Law & Order
by murakami-y
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa hukum terbaik bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa kedokteran dari Amerika Serikat. Dua insan yang bertemu dan berpikir hanyalah pertemuan biasa. Musim semi sebagai pembuka cerita penuh perasaan dan rahasia mereka, dimulai. Vkook/TaeKook and other pairing. University!AU
1. Chapter 1: Spring Day

**Law & Order**

 **Chapter One; Spring Day**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Main Pairing: Vkook/TaeKook; Top! Taehyung x Bottom! Jungkook

Other Pairing; YugKook

Rate: **M** for little sex scene

All credits belong to BigHit Entertainment, Seoul National University (SNU) and their respective person. Tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dan tidak ada maksud untuk menjelekkan atau merendahkan semua karakter/unsur dalam cerita ini.

This is a fiction, besides the university and some content in later chapter, everything is fiction. If there is a same thing in real life it will be just a coincindence. It's not based on real event or real story. Jadi jika ada kesamaan itu hanyalah kebetulan.

.

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

Musim dingin kali ini, dimana salju halus turun dari langit mewarnai semua yang dapat digapainya dengan warna putih suci. Air-air membeku dikarenakan suhu yang terlalu rendah. Hewan-hewan lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti mencari makanan atau mencari lawan jenis untuk melakukan reproduksi. Tetapi manusia berbeda—bahkan dalam keadaan yang dingin seperti ini, mereka masih melakukan banyak hal walaupun ada beberapa diantaranya yang memilih bertindak seperti _beruang kutub_.

Bandara pun dalam keadaan apapun tidak akan pernah sepi. Berpasang-pasang tungkai kaki berjalan menyelusuri lorong-lorong untuk menuju pesawat yang mereka tuju. Suara-suara yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata terdengar di seluruh sisi ruangan, menunjukkan betapa ramainya bandara tersebut. Bangku panjang dipenuhi oleh baik barang atau pemilik barang, diantaranya duduk pemuda bersurai _dirty blond_ yang memakai masker putih—menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Mata pemuda tersebut membaca selembar kertas yang tengah digenggamnya. Telinganya menggunakan _earphone_ sehingga ia tak begitu mendengar suara risih dari daerah sekelilingnya. Setelah membaca keseluruhan isi kertas tersebut, dengan rapi ia melipatnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku mantel hitamnya. Melihat jam tangan berlapis perak asli hampir menunjukkan pukul 10.00, dirinya bangkit dengan segera membawa seluruh kepemilikannya dan berjalan membaur ke dalam sekumpulan orang.

" _Penerbangan menuju Seoul. Harap bagi yang menaiki pesawat bernomor xxx segera mempersiapkan barang dan menuju gerbang nomor xxx."_

Jari pemuda itu mengetik dengan cepat pesan untuk _seseorang_. Setelah selesai mengirim, sesegera mungkin memasukkan kembali _handphone-_ nya ke dalam tas—tak lupa mematikannya karena akan menaiki pesawat terbang. Tanpa menyadari di sisi lain, orang yang membaca pesannya telah membalas.

" _ **Welcome back.**_ **"**

.

.

.

Alasan paling banyak penyebab bunuh diri di Korea Selatan?

 _Uang, kebutuhan ekonomi, hutang, gagal dalam meraih yang diinginkan_ dan masih banyak lagi.

Di dalam _gagal meraih apa yang diinginkan_ sudah pasti muncul **Seoul National University (SNU)** —universitas yang paling _diinginkan_ , _didambakan_ , _dikejar_ dan _digilai_ oleh seluruh murid yang baru lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Tempat ini dikenal karena lulusannya termasuk ke dalam orang paling sukses dengan uang yang terus mengalir setiap detiknya, kekayaan yang tidak akan habis walaupun digunakan untuk membeli ratusan _jalang_.

Dibalik kesuksesan tersebut, mereka menggunakannya untuk hal yang bodoh dan konyol.

Universitas ini bukan hanya tempat murid yang berhasil masuk dapat langsung berpesta merayakan keberhasilannya. _Oh tidak_ —setelah mereka keluar dari jurang dimana harus menginjak manusia lain untuk keluar, mereka masuk kembali ke jurang yang _lebih dalam_. Semuanya berperang lagi di dalam tempat ini, mengambil senjata orang lain dan menusuk teman sendiri tanpa segan—karena tidak ada kata _teman_ sebenarnya.

—Terutama dalam satu jurusan.

Dalam jurusan kedokteran yang telah termasuk dalam kategori _sangat sulit_ , jika ingin menjadi yang pertama, kalian harus mengalahkan seorang mahasiswa _jenius_ dan tampan— _ **Kim Taehyung**_. Awalnya dia memang bukan mahasiswa universitas ini, tetapi belum lama ia direkrut langsung oleh direktur universitas ini. Kebetulan ia akan kembali ke Korea Selatan setelah hampir berapa belas tahun di Amerika Serikat juga masuk ke dalam mahasiswa terbaik; _Harvard Medical School University_ , tidak akan ada orang manapun yang segan menerimanya.

Dengan bermodal wajah tampan dan elegan, banyak mahasiswa menganggapnya seorang artis yang sebenarnya tidak _bersekolah_. Wajah mereka langsung memucat begitu mengetahui kebenaran yang ada. Mahasiswa baru yang bertemu langsung pasti tidak akan mengetahuinya, ditambah sikap yang tidak menunjukkan wibawa seorang dokter membuat semuanya begitu _terkejut_. Tetapi apa daya, begitu ia memakai _jas putihnya_ tidak akan ada makhluk hidup yang meremehkannya.

Jika Taehyung merupakan yang terbaik dari _luar negeri_ maka _**Jeon Jungkook**_ merupakan yang terbaik murni dari negara ginseng itu sendiri. Jurusan hukum.

Mahasiswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa dan setiap ujian mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, tak salah lagi akan menjadikannya mahasiswa terbaik. Telah berkali-kali ikut kompetisi debat dan selalu membawa hasil yang sama— _kemenangan_. Piala yang dibawanya lebih banyak jika dibandingkan mahasiswa lain; mengundang rasa iri dan dengki. Walaupun Jungkook merupakan yang terbaik dari yang _terbaik_ , telah berkali-kali ia terancam dikeluarkan karena terkadang dalam beberapa kompetisi debatnya membawa hal-hal yang seharusnya tak perlu dibawa.

Alhasil, ia tidak memiliki teman atau siapapun. Temannya hanyalah buku-buku dalam perpustakaan dan _lemari buku_ -nya. Benar-benar manusia _gagal_ berosialisasi.

Telah menjadi hukum alam bahwa sains dan sosial merupakan dua hal yang berbeda, tidak dapat digabungkan menjadi satu. Keduanya yang merupakan notabene dalam jurusan sains atau sosial terbaik tidak menghasilkan reaksi yang positif, melainkan reaksi yang _negatif_.

Tidak sekali atau dua kali saat _minyak_ dan _air_ bertemu membuat keadaan menjadi ribut—mengganggu banyak sekali orang sekitar. Dan tidak sekali atau dua kali mereka dibawa ke ruangan konseling untuk menerima peringatan bahwa mereka bisa saja dikeluarkan karena membuat kericuhan. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah dapat memulai apapun dengan baik, tanpa awal yang baik tentunya tak mungkin adanya akhir yang baik.

.

.

Sepasang obsidian hitam itu bergerak ke kiri dan kanan seiring dengan berjalannya huruf demi huruf menjadikan sebuah kata dan kemudian saling terangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat. Tangan kanannya menangkup pipinya dengan sikut yang berperan sebagai tumpuan sedangkan tangan kirinya berperan membalikan halaman demi halaman. Sesekali alisnya _bertaut_ saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai kakinya, walau sangat pelan tetap saja itu menganggu konsentrasinya. Setelah _terkena_ kesekian kalinya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pemuda berambut _dirty blond_ dengan tatapan bengis.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengenai kakiku? Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku." Ucap pemilik mata hitam pekat itu.

Pulpen yang bergerak dengan mulusnya itu terhenti. Pemilik surai _dirty blonde_ tersebut tersenyum kemudian mengatakan 'maaf, tidak sengaja' lalu kembali melanjutkan mencatat apa yang dibacanya. Jungkook menghela napas, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali kegiatan tertundanya.

' _Duk'_

Jungkook menutup kasar buku yang dibacanya saat ia hendak melontarkan kata protes penjaga perpustakaan menyuruhnya untuk lebih tenang. Setelah berpikir lebih dingin dia kembali mendudukkan bokongnya ke kursi yang sempat terdorong ke belakang karena ia sempat bangkit berdiri untuk _memarahi_ orang menyebalkan di depannya.

Sebaiknya dia lebih tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang mengenai ka—

' _Duk'_

Kaki—

' _Duk'_

 **Kakinya—**

Tangannya mengambil buku yang tengah dibacanya dan membantingnya ke meja dengan _sangat_ keras, sampai-sampai suaranya menggema ke seluruh sudut perpustakaan. Semua pasang mata langsung menatapnya tapi ia tidak peduli yang dia pedulikan adalah _bangsat_ yang dengan sengaja mengenai kakinya terus menerus. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya tetap mencatat seperti _bantingan_ sebelumnya tidak ditujukan padanya. Setelah merasa suasana lebih mencekam ia baru mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari keadaan tidak seperti _sebelumnya_.

" _Kim Taehyung_." Panggil Jungkook dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

Yang dipanggil hanya mendongak dengan tatapan _polosnya_ —yang di mata seorang Jungkook hanya semakin ingin membunuhnya. Menunjukkan senyum kotak khasnya yang biasanya digunakan pada semua teman-temannya bahkan perempuan _jalang_ yang mengejarnya.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk berhenti _tidak sengaja_ menyentuh kakiku. Apa otak _doktermu_ terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan itu?" ucap Jungkook dingin— _sangat dingin_.

"Ah, _mian_. Mungkin kakiku terlalu _panjang_ jadi terus mengenai kakimu, _Jungkookie_."

"Jangan berkata seenaknya, aku hanya berbeda satu sentimeter darimu. Berhenti berkata seolah aku berbeda puluhan senti darimu."

Taehyung diam sejenak, memikirkan balasan yang harus dikeluarkannya. Tak mungkin ia akan membiarkan sesuatu yang se-menarik ini lewat begitu saja, atau mungkin membiarkan Jungkook menang sekali saja akan membuatnya lebih menarik? Ah tapi mahasiswa terbaik itu pasti akan menyadarinya dan malah semakin _memerah_ menahan amarah. Otaknya harus dapat memikirkan pilihan terbaik dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Telah menjadi kebiasaan saat Taehyung berpikir keras atau lebih tepatnya _serius_ , wajahnya akan sedikit mendongak ke arah kanannya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya beserta ibu jarinya di dagunya. Dengan begitu dia bisa _leluasa_ melirik lawan bicaranya—atau kadang malah membuat kesan yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Buktinya sekarang Jungkook merasa begitu direndahkan dengan sikap Taehyung.

"Buka mulutmu. Aku benci melihat tingkah _sok jenius_ itu." Ucap Jungkook tak luput dengan bumbu _kebencian_ di dalamnya.

"Aku bukan _sok jenius_. Aku memang jenius. Mungkin saking jeniusnya diriku aku bisa mengambil _kursimu_ , _**Tuan Jungkook**_. Kursi penuh permata berisi penghargaan atas _kepintaranmu_ dalam bidang hukum." Taehyung menghentikan berpikirnya karena telah mendapatkan jawaban yang merupakan salah satu _perkiraannya_.

"Hmph. Jika begitu aku mungkin bisa mengambil tempatmu, Dokter Kim Taehyung. _Sains_ seperti itu bukan? Hanya menemukan hal-hal. Aku yakin aku bisa lebih menemukan dan menyembuhkan _lebih banyak_ orang dibandingkan dirimu. Lagipula yang _sains_ lakukan hanya menghitung dan mencari jawaban menggunakan rumus 'kan?"

Ucapan itu bukannya mengundang balasan melainkan tawa. Tawa yang benar-benar seperti menyaksikan sesuatu yang _lucu_. Seperti melihat seorang badut bertindak seperti orang idiot.

"Selamat berjuang. Kalian anak hukum hanya melihat manusia dari _luar_."

Pemuda kelinci itu langsung kehilangan seluruh kesabarannya. Dari semua _pertengkaran_ yang mereka alami, tidak pernah Jungkook sampai semarah ini. Tangannya saja sudah menarik paksa dasi hitam yang tertata rapi pada leher Taehyung membuatnya tercekik walau hanya sedikit. Namun Taehyung masih setia tersenyum, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah pemuda yang tengah membuatnya tercekik. Jari jempolnya mengelus halus pipi bulat dan berisi itu. Aksi itu otomatis membuat Jungkook lengah dan melonggarkan tarikan pada dasi tersebut.

"Kita melihat apa yang ada _di dalam_. Organ. Darah. Hormon. Bahkan _gen_ yang membuat bokong dan wajahmu seperti ini. _So beautiful and sexy._ " Sama dengan perkataannya sendiri, tangan Taehyung yang bebas meraba bagian belakang Jungkook.

Merasakan sentuhan di bagian belakangnya ia langsung mendorong Taehyung dengan keras sampai terjatuh ke belakang, bahkan mengenai kepala bagian belakangnya. Orang-orang yang menonton itu langsung berdesis seolah-olah mereka merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Taehyung. Begitu mendengar keluhan bahwa itu menyakitkan Jungkook tersadar dan melihat keadaan _lawannya_. Ayolah, semua orang tahu jika kepala bagian belakang terbentur sekeras itu bisa saja menjadi sesuatu yang fatal.

Detik berikutnya, suasana menjadi lebih mencekam dan para penonton yang awalnya hanya diam dan menonton mulai membisikkan hal-hal. Banyaknya bisikan yang terjadi di saat yang bersamaan hanya membuat keadaan lebih buruk dari yang seharusnya. Kemudian Jungkook merasakan sesu—tidak, seseorang yang memiliki hawa tak dikenalnya tepat di belakangnya.

" _Hii!_ " pekiknya saat merasakan tangan yang memegang pundaknya.

Perlahan-lahan kepalanya mendongak ke belakang untuk menemui senyuman _tampan_ dan aroma parfum yang bisa semua makhluk endus—parfum _sangat_ mahal. Hanya dari itu dia tahu bahwa yang berada di belakangnya merupakan _direktur SNU_. Beliau tersenyum dengan begitu _menakutkan_ padahal itu merupakan senyum bisnisnya, tetapi tidak—Jungkook tahu itu adalah senyum menahan emosi.

Beliau menyuruhnya untuk membantu Taehyung bangun. Dengan sesegera mungkin dia melakukannya walau dalam hati tak rela membantu seseorang yang begitu menyebalkan. Saat Taehyung berdiri dan merapikan dirinya, direktur berkata bahwa keduanya harus sesegera mungkin mengunjungi ruangan- _nya_ karena ada urusan yang harus dibicarakan. Beliau pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

" _Ah… Lihatlah, ini semua gara-gara kamu melaporkannya 'kan? Sekarang Taehyung-oppa akan terkena masalah."_

" _Memangnya kau tidak peduli dengan yang 'satu lagi'?"_

" _Untuk apa aku peduli? Hahaha. Dia cuma mengambil semua jatah kita. Hanya karena dia mendapatkan_ _ **beasiswa**_ _."_

Tawa kecil dari para perempuan itu membuat Jungkook bungkam. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya, begitu pula dengan Taehyung. Mata Taehyung sekilas menangkap isi tas Jungkook yang benar-benar dipenuhi buku-buku yang tidak mungkin dapat dimengerti oleh _dokter_ sepertinya.

Sejujurnya Taehyung mengerti. Dia dan Jungkook berbeda. Apa yang dikuasai olehnya tidak mungkin dikuasai oleh Taehyung walau diberi waktu berapa bulan maupun berapa ratus tahun. Dan dia tahu Jungkook pun sebenarnya mengerti itu. Tetapi selama ini dia terus berpura-pura tidak mengerti dan tentunya membuat Jungkook terus-menerus tak dapat mengerti.

Keduanya benar-benar— _ **egois**_.

"Percepat gerakanmu, Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak ingin terkena masalah di dalam masalah."

Mereka pergi menuju kantor direktur dalam keadaan sunyi. Baik Taehyung atau Jungkook tidak berani untuk membuka pembicaraan. Terutama si dokter yang semakin tidak tega begitu melihat wajah kesakitan pemuda kelinci setelah mendengar bisikan dari mahasiswi yang bahkan bukan jurusan hukum dan bukan yang termasuk bagus secara akademik. Yang mahasiswi itu miliki hanya sifat jalang dan suara _cempreng_ mereka.

Terkadang Taehyung heran bagaimana Jungkook menjalani masa kuliahnya sebelum kedatangannya. Apa dia lebih diam dan menurut? Mendengarkan senior-seniornya tanpa pertanyaan atau dia memang sudah—

"Berhenti melamunkan hal mesum, _dokter mesum_."

 _Bermulut pedas seperti ini?_

.

.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook dipanggil ke dalam ruangan direktur. Jauh sebelum Taehyung datang, ia pernah beberapa kali dipanggil karena memiliki banyak _masalah_ yang dapat dihitung berat. Jika masalah tak termasuk dalam kategori berat, mereka hanya dibawa ke ruangan konseling dan diberikan beberapa tugas untuk membayar kesalahan yang mereka lakukan. Sedangkan dibawa kesini bisa jadi masalah yang mengancam akan dikeluarkan tanpa dapat membela dalam keadaan apapun.

Dia sudah sedikit terbiasa menginjakkan kaki di atas lantai keramik berhias motif-motif yang tidak dipahaminya, melewati lemari kaca yang berisi ratusan piala emas dan piagam-piagam yang menunjukkan prestasi tempat ini. Bahkan dia sudah terbiasa melihat langit biru dari jendela yang tepat berada di belakang kursi pemilik ruangan tersebut. Seperti biasa, meja berbahan kayu mahal itu tidak memiliki _bukti pekerjaan_ sedikit pun, hanya pulpen bernilai miliaran won dan ukiran nama sang direktur pada suatu penyangga.

Benar-benar seorang _direktur_ yang tidak melakukan apapun.

"Jeon Jungkook, sudah berapa kalikah aku memanggilmu kesini?"

"Lima kali."

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Taehyung memicingkan matanya, bahkan dia pun tahu jika telah dipanggil lebih dari dua kali berarti itu adalah mahasiswa yang benar-benar bermasalah. Tetapi definisi bermasalah pada Jungkook berbeda dengan _bermasalah_ yang diketahui mayoritas manusia. Apa yang ia lakukan sampai membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?

"Itu benar. Dan tentu kau mengerti aku bisa mengeluarkanmu saat ini juga bukan?"

Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Matanya masih tetap menatap kakinya, tidak sanggup untuk menatap mata sang direktur. Sementara pemuda yang bersamanya sedang menganalisis situasi agar saat ia membuka mulut bukan malah melemparkan bensin ke dalam api. Lagipula sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti mengapa harus ikut terkena masalah, padahal dia yang tersakiti karena dorongan Jungkook tapi malah terkena masalah.

Ya, minus sengaja menggodanya dengan _tidak sengaja_ mengenai kakinya.

Sunyi langsung datang menemani mereka, hanya ketukan sepatu direktur yang mengenai lantai keramik. Jungkook sangat membenci ini. Dia seolah seseorang yang sangat lemah, tidak berdaya dan hanya dapat menunggu keputusan dari orang yang lebih berkuasa darinya. _Ia benci terlihat lemah di depan siapapun_.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dulu. Melainkan aku memiliki _hukuman_ untukmu." Ucap sang direktur dengan penekanan kata hukuman tersebut.

Taehyung memuji sang direktur mengucapkan kata _hukuman_ dengan sangat seksi dan ambigu, diyakini semua orang yang mendengarnya akan memikirkan hukuman yang _lain_. Dia menahan diri untuk bersiul dan berkata kasar karena tidak mungkin ia melakukannya sekarang kemudian terkena ampas yang murni merupakan kesalahannya. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap heran yang sangat mengekspresikan kebingungannya. Salahkan otot wajahnya yang memang lentur menjadikannya lebih ekspresif.

"Hukumanmu adalah—" sang direktur bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, kedua matanya bergantian menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook, "Mengerjakan skripsi bersamaan dengan Taehyung. Bekerja sama dimana kalian akan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Lulus bersama. Dan saling mengerti bidang kalian masing-masing."

Pada saat itu dunia Jungkook terasa hancur.

"Tidak, tidak. Direktur! Aku akan berusaha mengerti sains asalkan tidak dengan Kim Taehyung. Siapapun asalkan jangan dia." Tolak Jungkook terang-terangan tidak peduli jika tindakannya termasuk tak sopan.

"Sayang sekali Jungkook. Tetapi Taehyung merupakan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Ditambah kedokteran juga fokus terhadap bidang sains lainnya, daripada kau harus bertemu dengan mahasiswa sains lainnya lebih baik kau hanya bertemu satu bukan? Taehyung juga tidak akan keberatan. Apakah aku benar, Taehyung?"

Yang bersangkutan mengangguk setuju. Jungkook menatap tak percaya, ia tersadar bahwa selama ini dia dibodohi. Semua yang Taehyung lakukan dari awal, menjahili, menggodanya bahkan mengikutinya kesini. Semuanya merupakan keinginannya.

" _Kau_ —kau merencanakan ini dari awal…" desis Jungkook.

"Tak sopan. Aku tidak merencanakannya. Aku hanya mengikuti _kemungkinan_ yang paling menarik, bahkan diriku ini tidak sanggup menyuruh Tuan Direktur melakukan apa yang aku rencanakan. _Well_ , **jika** aku memang memiliki rencana. Sayangnya tidak." Balas Taehyung dengan sangat santai. Berbeda sekali dengan lawan bicaranya yang di ambang kesabaran.

"Kau—brengsek."

Matanya melebar dan tangan kanannya segera menutup mulutnya sendiri. Tak sadar telah berkata kasar di depan sang direktur, mendongak sejenak melihat pria itu sudah memasang wajah penuh _senyum_ kembali. Oh, ini tidak akan berakhir baik. _Sejak kapan semua ini akan berakhir baik, Jungkook?_

"Awalnya aku akan memikirkannya jika kau membela diri dengan alasan yang tepat. Tetapi melihat tingkahmu, aku tidak akan menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun. Dan aku benar-benar serius _dalam bentuk apapun tidak akan kuterima._ " Sang direktur memasang gerakan pura-pura tidak tahu, "Aku bisa memberikan kesenjangan kelulusan. Tapi jika aku melihatmu menolak melakukan kerja sama, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada berkasmu di dalam universitas ini."

Sekali lagi, dunia Jungkook berasa hancur.

.

.

Setelah menandatangani perjanjian yang dibuat sang direktur, keduanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Seluruh tubuh Jungkook seperti tak memiliki tenaga hanya untuk berjalan ke apartemennya, semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini benar-benar menguras seluruh energinya mungkin saja menguras energi simpanannya.

Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ditambah dengan jari telunjuk yang terus menyentuh punggungnya pening semakin mendominasi isi kepalanya. Merasa lelah meladeni sentuhan kecil itu, kakinya berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Taehyung dengan rasa kesal yang tak dapat disembunyikan. "Sekali lagi kau menyentuhku aku akan—" tiba-tiba teringat beberapa syarat dalam perjanjian sebelumnya, "Ada apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum simpul menyadari perbedaan kata yang dipakai oleh Jungkook. Ia menyodorkan bungkusan permen berperisa buah-buahan, tak lupa membukanya, "Buka tanganmu."

Jungkook hanya melakukan yang diinginkan dan membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan _plop_ keluarlah manisan berwarna merah. Dari aromanya seperti itu rasa leci. Dokter muda itu juga mengambil satu dan memakannya dengan nikmat, bagaikan permen tersebut adalah yang paling enak dari seluruh jutaan permen di luar sana.

"Glukosa menggantikan karbohidrat atau protein. Cepat dicerna dan memberi makan otak. Makanlah permen di saat kau merasa pusing." Kata Taehyung sembari memasukkan sisa permen ke dalam tasnya.

Netra Jungkook menatap manisan merah tersebut dengan serius, "Bukannya seharusnya meminum obat? Dibandingkan memakan manisan seperti ini." Katanya.

"Hm, kita tidak menyarankan meminum obat sebenarnya. Karena mereka sama-sama memiliki efek samping dan sekarang sudah marak obat palsu. Daripada kau meminum campuran cat dan bahan lainnya yang tidak ingin diketahui olehmu biarkanlah berat badanmu bertambah. Ah, seharusnya lebih tepatnya _massa* badanmu_." Taehyung tertawa dengan lelucon yang dikeluarkannya walau Jungkook tak begitu mengerti dimana bagian lucunya.

Jarinya mengambil permen tersebut dan memakannya. Benar saja, rasa manis langsung mendominasi rongga mulutnya, otaknya pun tidak sepening sebelumnya, kekuatan gu— _glukosa_ memang hebat ternyata. Ditambah rasa leci yang terasa seperti leci yang sebenarnya, membuatnya tak sengaja mengeluarkan suara 'mmh' atas rasa itu. Matanya tidak terlihat selelah sebelumnya, itu cukup membuat Taehyung di dalam hatinya merasa gemas.

"Terimakasih…"

Ah Taehyung tahu, betapa malunya Jungkook untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata kecil namun bermakna dalam itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Kim Taehyung. Aku ingin secepat mungkin menyelesaikan tugasku, tidak dari sisi aku ingin terbebas dari perjanjian sebelumnya maupun ingin sesegera mungkin lulus." Jelas Jungkook kembali menjadi serius, "Oleh karena itu aku ingin kau datang ke tempatku. Dan mengingat ini _pertama kalinya seseorang_ datang ke apartemenku kau tidak akan mengetahui tempatku itu dimana."

 _Oh_. Hanya Taehyung dan Tuhan yang mengetahui—betapa berseri-serinya hatinya sekarang saat mendengar kata 'pertama kalinya'. Otot wajahnya hampir bergerak di luar kendali dan ia langsung menyigapinya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya serta matanya yang berusaha menatap ke arah lain.

"A-Ah, ya… Aku tidak tahu tempatmu dimana." Baiklah, pengendalian suara gagal total.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau menemuiku di depan gedung B pada pukul empat sore, mengerti?"

"S-Sangat dimengerti."

Dengan begitu Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih sebenarnya menunggu agar pemuda itu berbelok karena dia benar-benar ingin _berteriak girang_. Agar mengurangi buncahan emosinya dia mengeluarkan buku catatan kedokterannya dan memukulnya ke wajahnya sendiri—dengan kekuatan _sedikit keras_. Tetapi itu tidak menghasilkan apapun, hatinya masih terus berteriak senang otomatis membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah terutama di bagian telinganya.

 _Jeon Jungkook benar-benar penyebab—diabetes melitus._

.

.

"Mulutmu sedikit berasa leci, Jungkook."

Ia mendongak ke arah lain untuk menghindari mulutnya dijilat oleh lidah pemuda di hadapannya. Benar-benar melupakan permen leci yang dimakannya, yang diberikan orang yang _dibencinya_. _Yugyeom_ tahu jika Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang suka memakan manisan seperti permen dan rasa gula itu tentunya membuatnya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Tumben, dari siapa permennya, hm?" tanyanya.

"Tidak dari siapapun. Salah jika aku memakan satu buah permen?" tukas Jungkook.

"Tidak juga. Tapi jarang seorang Jeon Jungkook memakan permen."

Pemuda manis itu menggelinjang saat benda lunak menyapu puting dadanya, bibirnya langsung mengeluarkan desahan penuh dosa. Kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam bantal putih, menahan semua suara yang dikeluarkannya. Si dominan melanjutkan kegiatan menjilat seluruh kulit susu tersebut, tentunya tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

 _Kim Yugyeom_ —mahasiswa teknik elektronika. Secara singkat hubungannya dengan Jungkook adalah _fuck buddy_. Mereka saling menggunakan baik secara fisik atau emosional. Karena Yugyeom sulit menemukan orang yang cocok dengannya saat ia bertemu dengan Jungkook saat keduanya masih junior, dia tahu bahwa Jungkook merupakan seseorang yang dapat menerimanya. Sedangkan di pihak Jungkook, semua itu dimulai saat dia tidak sengaja mabuk karena meminum minuman keras yang tergolong _tinggi_ kemudian melakukan _seks_ dengan seorang lelaki. Pemuda manis itu tentunya menjadi _bottom_ , tetapi dengan menyalurkan keinginan seksual yang telah membuncah sejak lama menghasilkan hubungan _tidak sehat_ ini.

Mereka berjanji bahwa Yugyeom diperbolehkan melakukan apapun—benar-benar _semuanya_ , selain satu hal. _Jatuh cinta kepada Jungkook.._ Begitu pula sebaliknya, agar tidak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan jika mereka menunjukkan ciri-ciri terlalu menunjukkan afeksi berlebihan, hubungan mereka akan selesai tanpa syarat apapun.

"A-Ahn—Yugyeom! _J-Jangan disana.._ "

Perpotongan leher dan pundaknya merupakan daerah tersensitifnya—hanya Yugyeom yang mengetahuinya.

Pinggang Jungkook menyentak ke atas, mencari friksi dari kejantanan lawannya. _Keras_ dan _panas_ satu-satunya yang menghalanginya hanyalah celana bokser yang belum dilepasnya. Jari lentik Jungkook mencari kain tersebut dan menariknya ke bawah, betapa tidak sabarnya dia sampai melakukan tindakan itu. Saat kejantanan itu terlepas dari sarangnya, keduanya menggeram terutama pandangan mata Yugyeom berubah dari lembut menjadi _hewan buas_.

Sang submisif menarik leher sang dominan kemudian berbisik, " _Fuck me. Just fuck me right now, Yugyeom._ " Dengan jarinya yang mengelus jakun Yugyeom, mengundang _hewan buas_ yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam sana.

Melepaskan kain terakhir akhirnya keduanya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Jungkook melebarkan kakinya, kejantanan yang basah, mungil dan cairan _pre-cum_ yang mengalir menuju lubang surgawinya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat erotis.

"Tanpa kondom atau kondom?" tanya Yugyeom.

Sebuah gelengan didapatkannya. "Jalang." Desisnya lalu melumuri kejantanannya dengan _lube_.

"Anggh— _Masukkan_ , kumohon!"

 _Hanya Yugyeom yang mengetahui semua sikap keras Jungkook dibaliknya terdapat sisi jalang yang lebih jalang daripada semua jalang di luar sana._

.

.

Setelah melakukan beberapa ronde, Jungkook tertidur di dalam rangkulan Yugyeom. Tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh sperma darinya atau dari Yugyeom. Setelah yakin dia benar-benar tertidur dan tidak akan terganggu walaupun ia melepaskan pelukannya, Yugyeom bangkit berdiri dan memakai kembali celana boksernya lalu menatap tas ransel yang selalu dipakai oleh pemuda manis yang tengah tertidur itu. Dia mengendusnya dan mendapatkan aroma yang _lain_ , tidak hanya aroma _vanilla_ dari kelinci tersebut.

Aroma _musk_ yang dikenalnya. Dari seorang _Kim Taehyung._

" _Hmph. Bukan siapa-siapa? Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku, Jungkook? Aku mengetahui semuanya, mulai dari ujung rambut sampai aroma tak kasat mata. Tetapi aku tahu, bukan aku yang tepat untukmu. Kebetulan sekali."_

Yugyeom kembali ke tempat tidur, membalas tarikan manja dari Jungkook. Menatap setiap milimeter wajah tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Jarinya mengelus pipi bulat itu dengan gerakan selembut sutera lalu mengecup singkat dahi pemuda manis itu.

"Sudah saatnya hubungan ini berakhir, _Jungkookie_. Kecuali kamu ingin menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu mulai nanti. Tidak mau 'kan?" bisik Yugyeom sangat pelan, "Selamat tidur."

.

.

Suhu udara telah mulai menurun, walaupun sekarang adalah musim semi tetap saja terasa sisa dari musim dingin. Jungkook mengangkat lengannya untuk melihat jam tangannya—yang telah menunjukkan pukul empat lebih lima menit. Taehyung terlambat lima menit dari jam janji mereka dan itu membuat pemuda manis itu semakin kesal. Dia benar-benar akan membunuhnya jika orang itu datang sambil tersenyum polos seperti tidak bersalah sedikit pun.

 _Jika dia benar-benar datang_ , sayangnya menunggu sepuluh menit kemudian tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya.

Dengan berat hati dia memutuskan untuk menyusulnya, berarti dia harus pergi menuju daerah yang paling dibencinya—daerah gedung fakultas yang berbau sains. Sebenarnya bukan membencinya, tetapi karena dia dikenal sebagai yang _membenci_ secara terang-terangan banyak mahasiswa disana tak begitu menerima kedatangannya.

Dia menatap ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat dimanakah ruangan yang mungkin dimana Taehyung berada. Tetapi yang dari tadi dilihatnya hanyalah ruangan bertuliskan jurusan yang berhubungan dengan teknik elektronika. Saking seriusnya ia menatap tak menyadari adanya orang yang berjalan dari belokan lorong lalu terjadilah adegan seperti adegan drama _picisan_ di luar sana.

"AW!"

Jungkook dan orang yang ditabraknya jatuh ke lantai sambil beraduh sakit.

"Perhatikan jalanmu breng—Jeon Jungkook?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil ia mendongak ke arah suara dan melihat pemuda berambut hitam. Dengan mata sipit nan tajam dan kulit yang lebih pucat dibandingkan rata-rata orang. _Min Yoongi_ —mahasiswa teknik informatika. Jungkook sangat mengenalnya karena dia dikenal dengan sifat yang alami galak dan _swag_.

Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang galak ini sekarang? Bahkan sampai menabraknya.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang Jeon Jungkook disini?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara biasanya—tetapi Jungkook mendengarnya sebagai suara amarah. Pemuda pucat itu melihat lawan bicaranya tergagap seperti kelinci di depan serigala membuatnya memasang senyum terbaiknya agar tidak terjadi ketakutan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tetapi dia mengingat rumor yang telah menyebar sejak pagi dan diceritakan berkali-kali oleh temannya. Rumor bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung harus menyelesaikan skripsi bersamaan dengan cara bekerja sama. Dan pemuda kelinci yang dikenal membenci semua yang berhubungan dengan jurusan sains berarti hanya ada satu alasan kehadirannya disini.

"Gedung fakultas kedokteran bukan disini."

Terkejut dengan perkataan tersebut, wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih ketakutan. Ah, pasti dia menyangka Yoongi memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran sehingga menjadi lebih ketakutan. Yoongi bangkit lalu membantu Jungkook berdiri, kemudian jarinya menunjuk ke luar jendela, "Gedung fakultas kedokteran berada di samping gedung dengan bata itu. Paling besar jadi kamu pasti bisa mengetahuinya setelah melihatnya."

"Ah, terimakasih banyak, Yoongi- _ssi_." Ucap Jungkook membungkukkan badannya.

"Panggil saja Suga. Atau, terserah kamu asal bukan panggilan aneh saja."

Jungkook sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu pergi. Yoongi melihatnya dari jauh dan sepertinya semua orang sedang mencarinya karena selanjutnya merasakan lengan yang mengitari pinggangnya. _Jung Hoseok_ —temannya, mahasiswa sastra. Ah, tetapi mereka memang akan bertemu sehingga tak membuat Yoongi begitu kesal dengan sentuhan fisik tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Sepertinya semuanya akan menarik sekarang." Ucap Hoseok.

"Menarik itu sama saja dengan merepotkan." Yoongi membalas sambil melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Orang yang membenci hal yang merepotkan tetapi melakukan _coding_ yang lebih merepotkan?"

"Komputer itu pasti. Tidak seperti manusia yang berubah setiap detik. Jika komputer atau program melakukan di luar komando, itu berarti manusia mengintervasi urusannya. Kemungkinan pertemuan mereka akan membawa pengaruh ke kita adalah empat puluh persen."

"Bagaikan _orang yang ditakdirkan_."

Yoongi diam, dia mendengar perkataan terakhir Hoseok dan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi diam. Mungkin bagi Taehyung, Jungkook adalah orang yang tepat untuknya tetapi bagi Jungkook? Yoongi tidak dapat melihatnya sekarang. Di matanya, Jungkook bukan hanya pemuda anti sosial, keras kepala atau seperti yang _semua_ orang lihat, ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

 _Sesuatu yang berbeda dari apa yang terlihat dari luar._ Dan Yoongi yakin sepenuhnya, bahkan pemuda manis itu _tak menyadarinya._

.

.

Baiklah, dia telah masuk ke dalam gedung fakultas kedokteran. Itu sebuah perkembangan. Tetapi ruangan di dalam sana banyak sekali dan dia tak ingin salah memasuki ruangan dimana ia harus melihat pembedahan yang dilakukan mahasiswa disana terutama yang memutuskan menjadi kedokteran bedah. Walaupun mereka masih menggunakan mayat dibandingkan manusia hidup. Dan dia bahkan tidak mengetahui apa prodi yang diambil Taehyung.

Ah, tetapi Jungkook ingat kemampuan kedokteran Taehyung tidak terlalu dekat dengan kesehatan manusia dan lebih memfokuskan dalam luka yang dikarenakan benda asing. Buku-bukunya pun lebih berat dibandingkan yang biasanya dilihat dari prodi lain. Ditambah Taehyung mengetahui berbagai jenis obat, cairan kimia dan mengerti betul fisika.

— _Forensik?_

Itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa didapatkan. Baiklah, setidaknya Jungkook menemukan suatu petunjuk. Sekarang dia hanya perlu menemukan dimana lantai untuk prodi kedokteran forensik.

Baiklah, Jungkook telah menemukan lantai tersebut. Taehyung adalah asisten profesor, jadi ada kemungkinan ia memiliki meja di dalam ruangan profesornya sebagai tempat beristirahat. Menurut rumor yang sering didengar dari mahasiswi sekitarnya, Taehyung adalah asisten Doktor _Kim Seokjin_ —semoga saja rumor itu benar. Menemukan ruangan yang di pintunya tertempel plat bertuliskan _'Doctor Kim Seokjin'_ , Jungkook mengetuk beberapa kali.

Tetapi tak ada jawaban. Ia mengetuk lagi dan tetap mendapatkan keheningan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk saja.

Ruangan doktor kedokteran memang berbeda. Didominasi dengan warna putih, meja yang dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas yang diantaranya merupakan nilai mahasiswa dan juga penelitian? Apa yang diteliti oleh mahasiswa forensik? Mereka belum bisa diturunkan ke lapangan tanpa izin dari pihak jurusan kedokteran dan pihak universitas.

Di tengah membaca kertas-kertas tersebut, ekor matanya menangkap surai _dirty blond_ yang berhiaskan jas berwarna putih di atas meja. Jungkook mendekatinya dan ternyata firasatnya benar—Taehyung tertidur dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang pulpen, wajah yang menempel pada kertas buku catatannya dan _buku_ _yang lebih tebal dari semua buku yang pernah Jungkook baca_. Menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat isi buku tersebut walau hanya sekilas.

 _Fraktur. Nama-nama tulang yang tidak pernah Jungkook dengar. Kegunaan setiap ruas tulang. Dan itu semua dalam—Bahasa Inggris._

 _Ternyata dia benar-benar seorang calon dokter_ —batin Jungkook.

Jungkook mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di sebelah kursi Taehyung, tentunya dengan jarak tertentu. Menatap wajah Taehyung, bulu matanya yang panjang, hidung yang mancung, tanda kecantikan pada hidung dan ruas bibirnya—bibirnya yang sepertinya alami berwarna merah muda. _Ah, cukup tampan_ —bagi Jungkook.

Suara napas yang stabil, terkadang beberapa suara keluar dari mulutnya, Jungkook semakin tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Padahal rencana awalnya saat bertemu yang akan ia lakukan pertama adalah memarahinya sampai membentaknya karena terlambat, sepertinya rencana itu akan dicoret mulai sekarang. Saat itu juga dia sadar—jas putih itu _sangat cocok_ untuk seorang Kim Taehyung. Dengan emblem universitasnya tersemat di saku atasnya dan emblem kedokteran di sebelah lengan kanan sedangkan emblem forensik di kirinya.

Ia mengambil tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya dengan tambahan lengannya sebagai bantal, dengan wajah yang langsung berhadapan. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya yang biasanya selalu terasa berat sekarang menjadi ringan. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan _kehangatan_ yang berbeda dari yang ia rasakan dari Yugyeom. _Temannya_ itu hanya memberikan kehangatan fisik, bukan seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Akhirnya kantuk merajalela dan malah ia pun ikut tertidur. _Tepat di samping orang yang paling dibencinya—Kim Taehyung._

 _Pada saat itu, semuanya terasa begitu damai. Alam pun merasa tenang melihat kedua pemuda itu dalam keadaan tertidur bersama hembusan angin musim semi yang setia menemaninya. Musim semi adalah musim dimana semuanya dimulai bukan? Berhiaskan bunga-bunga indah berwarna-warni dan kehangatan yang cocok._

 _Jika saja,_ _ **dia**_ _dapat melihat bahwa kedamaian itu dapat didapatkan dengan mudah._

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note**

ALOHA! M.Y telah kembali ke dunia setelah terkapar dalam dunia ujian selama beberapa bulan! Adakah yang rindu diriku? /ga. Aku memutuskan bakal ngebuat ff dengan plot sekarang. Jadi maafkan kalau yang biasanya oneshoot sekarang jadi berchapter dan saling bersambung sekarang…

Jika ada yang bingung bagaimana penampilan sang direktur, anggap aja itu ala-ala direktur ganteng yg suka ada di drama. Juga aku sedikit mengubah gaya bahasa, jadi jika ada kritik dan saran tolong sampaikan, akan kucermati krisar kalian agar bisa lebih berkembang, karena aku masih _newbie_ disini~!

Juga mungkin ada perubahan data tinggi mungkin dari BigHit? Aku masih menggunakan dimana Jungkook 178 cm dan Taehyung 179 cm jadi tolong jangan terlalu mempedulikan itu.

Tenang aja, ku bukan PHP. Rate M juga karena ada _sex scene-_ nya nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Tunggulah~ _Btw_ ada yang bisa mengerti _jokes_ dari Taehyung yang tentang massa badan? Hahaha :'D

Terimakasih sudah datang dan membaca ini, tolong dukung saya untuk membuat ff ini.

P.S : adakah yang mau ini di post di wattpad juga?


	2. Chapter 2: Obsession

**Chapter Two; Obsession**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Main Pairing: Vkook/TaeKook; Top! Taehyung x Bottom! Jungkook

Other Pairing; YugKook

Rate: **M** for sex scene

.

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

 _Mata hazel itu terbuka, beberapa kali bulu mata lentik tersebut bergerak ke atas ke bawah seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang membuka menutup. Melihat putih—hanya warna putih, tidak ada warna lainnya atau objek lainnya. Hanya kehampaan yang ada di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi dia melihat ini, sesuatu yang dibencinya karena tak dapat dimengertinya. Otak jeniusnya bahkan tidak dapat menangkap apa yang sebenarnya berusaha dikatakan oleh dunia mimpinya ini._

 _Beberapa detik kemudian, saat ia membuka kembali matanya semua yang awalnya putih kemudian muncul bayangan hitam yang dari siluetnya sangat dikenalnya. Saat ia bangkit, di bawah kakinya mulai terbentuk lantai keramik putih yang sedikit memiliki bercak kecokletan. Sekarang yang bisa dilihatnya adalah sebuah tempat yang merupakan sekolahnya, tidak mengingat apakah itu adalah SMP atau SMU— itu sekolah. Itu saja._

" _Dia pasti bisa memasuki sekolah terbaik disini. Aku jamin itu untuk kalian."_

 _Suara penuh antusias itu—sangat dibencinya._

 _Saat ia berbalik, keadaan berubah menjadi kamarnya sendiri. Yang pada saat itu masih dalam keadaan rapi, tidak seperti sekarang—jika ia memang bisa menunjukkannya. Dapat didengarnya suara yang begitu dikenalnya, penuh dengan amarah dan ketegasan._

" _Jika dia memang tidak ingin kalian tidak perlu memaksakannya! Itu bukan tempat yang bisa didapatkan semudah itu! Kalian bisa memaksakan keinginan kalian yang tidak tercapai kepadaku asalkan jangan kepada adikku!"_

 _Ia begitu ingat pertengkaran yang didengarnya. Pada saa itu yang dia lakukan hanya mencuri dengar dari pintu—hanya bersembunyi. Mengandalkan orang lain untuk mengurus masalahnya karena terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Padahal secepat apapun larinya, kenyataan akan selalu dapat mengejarnya._

" _Oppa kau begitu tampan. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"_

 _Bolehkah dia jujur sekali? Sejujurnya, ia muak mendengar itu setiap harinya. Mungkin bagi orang lain dia tampan, lebih dari tampan tetapi orang-orang hanya menyukainya karena penampilan fisiknya. Tidak ada yang ingin melihat sisi aslinya, semua yang mereka lihat hanyalah—keraknya. Kerak yang masih sempurna, masih berkilau seperti tidak ada beban hidup sama sekali padahal dirinya juga manusia sudah pasti memiliki beban hidup._

 _Semua perempuan mengejarnya seperti dia adalah manusia yang ditakdirkan, tapi baginya dia masih belum menemukan orang yang ditakdirkannya._

 _Membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, muncul hamparan karpet merah dan semua yang telah dilaluinya. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti arah karpet tersebut, hentakan kelam bergema ke seluruh wilayah ruangan. Berjalan melewati karpet ini seolah meratapi kehidupannya sampai sekarang, semua yang dilakukannya, yang diberikan oleh semua orang kepadanya. Sampai pada—_

 _Karpet itu terpotong begitu saja, menuju jurang tak berdasar. Kedua matanya menatap ke bawah, menyipit, berusaha menemukan dasar dari jurang tersebut. Sayangnya tidak. Berarti jika ia terjatuh kesana yang ditemukannya hanyalah kegelapan abadi. Begitu konsentrasi menatapinya, tak menyadari sepasang tangan yang mendekati punggungnya._

— _Dan mendorongnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BRAK!_

 _._

.

"WHUAH!"

Kepala pemilik mata _hazel_ itu langsung terangkat, bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi dahinya dan lehernya. Matanya bergerak tidak fokus, masih belum menerima apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan napasnya pun masih berat. Tangannya memegang dahinya, mengelap kasar bulir keringat tersebut. Setelah tubuhnya mulai menerima apa yang telah terjadi padanya, melihat ke bawah dan terdapat buku yang cukup tebal dekat dengan kakinya. Sepertinya buku tersebut terjatuh tepat ke kakinya dan membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

 _Tunggu,_ tidurnya?

"Jam berapa sekarang?!" teriaknya yang ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Segera menarik kasar lengan jasnya untuk melihat jam tangannya.

Dengan jarum jam menunjukkan pada angka tujuh dan menit menunjuk diantara angka empat dan lima, dia langsung bangkit dan membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum melihat pemuda yang dipikirnya akan membangunkannya dengan menyiram bensin lalu melemparkan korek api—ternyata sedang tertidur dengan lelap tepat _di sebelahnya_. Taehyung membeku, antara terkejut dan bahagia tetapi mengingat buku tebal Jungkook yang membangunkannya muncul sedikit kekesalan dalam hatinya.

Taehyung mengambil buku yang terjatuh itu dan melihat sampul depannya, terlihat jelas itu buku mengenai _filsafat_. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat Taehyung mengerti. Namun yang paling mencolok adalah betapa tebalnya, ditambah dengan mengintip isi tas Jungkook—masih banyak buku di dalamnya. Berapa kilo yang sebenarnya dia bawa setiap hari?

"Jungkook. Hei, Jungkook." Tangan Taehyung menyentuh Jungkook lalu menggoyangkannya dengan pelan. Tapi tak ada pertanda pemuda manis itu akan bangun.

Taehyung menghela napas, sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Jungkook yang seharusnya memarahinya malah tertidur. Tetapi ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk melihat lebih dekat keseluruhan tubuh Jungkook tanpa perlu khawatir ditampar atau ditinju. Ia kembali duduk dan mendekatkan kursinya.

Jarinya menyisir helaian mahoni Jungkook dengan sangat lembut, menunjukkan bulu mata lentik nan indah tersebut. Sayang sekali kelopak matanya menutupi bola matanya yang memiliki warna hitam indah tersebut, Taehyung masih berpikir tidak ada yang memiliki mata lebih indah dibandingkan Jungkook. Bibir plum yang setengah terbuka, gigi kelincinya yang mengintip dan hidung mancung dan besar—semua pada Jungkook begitu sempurna baginya. Taehyung ingin melihat bagaimana kedua orangtuanya, pasti ibu Jungkook hampir secantik putranya.

Terlalu terbuai akan kekagumannya, tak menyadari tangannya mulai bergerak di luar kontrol. Menyelusuri ke bawah bibir, menyentuh setiap sisi leher yang dapat digapainya. Tanda kecantikan pada lehernya begitu menghipnotis Taehyung sekarang. Menuruni menyentuh lengan Jungkook yang memiliki sedikit otot, ternyata dia bukan hanya kutu buku yang menyukai buku dan sama sekali tak melakukan olahraga. Mata sayunya melirik jemari tangan pemuda manis itu, ingin untuk menyentuhnya, jarinya _bertautan_ satu sama lain. Tanpa disadarinya jarinya juga mengelus lembut telapak tangan berbalut kulit putih susu tersebut, menghasilkan erangan pelan.

Namun erangan itu masih belum menyadarkan Taehyung malah berlanjut mengelus punggung. Bergerak mencari tulang belikat yang diam-diam merupakan hal yang disukainya dari manusia. Tersenyum setelah menemukannya dan sedikit memainkannya dengan ibu jarinya. Dan yang terakhir menarik perhatiannya untuk _saat ini_ adalah _paha_. Paha yang diinginkan oleh semua lelaki yang telah lama menginginkan Jungkook.

" _Nggh."_

Jungkook terbangun karena merasa tidurnya terganggu terus menerus oleh sentuhan yang begitu— _asing_ baginya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah tangan berjari panjang menyentuh pahanya dan sesekali mengelusnya sampai batas dekat dengan selangkangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Kim Taehyung_?"

Suara amarah itu seolah menyadarkan Taehyung dari hipnotis tubuh seorang Jeon Jungkook, ia langsung menarik tangannya kemudian disambut dengan tamparan dari Jungkook. Walaupun itu _tamparan_ tapi rasanya benar-benar seperti ditinju oleh lelaki, untung saja rahang dan giginya tidak terlepas tapi dia tahu besok akan ada bekas kemerahan di pipinya dan _semuanya_ akan menanyai ' _oppa kau kenapa'_ , _'oppa'_ , _'oppa'_ dan _'oppa'_. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusing.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku tertidur dan melihat aku hampir diperkosa oleh seorang _lelaki_." Jungkook mengeluh sambil memijat keningnya.

"Diperkosa? Itu melebih-lebihkan aku hanya menyentuh paha sedikit." Tukas Taehyung sambil melepaskan jas putihnya.

"Oh? Jadi kau mengakuinya? Kau mengakui bahwa kau melecehkanku? Begitukah? Hmm?"

 _Oh shit_.

Kenapa Taehyung harus tidak sengaja mengatakan itu. Itu benar-benar tindakan yang sangat konyol dan pertama kalinya dia melakukan itu dalam seumur hidupnya. Mata Jungkook menyipit melihat balasan bisu dari lawan bicaranya. Akhirnya dia hanya menghela napas panjang lalu membereskan barang-barangnya yang kemudian menyadari salah satu bukunya yang terjatuh sekarang berada di atas buku kedokteran milik Taehyung.

Saat ia memikirkan perasaan yang saling bercampur di dalamnya, Jungkook tiba-tiba dibalikkan otomatis menatap langsung netra _hazel_ Taehyung. Kedua tangannya menahan beban tubuhnya di atas meja. Jemari Taehyung merayap mengerikan, menyentuh pucuk dadanya lalu naik menyentuh telinga memerah pemuda manis tersebut. Telinga yang merupakan salah satu daerah sensitifnya membuatnya langsung bergerak tak nyaman, berusaha mendorong Taehyung yang seperti orang mabuk. Ketika Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan pemuda manis itu merasa geli akan hembusan napas hangatnya ia tak sengaja mengeluarkan erangan—yang bagi Taehyung sangat erotis dan _menggairahkan_.

" _Aah! T-Taehyung—apa-apaa—"_

Jungkook merasa lemas. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu lemas akan sentuhan orang lain. Padahal _temannya_ sering memberikan sentuhan lebih dari ini tapi mengapa oleh jemari panjang Taehyung dia sampai berhenti mendorong dan hanya meremas bahu gagah pemuda di hadapannya. Sampai ketika benda lunak itu menjilat lembut telinganya, semua pertahanannya runtuh dalam sekejap. Tak dapat mengontrol mulutnya untuk berhenti mengeluarkan erangan yang pada ujungnya malah mengeluarkan—

" _Ahnn."_

— _desahan._

Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha menghindari titik sensitifnya dari jilatan yang sekarang berubah melumat daun telinganya. Dia dapat merasakan mulainya nafsu muncul di dalam kepalanya dan menjalar menuju selangkangannya yang berada diantara kaki Taehyung. Terlonjak kaget begitu merasakan pijatan lembut pada dadanya lalu tangan gemetar Jungkook berusaha menghentikan rangsangan pada dadanya.

"T-Taehyung— _Ungh!_ —Berhe— _ngah!_ —ti!"

 _Demi semua buku pada rak buku Jungkook._

Jika Taehyung tidak berhenti, Jungkook benar-benar akan kehilangan akalnya. Semua sentuhannya begitu _nikmat_ membuat pikiran Jungkook benar-benar hampa dan _putih_. Saat Taehyung mulai mengecupi leher putih itu, pemuda manis itu langsung mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. _Tidak, tidak_ ini tak boleh terjadi. _Tidak dengannya_. Tidak dengan seorang _Kim Taehyung_.

Jungkook mulai lebih memberontak dari sebelumnya. Suara buku dan kertas yang berjatuhan membuktikan betapa kuatnya ia memberontak dan—bagaimana kuatnya Taehyung karena masih bersikukuh memerangkap pemuda manis itu. Pada akhirnya pemberontakan itu sia-sia.

Pemuda itu mendesah pasrah dan yakin bahwa _tanda merah_ dari Taehyung tepat di atas tanda kecantikannya muncul, kontras dengan warna kulit seputih susunya. Hal yang paling dibencinya, _dimiliki_ _tanpa izinnya_. Seenaknya membuat tanda kepemilikan tanpa izinnya. Dia memang tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, bagaimana orang akan melihatnya, ia dapat menutupi dengan kerahnya. Satu-satunya yang dia pedulikan adalah ditandai oleh seseorang yang sangat-sangat dibencinya.

Jungkook membenci untuk _dimiliki_. Karena menurutnya itu bagaikan—

"Lemah sekali kau, Jungkook." Kekeh Taehyung.

Di tengah banyaknya emosi yang berkecamuk, rahangnya ditarik dan Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir merah muda Jungkook. Begitu akhirnya mereka saling menyatukan bibir mereka, mata Jungkook terasa semakin sayu. Terasa sangat hangat. Sangat kenyal. Seperti _obat-obatan terlarang_. Ia mendesah tertahan begitu merasakan geli pada langit-langit rongga mulutnya, air liur mulai mengalir ke dagunya dan akhirnya menetes ke kemeja putih Jungkook membuat noda kelabu.

"Aku tidak keberatan bersatu. Mari kita _bersatu_ seperti kedua buku kita, _hm_?"

Jungkook tahu. Itu _bisikan setan_. Tapi apa daya, ia lemah terhadap hal yang nikmat. Dia _menyukai_ hal yang nikmat, memenuhi seluruh kebutuhan yang selalu ditolaknya, memenuhi _kekosongannya_. Katakan dia memang _needy_ karena ia memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

" **Ber-sa-tu-MU!"**

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah suara buku memukul keras kepala Taehyung dan langsung meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Jungkook pun tersadar dari kondisi _tersembunyinya_ , langsung menjauh dari orang yang hampir memperkosanya. Terlihat pria yang terlihat cukup muda berambut cokelat tua, berpundak _lebar_ dan menggunakan jas putih yang serupa dengan milik Taehyung.

Raut wajah pria itu yang awalnya menunjukkan amarah berubah menjadi khawatir begitu melihat Jungkook. "Apa… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan gerakan hati-hati. Takutnya Jungkook masih merasa takut untuk didekati oleh lelaki lain tetapi sepertinya tidak seperti itu keadaannya. Terbukti dengan pemuda manis itu mengangguk pelan tanpa tanda ketakutan sedikit pun.

"Maafkan dia. Adikku itu tidak bisa mengontrol hormonnya." Ucapnya lagi.

"Adik?" tanya Jungkook heran.

"Adikku, Kim Taehyung dan aku kakaknya, Kim Seokjin."

 _Kim Seokjin._

Berarti dia adalah pemilik ruangan ini! Dan dia melihat semua yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung padanya. Memikirkan itu sontak membuat pipi Jungkook memerah dan Seokjin tidak akan _tak_ menyadarinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku baru datang setelah Taehyung mulai berkata aneh itu."

Baiklah itu tidak membuat Jungkook semakin membaik. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya dan bertindak seolah itu bukanlah masalah. Seokjin menarik telinga Taehyung yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan menyuruhnya untuk bersujud meminta maaf kepada pemuda manis itu. Taehyung langsung melakukan apa yang diperintah, dari mata Jungkook sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan mungkin sebelumnya hanya terbawa oleh nafsu yang entah darimana penyebabnya.

Akhirnya daripada membuat masalah semakin panjang ia memaafkan Taehyung. Selayaknya anjing yang setelah dimarahi oleh pemiliknya kemudian dielus dengan sayang ia langsung kembali seperti Taehyung yang biasa—menunjukkan wajah begitu senang. Namun Jungkook merasa seperti debu karena kedua kakak adik itu malah berbincang mengenai beberapa hal termasuk ke dalam hal kedokteran, sehingga membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Sekarang cepat pergi. Kalian jangan membuang waktu." Ucap Seokjin, "Dan Taehyung. Jika kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi di ruanganku, _tidak ada makan selama seminggu_."

Wajah Taehyung memucat, berkata mengerti beberapa kali. Sepertinya makanan merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya. Dengan kecepatan cepat dia membereskan barang-barangnya lalu memberikan tas Jungkook kepada pemiliknya dan mendorong pemuda itu dari ruangan kerja Seokjin sambil berkata, "Aku pergi dulu." Dan pintu itu tertutup.

Saat mereka di luar, Jungkook hanya menatap ke arah lain masih enggan untuk menatap langsung mata _hazel_ Taehyung. Bukan karena ia takut, tolong, dia sudah berkali-kali melihat langsung mata seseorang yang sering mengancamnya tetapi untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa jika ia menatap langsung pipinya akan _memanas_.

"Maaf. Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa membawaku ke apartemenmu malam ini?" tanya Taehyung merasa begitu khawatir. Salahnya sendiri saat ia melihat Jungkook menatap kedua buku yang berbeda statusnya saling bertindih, hormonnya langsung mendominasi dan melupakan sisi logisnya. Dia memang gila karena dapat terangsang hanya dengan melihat itu.

"Tidak apa. Setidaknya dengan di apartemenku jika kau macam-macam lagi aku bisa mengambil pisau dapur dan memotong kebangganmu." Balas Jungkook dingin, masih melihat ke arah lain.

Dokter muda itu tertawa kecil baru saja mereka seperti mengalami keadaan yang lebih dari canggung dan sekarang mereka sudah hampir seperti sebelum semuanya terjadi. Walaupun Jungkook masih sedikit menunjukkan tanda-tanda kecanggungan tetapi setidaknya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, tentunya dengan jarak beberapa meter.

Dalam perjalanan Taehyung sesekali melirik tanda kepemilikan yang dibuatnya—dengan tidak sengaja. Ia kembali memikirkan mengapa ia bisa hilang kendali seperti itu padahal saat dia diberikan obat perangsang ketika pesta layaknya mahasiswa yang masih _populer_ semua yang terjadi pada Jungkook tidak terjadi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia begitu tergila-gila dengan seorang _lelaki_. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Taehyung tidak menolak jika dia memang _homoseksual_ ditambah sepanjang hidupnya juga belum pernah sekalipun dia tergila-gila dengan payudara atau vagina perempuan. Lalu sebenarnya ia _melihat_ Jungkook sebagai apa?

Untuk mencapai apartemen Jungkook mereka harus melewati beberapa jembatan karena letaknya tidak berada di wilayah universitas bahkan dapat dikatakan cukup jauh. Konon, jembatan yang tengah mereka lewati merupakan tempat yang biasa dijadikan adegan romantis untuk drama ditambah memang benar pemandangan di sekelilingnya cukup bagus. Gemerlap cahaya yang terpantul ke sungai, air yang jernih dan cahaya dari lampu pada jembatan tersebut.

Dan tempat dimana Jungkook pertama kali bertemu dengan _Yugyeom_.

Ironisnya mereka pertama kali bertemu di tempat seperti ini. Tempat yang sangat romantis namun hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak mendekati kata _romantis_. Hanya sebuah hubungan yang penuh dengan keegoisan dan sekarang dia bersama dengan pemuda lain yang sebelumnya pun memberikan hal yang serupa dengan Yugyeom. Tetapi sekarang berbeda karena—

 _Sekarang Jungkook-lah yang berada di tempat Yugyeom berdiri saat keduanya bertemu._

Pada saat Jungkook berbalik untuk menatap Taehyung itulah saat dokter itu yakin dengan sepenuh hatinya bahwa Jungkook benar-benar lebih _indah_ dari keindahan apapun. Anggap dia berlebihan ia tak peduli. Karena cahaya kekuningan lampu itu menerangi surai mahoni pemuda manis itu membuatnya terlihat berkilauan, mata yang terlihat bersinar itu berbeda dengan retinanya yang seperti lubang hitam tak berdasar dan wajah itu— _ah, benar-benar cantik_.

Hari itu, peran mereka seolah terbaik. Jika pada saat itu hati Yugyeom yang berpacu lebih cepat sekarang hati Taehyung mengalami pengalaman yang sama. Satu-satunya persamaan hanyalah _mengapa mereka merasakan itu_ —Jungkook.

"Jangan lambat."

Ucapan dingin itu menyadarkannya, Taehyung pun melangkahkan kembali tungkainya dan menyamai kecepatan Jungkook. Bersikap seperti tidak merasakan apapun, hanya berpura-pura merasa sakit karena perkataan dingin tersebut.

.

.

Sekarang mereka telah berada di depan pintu apartemen si pemuda manis, setelah memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintunya Taehyung langsung kagum dengan betapa rapinya apartemen Jungkook—padahal ini baru bagian depannya saja. Kepalanya mendongak ke kiri dan kanan takjub dengan perabotan tanpa debu dan sangat berkilauan. Bahkan setelah memasuki bagian ruang tengah semuanya masih rapi terkecuali mungkin meja makan dimana masih ada bekas peralatan makan, mungkin bekas sarapannya.

 _Tunggu, sarapan? Peralatan makan?_

"Wow. Jungkook kamu bisa memasak?" tanya Taehyung antusias.

Jungkook—yang cukup heran darimana dia bisa menanyakan hal yang tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan apapun mengernyit namun kemudian menjawab, "Sedikit. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak jadi aku bingung kenapa orang lain bisa memasak. Padahal kita sama-sama lelaki tapi kenapa setiap kali aku ingin memasak telur saja _hyung_ selalu langsung berteriak seperti akan ada _'duarrr'_ dari kompor. Padahal aku bukan dewa perusak." Jelas Taehyung dengan beberapa gerak-gerik seperti mereka ulang kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Jika begitu jangan berani menyentuh dapurku. Aku tidak ingin terkena kebakaran di apartemen yang aku bayar dengan kerja kerasku."

Setelah memberikan segelas teh hangat untuknya dan Taehyung ia pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Jangan lupa kemejanya terkena campuran air liurnya dan _tamunya_ sebelumnya. Taehyung menunggu bagaikan anak anjing yang patuh tetapi kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari, melihat rak-rak buku yang berisi buku-buku yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan hukum bahkan ada yang murni buku bahasa inggris.

Di tengah kekagumannya tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan itu bukanlah pintu kamar Jungkook melainkan pintu utama. Lalu munculah pemuda berambut hitam yang bisa dikatakan wajahnya cukup mirip dengan Jungkook, keduanya saling menatap cukup lama. Baik diantaranya terkejut karena Jungkook mengatakan 'tak memiliki teman lain' lantas mengapa ada orang lain disini? Ditambah pasti pemuda yang baru datang itu memiliki kunci cadangan untuk apartemen Jungkook bukan?

"Halo." Sapa pemuda itu, "Kim Yugyeom, itu namaku. Senang bertemu denganmu, Taehyung."

Taehyung lupa, hampir seluruh orang di universitasnya pasti mengetahui namanya juga penampilannya. Tak aneh jika Yugyeom pun mengetahuinya. Pemuda itu duduk di depan dimana Taehyung duduk sambil meletakkan tasnya juga kantung plastik yang berisi makanan ringan dan minuman berkarbonasi. Keduanya hanya terdiam, Taehyung hanya melirik ke arah lain sedangkan Yugyeom menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Ternyata memang benar. Tanpa kusadari Jungkook sudah bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana rasanya? Jungkook berjalan sesuai dengan rencanamu."

Oh betapa berbeda nada bicaranya dengan pada saat ia menyapanya. Taehyung harus memujinya telah membuatnya lengah dan berpikir bahwa seorang Kim Yugyeom merupakan seseorang yang ramah dan bukanlah penghalang bagi Jungkook dan dirinya.

"Mengapa semua orang selalu mengatakan aku memiliki rencana? Percayalah aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun. Semua ini hanyalah _kebetulan_ yang membuatku seperti diuntungkan." Balas Taehyung, "Kalaupun aku memiliki rencana. Dimanakah buktinya? Semua rencanaku tersimpan di dalam kepalaku."

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut terdiam sejenak dan tak lama kemudian mendengus. Di lain sisi, Taehyung masih tak membiarkan pandangannya ke arah lain masih tetap menyelidiki semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Yugyeom. Gerakan mulutnya, otot wajahnya, alisnya, matanya, hidungnya, sekecil apapun gerakan yang diperbuatnya. Anehnya bagi Taehyung semua itu terasa tak alami, seolah Yugyeom benar-benar dapat menguasai semua gerakan yang biasanya menunjukkan lebih dari apa yang dikatakan mulut manusia.

"Aromamu sangat busuk. Seperti lautan penuh bangkai ikan."

Alis Taehyung mengernyit. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar itu. Bahwa aromanya _busuk_. Semua orang selalu tergila-gila dengan aromanya dan pemuda ini mengatakan itu? Menarik sekali. Dokter muda itu bangkit berdiri dan tiba-tiba memerangkap Yugyeom di bawahnya, berbeda dengan apa yang biasanya terjadi yang didapatkannya malah sebuah tawa meremehkan.

"Kau terlihat seperti anjing. Anjing lusuh yang sering kutemui di Amerika."

"Dan seorang dokter mengambil _bekas_ seorang anjing. Ironis sekali. Bahkan seorang dokter kalah dari seekor anjing?"

Keduanya tertawa, saling meremehkan satu sama lain. Bibir Yugyeom membentuk senyuman kecil lalu tanpa pemberitahuan menarik tengkuk Taehyung mendekatkan wajah mereka sekarang jarak antara wajah mereka hanyalah beberapa sentimeter. Taehyung benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang direncanakan oleh pemuda di bawahnya, ditambah posisi mereka bukankah sangat _ambigu_? Lutut Yugyeom dengan sengaja diletakkan diantara selangkangannya dan hanya dengan dorongan kecil akan mengenai kejantanannya.

"Aku _fleksibel,_ kau tahu? Aku bisa mendesah binal jika kau memang menginginkannya. Atau bagaimana jika aku yang _membuatmu_ mendesah seperti yang— _dilakukan Jungkook denganku setiap kita bergerumul di ranjang?_ " tanya Yugyeom sembari menyeringai beribu makna. Jemarinya menangkup pipi tirus Taehyung, "Aku akan memberikanmu apapun, apapun itu. Tubuhku. Harga diriku. Lubang perawanku."

Setiap objek yang disebutkannya diiringi dengan elusan lembut bagaikan sentuhan dari sehelai bulu burung merpati. Tatapan matanya begitu sulit terbaca. Pemuda di atasnya tak dapat membaca apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Yugyeom membuat hatinya sedikit risih karena baginya semua hal memiliki hal yang pasti— _konkret_ tetapi dia tidak menunjukkan kepastian.

" _Nyawaku."_

Dan dunia tahu pada satu kata itu, mata _hazel_ Taehyung membulat sempurna.

" _Asal jangan ambil Jungkook selamanya."_

Tidak, dia tidak terkejut. Betapa konyolnya jika Taehyung terkejut hanya karena itu. Yang dia rasakan saat itu _ketakutan_. Untuk sekian lamanya, Taehyung takut oleh sesuatu. Sejak kecil ia seolah tak dilahirkan memiliki rasa takut yang benar-benar berasal darinya, semua yang ia _takutkan_ merupakan hal-hal yang mayoritas manusia takuti. Baik itu _kemarahan orang tua_ , _hewan buas_ bahkan _kematian_ —itu semua bukan hal yang sebenarnya ia takutkan.

Hal yang ia takutkan pertama kali adalah—

 _Obsesi Kim Yugyeom terhadap Jungkook._

Bagi orang lain pasti perkataan Yugyeom bagaikan sesuatu yang manis, seolah ia benar-benar akan memberikan apapun untuk orang lain agar orang yang dicintainya tidak diambil. Tetapi tidak, Taehyung yang langsung menatap obsidian hitam itu jelas melihat tanda _obsesi_ yang sangat di luar batas wajar. Liciknya dia tidak menunjukkannya dengan membuntutinya, mencari tahu semua yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook setiap detik, memberikan rasa kasih sayang yang menakutkan. Semua itu agar tidak ada yang mengetahui _serigala yang bersembunyi di balik bulu dombanya_.

" _Sosiopat_." Ujar Taehyung.

Balasannya hanyalah tawa—tawa yang tak dapat dideskripsikan untuk menggambarkan emosi apa. Apa dia tertawa senang? Atau dia tertawa karena merasa bahagia identitasnya dibocorkan dalam pertemuan pertama mereka? Hanya Yugyeom dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya, _sayangnya_ Tuhan tak akan memberitahu Taehyung. Jemarinya menjauh dari wajah rupawan Taehyung dan sekarang hanya tergeletak di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir bisa mengontrol keadaan dengan tingkahmu?" tanya Taehyung penuh selidik, "Sosiopat sebenarnya sangat licik bukan? Lebih licik dari psikopat karena kita tak memiliki bukti apapun yang dapat digunakan untuk melawanmu. Daripada _membunuh orang_ kau lebih menyukai mengontrol emosi mereka. Kau pikir dengan memberikan semua yang kau berikan aku akan dihantui oleh kenyataan bahwa aku mengambil semuanya?"

Yugyeom hanya terdiam, kepalanya mendongak ke arah lain dan tak berniat untuk menatap Taehyung. Dia yang notabene benci dihiraukan saat dalam keadaan serius seperti ini membuka kembali mulutnya, "Jawab aku, _Kim Yugyeom_."

"Bukan _'pikir'_. Memang begitulah kenyataannya, Kim Taehyung. Baru saja kau menaikkan nada bicaramu bukan? Lagipula," akhirnya Yugyeom membuka suaranya, "Manusia itu sesuatu yang mudah untuk dimainkan. Emosi mereka terlalu rentan. Mereka lebih mementingkan perasaan—kecuali untuk Jungkook yang lebih mementingkan keinginan tubuh."

Taehyung merasa dibodohi karena sebelumnya ia menaikkan nada suaranya padahal itulah yang diinginkan oleh sosiopat di bawahnya. Merasa akan lebih berbahaya jika terus membiarkan Yugyeom berada jauh di dalam zona nyamannya, ia bangkit dan segera menjauh darinya. Melihatnya Yugyeom langsung merengek dengan suara _menyebalkannya_.

"Padahal aku telah menyiapkan lubangku, Tuan Kim. Tidakkah kau ingin mencicipinya? Akan kujamin lubangku tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook. Aku bahkan bisa mengeluarkan suara _'ahn'_ yang lebih seksi dibandingkan Jung—"

" _Yugyeom?"_

Kedua pemuda dari bidang sains itu mendongak ke arah suara tersebut. Wajah pemuda manis itu terkejut bukan main dan bahkan orang buta pun dapat merasakan rasa ketidaknyamanannya. Sedangkan Taehyung yang juga terkejut, Yugyeom mendekatinya lalu langsung merangkulnya dengan erat. Dengan berada sangat dekat dengan Jungkook, tentu mata Yugyeom tak luput menyadari _bercak merah_ pada leher pemuda yang dirangkulnya.

Sekilas wajahnya menggelap, menunjukkan tanda _kecemburuan_ yang sangat besar. Tentu saja, Yugyeom yang telah lebih lama menjalani hubungan tubuh dengan Jungkook tak diperbolehkan membuat tanda apapun sedangkan _Taehyung_ yang bahkan bukan siapapun membuat tanda pada leher putih itu. Cukup terbutakan oleh kecemburuan tangannya menelusup ke dalam kaus putih Jungkook, meraba dadanya yang cukup berisi.

"Y-Yugyeom! H-Hei!"

Jungkook memberontak, tangannya berusaha melepaskan jari Yugyeom dari dadanya namun ia terlalu telat karena jari pemuda itu mencubit puting dadanya—yang _luar biasa sensitif_. Membuatnya seketika menjadi lemas dan sedikit mengeluarkan pekikan. Sedangkan tangan kiri Yugyeom menutup penglihatan Jungkook. Pemuda manis itu sedikit khawatir, ini pertama kalinya lawan mainnya bermain sekasar ini. Begitu _mendadak_ dan seolah ingin membuktikan sesuatu.

Taehyung menatap tak percaya, ia ingin menghentikannya namun tubuhnya tidak ingin bergerak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Juga ia malah bernafsu melihat Jungkook disentuh oleh pemuda lain dengan banyaknya desahan yang tertahan dan berusaha memberontak walaupun tak ingin. Satu-satunya yang membuat Jungkook tidak terlalu terlena adalah karena otaknya masih ingat ada Taehyung di hadapannya sedangkan hatinya mulai merasa tak nyaman disentuh oleh orang yang padahal setiap malam selalu menyentuhnya.

Pemuda manis ini tak mengerti, mengapa semua ini terjadi padanya. Padahal baru kemarin ia melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa, pada malam harinya melampiaskan nafsunya dan hal itu terus terulang tetapi mengapa _kedua_ mahasiswa sains ini seperti tiba-tiba bernafsu dan terus melakukan tindakan ini.

Begitu pula dengan mahasiswa kedokteran itu. Akal sehatnya berteriak raung bahwa ini semua salah, ruangan ini menjadi dipenuhi oleh tiga insan yang memiliki sifat busuk. Dirinya yang terangsang melihat orang lain hampir benar-benar diperkosa—betapa hinanya dia.

 _Kau memang hina 'kan? Sejak dulu. Se-jak dulu kala semua orang mengatakanmu betapa hinanya dirimu. Sentuh kejantananmu itu, Taehyung. Nikmati pemandangan jalang yang tidak ingin disentuh itu. Biarkan kamu terbebas seka—_

" _T-Taehyung—hh—"_

Suara penuh rengekan itu menyadarkan dari alam yang hampir membawanya melakukan tindakan yang salah. Kepalanya mendongak dan melihat Yugyeom menghentikan tangannya, dibalik surai hitamnya terpancar netra hitam yang tersakiti. Hanya suara napas Jungkook yang terdengar, lega karena semua sentuhan itu berhenti. Beberapa saat dalam keheningan penglihatannya kembali lagi begitu pula tangan yang sebelumnya menahannya bergerak, dia secepat mungkin berbalik ke belakang.

Untuk melihat raut wajah yang tak pernah ditunjukkan seorang Kim Yugyeom.

Bibirnya membuka, berniat memanggil nama pemuda di depannya tetapi pita suaranya tidak berkompromi sehingga tak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Ia hanya dapat menatap sendu karena berbagai macam perasaan masuk ke dalam hatinya— _bersalah, amarah_ dan _kecewa_ saling bercampur satu sama lain.

Yugyeom menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan tangannya langsung mendorong Jungkook dengan keras sampai ia terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur meja kayu lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen tersebut.

Kepala Jungkook yang terbentur sangat keras itu membuatnya merasa pusing bahkan darah mulai mengucur dari dahinya kemudian mengenai matanya. Ketika merasa hampir semuanya gelap ia menatap sendu kepergian pemuda yang telah menemaninya sampai beberapa tahun itu tetapi tetap tak dapat menyuarakan namanya, yang terakhir didengarnya adalah suara _husky_ Taehyung yang berkata ia akan segera mengobatinya lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

 _Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?_

.

.

 **3 tahun yang lalu**

Telah beberapa hari ini pemandangan seolah diselimuti oleh warna merah muda. Tentunya karena kelopak bunga _sakura_ yang berguguran sepanjang jalan. Hari yang masyarakat luar sana katakan merupakan musim yang paling indah dan sebagai negara yang berada di kawasan Asia Timur, terkenal oleh musim semi yang begitu indah karena didominasi oleh bunga _tersebut_. Walau indah sekalipun terkadang pemandangan ini menghalangi penglihatan orang-orang, ditambah beberapa serbuk yang seringkali membuat matanya sedikit gatal.

Dan itulah yang terjadi, ketika membaca selembar surat dari kawan lamanya. Matanya terasa gatal dan ketika ia menguceknya angin kencang berhembus dan membawa pergi lembaran surat yang tengah dibacanya. Dengan penglihatan seadanya ia mengejar arah surat itu terbawa—menuju _jembatan_.

Seolah ditakdirkan, angin tersebut berhenti dan membuat surat terjatuh berangsur-angsur sampai sebuah tangan menangkapnya. Orang yang mencari surat itu masih sedikit sibuk mengurusi matanya dan tak menyadari bahwa ia menabrak orang di depannya. Kulitnya yang memberikan respon bergesekan dengan kain sontak membuatnya berusaha membuka mata memerahnya dan melihat wajah yang dikatakan cukup tampan dengan rambut hitam dan _choker_ berwarna hitam pada leher putihnya. Beserta tangannya yang memegang _selembar kertas_.

"Milikmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan lembar kertas itu.

Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk lalu menerima kembali suratnya. Merasa tak sopan jika ia langsung melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, dia memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya. Pemuda yang telah membantunya mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Kim Yugyeom_. Kau?"

Walau sedikit ragu pemuda manis itu menerima uluran tangannya dan dalam sekejap pasti pemuda di hadapannya itu merupakan jurusan teknik mesin—karena permukaan tangannya yang tergolong kasar.

" _Jeon Jungkook."_

.

.

 _Pertemuan mereka begitu baik. Lantas mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Jungkook percaya bahwa Yugyeom bukanlah orang yang seperti itu saat mereka bertemu. Tetapi, mengapa? Ah ini semua pasti salahnya. Pada malam itu Jungkook yang terlena ke dalam nafsu dan melihat kejantanan yang dapat memuaskannya._

" _Ahn—Yugyeom—feels good—M-More."_

 _Merengek manja agar mempercepat gerakan lawannya._

" _Ngh! D-Disana! Wreck me, Yugyeom! Aku—mmh—suka penismu!"_

 _Tidak akan puas tanpa sentuhan kasar pada prostatnya—menghantarkan jutaan volt listrik pada kepalanya dan penisnya sendiri. Tak memedulikan suara nista dari bibir plumnya, biarkan seluruh orang mendengar, melihat betapa jalangnya dia—betapa ia menyukai penis pejantan lain._

" _Make me come… Aku—ah!—ingin datang dengan—penismu."_

 _Dia menyukai saat ia orgasme dengan lubangnya yang masih dikasari oleh penis orang lain. Rasanya begitu nikmat ketika spermanya menyembur keluar tetapi arus kenikmatan yang masih mengalir ke kepalanya. Ah, kepalanya terasa pening hanya memikirkannya saja. Bagaimana jika dia merasakannya secara asli?_

" _C-Coming! Aku akan keluar—Yugyeom!"_

 _Orgasme pertamanya tanpa perlu menyentuh penisnya sendiri. Nikmatnya. Penisnya berkedut-kedut merasakan titik kenikmatannya masih dihajar kasar. Tubuhnya menggelinjang karena terlalu sensitif, tapi dia tak peduli—biarkan dia menjadi jalang yang menyukai semua jenis penis sekarang. Menyukai rasa hangat dari sperma orang lain pada lubangnya._

 _ **Hanya untuk malam ini saja.**_

 _Tapi itu tidak terjadi satu malam saja bukan, Jungkook?_

.

.

Jungkook duduk tepat di depan jendela ditemani oleh segelas cokelat hangat dan beberapa kue kering. Menatap salju yang turun perlahan dan terang lampu dari bangunan di bawahnya. Dengan suhu yang sangat rendah, kaca beningnya sedikit berembun sehingga sesekali tangannya harus mengelap agar pemandangan di hadapannya tetap jelas. Ia menyukai musim dingin terutama jika musim dinginnya ditemani oleh salju lembut. Kemudian muncul refleksi seorang pemuda yang lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kamu benar-benar menyukai salju." Ucapnya.

"Karena aku menyukai bagaimana itu seperti manusia. Pada ujungnya mereka semua akan meninggalkanku. Pada saatnya mereka akan meninggalkanku." Jawab Jungkook mengambil cangkir cokelat hangatnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Pemuda itu mulai mengecupi pipinya dengan sentuhan lembut sedangkan yang disentuh hanya menerima tanpa membalasnya. Sampai pada saat _Yugyeom_ berhenti dan hanya merangkulnya dengan erat.

" _Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu_ , Jungkook. Walaupun aku diberikan ratusan perempuan seksi atau kekayaan tanpa batas. Selama aku tidak melanggar perjanjian, jangan pernah meninggalkanku juga."

Berkat kaca ia dapat melihat mata _gelap_ Yugyeom. Tetapi dia hanya diam dan mengangguk. Padahal dia tahu tetapi ia hanya _diam_.

.

.

Ketika ia membuka matanya yang ia lihat pertama kalinya adalah pemilik surai _dirty blond_ yang tengah membaca buku. Matanya bergerak ke arah lain, melihat kantung plastik yang berisi minuman dan makanan yang dibawa _nya_ semalam. Hatinya langsung terasa sakit kembali.

 _Semua itu bukan mimpi. Yugyeom benar-benar meninggalkannya._

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Teaser:**_

" _Yugyeom itu apa bagimu?"_

" _Teman yang pada saat itu selalu ada disisiku. Di saat aku mengalami hari yang buruk. Di saat aku dikerjai oleh senior, hanya Yugyeom-lah yang ada di sisiku."_

" _Aku tidak berpikir kehadiranmu malam itu yang membuat masalah, Taehyung."_

" _Semua ini salahku. Dan sebagai lelaki yang baik dan benar, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya."_

" _Ada saatnya aku menyadarinya. Bagaimana matamu menatapku. Bagaimana sentuhan yang kau berikan itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tetapi aku diam. Karena aku pun egois—ada saatnya aku benar-benar melihatmu dengan cara yang berbeda, seperti aku menyukaimu. Aku diam karena aku menginginkan waktu. Waktu agar aku benar-benar yakin."_

" _Maafkan aku telah menggunakanmu. Maafkan aku yang salah menggunakan perasaanmu."_

" _Tinggalkan aku sebagai fuck buddy. Jangan tinggalkan aku sebagai teman."_

" _Kau berkata 'mari kita bersatu' saat itu. Bagaimana jika aku menerima tawaranmu? Biarkan aku merasakan cairan mahasiswa kedokteran. Berikan aku kehangatan yang pernah sempat kau berikan saat itu. Buat aku kagum denganmu."_

 **Author's Note**

Chapter dua akhirnya selesai~ Gimana nc-nya? Nc-nya sama Yugyeom dulu ya/gampar Sebenernya aku mau ini dijadikan satu chapter agar masalah dengan Yugyeom selesai tapi kalo digabungin bisa-bisa jadi 10k kata dan takutnya cape di tengah jalan _readers_ bacanya. Dan juga aku ga kepikiran bakal sebegininya konflik pertama mereka.

Adakah yang kebayang ternyata Jungkook dan Taehyung ga seperti yang keliatan di chapter satu? Karena aku sedikit heran, mereka seperti sedikit berbeda gitu~ hahaha/apasih

Tolong jangan bunuh saya membuat nc YugKook :') NC sama Tae ada di chapter selanjutnya dan aku jamin bakal hot~ Tunggu saja sampai chapter selanjutnya~ Mohon maaf jika da _typo_

Makasih review, favorite sama follownya. Padahal aku kira follow atau favoritenya bakal kurang dari 10 ternyata malah melebihi… #ini anak seneng sebenernya

Oh ya selamat berpuasa juga ya~

Mari kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya

M.Y


	3. Chapter 3: Reason Part One

**Law & Order**

 **Chapter** **Three** **;** **Reason Part One**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Main Pairing: Vkook/TaeKook; Top! Taehyung x Bottom! Jungkook

Other Pairing; YugKook

Rate: **M** for slight rape

.

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

Di saat pemilik surai _dirty blond_ itu membaca buku yang memang sering dibawanya untuk menghabiskan waktu di saat-saat perlu menunggu seperti ini, ekor matanya menangkap gerakan dari tempat tidur. Meletakkan buku dan segera mendekati dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

Pemuda pemilik apartemen itu setelah hatinya terasa sakit, memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan menyadari kain yang mengitari kepalanya. Ah, dia teringat kembali bagaimana kepalanya terbentur mengenai meja kayu dan pusing yang mendominasi lalu hanya dapat menatap nanar kepergian _temannya_. Mengingat wajah yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Hendak memanggil namanya tetapi tak ada yang keluar. Padahal mereka berdua telah membagikan hal yang lebih dari itu, tetapi mengapa saat itu ia begitu enggan memanggilnya?

 _Yugyeom benar-benar meninggalkannya_.

"Kepalamu terkena benda tumpul, tapi tidak ada luka yang parah. Tak ada keretakan apapun atau luka internal. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Jungkook." Ucap si dokter muda.

Bagaimana mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

Yugyeom—telah berjanji pada musim dingin _itu_ sekarang meninggalkannya. Dia yang telah menemaninya selama tiga tahun, dalam waktu apapun sekarang malah meninggalkannya dan memasang wajah yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama mereka bertatap wajah. Memberikan sesuatu untuk mengisi kekosongan mereka.

Tangannya mencari telepon genggamnya, menyalakam tombol _power_ dan layar hitam tersebut menyala menunjukkan layar kuncinya. _Tak ada apapun_. Benar-benar kosong, tidak ada apapun. Biasanya setiap pagi ia akan dapat melihat pesan singkat seperti ' _selamat pagi~!_ ' atau ' _pagi ini dingin tolong pakai pakaian hangat, Kook_ ' atau bahkan pesan-pesan berisi kalimat-kalimat omong kosong dan manis lainnya. Ketika ia menggeser jarinya juga ke atas yang muncul hanyalah layar utamanya tanpa pemberitahuan apapun.

Jungkook meletakkan telepon genggamnya dan bangkit berdiri, menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya tetapi lengan Taehyung menghentikannya. Jungkook benar-benar berniat untuk pergi kuliah dalam keadaan seperti itu, mungkin untuk mencari Yugyeom tetapi tidak dapat dijamin orang itu akan kuliah dalam keadaan mengalami peristiwa semalam.

"Jungkook. Aku telah memberitahu pihak universitas kau tak akan mengikuti kuliah apapun untuk hari ini. Beristirahatlah." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada selembut mungkin, berusaha agar tak memancing emosi dari Jungkook.

Sebenarnya tanpa memberitahu universitas pun mereka akan baik-baik saja, karena mereka memang telah dalam masa tugas akhir dan tidak terlalu wajib untuk mengikuti kuliah. Tentunya pemuda manis itu mengetahuinya tetapi dia malah melepas kasar lengannya, walau menyisakan sedikit rasa sakit ia tak peduli. Yang dia inginkan adalah bertemu dengan Yugyeom dan meminta penjelasan akan semua yang terjadi semalam.

Ketika tangan kanannya mengambil tas yang selalu dipakainya, Taehyung kembali menghentikannya. Dengan tangan kanannya tak dapat digunakan ia hendak mengambil dengan tangan kirinya, si dokter muda yang melihatnya langsung kehilangan kesabarannya sehingga membawa paksa Jungkook ke tempat tidur. Tak peduli jika ia harus membantingnya, Jungkook _harus kembali beristirahat_. Tindakannya sebagai seorang dokter memang kasar tetapi jika kasar-lah yang diperlukan, dimarahi keras oleh dosen lainnya pun ia tak akan peduli.

Bahkan setelah dibawa kembali ke tempat tidur, Jungkook masih memberontak. Gesekan antara kulit pergelangannya dan tangan Taehyung menghasilkan bekas memerah yang sangat _padam_ menandakan betapa kerasnya Taehyung menahannya.

"Berhenti memberontak, Jungkook! Tolong mengerti, lukamu akan terbuka lagi dan kau akan kehilangan darah lagi."

Jungkook bungkam. Tangannya yang tegang melemas perlahan dan sekarang hanya tergeletak di sampingnya, Taehyung menyadari kesunyian dari pemuda manis di bawahnya melepaskan genggamannya. Matanya menyipit melihat lingkaran merah pada pergelangan tangan Jungkook, sebegitu kuatkah ia menahannya? Tapi yang harus lebih dipikirkan adalah sekarang dia berpikir telah mengatakan hal yang salah karena terakhir kali Jungkook langsung terdiam seperti itu hanyalah pada saat beberapa mahasiswi itu membicarakan mengenai beasiswanya. Dan Jungkook bukan pemuda yang mudah tersakiti, hanya mungkin dalam beberapa hal yang sepertinya memanglah sensitif untuknya.

Posisi mereka saling bertindih dengan Taehyung berada di atas dan Jungkook berada di bawahnya. Posisi yang sangat ambigu, tapi tidak ada bagian dari kepala mereka ingin melakukan seks untuk sekarang. Walaupun yang dibutuhkan hanyalah dorongan nafsu, mereka tak ingin melakukan hal semacam itu untuk sekarang. Terutama Jungkook yang berada dalam masa penuh dengan emosi tak tentu.

Pasti pemuda itu merasakan kekesalan karena dapat dengan mudahnya ditahan oleh seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama. Posisi yang seperti _didominasi_ oleh orang lain, membuatnya terlihat _sangat lemah_.

"Aku tidak ingin lemah seperti ini."

Suara itu keluar dengan serak menemaninya. Dari suaranya saja dapat terdengar betapa ia membenci keadaan lemah seperti ini dan Taehyung—ia lebih mengerti betapa kompleksnya seorang Jungkook terhadap kata _lemah_ daripada siapapun di luar sana—dibandingkan Yugyeom sekalipun.

Walaupun Taehyung tak dapat melihat netra hitam tersebut, pasti menunjukkan _kesakitan_. Salahkan surai mahoninya yang menutupi matanya. Mata lebih menyatakan banyak perasaan dibandingkan wajah maupun bibir, namun tanpa semua itu bahkan Taehyung dapat mengerti hanya dari gerakan gigi kelincinya yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan napas yang sediki berat itu.

Jungkook benci mengingat semua yang dialaminya semalam. Ia sama sekali tak memedulikan luka pada kepalanya, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah _mengapa dia tak lebih berusaha untuk menggapai Yugyeom_. Seharusnya dia lebih memaksakan—lebih _mengorbankan segalanya_ , tapi tidak, dia tak melakukannya. Karena seorang Jeon Jungkook itu _lemah_.

Taehyung berpikir lebih baik untuk membiarkannya seperti itu, ia bangun dan berjalan untuk mengambil obat dan makanan jika memang Jungkook memerlukannya. Ketika ia telah beberapa meter dari tempat tidur pemilik apartemen itu, didengarnya—

" _Yugyeom.."_

Memanggilnya dengan suara menyedihkan seperti itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya untuk Jungkook. Hatinya bergejolak kesal, bukan karena seseorang yang telah menarik perhatiannya memanggil nama pemuda lain melainkan karena betapa _dustanya_ perkataan Jungkook. Di satu sisi ia berkata bahwa ia benci menjadi lemah, lantas mengapa saat ia memanggil nama pemuda _itu_ terdengar seperti anak kecil yang menangis keras memanggil ibunya seolah akan kembali kepadanya. Dibalik kepribadian keras, tegas dan berwibawanya hanyalah ada seorang anak kecil yang cengeng yang benci ketika barang berharganya diambil.

"Jungkook."

Suara _husky_ itu membuat yang terpanggil mendongakkan kepalanya. Taehyung memanggilnya dengan lembut, mesikpun di dalam hatinya masih merasakan rasa kesal yang bergejolak bagaikan api membara. Sekarang bola mata Jungkook terlihat jelas seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya kepadaku. Apa arti Yugyeom untukmu?"

Tanpa melihat pun Taehyung tahu netra hitam itu membulat sempurna. Tentunya Jungkook pun terkejut bukan main, otaknya berusaha memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud oleh Taehyung. Dia menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman saling menggunakan.

"Jika memang Yugyeom hanyalah teman yang kau gunakan, mengapa kau bertindak seperti dia _lebih dari itu_? Oleh karena aku meminta kejujuran untuk sekali saja. _Apa arti Yugyeom untukmu?_ "

Jungkook masih tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dalam perkataan itu. Mereka berdua hanya saling menggunakan, memenuhi kekosongan mereka, keinginan egois mereka—lalu mengapa dia merasa sedih seperti ini? Seharusnya Yugyeom hanya benda yang jika menunjukkan rasa suka hubungan mereka akan selesai tanpa syarat, tanpa pembelaan—tanpa mendengar alasan satu sama lain. Ia yang tak memiliki pengalaman seperti ini, merasa kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit membuatnya meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat mudah tetapi jawaban yang sangat sulit ditemukan.

Taehyung tak melakukan apapun selain melihat, tidak ada gunanya ia menenangkan Jungkook sekarang. Pemuda manis itu harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Ketika ia terjatuh dari kasur, entah bagaimana selembar kertas foto terjatuh dari meja tepat di samping kasur tersebut, sekarang tepat berada di depan Jungkook.

 _Foto seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik dan manis, memakai sweater berwarna ungu muda dengan mantel cokelat tengah memegang sebuah buket bunga dan tersenyum manis ke kamera._

.

.

 **Musim dingin, tiga tahun lalu**.

Padahal dirinya menyukai musim dingin yang banyak orang benci karena menghalangi kegiatan mereka, tetapi mengapa Tuhan selalu saja memberikan hal buruk di hal yang disukainya? Apakah karena dia terlalu berdosa? Apakah karena sejak memasuki universitas dia sudah jarang berdoa dan menyembah-Nya? Apa karena dia sampai sekarang belum memaafkan ayahnya yang pergi meninggalkannya bersama ibunya? Apakah karena dia memiliki dendam mendalam terhadap orang-orang yang membuat _nya_ harus pergi dari negara ini?

Padahal dia tahu, berjuta kalipun dia menanyakannya, tak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Tetapi ia masih terus menanyakannya, seolah menginginkan setidaknya butiran salju tiba-tiba dapat berbicara dan memberitahu jawabannya. Menginginkan agar orang yang ada di dalam foto yang tengah dipegangnya dengan erat keluar dan memeluknya seraya membisikkan kata-kata yang selalu disukainya sejak ia kecil. Dilengkapi dengan elusan di kepalanya dari tangan yang lebih mungil darinya namun memiliki bentuk tangan yang sama.

 _Tetapi itu tak mungkin lagi terjadi._

Hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar buruk. Bukan berarti senior-senior yang mengerjainya sampai meledeknya tanpa ampun merupakan dalam kategori buruknya karena menurutnya akan ada saatnya dia dapat _pulang_ ke tempat asalnya. Tetapi sekarang bahkan jika ia pulang, tidak akan ada siapapun lagi disana hanya kehampaan dan _kenangan_ juga _altar_ yang pasti di atasnya tersimpan rapi foto wanita yang paling disayanginya—yang telah memberikan gen sehingga penampilannya mirip dengannya.

Tangannya meremat foto tersebut lebih kuat hampir membuatnya terlipat berantakan, lalu ia menaruhnya di dadanya untuk menghilangkan kesedihan yang melandanya.

 _Dingin, dingin sekali—_ batinnya.

Sekarang benar-benar hanya dirinya yang tersisa dalam keluarganya. Yang benar-benar memegang marga _Jeon_ dari keluarganya. _Pada akhirnya manusia akan selalu sendiri_.

Sepertinya salju yang turun semakin banyak karena kepalanya yang tertunduk sekarang terasa semakin berat dan berat, tetapi ia terlalu lelah untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menyapu tumpukan salju di surai mahoninya dan pakaiannya sehingga ia membiarkannya kalaupun meleleh dan membahasahinya dia tak akan peduli. Aneh sekali, padahal pemuda manis ini sangat dipenuhi dengan kesedihan tapi tak ada air mata apapun yang keluar padahal manusia apapun seharusnya menangis di saat seperti ini.

Ketika dia menyadari beban yang menumpuk di kepalanya tiba-tiba menghilang ia perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat _Yugyeom_ yang memegang payung tengah memayungi Jungkook tanpa memedulikan bercak putih kecil mulai bermunculan pada jaket hitamnya. Mata sayu Jungkook hanya terpacu pada pemuda di hadapannya, perlahan-lahan muncul sebuah perasaan senang di dalam hatinya.

Yugyeom membersihkan bagian kosong kursi taman di samping Jungkook dari salju lalu duduk dan masih setia memayungi mereka. Setelah beberapa saat hanya dalam keadaan sunyi, ia menyimpan payung tersebut dan keduanya kembali terkena salju dingin. Kemudian tiba-tiba kepala Jungkook didorong sehingga sekarang beristirahat pada bahu Yugyeom. Tubuh pemuda manis itu menegang atas tindakan mendadak tersebut dan juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ditambah jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak semakin cepat. Untung saja keadaan dingin menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya jika tidak semua akan berakhir buruk.

"Tidak ada salahnya bersedih. Kau pun seorang manusia dan seorang manusia pasti akan merasakan kesedihan. Setidaknya, jangan merasa dingin sendirian. Ada aku disini."

Jungkook merasa risih dengan perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Pipinya memerah bukan karena kedinginan tetapi benar-benar karena memanas. Walaupun dia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, tetapi ia yakin dia tak melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang melebihi dari—

 _Dari apa?_

.

.

Taehyung menatap serius saat Jungkook bangkit berdiri sambil memegang foto yang terjatuh di depannya dan memegangnya seolah itu adalah perhiasan yang akan rusak jika digenggam terlalu erat. Awan yang menutupi matahari perlahan bergerak ke arah lain, membuat cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberikan cahaya kepada Jungkook yang sekarang tersenyum tulus.

"Yugyeom adalah teman yang pada saat itu selalu ada disisiku. Di saat aku mengalami hari yang buruk. Di saat aku dikerjai oleh senior, pada musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu, hanya Yugyeom-lah yang berada di sisiku."

Ya Tuhan, Taehyung benar-benar seperti melihat seorang malaikat dalam diri Jungkook. Cahaya matahari benar-benar membuatnya seperti berkilauan dan senyuman yang manis sekali melebihi berton-ton gula. Tetapi senyuman itu entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat-sangat penting. Tetapi dia tak dapat mengingatnya dengan benar.

Menyampingkan pikiran yang hampir membuatnya lupa akan keadaan sekarang, kakinya bergerak maju. Ketika tepat berada di depan Jungkook, ia membalas senyumannya. Lalu dengan gerakan yang cukup tiba-tiba Taehyung menarik pemuda manis lalu memeluknya dengan tangan kanan yang menangkup kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kau jujur, Jungkook. Aku yakin Yugyeom akan senang mendengar itu darimu sendiri." Ucap Taehyung.

Dirasakannya Jungkook mengangguk pelan diiringi dengan suara ' _hm_ ' yang sangat pelan. Sekarang pemuda manis itu mengerti bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang egois, padahal dia selalu menyadari semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Yugyeom tetapi terus berdiam. Mereka saling memberikan kepercayaan, memberitahukan semua cerita yang dapat mereka ceritakan tetapi sebenarnya tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengerti satu sama lain. Ia tak mengerti Yugyeom dan dia yakin Yugyeom pun tak mengerti Jungkook.

Jika Jungkook harus menyebutkan apa saja hal yang disukai oleh Yugyeom dia dapat mengatakannya dengan mudah begitu pula sebaliknya, tetapi ia tak mengerti mengapa Yugyeom menyukainya. Hanya mengetahui apa yang ada di luar.

 _Mereka hanya menyembunyikan diri dengan melampiaskan nafsu hampa._

Jungkook berusaha menarik diri dari pelukan Taehyung atau setidaknya sedikit memberi jarak. Ketika hitam bertemu dengan _hazel_ ia berkata, "Untuk hari ini aku akan beristirahat, setidaknya sampai malam hari. Baru akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Yugyeom."

Tak ada yang dapat membuat Taehyung lebih bahagia lagi selain mendengar Jungkook akhirnya menuruti kata-katanya. Setelah mereka melepaskan diri, Jungkook berjalan menuju tempat tidur lalu segera berbaring kembali. Taehyung mengambil beberapa obat yang diperlukan terutama jika pemuda itu merasakan rasa sakit lagi di kepalanya. Sebelum ia menutup matanya ia kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan mengelus pelan surai mahoni Jungkook. Setelah beberapa saat pemuda itu telah tertidur begitu saja, benar-benar orang yang cepat tertidur. Taehyung kembali menatap sejenak sekali lagi lalu mengambil jaket berserta _earphone_ -nya dan pergi dari apartemen tersebut. Tentunya dia harus yakin membawa semua barang-barangnya karena setelah pintu utama tertutup ia tak bisa membukanya lagi tanpa membangunkan si pemilik.

Setelah berada di luar, netra _hazel_ -nya menatap ke bawah dimana banyak orang berlalu-lalang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kebetulan apartemen Jungkook memang berada di lantai 10 dan termasuk lantai paling atas. Tentunya dengan begitu seharusnya apartemen Jungkook memiliki harga yang mahal tetapi negara mereka tidak bekerja begitu. Mungkin semakin mahal karena bahan yang digunakan akan lebih tebal, semakin tinggi semakin rendah suhunya tetapi dalam sudut pemandangan tak ada yang membedakannya. Taehyung berdengus pelan hanya memikirkannya lalu dia mulai melangkah menuju elevator untuk ke lantai dasar.

.

.

Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya untuk melihat jam tangannya, pukul dua tepat. Di hadapannya sebuah pintu kayu biasa dengan sistem keamanan yang berbeda dengan sisa semua kamar pada gedung tersebut. Jemarinya menyentuh tombol merah yang lebih besar dibandingkan tombol putih di sampingnya, kemudian terdengar suara dari _speaker_ kecil.

" _Apa yang manis seperti beruang madu yang sering dipakai untuk bahan manisan?"_

" **Suga**."

Menunggu beberapa detik _speaker_ itu membunyikan suara _'ping ping'_ lalu disertai suara kunci pintu yang terbuka. Taehyung memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan membukanya, melihat kegelapan tiada tara seperti si pemilik lupa untuk menyalakan lampu. Sekilas cahaya dari luar masuk dan menunjukkan lantai yang sangat berdebu dan partikel-partikel yang berserakan dalam udara kosong membuat seolah apartemen ini telah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya tetapi Taehyung tahu itu _tidak benar_.

Masuk dan melangkah beberapa ke depan kemudian mendapati ruangan yang sama sekali tak gelap dan sosok yang tengah duduk di depan tiga layar komputer. Layar-layar tersebut tidak menunjukkan banyak hal selain layar hitam dengan tulisan yang memiliki warna tak menarik dan juga mungkin bagi orang-orang yang tak mengerti akan membuat mereka panik setengah mati berpikir bahwa komputer mereka rusak.

Meskipun ia telah berdiri tepat di belakang kursi tempat duduk sosok itu, masih tidak ada tanda munculnya pergerakan apapun. Tetapi ia telah lebih mengerti ini sehingga—

"Su—"

"Bagaimana rasanya bersama dengan Jeon Jungkook? Dia pemuda yang manis sekali dan luar biasa cantik. Mirip sekali dengan _seseorang_ bukan?"

Taehyung bungkam, ia menatap kesal ketika sosok itu berbalik. Cahaya dari layar komputer itu menyinari helaian hitamnya terlihat sangat estetik. Mata sipitnya terlihat sedikit kelelahan walaupun tak ada kantung hitam di bawahnya, hanya dari pandangannya saja Taehyung dapat melihatnya tetapi tidak ada waktu baginya untuk bersimpati sekarang.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu." Ucap Taehyung singkat.

"Terakhir aku membantumu aku benar-benar tak mendapatkan apapun. Dan sekarang kamu meminta bantuanku lagi?" tanya suara berat tersebut.

" _Suga_ , aku membantumu mendapatkan banyak informasi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku pernah membantumu sebelum kamu bisa mendapatkan komputer." Balas Taehyung dengan nada dingin.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Suga oleh Taehyung itu mendecih kesal, kedua tangannya terlipat pada dadanya. "Kenapa kau harus ingat masa-masa menyebalkan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal yang tak disembunyikan begitu pula dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan detail penting pada masa itu yang bisa kugunakan untuk membalas perkataanmu, seperti sebelumnya. Bukankah aku benar, _kitten_?"

"Jaga ucapanmu. Walaupun _saat itu_ statusmu lebih tinggi dariku aku masih lebih tua dibandingkan dirimu." Balas Suga menatap langsung walau harus mengangkat kepalanya sedikit karena memang ia lebih pendek beberapa _centimeter_ , "Dan aku telah melakukan banyak hal untukmu."

Suga mendengus kesal sembari mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah lain membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya merasa gemas, itu benar-benar tindakan yang menunjukkan kata _tsundere_. Keduanya terdiam, hanya terdengar suara mesin komputer yang berdengung membuktikan betapa sunyinya saat itu dan mungkin suara hembusan angin dari pendingin ruangan. Ruangan tersebut benar-benar minimalis hanya sofa yang warnanya telah sedikit lusuh, meja kerja yang dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas dan berserakan tak teratur, jendela yang tertutupi oleh gorden berwarna gelap dan benar-benar tak ada hal lain seperti barang pribadi terkecuali komputer-komputer tersebut.

Seolah ruangan itu benar-benar menutup diri dari dunia luar. Tidak mengizinkan intervasi dari luar kecuali telah mendapatkan izin dari pemilik ruangan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Suga setelah diam beberapa saat masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Aku ingin kau mencari dimana Yugyeom sekarang dan sebelum kau bertanya, dia tidak berada di universitas. Aku telah mencari sampai ke dalam gedung fakultas hukum dan dia tidak ada disana untuk mencari Jungkook. Mungkin kau bisa meretas telepon genggamnya?" ucap Taehyung dengan nada ketidakyakinan di akhir kalimatnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali terdiam setelah memikirkannya dengan benar ia membuka mulutnya, "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Lalu dia duduk kembali ke kursinya sedangkan di belakangnya Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan sebelum aku sampai disini?" tanyanya.

"Melihat bagaimana uang mengalir. Selama beberapa detik negara kita telah berada di peringkat dua dan kembali lagi merosot. Tetapi kita tidak murni berasal dari kegiatan jual beli, ekspor dan impor jadi aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan baik juga. Kau tak akan mengerti." Balas Suga dengam mata masih menatap layar komputer.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana sistem ekonomi berjalan." Taehyung membela diri dan menaikkan nada suaranya sedikit. Menatap reaksi dari pantulan layar komputernya, Suga hanya mendengus kesal karena tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Tak lama kemudian Suga benar-benar tak memedulikan keberadaan Taehyung, hanya berkonsentrasi mengetik dan juga memperhatikan setiap abjad beserta angka yang tertera dalam layar. Taehyung duduk di sofa dan melirik sesekali betapa menakjubkannya sebenarnya Suga dari sudut pandangnya. Benar-benar tidak akan ada informasi yang aman jika jemari ajaibnya menyentuh _keyboard_ , pastinya dengan teknologi yang telah membodohi seluruh orang dan berkata seolah-olah informasi mereka akan aman malah sebenarnya agar lebih mudah mendapatkan informasi.

 _Semua hal terhubung dengan internet_ —itulah yang dipelajari oleh Taehyung dari Suga. Dan internet itu bukan berarti tempat yang aman. _Oh tidak_. Sejak dimulainya abad ke-21 tidak akan ada hal yang aman dalam kehidupan manusia. Dahulu orang harus pergi keluar untuk mencari informasi untuk tugas mereka, sekarang mereka hanya perlu mengetik dan mengetuk tombol _'search'_ dan langsung mendapatkan informasi apapun yang mereka inginkan. Kecuali Taehyung memiliki laptop dan telepon genggam yang khusus diberikan Suga sehingga selain pemuda itu tidak ada peretas lain yang dapat membuka informasinya, entah bagaimana Suga dapat melakukannya tapi dia hanya mengatakan bahwa itu program kecil.

Taehyung terkadang begitu heran mengapa tidak ada yang menyebarkan _namanya_ pada dunia internet, mungkin karena ia memiliki Suga yang selalu mengawasi setiap detik dalam dunia internet memastikan agar tak ada informasi apapun yang akan merugikan orang di sekitarnya.

Benar-benar tidak ada yang dapat lari—

" _Aku menemukannya."_

 _Dari tangan Suga—Min Yoongi_.

"Tidak ada perubahan data dari GPS-nya jadi dia masih berada di tempat yang sama sejak beberapa jam sebelumnya. Sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari tempatku sekarang."

Taehyung tersenyum dan berterimakasih sembari mengangguk penuh dengan ketulusan, mengangkat kepalanya kembali berkata, " _I'll get you something after I'm done with this_." Perkataan itu membuat Suga bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Taehyung.

" _Buy me lamb skewer and a high quality lamb skewer not just random low price lamb skewer, get that?_ " ucapnya kemudian tanpa alasan menyentil dahi Taehyung.

Yang disentil hanya mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus dahinya, berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dengan membuat saraf kulitnya memberi perintah bahwa itu tak sakit lagi. Berkata terimakasih sekali lagi lalu pergi menuju pintu utama namun sebelum keluar ia berteriak kembali, " _You should really clean your room, hyung!_ " dan terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup.

Pemilik apartemen tersebut hanya terdiam tak percaya. Menghela napas sekali lagi ia berjalan menuju pintu yang terdengar samar-samar suara _laknat_ untung saja ruangan yang di hadapannya cukup kedap suara sehingga ketika dirinya dan Taehyung diam tak ada suara yang keluar. Tetapi jika telah berada di depan pintu pasti dapat terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu, memang tidak kedap suara secara _sempurna_. Setelah ia membuka pintu tersebut, dahinya mengernyit tak suka karena suara bising itu semakin terdengar.

" _T-Tidak! H-Hentikan—Anggh! Sakit!"_

Di atas ranjangnya, dua insan yang tengah bermain-main. _Tidak_ , satu dari mereka tak menikmati apapun yang diberikannya. Tentu saja karena _dia_ tidak menginginkannya. Menyadari hawa dingin khas dari Suga, pemuda berambut merah muda gelap yang tengah menggeram ganas melirik ke belakang mendapati tatapan nan dingin dan setajam pisau. Saat dia memberhentikan gerakannya pemuda di bawahnya menghela napas lega padahal dia tahu—itu hanya kelegaan sementara.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau diperbolehkan menyentuhnya." Ucap Suga melangkah mendekati ranjang tersebut.

"Tapi dia begitu menggairahkan, lihatlah! Bahkan bokongnya lebih padat dibandingkan semua perempuan di klub luar sana dan desahannya hampir sama dengan _pornstar_ di situs porno terbaik." Kata pemuda berambut merah muda gelap tersebut sembari menampar bokong—yang harus Suga akui— _sangat berisi_.

Bibir yang memiliki bentuk unik—karena sisi atasnya terlihat tipis sedangkan bagian bawahnya terlihat berisi mengeluarkan erangan sakit. Matanya menatap netra hitam pekat milik Suga, seolah meminta bantuan meskipun tahu bahwa tak mungkin orang yang menculiknya malah membantunya. Suga menatap dingin pemuda itu lalu alis kirinya naik, menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Itu bukan desahan, itu _erangan_. Dan _erangan kesakitan_. Menyingkir, kamu tidak orang yang tidak mengerti cara membuat seseorang menikmati seks." Kata _pangeran salju_ tersebut dengan tangan yang melakukan gestur seperti mengusir anjing.

" _Are you serious, man?_ "

" **Menyingkir**."

Satu kata itu penuh dengan dingin yang sangat kental ditambah dengan tatapan mata setajam silet yang seperti mampu memotong leher pemuda itu. Dengan berat hati ia turun dari tempat tidur sedangkan _si korban_ tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lagipula kedua tangannya dikunci oleh borgol yang diikatkan ke ujung ranjang tersebut, matanya hanya bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakan yang Suga lakukan dengan ketakutan. Ketika jarak antara wajah mereka hanyalah beberapa _centimeter_ pemuda manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah lain—lengkap dengan rona merah samar pada pipinya.

Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Suga menarik dagunya, memaksa agar mata kecil namun terlihat sangat berkilauan tersebut menatapnya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman—yang sialnya—sangat cocok dengan imej dingin seorang Suga.

"Saatnya memberikan informasi yang kau ketahui, _kepala kepolisian Seoul_."

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan mata masih melihat layar telepon genggamnya yang menunjukkan peta, sesekali kepalanya melihat ke depan takut menabrak orang lain atau tiang listrik karena dirinya sempat hampir tertabrak truk karena menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat bahwa lampu pertanda memperbolehkan penyebrang untuk menyebrang sedang dalam keadaan merah. Jika saja seseorang yang baik hati itu tak menghentikannya mungkin sekarang ia bisa melihat Jungkook mengganti pakaian—dalam arti Kim Taehyung dinyatakan meninggal.

Semakin ia mengikuti kemana peta membawanya semakin terisolasi daerah tersebut, semaju apapun negara bahkan dalam negara ibukota sekalipun pasti akan ada sisi kota yang seolah-olah tak dipedulikan oleh negara mereka sendiri. Berarti semakin ganas orang di dalamnya, Taehyung telah lebih dari mengerti jika ia dibunuh sekarang dan berteriak keras tidak ada orang yang akan membantunya atau bahkan sekedar memberitahu polisi. Dia harus lebih berhati-hati dibandingkan biasanya dan lebih cepat membaur.

Sekarang dia benar-benar yakin telah memasuki daerah yang _rawan_ karena suasana yang cukup gelap dan kelam. Bayangkan jika hari telah malam, akan seseram apa daerah yang dipijaknya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah tampan?"

Suara berat, dan kental akan suara khas seorang pria gengster sontak membuat Taehyung berbalik mendapatkan penampakan seorang pria berambut pirang berantakan dengan wajah yang dapat dikatakan jauh dari rakyat Korea Selatan asli. Memakai _tank top_ menunjukkan lengan berotot hasil dari berolahraga rutin dan dapat menarik seluruh perhatian perempuan di sekitarnya. Wajahnya keras dan sedikit tidak ramah memberi isyarat untuk Taehyung agar tidak mencari masalah.

"Aku mencari seseorang." Kata Taehyung dengan nada berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tak terdengar ganas.

"Siapa yang kamu cari di tempat terisolasi seperti ini?" pria itu bertanya kembali.

"Seseorang bernama Yugyeom."

Pria itu tersentak, matanya sejenak memancarkan ekspresi keterkejutan lalu kembali menyelidiki semua bagian tubuh Taehyung. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung sepatunya. Ia merupakan orang yang percaya akan firasatnya sendiri dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Taehyung mencari _temannya_ bukan untuk maksud buruk sehingga pria itu menunjuk gedung yang telah cukup rusak dengan dagunya.

"Dia akan berada di lantai paling atas dan tak perlu mempermasalahkan apa yang ada di dalam sana—jika kau tak ingin mendapatkan masalah."

Membungkuk sekilas, ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menggerakkan tungkainya maju. Taehyung masih dapat merasakan tatapan tajam tersebut menusuk punggungnya tetapi dia tak mengindahkannya dan tetap berjalan menuju gedung tersebut. Hari akan segera menjadi malam, dia tak ingin membuat _seseorang_ menunggu dan membuang tenaganya.

Jika ada yang harus diakui oleh Taehyung itu adalah betapa benarnya perkataan pria yang ditemuinya sebelumnya. Gedung tersebut memang tidak lengkap dengan kaca atau interior yang bagus tetapi bagi orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya tak memerlukan hal-hal seperti tersebut. Tatapan mata mereka benar-benar waspada terhadap gerakan Taehyung. Beberapa dari mereka yang tengah berkumpul di atas sofa sambil menghirup sesuatu dari pipa dan beberapa dari mereka sekarang bertukar suntik yang telah dipakai oleh orang lain. Ada yang hanya bersantai sambil berbincang _kepada dirinya sendiri_ —semuanya terlihat seperti tak memedulikan orang di sekitarnya terkecuali manusia asing yang entah datang darimana.

Bahkan pada tangga terdapat banyak orang yang hanya diam, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kosong langit-langit tersebut. Untungnya mereka tidak menutupi jalan mungkin karena mereka memerlukan senderan yaitu dinding atau pembatas anak tangga tersebut sehingga Taehyung masih dapat menaiki tangga dengan mudah. Sesekali dahinya mengernyit melihat bercak darah yang telah lama mengering dibiarkan begitu saja pada dinding atau lantai berwarna abu-abu tersebut karena tak dihiasi oleh keramik apapun. Tentu saja—dengan keadaan gedung yang tak selesai dan hanya dibiarkan membusuk tanpa diurus oleh pemerintah.

Semakin naik Taehyung, semakin sedikit orang yang dilihatnya. Sampai pada tangga menuju lantai paling atas—benar-benar tak ada siapapun selain dirinya, suara sol sepatunya yang bertemu dengan lantai bergema menyeramkan. Bertemu dengan pintu berbahan besi yang sedikit berkarat, tangannya memutar kenop menghasilkan suara bising dari besi yang sepertinya sudah sangat berkarat di dalam kenop tersebut. Disambut oleh lantai luas tanpa atap karena memang itulah atap gedung itu. Tak dibatasi oleh pagar maka pasti rentan digunakan untuk _melompat_ , dinding yang cukup rendah dipenuhi coretan grafiti berwarna-warni dan ketika kepalanya mendongak ke arah kanan dilihatnya _Yugyeom_ yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Pemuda itu tengah berbaring pada lantai keras tak memedulikan jika tulangnya akan berteriak pegal kepadanya. Si dokter muda mendekati Yugyeom dengan pelan dan statis tak menimbulkan banyak suara bising namun tetap saja seberapa sunyinya pergerakan Taehyung telinga _anjing_ itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sekarang Taehyung tepat di sampingnya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan senyuman meremehkan—khusus untuk seorang Kim Yugyeom.

Yugyeom hanya terdiam, lalu kemudian bibirnya yang awalnya hanya setengah terbuka mulai bergerak membentuk kumpulan suku kata—

" _Menyebalkan."_

Lengannya menjauh, memperlihatkan wajahnya sekarang, hitam bertemu dengan _hazel_. Yugyeom bangkit berdiri sehingga Taehyung otomatis kembali berdiri tegak, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya sendiri untuk menghapus debu yang mungkin menempel. Setelah selesai membenahi dirinya ia bertanya, "Apa kau datang untuk mengambil penawaranku?" dilengkapi dengan senyum beribu makna.

"Sebaliknya. Aku ingin memintamu agar berhenti melarikan diri karena Jungkook ingin menjelaskan sesuatu untukmu." Balas Taehyung.

Dibanding membalas perkataan Taehyung, Yugyeom malah mendekati dinding rendah tersebut lalu menyandarkan punggungnya kemudian _tertawa_. Tertawa dengan keras dan benar-benar terdengar puas seolah telah menahan tawanya sejak ia lahir. Penyebab tawanya hanya diam karena telah sedikit-banyak memperkirakan reaksi tersebut—hanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Perlahan-lahan tawa keras itu memelan sampai pada titik berhenti, bibirnya yang awalnya menunjukkan senyuman kembali menjadi tanpa ekspresi. "Sekarang seorang Kim Taehyung-lah yang harus repot mencariku? Apalagi yang kau _korbankan_? Ingatan masa lalumu yang harus kau ingat meskipun telah berusaha melupakannya?" setiap kata yang dikeluarkannya penuh dengan nada mengejek—merendahkan.

Tetapi Taehyung tak membalas, ia hanya diam dan menatap lawan bicaranya karena dia tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang _harus_ dibalasnya—karena dia tahu itu hanyalah perkataan hampa. Yugyeom mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langit yang sekarang telah mulai berubah menjadi oranye, angin lembut membelai wajahnya dan membuat helaian surai hitamnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin begitu pula dengan Taehyung. Dokter muda itu hanya diam-diam menikmati angin sepoi tersebut dengan menutup matanya membiarkan seluruh saraf kulitnya merasakan setiap hembusan sehalus sutera itu. Saat ia terlalu terlena dalam kenikmatan angin tersebut indera pendengarnya menangkap suara lawan bicaranya.

" _Tak pantas."_

Dua kata membentuk satu kalimat itu refleks membuat kelopak matanya terangkat tetapi posisi Yugyeom masih tetap sama dengan wajah menatap ke atas—untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya karena Taehyung tahu—dalam kalimat itu tersirat kepedihan tiada tara.

"Aku tak pantas untuk bersama Jungkook dalam apapun. Tidak _fuck buddy_. Tidak _kenalan_ — _tidak teman_." Ucapnya lagi—dengan kepedihan yang sama.

"Yugyeom, aku tidak berpikir itu yang Jungkook pikirkan." Balas Taehyung setelah berdiam cukup lama, "Dengarkan apa yang dia pikirkan mengenaimu sebelum membuat kesim—"

"— _Pulan_ _sendiri_. Tapi aku tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang dia pikirkan karena aku mengerti bahwa aku _busuk_ dan tak layak untuk berada di sampingnya." Yugyeom memotong perkataan Taehyung dengan mudahnya tanpa rasa segan sedikit pun.

Salahkan Yugyeom yang dalam posisi tersebut sehingga Taehyung benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Yugyeom sekarang. Meskipun nada bicaranya tak tersirat lagi kepedihan melainkan seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri tetap saja itu tidak membuat Taehyung semakin mengerti dengan _sosiopat_ tersebut.

"Jika memang Jungkook hanya akan menganggapku sebagai teman, itu tak akan terjadi. Tidak setelah apa yang aku rasakan pada musim dingin _itu_." Kata Yugyeom.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, seolah terlihat berusaha menggenggam awan kapas tersebut. Angin kembali berhembus menghelai poninya yang semoat menutupi matanya, obsidian hitam itu merefleksikan langit senja tersebut. Kembali mengingat apa yang dirasakannya pada saat itu. _Kebusukan_ yang dirasakannya.

Pada saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa keluarga terakhir Jungkook meninggal saat sedang berada di Amerika Serikat untuk suatu urusan, ia bukan merasa kasihan kepada Jungkook melainkan merasakan _kepuasan_ semata karena dia mengetahui bahwa Jungkook tak akan memiliki _pegangan_ lagi—tidak kepada keluarganya—hanya kepada Yugyeom seorang. Seorang Jungkook tidak akan dapat kembali kepada siapapun selain Yugyeom.

 _Hanya kepada dirinya sendiri_.

Namun dia ingat kemudian ia merasakan betapa hinanya pikiran itu sehingga beberapa hari kemudian Yugyeom mulai merasakan perasaan ketidakpantasan untuk tetap berada dengan Jungkook. Tapi dia melupakan perasaan itu selama beberapa tahun dan terus-menerus menggunakan pemuda manis itu untuk mengisi kekosongannya.

— _Sebenarnya apa kekosongannya?_

Selalu mengatakan _kekosongan_ namun ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud dengan kata itu.

" _Ingatlah aku, Jungkook."_

— **Ah**.

Itulah alasannya ia begitu tersakiti semalam. Ternyata ia sebenarnya tak mengerti mengapa dirinya harus mendorong Jungkook sampai membuatnya terluka parah. Semalam Yugyeom sendiri yang menanyakan kepada Jungkook sendiri ketika tangannya menggerayangi tubuh semok tersebut.

" _Siapa yang menyentuhmu sekarang, Jungkook?"_

Lalu Jungkook tidak menyebutkan namanya melainkan nama pemuda lain. Pada saat itu dia mengerti setelah melarikan diri sejak lama, sejak selalu menangkis semua kenyataan bahwa Jungkook tidak akan _mengingatnya_. Karena pemuda manis itu telah menemukan orang lain yang lebih cocok dengannya, seseorang yang pasti akan diingatnya. Yugyeom sekarang telah mengerti mengapa dirinya begitu terobsesi dengan Jungkook tetapi bukan untuk memiliki hati atau tubuhnya hanya sekedar untuk _diingat_.

Karena ia tak bisa mendapatkannya. _Tak ada siapapun yang mengingatnya_. _Nama Kim Yugyeom pun hanya akan tertuliskan pada makamnya—bukan ingatan orang lain_.

Oleh karena itu—dia tak layak kembali untuk di sisi Jungkook.

"Aku tahu kau pasti pernah menyayangi Jungkook dengan tulus, Yugyeom. Aku mungkin tidak mengerti apapun tetapi aku tahu. Setiap kali kau menyebut nama Jungkook nada suaramu itu melembut dan itu tidak hanya sekali dua kali. Aku dapat mendengarnya." Ucap Taehyung mendekatkan diri kepada Yugyeom.

" _Dengarkan penjelasan dari Jungkook setidaknya. Kau tidak mengerti Jungkook maka bagaimana kau mengambil kesimpulan jika kau bahkan tidak mengerti cara berpikirnya?"_

Bagaikan tertabrak oleh truk Yugyeom seolah disadarkan oleh perkataan itu. Memang benar, tidak Jungkook ataupun dirinya—mereka tak mengerti satu sama lain. Bukankah jika Yugyeom mengambil kesimpulan sendiri itu salah dan _egois_?

Sepertinya dia harus setidaknya membiarkan Jungkook mengatakannya dan menghapus batas kasat mata yang mereka miliki. Untuk _terakhir kalinya_.

Yugyeom menarik kembali kepalanya, menjauhkan diri dari dinding dan langsung membawa beberapa barangnya yang Taehyung lihat— _beberapa lembar kertas_. Lalu ia berkata sambil melewati Taehyung, "Aku ingin menemuimu lagi setelah aku selesai dengan Jungkook. Kuharap kau datang, Taehyung."

Dengan begitu hanya tersisa Taehyung sendiri disana, dia terlihat heran karena Yugyeom benar-benar diam sebelum mengatakan kata perpisahan. Taehyung ingin saja menggunakan perkiraan yang biasanya terjadi tetapi sosiopat memiliki cara berpikir dan pandang yang berbeda terhadap emosi manusia sehingga tak mungkin dia dapat menggunakan data rata-rata pada seseorang yang begitu berbeda.

Ia hanya menatap dimana sebelumnya Yugyeom tertidur karena tertidur di tempat seperti ini bukankah menandakan bagaimana Yugyeom lebih memilih untuk mengisolasikan diri? Ditambah sepertinya beberapa orang disini mengetahuinya berarti dia telah dikenal disini dan membuat beberapa _teman_ —yang bisa dengan mudah mengikuti Jungkook. Tapi itu bukan lagi bagian untuk dipikirkannya, perannya hanyalah untuk sampai meminta Yugyeom bertemu dengan Jungkook.

Baiklah, saatnya kembali.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note**

Haaaiii~ ini part satu tapi tenang saja part 2 akan segera menyusul setelah buka puasa karena disana ada enceh-nya~ kenapa dipisah? Karena jika digabungkan ini malah menjadi sekitar… 12 ribu kata dan daripada di skip-skip bacanya mending dipisah aja jadi ga lelah 'kan bacanya?

Siapakah yg diperkosa Yoongi/Suga sama Hoseok sebenarnya? Tunggu di chapter depan-depan~

Kuat ya kalian puasanya bagi yg melaksanakan~

Mari kita bertemu setelah maghrib (buka)~

M.Y

p.s: aku update di wattpad besok ya~

cek aja murakami-y disana aku baru update chapter satu


	4. Chapter 4: Reason Part Two

**Law & Order**

 **Chapter** **Four** **;** **Reason Part Two**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Main Pairing: Vkook/TaeKook; Top! Taehyung x Bottom! Jungkook

Other Pairing; YugKook

Rate: **M** for sex scene and _blood_

.

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

Setelah Jungkook terbangun, dia sesegera mungkin mencari Yugyeom. Menuju universitas namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya bahkan sampai memasuki gedung teknik dan menanyakan kepada mahasiswa-mahasiswa sains lainnya yang merupakan hal yang Jungkook sebenarnya sangat-sangat benci. Ia mencari sampai sudut terkecil universitas pun keberadaan Yugyeom seolah-olah ditelan oleh bumi. Matahari benar-benar mulai tenggelam dan hari akan menjadi malam, mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali ke apartemennya untuk membawa telepon genggamnya dan menelepon dimanakah Yugyeom sekarang.

Selama perjalanannya ia hanya menatap ke bawah, lama kelamaan langit benar-benar menjadi malam. Ketika ia yakin telah sampai pada jembatan yang selalu dilewatinya, kepalanya diangkat dan sepertinya lampu jalan tersebut telat menyala sehingga baru menyala setelah Jungkook berada disana. Dan seharusnya yang ia lihat hanyalah udara hampa namun ketika lampu itu menyala bagaikan diberikan warna secara perlahan oleh pelukis, sosok yang awalnya gelap tersebut menjadi berwarna walaupun pakaiannya berwarna hitam pula.

Disana berdirilah Yugyeom dengan pakaian yang masih sama dengan pakaiannya semalam.

"Yugyeom… Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada lega.

"Benarkah? Aku disini sekarang." Balas Yugyeom dengan senyuman kecilnya.

Keduanya saling menatap netra masing-masing, bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil. Posisi mereka persis bagaimana mereka bertemu pertama kali dimana keduanya berada di jembatan, saling berhadapan dan mata yang saling menatap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Bahkan mereka bertemu sekarang hanyalah karena kebetulan seperti saat pertama kali—semua hanyalah _kebetulan_.

"Mungkin kau harus berterimakasih kepada seseorang karena dia yang menyuruhku untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan aku tidak pergi ke universitas hari ini jadi kau pasti tak akan menemukanku disana." Jelas Yugyeom.

"Berterimakasih? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk bertemu denganku?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah heran.

Yugyeom hanya tersenyum kecil, dia tahu Jungkook akan mengerti. Dan perubahan ekspresi pemuda manis itu menjelaskannya. Juga rona pada pipi berisi itu benar-benar hanya dapat membuat Yugyeom tersenyum pahit. Tubuh memang lebih jujur dibandingkan mulut terutama untuk manusia ekspresif sepertinya. Tapi sudah saatnya bagi Yugyeom untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya selalu ia rasakan.

—Yang ia telah yakini. Yang ia telah rasakan sejak lama.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook_. Lebih dari apapun, lebih dari apa yang telah kulakukan untuk orang lain. _Lebih dari siapapun_."

Pemuda manis itu hanya tertegun, meskipun matanya masih menatap lawannya wajahnya hanya menunjukkan keterkejutan. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, gigi kelinci yang membuat Yugyeom selalu melihatnya sebagai seekor kelinci berbulu putih itu terlihat sedikit—seperti mereka bersembunyi karena malu. Gigi yang selalu terlihat ketika Jungkook tersenyum lebar karena leluconnya. Gigi yang selalu muncul ketika bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan nikmat. Gigi yang sekarang terlihat karena pernyataan cintanya.

Namun sesuatu yang tidak disangka baik oleh keduanya adalah ketika rona merah muda itu menghiasi kedua pipi gembul itu— _Jungkook tersipu_.

"Aku—Aku selalu mengetahuinya, _Yugyeom_." Kalimat tersebut keluar dengan nada lembut terutama pada bagian memanggil nama lawan bicaranya.

Jungkook mendekatkan diri, tangan kanannya menyentuh wajah Yugyeom yang telah lama tak disentuhnya. Mereka tak pernah saling menyentuh—selain bagian intim mereka—sehingga ketika kulit lembut Jungkook bertemu dengan kulit wajah Yugyeom semuanya terasa begitu baru dan _unik_. Kulitnya terasa begitu lembut dan empuk seperti benar-benar menyentuh sebuah _marshmallow_ meskipun ada pada beberapa sisi memiliki tekstur yang kasar, secara keseluruhan semuanya terasa lembut.

Jemari lentik Jungkook menyusur ke atas sampai berada pada daerah mata Yugyeom. Ibu jarinya mengelus daerah bawah bola matanya, merasakan sedikit kantung mata yang tersamarkan oleh pemutih.

"Ada kalanya aku menyadarinya. Bagaimana matamu menatapku." Ucap Jungkook.

Setelah mengelus beberapa kali tangannya turun untuk menyentuh tangan Yugyeom yang masih ia ingat bagaimana rasanya pada kepalanya. Masih sama seperti dahulu kala—besar dan permukaan kulit yang kasar. Jemarinya mengajak jemari lawannya untuk saling bertautan, saling memberitahukan suhu tubuh masing-masing.

"Bagaimana sentuhan yang kau berikan menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda." Jungkook mengeratkan tautan pada tangan Yugyeom ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi aku _diam._ Karena aku _egois_ —ada saatnya aku pun menatapmu dengan cara yang berbeda, seperti aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku diam karena aku menginginkan waktu—waktu agar aku yakin sepenuhnya bahwa aku _menyukaimu_."

Kata terakhir tersebut keluar dengan getaran di dalamnya, baik Yugyeom maupun yang mengucapkannya menyadari itu. Bibir bawahnya terus digigitnya sampai hampir terlihat akan berdarah jika ia terus menambahkan tekanan pada bibirnya. Seketika genggamannya mulai bergetar dan seluruh tubuhnya juga sama, Yugyeom mengerti jika Jungkook begitu ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi pemuda itu mengerti bahwa itu akan menjadi kata-kata pengantar putusnya hubungan mereka.

Namun sekali lagi, Jungkook tidak pernah menangis. Tidak peduli seberapa kuatnya kesedihan yang dialaminya, matanya tak akan menitikkan setetes air mata.

"M-Maafkan—"

Tangan kanan Jungkook yang menggenggam erat tangan Yugyeom menjadi rentan dan mudah untuk ditarik terutama karena kekuatan mereka yang sedikit berbeda. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Yugyeom, ia menarik pemuda manis itu sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka lagi. Dan yang membedakannya adalah—tidak ada kata _obsesi_ dalam pikiran Yugyeom sekarang. Dia hanya ingin membuat Jungkook tenang karena Jungkook yang ia kenal tidak akan terbata-bata dalam keadaan apapun, mahasiswa hukum itu akan selalu mengatakan pikirannya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun.

"Maafkan aku, Yugyeom. Maafkan selama ini aku hanya menggunakanmu. _Maafkan aku telah salah menggunakan perasaanmu_."

Kedua lengannya melingkari tengkuk Yugyeom—dengan _sangat erat_ seperti jika ia merenggangkan sedikit saja pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya lagi dan pikiran itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit kembali. Namun ia menguatkan dirinya, apapun yang terjadi ia harus memberi tahu Yugyeom kalaupun ia kehilangan suaranya lagi seperti semalam.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yugyeom. Tetapi bukan sebagai kekasih, melainkan sebagai temanku yang _sangat-sangat berharga_. Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan tiga tahunku bersamamu. Tidak _Taehyung_. Tidak siapapun. Meskipun ada orang di luar sana yang akan memberikanku umur mereka yang lebih panjang dari itu, tak ada yang dapat menggantikannya. _Mengertilah diriku, Yugyeom, meski itu hanya sekali_."

Ah, padahal masih banyak yang ia ingin katakan kepadanya. Betapa berharganya Yugyeom. Betapa berharganya tiga tahun yang diberikan olehnya. Sesungguhnya tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu menjelaskan berharganya tapi jika tidak oleh kata-kata bagaimana Jungkook dapat memberitahunya? Ia telah menyatakan bahwa dia memang menyukainya tetapi tidak sebagai seorang kekasih.

Tetapi terlalu banyak perasaan yang membuncah pada dadanya dan membuat kepalanya tidak dapat berkompromi untuk mengatakan kata selanjutnya. Padahal banyak sekali kata-kata tapi apa sekali lagi Jungkook akan menyerah terhadap _kelemahannya_? Membiarkan hal tak terselesaikan dan tak ada kejelasan dalam hubungan mereka—itu bukan alasan utamanya bertemu dengan Yugyeom.

"Tinggalkan aku sebagai _fuck buddy!_ Jangan tinggalkan aku sebagai teman!"

Meskipun nada itu naik, itu bukan kemarahan ataupun perintah—itu hanya permintaan dimana seorang _Jeon Jungkook_ memohon kepadanya. Bagaimana Yugyeom dapat menolak permintaan dari seseorang yang selalu enggan untuk meminta bantuan? Walaupun Jungkook tidak dapat berjalan sekalipun ia akan merangkak untuk mencapai yang diinginkannya. Mungkin dengan kata lain bisa dikatakan—

 _Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook meminta akan sesuatu_.

Sebagai seseorang yang _mencintai_ Jungkook dengan sepenuh hatinya, ia tak ingin pemuda itu menangis hanya karena menolak hal tersebut. Yugyeom menyisir poni mahoni Jungkook menunjukkan dahi bersih dan memiliki warna kulit yang sama seperti bagian tubuh lainnya lalu mengecup lembut dahi tersebut menghasilkan Jungkook yang kebingungan kemudian memberi jarak diantara keduanya.

Tangan Yugyeom mengelus perekat luka pada dahi Jungkook mengingat bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya sampai membuatnya terluka. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman pahit namun di saat bersamaan lembut dan ia berkata,

"—Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _sahabatku, Jungkook_."

 _Waktu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau beli walau kau membayar triliun dolar Amerika. Oleh karena itu waktu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga_ —dengan Jungkook memberikan waktu selama berapa tahun, puluhan bulan, ratusan hari, ribuan jam dan ratus ribuan menit hanya untuknya itu telah membuktikan bahwa _berharganya_ Yugyeom baginya.

Pancaran kebahagiaan begitu tertera jelas pada wajah Jungkook. Wajah yang biasanya selalu serius dan dingin itu sekarang terlihat menggemaskan sekali, bagaikan seekor kelinci. Tentu saja lengkap dengan gigi kelinci menawannya. Keduanya berpelukan sekali lagi sebelum Yugyeom mengatakan bahwa Jungkook sebaiknya segera pulang karena masih dalam masa penyembuhan dan udara dingin tidak akan membantunya malah memperburuk keadaannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Anggap saja unuk yang _terakhir kalinya_."

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan menutup pintu apartemennya Yugyeom menggaruk kepalanya lalu berbalik untuk kembali lagi ke tempat _awalnya_. Dalam perjalanan sesekali ia menatap langit malam yang sama sekali tak berbintang dan hanya terdapat awan yang tidak dapat dikatakan apakah itu awan pembawa hujan atau bukan beserta cahaya kerlap-kerlip berwarna merah atau putih yang berasal dari tiang atau gedung berlantai tinggi. Kehidupan jika dilihat darisini memang terlihat sangat meriah, benar-benar seperti kota negara maju yang tak pernah tidur. Menjadi negara maju—kehilangan satu warga negaranya tak akan terjadi apapun _bukan?_

Mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan ia kembali ke jembatan tempatnya _menyelesaikan_ masalah dengan Jungkook. Tetapi yang sekarang berada disana bukanlah dirinya sendiri namun _Taehyung_ yang tengah bersandar pada batang pohon dengan tangan yang terlipat pada dadanya. Matanya menutup dan ketika mendengar suara gemerisik ia membuka matanya, menampakkan mata _hazel_ yang memang harus Yugyeom akui— _indah_.

"Masalahku dengan Jungkook telah selesai. Sekarang saatnya meminta bantuanmu." Kata Yugyeom lalu merogoh saku jaketnya.

Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan juga beberapa amplop yang—lengkap ditulis oleh data pribadi Yugyeom. Bahkan lembaran kertas tersebut telah ditulis dengan rapi menyerupai surat pribadi sesungguhnya, si pemilik memberikannya kepada Taehyung. Dia sangat tidak mengerti mengapa _surat-surat_ ini ditulisnya oleh Yugyeom ditambah isinya seperti memperkirakan masa yang akan datang.

"Berikan ini kepada Jungkook dengan durasi yang telah kutulis di dalam surat itu. Semuanya telah kuberikan tanggal jadi tolong memberikannya sesuai dengannya." Ucap Yugyeom lalu Taehyung refleks melihat sisi kanan atas pada setiap lembaran kertas tersebut.

 _Semuanya bukan tanggal sekarang ataupun sebelumnya_.

"Kenapa? Padahal Jungkook sudah berkata bahwa dia tidak keberatan." Tanya Taehyung—jujur ia tak mengerti mengapa Yugyeom masih keras kepala seperti itu.

Yugyeom tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap ke arah lain—tepatnya melihat pantulan cahaya lampu pada air sungai tersebut. Pandangannya sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan hanya seperti merenungi apa yang dilakukan dan dialaminya, seolah ia melihat masa lalunya pada pantulan cahaya tersebut. Cahaya tersebut memang terlihat berwarna-warni, seperti banyak _warna_ yang telah dilaluinya bersama Jungkook.

 _Merah muda_ pada pertemuan pertama mereka. _Hitam_ ketika mereka pertama kali melakukan seks. _Putih_ ketika ia menyadari keinginan untuk bersama Jungkook. _Kuning_ sebagai tempat terakhir mereka bertemu dan juga tempat _terakhirnya_ untuk melihat dunia.

"Aku tidak akan tahan tidak memiliki Jungkook. Aku tahu aku tidak akan suka ketika matanya bukan lagi menatapku melainkan menatapmu. Dan aku tahu—sejauh apapun aku pergi, aku akan selalu kembali kepadanya. Jadi akan lebih baik jika aku _benar-benar_ meninggalkan kalian." Ucap Yugyeom perlahan menghadap kembali ke depan.

"Dan kau hanya ingin memberikan surat ini?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam lembaran kertas tersebut.

"… Kau benar. Bukan itu saja yang kuinginkan. Apa kau bersedia membantuku, _Kim Taehyung?_ "

Taehyung tertegun, untuk pertama kalinya—meskipun keduanya baru bertemu semalam dia bisa melihat apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yugyeom. Tetapi dia tak percaya pemuda itu akan melakukannya secepat ini, namun di dalam otak jeniusnya pun Taehyung lebih dari mengerti bahwa Yugyeom bukan tipe orang yang jika hatinya tersakiti sedikit saja akan mencabut nyawanya. Ia telah tersakiti lebih dari sekali dan Taehyung mengerti jika satu-satunya cara agar pemuda itu membantu Jungkook melanjutkan hidupnya adalah dengan—

"Tusuk jantungku, Taehyung."

— _Meninggalkan dunia_.

Bukan untuk hal yang sama seperti semalam. Yugyeom murni melakukannya demi Jungkook—hanya untuk _Jungkook_ bukan untuk dirinya sendiri lagi. _Bukan untuk obsesinya_. Dan dia tidak memberikan nyawanya untuk Taehyung, ia memberikannya kepada Jungkook meski secara tak langsung. Seketika Taehyung mengerti bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintai Jungkook lebih dari siapapun.

Benar—Taehyung mengintip ketika kedua insan yang tengah bermasalah itu dan mendengar setidaknya beberapa kata terutama ketika Jungkook menaikkan nada suaranya. Menatap dari belakang pohon karena cahaya hanya menyinari mereka sehingga keduanya tidak akan dapat melihat Taehyung. Ketika hanya menatap, matanya benar-benar seperti tak berkedip sedikit pun meski ia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sangat mirip dengan drama picisan tapi dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan itu sesuatu yang _nyata_ dan Taehyung tak berhak mengatainya.

 _Jujur_. Taehyung benar-benar tak merasakan apapun—bahkan cemburu pun tidak ada ketika melihat pelukan mesra itu. Dia hanya melihat dan yakin bahwa tidak ada hak baginya untuk merasakan perasaan apapun. Satu-satunya yang ia rasakan ketika Yugyeom mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya itu hanyalah sedikit firasat buruk juga hatinya merasa tak enak. Tetapi Yugyeom telah memintanya sampai pada titik itu bukankah itu berarti dia telah mempercayainya?

Begitu Taehyung mengangguk, Yugyeom mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil. Tangannya menyerahkan pisau tersebut kepada Taehyung. Netra _hazel_ -nya menatap dalam pisau tersebut lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat sampai buku jarinya terlihat memerah.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah itu melanggar _sumpah dokter?_ "

 _Ah_ —

Kepala Taehyung mereka ulang ketika ia berada dalam ruangan besar, bersama dengan _kakaknya_ dengan jas putih _suci_ melekat pada tubuhnya dan tangan kanannya terangkat. Mengucapkan kumpulan kalimat yang terlihat hampa namun sebenarnya bermakna sangat dalam dan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimain-mainkan bahkan jika melanggar satu kalimat saja dapat kehilangan seluruh harga dirinya. Ketika ia selesai mengucapkannya suara tangan yang saling bertemu bergema.

 _Kim Taehyung_ —telah mengucapkan sumpah kedokteran bahkan sebelum lulus. Mengapa? Tak ada yang mengerti apa alasannya. Hanya saja yang menyematkan pin emas pada jas Taehyung adalah Seokjin—yang pasti _mengetahui_ sesuatu.

" **Sayangnya** , aku pernah melanggarnya. _Musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu_ tepatnya." Ucap Taehyung menunjukkan senyum _pahit_.

Sepertinya hujan akan segera turun, angin dingin berhembus membelai keduanya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendekati kembali lawan bicaranya dan bertanya, "Ternyata aku benar. Biarkan aku mengkonfirmasi sesuatu, Taehyung." Ia menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat lalu membukanya kembali.

"—Kau, **V** 'kan?"

Terkejut bukan hanya kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan olehnya, _kebingungan_ lebih mendominasinya. Tentunya ia bingung karena—seharusnya tidak ada _siapapun_ yang mengetahui nama _itu_. Selain orang-orang yang menjadi alasan keberadaannya di Korea Selatan sekarang, **seharusnya tidak ada**. Meskipun banyak orang bahkan artis di luar sana yang memiliki panggilan satu huruf abjad tersebut tetapi Yugyeom menunjuknya kepada panggilan Taehyung ketika di Amerika Serikat—sebagai _dokter gelap_.

 _Dokter gelap_ merupakan dokter yang melakukan perawatan tanpa mendapatkan lisensi dari pemerintah ataupun sekolah. Biasanya mereka berada dalam geng atau bagian dunia _gelap_ dan harus bertindak netral. Berbeda dengan dokter resmi, mereka bisa _sangat-sangat_ kaya karena dibayar langsung dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Maka, tidak sekali atau dua kali Taehyung mengeluarkan peluru dari anggota mafia yang berkuasa di Amerika Serikat kemudian dibayar mahal.

Taehyung kabur dari Amerika Serikat untuk mengamankan diri meskipun rekan-rekannya masih menginginkan agar dokter berbakat tersebut tetap disana. Dan kebetulan sekali dengan undangan dari universitasnya sekarang sehingga tanpa ragu menerimanya. Ia terlalu banyak memiliki koneksi yang membantu menyembunyikan namanya dari dunia _terang_ tetapi setiap hari dia mempersiapkan diri karena ada sesuatu yang tak bisa digapai oleh jemari ajaib _-nya_ yaitu dari mulut ke mulut.

"Tenang. Aku tidak memberitahukannya ke siapapun. Kebetulan aku mengetahuinya setelah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ibu Jungkook." Ucap Yugyeom mengantarkan Taehyung kembali ke dunia nyata, "Sebentar lagi hujan sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan masalah sekarang."

Taehyung menghapus kasar keringat pada dahinya mungkin karena otaknya yang memberikan respon negatif akan pernyataan Yugyeom sebelumnya. Dia memasukkan kumpulan surat itu ke dalam saku jaketnya dan mempersiapkan pisau tersebut.

"Tutup matamu. Akan lebih baik seperti itu daripada kau harus merasakan kehilangan kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit." Ujarnya, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba jadi sarafmu tidak akan memperkirakan rasa sakitnya."

"Tidak. Aku ingin merasakan apa yang telah aku lakukan kepada Jungkook semalam." Balas Yugyeom menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kembali kepada Taehyung.

Hitam bertemu dengan _hazel_. Dua pemuda yang _tertarik_ dengan satu pemuda manis. Entah mengapa rintikan hujan mulai terdengar, tetes demi tetes mengenai semua yang dapat dikenainya menghasilkan suara yang begitu khas. Cahaya pada langit muncul dan menghilang menandakan bahwa itu adalah petir. Pemilik netra _hazel_ itu mengambil napas panjang dan mengangkat kepalanya lalu—

Melangkah satu langkah ke depan, mengarahkannya tepat pada bagian dimana letak jantung berada dan dengan gerakan secepat cahaya mendorong bilah tajam tersebut masuk. Mengoyak seluruh daging yang dilaluinya. Menghancurkan seluruh pembuluh darah menyebabkan tetesan berwarna merah itu mulai mengalir keluar. Hanya oleh besi otot jantung yang sebenarnya termasuk cukup tebal itu tidak akan dapat lagi memompa oksigen ke tubuh pemuda itu.

Yang menjadi tersangka menahan agar tubuh pemuda yang tengah kehilangan nyawanya sedikit demi sedikit tidak terjatuh. Tangannya menarik pisau tersebut dan melempar sembarang, sekarang kedua tangannya hanya bertugas menahan beban tubuh lain tersebut. Terasa rasa basah pada pakaiannya sekarang karena jantung merupakan salah satu tempat darah paling banyak sehingga ketika memiliki lubang tidak akan lagi mungkin terselamatkan. Yugyeom mulai membatukkan darah mungkin karena darah telah memasuki saluran pernapasannya.

Rasanya sakit. _Sangat sakit_. Tapi ini tidak sepadan dengan apa yang diberikannya kepada Jungkook semalam. Semakin ia diam semakin dia dapat merasakan tetes demi tetes mengalir keluar, mengeringi pembuluh darahnya yang akan segera berhenti berfungsi. Matanya seolah memberikan pancaran masa lalunya dan benar-benar pertemuan pertama _mereka_ adalah kenangan yang ingin selalu diingatnya. Ingin rasanya ia menunjukkannya kepada orang lain, membanggakan wajah cantik Jungkook.

 _Suara manisnya ketika memanggil namanya._

 _Bibir merah mudanya ketika mencumbunya._

 _Betapa kuatnya dia meskipun kehilangan keluarganya._

 _Kepeduliannya sampai ingin mencarinya kemana-mana._

 _Senyum yang dapat menggantikan miliaran ton gula._

 _ **Jungkook-nya.**_

 _Semakin dekat dengan kematian semakin kamu menghargai segala hal yang kau sayangi_ —itu pepatahnya. Tetapi Yugyeom bukan tidak menghargainya setiap hari. Setiap malam ia selalu membisikkan kata-kata penghargaan akan betapa sempurnanya Jungkook baginya. Lebih menghargainya dibandingkan siapapun.

Tiga kata terus terulang dalam kepalanya. Dengan kesadaran yang mulai menipis ia merasakan air mata mulai menumpuk pada pelupuk matanya dan yakin akan segera terjatuh dalam hitungan detik. Namun sepertinya Tuhan tengah memihaknya karena hujan mulai datang dengan deras, membasahi keduanya juga—menyamarkan air mata yang mengalir pada pipinya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook._

Yugyeom bukan tipe yang akan menitikkan air mata untuk apapun tetapi kali ini begitu banyak pikiran seperti ia tak akan dapat melihat Jungkook lagi untuk selamanya membuatnya sedih. Air hujan membawa darahnya— _nyawanya_ pergi menjauh, mengikuti hukum aliran air, mencari daerah yang lebih rendah lagi. Saat ini pandangannya terasa mulai menggelap, meski menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk menggerakkan mulutnya ia berkata dengan parau,

" _Jangan buat—Jungkook mengingatku…"_

Dan tangan yang awalnya meremas pundak Taehyung terjatuh tanpa tenaga. Terkulai begitu saja juga tak terasa helaan napas lagi pada tengkuknya.

 _Hari ini—Kim Yugyeom dinyatakan meninggal._

.

.

Meskipun hujan terus membasahinya ia tidak peduli, tetes demi tetes terus menetes dari ujung rambutnya. Tak memedulikan banyak orang berpakaian hitam yang membawa pergi mayat pemuda yang dibunuhnya oleh tangannya sendiri walaupun bukan keinginannya sendiri. Matanya hanya menatap tempat dimana semuanya berakhir, bercak darah sebagian besar telah hilang karena terbawa oleh hujan. Kemudian tiba-tiba air hujan itu berhenti hanya untuknya, mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke samping.

" _Hyung…_ "

Pria muda seperti baru berumur kepala dua puluh tersenyum membuat _lesung pipinya_ terbentuk jelas dengan mata cukup sipit dan rambut hijau lumut, memegang payung dan berusaha untuk membuat Taehyung ikut terkena dalam naungan payung tersebut. Pemuda yang lebih muda bangkit berdiri dan melirik sejenak tandu yang tengah dibawa oleh kumpulan pria berjas hitam itu.

"Bisakah aku memintamu untuk menyimpannya di _tempatku_ saja?" tanyanya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi Taehyung, apa kau baik-baik saja? Terakhir kalinya kau seperti ini hanyalah ketika malpraktik itu." Balas pria itu dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"Itu bukan malpraktik."

Pria yang lebih tua hanya menutup mulutnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka membicarakan hal ini dan selalu berujung dengan Taehyung menyalahkan dirinya meskipun sebenarnya itu terjadi karena orang yang bersangkutan tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai kelainan tubuhnya namun tetap saja berapa kali pun orang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bukan salahnya ia tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu kau tidak dapat menjadi seperti ini terus, Taehyung. Suatu saat kau akan sadar bahwa itu bukan salahmu." Lanjut pria itu menyerahkan payung kepada Taehyung, "Pulanglah. Wajahmu terlihat buruk. Tidak ingin asetmu hilang bukan?"

Meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian, ia membuka payung tersebut dan tepat sekali telepon genggamnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dan itu dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Ia membuka pesan tersebut dan ternyata itu pesan dari Jungkook yang memintanya untuk bertemu di apartemennya. Dahinya mengernyit karena seperti Tuhan merencanakan ini semua, baru saja ia membunuh orang yang merupakan teman satu-satunya Jungkook, pesan terakhir darinya sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dan sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu sekarang? Tuhan pasti sangat membencinya.

Tetapi ada baiknya jika ia bertemu sekarang karena jika tidak akan mengundang kecurigaan pada Jungkook dan pasti _dia_ tak menginginkannya. Dia akan bertemu tapi tidak dengan jaket yang memiliki noda darah seperti ini sehingga melepaskannya dan memegangnya dengan tangannya—tidak mungkin Jungkook akan menanyakan jaketnya. Pemuda itu pasti akan sadar tapi tak akan menanyakannya atau mempermasalahkannya terlalu banyak. Tangan kanannya memegang gagang payung sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang jaketnya lalu mulai berjalan melewati rintikan hujan.

Bisa dikatakan keadaan jalan sangat sepi, mungkin karena hari telah menjadi malam dan hujan yang deras membuat banyak orang menjadi malas untuk keluar dari tempat tinggal mereka. Hanya beberapa orang yang dilihatnya, bahkan ada diantaranya pasangan yang bermesraan dalam naungan satu payung saling berbagi kehangatan meski si lelaki pasti akan mengalah untuk si perempuan dalam mendapatkan perlindungan payung.

Sampai tepat di depan pintu yang familiar ia menekan bel di sebelah kanan pintu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terbuka, sebuah kepala muncul sedikit, memastikan orang di hadapannya adalah tamunya baru dia mundur untuk membuka lebih lebar pintu apartemennya.

"Kau basah." Ucapnya menatap serius tetesan air yang menetes dari poni surai _dirty blond_ Taehyung, "Pakai kamar mandiku. Aku akan meminjamkan pakaianku."

Jungkook masuk duluan dan terlihat memasuki kamarnya sedangkan Taehyung menuju kamar mandi yang telah ditunjukkan oleh sang pemilik. Melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan menyimpan _jaketnya_ jauh di dalam tumpukan bajunya agar tidak terlalu terlihat jika Jungkook membawakan pakaian gantinya. Hal yang membuat Taehyung terkejut adalah betapa banyaknya jenis sabun dan pembersih rambut, juga wajah di dalamnya. Dimulai dari yang bermanfaat untuk membersihkan wajah, melembutkan, mengangkat minyak dan lain sebagainya. Entah mengapa ia teringat betapa banyaknya alat kecantikan ibunya.

Saat ia membasuh sabun dari rambutnya ia mendengar suara Jungkook yang berkata akan meletakkan pakaian gantinya di keranjang. Taehyung berkata dengan keras untuk tak mencuci pakaian kotornya dan balasannya cukup _menyakitkan_.

"Untuk apa aku mencuci pakaian dalam dokter mesum sepertimu?"

Dan lebih menyakitkannya lagi, tidak ada nada kekesalan atau jijik melainkan benar-benar murni heran. Taehyung membiarkannya saja dan melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai dan memakai pakaian milik Jungkook—dan tentu memiliki aroma khas pemuda itu membuat si pemakai refleks mengendus.

— _Vanilla_.

Ia beranjak keluar dan seketika langsung disambut oleh Jungkook tepat di hadapannya seolah telah menunggu di depan pintu sejak awal. Pemuda manis itu menghela napas sejenak dan mengarahkan obsidian hitamnya tepat pada mata _hazel_ Taehyung. Bibir bawahnya digigit sampai memerah dan jarinya memainkan kaus putihnya.

"Yugyeom mengatakannya kepadaku."

Dengan gerakan cepat bibir plum Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung, membuat sang dokter terkejut bukan main karena bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Baru saja kemarin mereka hampir tidak sengaja melakukan seks jika saja Seokjin tidak datang untuk menghentikannya dan sekarang pemuda manis itu mengecup bibirnya. _Yah_ , mungkin hanya kecupan tapi tidak ada orang yang akan langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka semudah itu.

"Terimakasih."

 _Ah_ —pasti Yugyeom memberitahukan bahwa dirinya yang memintanya untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook. Taehyung tidak mengerti bagaimana Yugyeom merencanakan semuanya karena dengan memberitahukan agar Jungkook berterimakasih kepadanya adalah jalan pintas agar keberadaannya benar-benar dilupakan. Sesuai dengan keinginan _terakhirnya_. Namun bukankah ini semua salah Taehyung? Dengan kehadirannya semalam di apartemen Jungkook dan keduanya bertemu membuatnya harus kehilangan nyawanya—bukankah itu semua berawal darinya?

Seharusnya ia menanyakannya kepada Yugyeom. Apa pertemuan pertama mereka di apartemen Jungkook adalah sesuatu yang telah ia rencanakan? Sayangnya, tidak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak berpikir kehadiranmu malam itu membuat masalah, Taehyung. Lagipula aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi, aku memanggilmu untuk berterimakasih."

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung dan melemparnya ke ranjang beralaskan seprai putih. Pemuda manis itu menindih sang dokter muda dan menghapus jarak antar wajah mereka, awalnya Taehyung menegang karena tidak pernah menjadi seseorang yang didominasi namun hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuknya agar membalas lumatan tersebut. Awalnya benar-benar tidak ada suara binal yang keluar—hanya napas berat yang berusaha mengambil setiap oksigen yang tersedia.

Tubuh bagian bawah Jungkook semakin menggeser dan sekarang bokongnya—yang selalu membuat banyak lelaki tergiur—bergesekan dengan kejantanan Taehyung yang masih tertutupi oleh celana. Suara basah terdengar bergema ke seluruh sudut ruangan dilengkapi dengan napas berat berubah perlahan menjadi erangan terutama dari si pemuda manis karena rongga mulutnya yang diam-diam sensitif terhadap benda asing—dan _lidah_ termasuk ke dalam benda asing.

Benda lunak itu menyapu langit-langit rongga mulutnya dengan gerakan pelan menghasilkan lidah pemilik rongga mulut itu berusaha mengeluarkan lidah lawan mainnya karena itu benar-benar terasa _geli_ dengan sedikit _kenikmatan_ di dalamnya. Persis dengan cumbuan yang diberikan oleh Taehyung kemarin—persis seperti _obat terlarang_.

"— _T-Taehyung._ "

Entah mengapa nama itu yang keluar setelah pemuda manis itu menarik napas sebanyak mungkin ditambah keluar dengan getaran. Untaian tipis tersebut muncul dan menghilang ketika mereka saling memberikan kembali jarak. Wajah Taehyung memerah begitu melihat senyuman tipis dari Jungkook—dengan tangannya mengangkat kaus putihnya menunjukkan perut dengan otot yang sedikit terbentuk juga puting merah muda yang sangat menggoda. Dan pemuda itu sengaja hanya mengangkat sedikit pada bagian putingnya sehingga yang terlihat sekarang hanyalah sedikit.

"Kau berkata ' _mari kita bersatu_ ' saat itu. Bagaimana jika aku menerima tawaranmu?"

Tangan pemuda manis itu menyusuri pinggang Taehyung dan menyentuh kejantanan— _setengah kerasnya._ Tercetak jelas pada celana olahraga tersebut, dua jarinya mengelus pelan bagian kepalanya membuat si pemilik kejantanan mengerang nikmat.

"Biarkan aku merasakan cairan mahasiswa kedokteran."

 _Fucking hell._

Taehyung hanya dapat menggeram mendengar _dirty talk_ yang begitu berbeda dengan hal yang selalu didengarnya. Pembuluh darah berlomba-lomba menuju kejantanannya membuatnya semakin mengeras dan panas. _Dirty talk_ Jungkook berbeda karena dia tidak lupa untuk menyebutkan kedudukan Taehyung sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran menghasilkan reaksi seolah dirinya berbeda dengan mahasiswa lain—bagai ia adalah orang yang spesial dan kemudian terdapat kata ' _cairan_ ' yang seperti memohon untuk digagahi hanya untuk menerima cairan kental itu.

Katakan Taehyung mulai kehilangan kendali hanya karena godaan yang setara dengan jalang di jalan raya pada malam hari tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa _saat ini_ Jungkook lebih _menggoda_ daripada perempuan di Amerika Serikat yang memiliki ukuran payudara besar yang murni dan vagina yang selalu basah untuk menerima kejantanannya atau bahkan—kejantanan siapapun.

"Berikan aku kehangatan yang pernah sempat kau berikan saat itu. _Buat aku kagum denganmu_."

Pada saat itu keduanya membalikkan posisi, sekarang sang mahasiswa kedokteran berada di atas mahasiswa hukum. Taehyung melepaskan kaus putih Jungkook menampakkan dada yang cukup berisi untuk seorang lelaki dan dua pucuk puting dada merah muda yang telah menegang sempurna. Jungkook melenguh, mendongakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan ketika dua titik sensitifnya dicubit dengan keras dan refleks semakin membusungkan dadanya seolah meminta agar Taehyung semakin meremasnya.

" _Ahng—T-Tae…_ "

Lenguhan itu mengundang Taehyung untuk mencicipi leher jenjang pemuda di bawahnya. Bercak kemerahan masih terlihat meski hanya sekilas dan itu hanya membuatnya ingin kembali membuat tanda itu. Si dominan sekarang mengerti bagaimana caranya membuat si submisif benar-benar menjadi lemah dan menginginkan sentuhan lebih.

 _Pertama_ , dimulai dengan menjilat bagian daun telinganya dengan pelan lalu perlahan lebih masuk lebih dalam dan pastikan untuk memberi rangsangan suara seperti—

" _Aku hanya menjilat telingamu dan kau sudah tidak dapat menahan desahanmu? What a slut, hm?"_

Jungkook bergerak tak nyaman, telinga merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya juga tetapi dia tak begitu menyukai ketika mendapatkan rangsangan. Karena semakin mendapat rangsangan semakin _putih_ isi kepalanya dan dia tidak begitu nyaman ketika merasakan itu. Dia menyukai rangsangan ketika dia dapat merasakan kenikmatan bukan hanya tubuhnya yang menggelinjang nikmat.

"T-Tae—berhenti— _Ngh_ —J-Jangan telinga—Ahh!"

Taehyung memilih untuk tak mendengarkannya, dia ingin Jungkook benar-benar kehilangan akalnya sebelum memulai kegiatan inti mereka. Biasanya ia melakukan seks dengan memasukkan dan mengeluarkan sperma saja tidak begitu banyak _foreplay_ atau lainnya oleh karena itu sebenarnya dia kebingungan mengapa dirinya sangat ingin melihat kuatnya lawan mainnya.

Tangan yang memainkan dadanya, lidah yang menjilat telinga lalu turun menuju daerah leher, lutut yang mendorong kejantanannya—Taehyung tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan bagian tubuhnya untuk menyentuh bukan hanya dua titik sensitif melainkan tiga sensitif sekaligus. Si submisif tak pernah mendapatkan rangsangan dan keahlian yang seperti ini membuatnya hanya mengerang dan menggerakkan pingganya untuk mendapatkan rangsangan lebih. Perlahan-lahan satu perasaan muncul dalam hatinya saat Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan menjilatnya dan menatap obsidian hitam sayu tersebut.

 _Kagum_.

Wajah tampannya yang bagaikan diukir oleh Tuhan secara langsung sekarang memiliki bulir-bulir keringat pada dahinya, napas berat dan mata _hazel-_ nya yang biasanya terang dan ceria sekarang menggelap, dipenuhi oleh nafsu _hewani_. Penampilan tersebut membuat celana Jungkook semakin basah, dirasakannya _pre-cum_ terus keluar dan dengan merasakannya keluar kemudian menetes hanya membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahan sebenarnya, ia menginginkan kejantanan Taehyung untuk mengisi lubangnya sekarang. Tapi di sisi lain tubuhnya masih ingin merasakan sentuhan memabukkan itu. Aneh sekali, bukan kepala dan tubuhnya yang berpikir terbalik melainkan sisi tubuhnya yang memiliki pikiran lain. Ketika lubangnya meraung untuk dimasuki, kejantanan, dada dan lehernya masih ingin untuk disentuh.

" _Fuck._ Sudah tidak tahan, hm? Ingin penis besarku memasuki dan memerkosa lubangmu sekarang, _Jungkook_?"

 _Anggukan kepalamu, Jungkook. Katakan kau menginginkannya._

"H-Hanya jika—kamu merasa—n-nikmat juga…"

Tidak adil jika hanya dirinya yang merasakan nikmat, meski dia membiarkan tubuh Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya secara keseluruhan tetapi ia ingin Taehyung juga menikmati permainan ini. Tidak ingin lagi ia menggunakan kejantanan orang lain, sudah cukup hanya Yugyeom yang merasakannya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook.

"Jika begitu, jangan tahan desahanmu. Bahkan, jangan menahan apapun. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Mendesah saat kau ingin mendesah. Keluarkan saat kau ingin keluar. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan dan aku pun akan melakukan yang kuinginkan. Bukan saling menggunakan tapi seks tidak akan nikmat jika kita saling menahan diri."

Kumpulan kalimat tersebut menghasilkan kehangatan tidak dapat dijelaskan dalam hati Jungkook. Berpuluh kali dia melakukan hubungan tubuh tak pernah dia dimasuki kata-kata seperti itu. Jadi ini adalah _pertama kalinya_ melakukan seks yang _mungkin_ didasari oleh setidaknya perasaan. Lengannya menjauh dari bibirnya, terlihat sedikit ragu.

" _P-Please…_ T-Taehyung. Sentuhanmu—membuatku _gila_."

Melepas kasar celana yang dipakai oleh Jungkook bersama celana dalamnya, kejantanan keras itu mencuat keluar dengan _pre-cum_ yang menetes erotis dan berkedut setelah terkena udara dingin. Mungkin Taehyung harus jujur karena ukuran kejantanannya tidak jauh berbeda tetapi milik Jungkook masih lebih kecil. Pemuda manis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya—ini pertama kalinya kejantanannya dilihat dalam waktu yang cukup lama ditambah terlalu tegang dan _basah_ tak membuat rasa malunya semakin turun.

Beberapa tetes _pre-cum_ menetes turun menuju lubang surgawi milik seorang Jeon Jungkook. Baiklah, tidak ada yang lebih erotis dibandingkan pemandangan itu—Taehyung yang telah melihat lebih dari ribuan video porno dan melakukan seks dengan perempuan dimana vagina mereka dapat lebih basah sampai menetes ke ranjang—dapat mengklarifikasinya. Jungkook mengernyit tak nyaman karena lubangnya hanya sejenak terkena basah namun beberapa detik kemudian kering kembali karena cairan tersebut hanya melewatinya sekilas lalu jatuh ke atas seprai putih tersebut.

" _Hyaa!_ "

Memekik bagaikan perempuan perawan merasakan tekstur jari menyapu lubangnya. Mulai ketakutan karena sensasi yang dirasakannya benar-benar berbeda tetapi bukan _tak nyaman_ melainkan _nikmat sekali_. Terkadang Jungkook beberapa kali melirik jemari panjang Taehyung dan berpikir bagaimana jari tersebut dapat dengan mudah memuaskannya—menusuk prostatnya dan membuatnya orgasme berkali-kali. _Hanya dengan jarinya_.

Melirik wajah bernafsu si pemuda manis, Taehyung tak segan untuk memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus ke dalam lubang Jungkook. Terbaluti oleh kehangatan dari otot tersebut, mungkin sedikit _longgar_ tetapi dia tahu benar cara _mengetatkan lubangnya_. Seperti telah terlatih, Jungkook mengangkat kakinya untuk memberikan ruang lebih bebas meski matanya masih menutup dan bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan desahan binal. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Tekstur kulitnya, kukunya, gerakannya terasa asing.

"T-Tunggu—Taehyung— _hh_. _F-Feels weird_.."

Sedangkan tiga jari tersimpan dalam lubang ibu jarinya memijat daerah bawah testisnya, sedikit memberi tekanan dan hasilnya lebih baik daripada yang ia duga. Tangan kanan Jungkook berusaha menarik tangan Taehyung agar ketiga jari tersebut keluar dari lubangnya tapi kekuatan si dominan memang lebih kuat sehingga daripada mengeluarkan malah melesak masuk—telak menyentuh prostatnya. Tidak sulit menemukannya berhubung mahasiswa kedokteran diwajibkan dapat mengetahui setiap letak organ, jaringan bahkan pembuluh darah di tubuh manusia. Prostat adalah kelenjar yang membantu dalam pembentukan sperma, terletak kurang lebih berdekatan dengan dimana testis berada.

" _Ahh_ — _no!_ T-Tae— _hng—_ Tae…"

Seiring cepatnya gerakan masuk-keluar semakin keras bagaimana pemuda manis itu mendesahkan nama lawannya. Mulutnya mungkin seperti menolak tetapi _pre-cum_ mengatakan hal yang lain atau mungkin—tubuh tak akan dapat berbohong. Pinggangnya bergerak berusaha mempertemukan ujung ketiga jari tersebut dengan prostatnya terus-menerus seperti tak rela jika sedetik saja kenikmatan tiada tara itu terhenti.

Jungkook yang sibuk mencari kenikmatan dan Taehyung berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan saat yang _tepat_ untuk menarik keluar jarinya. Otot lubang tersebut tiba-tiba mengetat sampai Taehyung merasa jarinya hampir terlepas dan di saat itu ketika Jungkook melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang ketiga jarinya itu memaksa keluar mengundang rengekan dari si pemuda manis. Kejantanannya berkedut sakit, lubangnya membuka menutup berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu untuk memenuhinya. Padahal hanya dengan Taehyung mendiamkan jarinya saja, dia bisa orgasme. Merasakan bagaimana otot lubangnya meremas kulitnya itu saja dapat membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat.

Taehyung tak dapat memungkiri bahwa sebenarnya ia tak rela mengeluarkan jarinya tetapi wajah penuh ekstasi itu hancur dalam hitungan detik—itu lebih baik daripada melihat Jungkook mengeluarkan lidahnya ketika mengeluarkan spermanya. Mengeluarkan kejantanan dari sarangnya lalu menyuruh Jungkook menungging memperlihatkan lubang _basah_ dan _berkedut_ itu. Ditambah dengan posisi ini terlihat jelas bokong indahnya dan paha indahnya.

Mengurung tubuh mungil di bawahnya, mengarahkan kejantanan gagahnya ke lubang surgawi tersebut. Tetapi acara menggodanya masih belum selesai. Tidak memasukkannya namun hanya menggesekkan kepala kejantanannya pada daerah sekitar lubang tersebut. Diajarkan oleh _hyung_ -nya dan benar saja, Jungkook bergerak berusaha mengikuti kemana arah kejantanannya bergerak. Tapi pemuda manis bukan tipe yang akan diam dan membiarkannya digoda, tangannya berusaha menahan kejantanan Taehyung setelah menahannya ia mendongak ke belakang, menggerakkan lidahnya dengan sensual pada bibirnya.

" _Fuck me._ "

Lengah hanya sekejap, Jungkook mendorong dirinya ke belakang, memaksa masuk kejantanan tersebut ke dalam lubang sempitnya. Keduanya mendesah lega, Taehyung membiarkan agar lubang tersebut beradaptasi dengan ukuran dan panjangnya. Setelah mendapatkan tanda dari Jungkook untuk bergerak, tidak ada kata ragu padanya. Langsung bergerak dalam kecepatan cepat, bagaikan hewan buas yang telah menahan hasratnya sejak lama.

" _Mmh—T-There—Fuck me more—Taehyung!_ _Your big cock—F-Fuck!_ "

Mendesah berantakan, air liurnya membasahi seprai putihnya meninggalkan bercak kontras. Ia hanya dapat menikmati kenikmatan yang benar-benar membawanya menuju surga. Kejantanan Taehyung itu—besar dan panjang sehingga dapat menemui prostatnya dengan telak dan _keras_. Mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan Yugyeom yang digantikan dengan gerakan cepatnya. Tapi Taehyung bagaikan _paket lengkap_. Besar, panas, panjang, cepat, tak lupa memanjakan titik sensitif lainnya— _apalagi yang kurang?_

"B-Berhenti— _Oh God—C-Coming—Ahhn!_ "

Jungkook memohon kepada Taehyung untuk berhenti tetapi siapa yang akan berhenti ketika keduanya hampir berada di puncak panas seperti ini? Meski Jungkook memang _secara fakta_ menyukai ketika dia orgasme prostatnya masih mendapatkan rangsangan tetapi instingnya mengatakan jika Taehyung melakukannya—dia tidak akan dapat terlepas lagi dari kejantanan Taehyung. Dia akan selalu ingin sesuatu memenuhi lubangnya dan itu haruslah— _kejantanan seorang Kim Taehyung_.

Ditambah sebelumnya ia tak mengalami orgasme, sekarang tubuhnya berkali-kali lipat lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Perlahan, rasa panas berkumpul pada perutnya dan hanya membutuhkan beberapa hentakan agar Jungkook meneriakkan nama Taehyung dengan kejantanannya mengeluarkan _banyak_ sperma, mengotori ranjangnya.

Tubuhnya terhentak seiring dengan gerakan pada lubangnya, meremas erat kejantanan di dalamnya. Kepalanya terasa pening merasakan urat keras pada batang tersebut, setiap sel ototnya dapat merasakan hantaran jutaan volt listrik dari lubangnya dan menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Jungkook tak kuat menahan beban tubuh atasnya hanya membiarkannya terbaring. Friksi kain seprainya pada puting dadanya sama sekali tak membantu mengurangi rasa adiksi tersebut.

Jungkook sekarang secara resmi— _hanya menyukai penis Kim Taehyung_.

Beberapa hentakan kemudian, Taehyung mulai merasakan kedatangannya dan menarik lengan Jungkook ke belakang. Tidak ada kata ' _memelankan_ ' baginya sekarang, malah kebalikannya—dia mempercepat gerakannya. Yang awalnya hanya menggeram pelan sekarang ikut mendesah, keduanya bagaikan tengah berduet dalam _lagu_ yang membedakannya hanyalah ketika Taehyung mengambil suara rendah pasangannya mengambil suara yang tinggi—bahkan mungkin bisa memecahkan kaca jendela apartemen tersebut. Untung saja apartemen ini cukup kedap suara, lagipula jika tidak kedap suara juga siapa yang dapat menolak lantunan indah Jungkook?

" _Ah—Ungh—_ Keluarkan di da _—hng—_ lam _—Taehyung._ "

 _Tentu saja aku akan mengeluarkan di dalam—_ batin Taehyung membuatnya tak sadar menyeringai.

Lalu lengkingan suara Jungkook menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan bersamaan dengan spermanya bergenang pada kasurnya diikuti dengan ringisan kesakitan. Tubuh penuh peluh itu bergetar, pinggangnya masih bergerak di luar kendali dengan menggerakkan seiring dengan gerakan Taehyung yang meski memelankan gerakannya—masih menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang tersebut, berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya tanpa sisa pada rektum Jungkook.

Tangan kiri Jungkook meremat seprai tak berbentuk tersebut, menahan perasaan _candu_ ketika berkonsentrasi merasakan kehangatan pada perutnya. Padahal bagaimanapun dia tetap harus mengeluarkannya nanti dan itu terkadang menyakitkan tapi ia benar-benar suka dengan bagaimana kental, hangat, banyaknya cairan sperma Taehyung.

Baru saja ia mengambil napas lega ketika kejantanan Taehyung keluar dari lubangnya, matanya membulat sempurna merasakan lagi-lagi kepala kejantanan itu menggesekkan diri pada daerah antara testis dan lubangnya. Apalagi dengan posisi menungging seperti ini ia lebih leluasa melakukan hal itu. _Tidak, tidak_ , Jungkook terlalu lelah untuk melakukan ronde kedua. Hanya melakukan satu ronde saja ia harus mengalami orgasme lebih dari tiga kali, kantung spermanya akan kosong jika mereka melakukannya lagi.

"T-Tae— _Anghh…_ "

Setelah ini Jungkook benar-benar akan bertanya siapa yang mengajarinya teknik menggoda seperti ini. Kepala kejantanan Taehyung yang keras hanya bermain-main disana, tidak memasukkan dan sebenarnya Jungkook pun tidak ingin dimasuki lagi tapi pada dasarnya _bermain-main_ disana hanya mengundang pikiran kotor dimana si submisif pasti akan melenguh manja dan _labil_ —itulah yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Lenguhan-lenguhan kecil menyelusup keluar dari bibirnya, akal sehatnya masih berkata bahwa ia lelah, namun lagi-lagi bokongnya bergerak sendiri.

Bibirnya tak sengaja mengeluarkan ' _ah_ ' keras ketika kepala kejantanan Taehyung melewati lubangnya sekilas—sedikit mendorongnya masuk tetapi kembali keluar. Pada saat kembali mendorong kasar daerah _tersembunyi_ itu, dia tidak dapat lagi menahan godaan itu. Bokongnya bergerak liar, ke atas ke bawah, ke kiri ke kanan, maju mundur, suara desahan terputus-putus membuktikan bahwa Jungkook terkalahkan lagi oleh nafsu.

"T-Taehyunghh— _M-More…_ "

 _Lagipula sekarang bukan hanya Jungkook yang terbawa nafsu._

.

.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya Jungkook pingsan setelah mengeluarkan cairan entah ke-berapa kalinya, Taehyung hanya membiarkannya beristirahat dan menyelimutinya. Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan mengambil foto yang menyebabkan Jungkook sadar akan betapa pentingnya Yugyeom, matanya mungkin sedikit membulat tetapi dia telah cukup mengetahuinya segera setelah pertama kali melihat pemuda manis itu di universitas.

 _Oleh karena itu Yugyeom mengetahui nama lainnya._

Cahaya bulan menelusup masuk, menyinari Jungkook dengan cahaya membuatnya bagaikan _putri tidur_ yang menunggu untuk dibangunkan oleh pangeran. Taehyung menyimpan kembali foto tersebut, duduk tepat di sebelah ranjang tersebut. Membelai lembut tangan yang tak ditutupi oleh selimut. Tersenyum simpul sembari terus membelai bagian atas tangan tersebut. Begitu lembut persis seperti—

 _Ibunya_.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telapak tangan tersebut kemudian mengecupnya dengan kecupan bagaikan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu. Menyentuhkan dahinya kepada tangan tersebut, jika orang lain melihatnya mungkin Taehyung terlihat seperti pangeran yang memohon dengan sepenuh hatinya agar putri yang dicintainya terbangun dari tidurnya tetapi pemuda itu tidak memiliki permohonan apapun bahkan ia tidak akan memohon agar _putri tidur_ itu memaafkannya jika mendengar perkataannya.

Mendiamkannya pada dahinya, merasakan setiap milimeter kulit tangan Jungkook ia sekali lagi mengecupnya namun kecupan kali ini sedikit lama dan Taehyung membuka matanya yang ia tutupi sejak menyentuh tangan Jungkook. Mata _hazel_ itu terlihat sedikit berair tetapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar.

" _Akulah orang yang telah membunuh ibumu, Jungkook."_

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note**

No teaser ya untuk chapter selanjutnya biar jadi _surprise_ ~

Gimana buka puasanya? Awalnya ini satu chapter lho tapi keliatannya kepanjangan jika digabungkan, oleh karena itu chapter awal terlihat lebih pendek. Begimana perkembangannya menurut kalian sampai sekarang? Misteri masa lalu Taehyung masih lama tapi mulai dari chapter depan bakal ada _hint-hint_ sedikit jadi pasang saja mata elang kalian~

Makasih ya atas semua reviewnya ya ampun aku senang sekali ada yang bener-bener membaca cerita ini. Meskipun bahasanya masih terkadang salah dan lainnya atau tidak bervariasi. Aku suka baca review kalian kok~ cuman nanti mungkin akan kubalas ya bersamaan dengan chapter baru jadi tidak harkos (?)

Btw, kenapa aku hampir menitikkan air mata nulis Yugyeom mati ya. Maafkan kalau feelnya ga terlalu kerasa ya, suka ga tega ngebuat karakter mati… Setidaknya Yugyeom mati dalam keadaan _suci_ (?)

Ada beberapa paragraf yg no editing jadi maafkan jika ada kata-kata yang kurang enak (?) atau mungkin rancu atau bahkan _typo_ *bow*

Sekali lagi maafkan lama ya~ terutama **zaet00** yang suka ngingetin tanggal :v

Mari kita bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya~

p.s: username wattpad aku: murakami-y

jadi yang mau membaca disana ya~ tapi jangan heran aku suka ga bales komen…. Soalnya kadang notifikasi wattpad suka ga masuk sebelum dibuka aplikasinya

M.Y


	5. Chapter 5: Miss Jeon

**Law & Order**

 **Chapter Five; Miss Jeon**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Main Pairing: Vkook/TaeKook; Top! Taehyung x Bottom! Jungkook

Rate: **M** for _character dead_ _and mention of murder/violence_

.

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

Pemuda tampan tersebut menghela napas panjang, netra _hazel_ -nya mencerminkan langit fajar, asap putih keluar setiap kali ia mengeluarkan oksigen yang telah diproses menjadi karbondioksida. Suhu telah menurun cukup drastis mengingat sekarang adalah musim gugur, menghiasi banyak dengan warna jingga dan cokelat muda. Tetapi dia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa pada pukul inilah waktu yang paling disukainya, tidak begitu banyak orang yang telah melakukan kegiatan, matahari mulai muncul perlahan-lahan menghangatkan dunia sesuai dengan kecepatan terbitnya.

Kantung mata terlihat menggantung pada bawah matanya, tentu saja setelah tidak dapat tertidur karena harus mengurusi banyak hal seperti menjahit luka, mengeluarkan peluru, memberikan vitamin untuk anak-anak mereka yang lemah, manja dan ada beberapa merupakan alasan keberadaan orang-orang yang diobatinya disana. Dia dibawa oleh kenalannya ke dalam dunia yang biasa dianggap hanya berisikan manusia brutal, tetapi setelah masuk dan mengenal beberapa orang ternyata diantara puluhan orang akan ada satu atau dua yang terpaksa masuk untuk mendapatkan uang.

Dirinya sebagai dokter gelap—harus berada dalam kondisi _netral_. Tidak memihak siapapun. Dengan ratusan bongkahan uang yang dimilikinya, ia bisa dengan mudah membiayai orang-orang yang tidak seharusnya berada di dunia _gelap_ ini tapi dia tak ingin kehilangan salah satu jarinya dan orang yang dibantunya pasti akan ditembak mati. Secara singkat, _usaha sia-sia_.

Dia masih merasa seperti biasa, seperti dahulu sebelum memasuki dunia ini. Mungkin selain sekarang tubuhnya seringkali dijamah oleh pria-pria mesum, menyentuh bagian bokongnya, selangkangannya dan paha dalamnya. Namun dia tak merasakan apapun, hanya hormonnya yang mengikuti keinginannya, akal sehatnya bahkan tak pernah menikmatinya sekalipun dengan obat perangsang pun, orgasme yang dialaminya hanyalah kepuasan yang bertahan selama beberapa detik.

Ponselnya bergetar pelan, ia menggeser layar dan melihat pesan dengan bahasa inggris mengatakan bahwa ia harus datang ke alamat yang tertera dalam pesan tersebut. Menikmati sejenak pemandangan di hadapannya lalu segera beranjak pergi dengan tangan tersimpan pada saku mantelnya. Memasang _earphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu barat yang selalu disukainya sejak lama, semenjak ia masih berada di Korea Selatan menginjak banyak dedaunan gugur pada setiap langkahnya.

Memasuki sebuah _bar_ ramai, meskipun seharusnya ini merupakan jam tutup mereka. Bartender yang tengah mengelap gelas kaca menyapanya dengan ramah, penuh dengan senyum menawan. Berkata bahwa kursi yang telah disediakan untuknya terletak cukup berada di pojok ruangan. Baru saja ia mendudukkan bokongnya, ia disapa oleh seorang perempuan dengan pakaian yang terbuka, _make-up_ tebal dan aroma parfum menyengat. Telah terbiasa—terlalu terbiasa menghadapi perempuan seperti ini setiap hari.

"Apa Tuan Kim merasa bosan hari ini?"

Jemari dengan kuku dipolesi oleh pengecat kuku murahan itu mengelus pelan bagian paha dalamnya, ia menggeserkan duduknya berusaha untuk berkata bisu bahwa ia menolak ajakan itu sekarang. Tidak tertidur selama hampir tiga hari, ia tak ingin membuang energi melayani perempuan jalang seperti itu, lebih baik ia membuang energinya untuk membaca buku atau mencoba memotret pemandangan—andai ia memiliki hari libur.

Tetapi perempuan itu masih keras kepala malah mendekatkan dirinya, pemuda itu hanya mendecih kesal tanpa menatap eksistensi menyebalkan tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba perempuan itu kabur begitu saja ketika seorang pria memakai pakaian bermerk mahal—membawa seorang wanita muda memakaikan syalnya sebagai tudung kepala. Mata _hazel_ itu tak melepas pandangannya dan ketika kedua insan itu duduk di depannya, wajahnya membentuk ekspresi terkejut. Bentuk mata, warna kulitnya, rahangnya—

 _Persis seperti ciri khas orang negara asalnya._

" _Oh! Are you korean too?_ "

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya, matanya bulat dan besar bagaikan karakter _manga_ yang dibaca oleh pemuda itu. Matanya bagai berkilauan dengan betapa bersinarnya, tidak menunjukkan emosi negatif sedikit pun. Giginya rapi secara alami, sehingga ketika tersenyum lebar malah bertambah menawan. Bulu matanya lentik dan alisnya terlihat cukup tebal untuk seorang perempuan.

" _I'm Je—_ "

"Panggil saja dia Nyonya _Jeon_."

Wanita itu mendelik kesal, tetapi ia kembali diam dan menyesap kopi yang baru diberikan oleh pelayan sebelumnya. Yang paling muda diantara ketiganya hanya diam dan menunggu si pria untuk menjelaskan mengapa _seorang wanita Korea Selatan_ berada disini dan di dalam bar yang sebenarnya tidak disediakan untuk umum melainkan hanya untuk orang yang seperti pemuda itu atau pria yang memakai barang-barang yang dapat dibeli dengan menjual ginjal—perbedaannya ia tidak menjual apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

Ketiganya hanya terdiam, ketika si pria menghisap sepuntung rokok yang telah dibakari ujungnya sedikit baru ia mulai berbicara.

"Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kalian bersama dengan orang yang sama bukan? Sesama Korea Selatan juga, budaya yang sama, mungkin **V** dapat menuntunmu, Nyonya Jeon."

" **V?"**

" _It's my nickname._ "

Pemuda muda itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya, untuk membuka suaranya bukan hanya untuk diam. Suara _husky_ dan berat—sesuai dengan penampilannya. Ia mengangkat kembali tangannya untuk menyesap teh yang baru saja dibawakan oleh pelayan. Menghirup aroma bunga samar yang berkumpul pada sekitaran hidungnya. Matanya diam-diam melihat wanita yang masih terlihat sedikit kebingungan dengan keadaan yang diterimanya. Tetapi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu seolah tiba-tiba merindukan tanah kelahirannya sendiri, seperti apa pemandangan disana, apakah ada perubahan pemandangan dari terakhir kali ia berada disana.

Dan menajamkan aroma dari wanita itu, tercium aroma ginseng samar. Aroma alami yang memang banyak orang mengatakan semua orang dari Korea Selatan memilikinya—selain dirinya yang telah beradaptasi dengan aroma Amerika selama lebih dari setahun.

 _Lebih dari setahun. Lebih tepatnya—sekarang hampir tahun kedua belasnya._

V hanya terus terdiam dengan mata yang licik melirik wanita itu—yang tengah berbincang atau lebih tepatnya dijelaskan mengenai beberapa hal dari pria tersebut. Sebenarnya ia telah diberitahu akan kedatangan seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuannya, tetapi yang tak ia duga adalah orang itu adalah seorang _wanita_. Dan sejujurnya terakhir kali V berbincang normal dengan perempuan adalah—

 _Entah kapan_.

Bahkan ia sama sekali tak berbincang dengan ibunya sendiri sehingga selama ia hidup rasanya tak memiliki orangtua satu pun. Mungkin untuk peran _ayah_ ada seorang pengganti yang memang memiliki aura ayah yang alami tapi tidak untuk _ibu_. Apa ia harus memperlakukan wanita itu bagaikan ibu? Atau bagaikan perempuan yang disukai—sejak kapan dia menyukai seseorang? Selama hampir 21 tahun tak pernah ia mengalami rasa _cinta_ yang disebutkan banyak orang. Tak sekalipun melihat _dunia penuh warna dan cahaya_ itu, hanya kelabu yang dilihatnya. Dunia yang sungguh monoton dan tak menar—

" _Kau tahu?_ Aku tahu kau kaya tapi jangan sia-siakan baju mahal itu."

Suara itu bagaikan batu yang dilempar pada kaca—memecahkan semua lamunannya. Kepalanya terangkat, wajah kebingungan terbentuk jelas dan yang dilihatnya adalah dua insan menahan tawa dengan mata menatap ke daerah kemejanya. Matanya ikut turun melihat—bercak cokelat yang kontras dengan warna putih. Dibutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi—sebelum saraf peraba pada kulitnya bereaksi akan rasa _panas_ tersebut.

"P-PANAS!"

V bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, mengangkat kemeja putihnya agar cairan panas dari teh tak terkena dengan kulitnya kembali. Teriakan refleksnya membuat semua mata yang ada disana menatapnya dan mengundang tawa kecil karena—setelah sekian lama akhirnya V membuka suaranya lagi dengan jelas. Kakinya berjingkrak-jingkrak menuju meja untuk mengambil beberapa lembar tisu.

Saat ia berusaha mengelap tumpahan teh pada kemejanya, matanya menangkap penampakan semuanya menertawakannya. Anehnya yang ia rasakan bukanlah malu namun sesuatu _hangat_. Mungkin karena selama ini ia hanya ikut tertawa dalam lelucon yang bahkan sebenarnya bukan lelucon—hanya merendahkan orang lain. Namun sekarang orang tertawa karena tingkahnya yang sama sekali tak merendahkan, memaki atau lelucon _gelap_ —entah mengapa itu membuatnya cukup _senang_.

" _V! You are such a clown~!_ "

Ia dapat merasakan perasaan ini karena wanita yang mengisi pikirannya sampai-sampai menumpahkan isi cangkirnya. Dan wajah wanita itu ketika tertawa benar-benar pemandangan yang indah—tanpa membawa fakta bahwa memang wanita itu termasuk cantik.

Setelah sekian lamanya, mata _hazel_ itu bagai memiliki cahaya kehidupan lagi.

.

.

"Hei, V."

V mengangkat kepalanya dan mendongak ke arah kanannya, menatap wanita yang sekarang tinggal bersamanya sedang menonton acara televisi sekarang menatapnya balik. Menanyakan ada apa dan hanya menerima balasan berupa kebisuan. Memutuskan untuk kembali apa yang tengah dilakukannya tetapi kemudian wanita itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan? Membaca buku seperti itu terus-menerus. Menjadi muda itu seharusnya pergi keluar dan bertemu dengan perempuan lalu meniduri mereka." Ucapnya.

"Dan aku telah melakukannya." Balas V dengan singkat.

"Apanya?"

"Meniduri perempuan."

"Berapa banyak?"

"Mungkin dua kali dari umurmu."

"Yang telah berumur kepala empat juga?"

"Bahkan kepala lima pun sudah pernah kulakukan."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Ini adalah hal yang sangat biasa. Pembicaraan singkat dan hanya menjawab seperlunya, terutama V tak pernah bertanya balik selain memang pernyataan sebelumnya sangat ambigu sehingga ia _belum_ mengerti namun jika ia telah mengerti maka disanalah ia _mematikan_ pembicaraan. Selama beberapa hari ini hanya Nyonya Jeon yang memulai pembicaraan dan meneruskannya sampai akhirnya ia merasa bosan karena jawaban yang begitu monoton dan acuh tersebut. Sudah sangat biasa untuk seorang wanita—atau lebih tepatnya _ibu_ memulai pembicaraan terutama menurut banyak ceritanya putranya merupakan orang yang sangat pemalu dan seperti sekali dalam setahun memulai pembicaraan.

Biasanya mereka akan berbincang setelah V melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap tubuh Nyonya Jeon. _Toh_ , memang alasannya bertemu V adalah agar disembuhkan dari suatu penyakit yang negara ginseng itu belum miliki obatnya. _Benar_ , hanya negara luar Amerika Serikat yang belum memilikinya. Faktanya, banyak penyakit yang obatnya telah ditemukan namun mereka terpaksa menyembunyikannya karena diketahui oleh pemerintah dan digunakan sebagai _pertukaran_ _licik_. Mereka memang licik dari akar-akarnya.

Menggunakan kesehatan orang sebagai bahan pertukaran. Bahkan sebenarnya itu bukan pertukaran melainkan hanya _pemaksaan_. Misalkan satu negara ini banyak dari warganya terjangkit penyakit kemudian meminta bantuan kepada satu negara yang paling _berpengaruh_ lalu diantara pemerintah akan terjadi _perjanjian tersembunyi_ —tidak akan ada yang tahu selain dua kepala negara itu. _Warga adalah yang membangun negara itu sendiri_ —kehilangan banyak warga sama saja dengan menurunnya kondisi negara tersebut dan tidak akan ada kepala negara yang berani mempertaruhkannya hanya karena penyakit.

 _Itulah mengapa_ _ **V**_ _ada disana._

Dialah yang memiliki jalan untuk meminta obat-obat tersebut. Tentunya dengan bayaran yang _sangat_ tinggi tetapi tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan manusia untuk menghindari kematian. _Karena manusia itu takut untuk melihat kegelapan tanpa ujung_ —itu yang V pelajari selama ini. Tetapi sebenarnya uang yang dia dapatkan mungkin hanya tiga puluh persen dari keseluruhan tetapi setidaknya dia bisa mengancam mereka dengan informasi tersebut.

"Wajahmu serius sekali. Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Mendongak ke kanan mendapati Nyonya Jeon sekarang berdiri tak jauh darinya, menundukkan tubuhnya juga mencondongkannya ke depan dengan wajah yang tersenyum lembut.

"Seperti putraku saat belajar serius sebelum memasuki universitas. Matanya itu seperti," Nyonya Jeon melebarkan kedua matanya dengan bantuan jarinya, menggerakkan tubuhnya sembari mendekatkan dirinya dengan wajah V, "Ini."

Nyonya Jeon berusaha untuk meniru wajah serius putranya dan itu entah mengapa membuat V tertawa meski itu hanya sejenak. Bahkan tawanya sama sekali tidak keras atau lama, mungkin dapat disebut hanya gelagak sementara. Banyak orang berkata V akan berada dalam tingkat maksimal dalam ketampanannya ketika diam dan serius, namun tak akan ada yang dapat kemanisannya ketika tertawa. Bagaimana wajah itu yang biasanya sangat kaku melembut dan _sejujurnya_ dapat melihat wajah itu merupakan—keberuntungan. Hal itu hanya terjadi sekali dalam setahun _kecuali_ jika kau adalah orang yang dapat menyebabkannya tertawa.

Ketika tangan Nyonya Jeon mengelus rambut V dengan sangat lembut bagaikan mengelus rambut anak sendiri saat itulah pipi V merona sekilas. Ditambah wanita itu mengatakan betapa manisnya. Mengapa dia bersikap seakan V adalah putranya sendiri? Entah mengapa sesuatu yang _gelap_ memasuki pikirannya, sebelum _kegelapan_ itu mendominasi dia menarik tangan wanita itu dari kepalanya dan kabur dengan alasan harus pergi mengurus sesuatu. Nyonya Jeon hanya menatap sendu pintu utama rumah tersebut dan menghela napas sembari menghadap ke arah jendela besar melihat pemuda itu berjalan pergi.

Hanya suara dari televisi yang memecahkan keheningannya juga helaan napas. Wanita itu berbaring pada sofa berbalut kain yang sangat bagus sehingga kualitasnya terjamin dan memang terasa sekali kelembutannya. Netranya menatap kosong acara televisi yang bahkan tak ditangkap oleh otaknya karena penglihatannya memburam—bukan karena lemas. Hanya saja ia memang tak ingin memproses apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Tangan kanannya yang terjatuh di samping bermain-main dengan lantai keramik.

Meluruskan jari telunjuknya lalu menuliskan dengan pelan atau lebih tepatnya ia tak menuliskan apapun karena tak muncul apapun pada lantai tersebut—masih bersih, tanpa noda. Tetapi dalam penglihatannya ia menuliskan dua huruf dalam bahasa negaranya. Nama yang ia tuliskan dengan bahagia dalam akta kelahiran karena ia tahu—putranya akan menjadi sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan.

 _Oleh karena itu, dia tak dapat menyerah dulu._

" _Meski sampai tetes darahku yang terakhir. Ibu akan berjuang untukmu, Jungkook."_

Mengatakan kalimat tersebut dalam hatinya sebelum tertidur. Membawanya ke dunia mimpi dimana kenangan bersama putra yang paling disayangi terus terulang bagaikan film putar. Ingin membuka mata tetapi tak bisa, takut jika kenangan yang dilihatnya benar-benar akan berubah menjadi _kenangan_. Pasrah membiarkan dirinya merasa semakin lemas dan lemas.

.

.

Entah kemana kaki V membawanya—yang penting ia menjauh dari rumahnya sendiri agar dapat menenangkan diri. Ketika dari kegiatan melarikan dirinya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar keras dan ketika dilihat itu adalah panggilan dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya. V tak pernah menyimpan nomor mereka dalam kontak selain milik orang-orang yang dekat dengannya karena mereka selalu saja mengganti nomor ponsel mereka sampai pada akhirnya V memutuskan untuk tak menyimpannya.

" _Eiyo, V. Aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa dari hasil laporanmu terhadap si wanita itu, obatnya telah disediakan. Apa kau akan mengambilnya?"_

" _On my way_."

Satu kalimat singkat itu diucapkan lalu panggilan diputuskan secara sepihak—tanpa kata perpisahan apapun, bahkan satu _terimakasih_ atau _selamat bertemu_ tidak ada dalam percakapan singkat tersebut. V menghirup udara dingin di sekelilingnya lalu mengeratkan mantelnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tetap hangat.

Melangkahkan kakinya sampai pada sebuah tangga—yang menuju ke bawah, bukan ke atas. Menuruni tangga tersebut lalu membuka pintu kayu membuat bel yang terpasang di balik pintu tersebut bergemerincing pada ruangan yang sebenarnya kosong tersebut. Kalian pikir itu adalah sebuah bar? Tidak, itu adalah ruang pribadi milik seseorang. Lalu mengapa harus memakai bel untuk sebuah _ruangan pribadi_? Itu karena—

 _Brak! Bruk! Brak!_

Diiringi dengan suara barang-barang terjatuh dari sisi kiri ruangan tersebut muncul pemuda dengan tangan yang berada di depan, berusaha untuk meraba semua benda yang berada di hadapannya. Semua langkah yang diambilnya begitu berhati-hati ketika dia berada di depan V meskipun masih ada jarak yang cukup jauh baru ia berhenti melangkah. Matanya bergerak tak tentu dan setelah V mendengus dengan _sengaja_ baru pemuda itu mendelik dengan pandangan mata lurus menuju dimana V berdiri.

"V."

Yang memiliki nama hanya tersenyum simpul—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya senyum _terkalahkan_. Seolah dapat melihat senyum pahit tersebut, lawan bicaranya juga tersenyum.

" _I still don't understand how you do it_." Ucap V mendekatkan diri menuju pemuda tersebut.

" _Do what?_ " tanya pemuda tersebut dengan heran.

V tak mengatakan apapun malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir pemuda tersebut. Tidak, ia tak berniat untuk benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya—hanya melakukan percobaan kecil. Oleh karena itu ia masih memberikan jarak antara bibir mereka meskipun memang tergiur untuk mencobanya.

"Cium dan akan kubakar obatnya." Ucap pemuda itu seraya memundurkan wajahnya sedikit—dengan padangan mata yang masih melihat ke arah lain.

Sejujurnya V terkadang kagum dengan pemuda di depannya ini lebih dari kekagumannya kepada _beberapa orang_ yang pernah menyapa hidupnya. Pemuda itu kehilangan penglihatannya tetapi gantinya mendapatkan kemampuan yang melebihi bayarannya. Pendengaran dan kekuatan mengingat yang lebih dari siapapun bahkan V sendiri—yang dalam seluruh sisi dunia itu mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan kepintarannya.

Ia mungkin dapat menghapal semua apa yang ada di dalam buku—tetapi tidak suara napas, seluruh pergerakan kecil, jenis pakaian yang dipakai bahkan hal-hal yang sangat kecil seperti cara berjalan. Tetapi tidak, untuk pemuda itu bahkan cara membuka pintu seseorang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui siapa yang memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Dan itulah mengapa bel tersebut tertempel di balik pintu.

Pemuda itu pergi sejenak dan kembali membawa beberapa kantung plastik kecil transparan berisi obat-obatan yang berbentuk seperti tablet. Sebenarnya bentuk tablet dan lainnya sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan obat yang dijual di pasaran karena memang itu telah ditentukan oleh pihak _pemerintah_ agar tak mudah diketahui jika ada seseorang yang membawanya keluar dari tempat yang seharusnya. Setelah menerimanya dan memasukkannya ke dalan saku mata _hazel_ itu menatap serius mata _tak bernyawa_ tersebut.

"Kau ingin sesuatu sebagai bayaran? Tidur denganmu?" tanya V dengan tangannya yang nakal yang mulai memegang erat pinggang pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana dengan mendengarkan peringatanku saja?" tawar pemuda itu memegang pipi V dan menjalar ke atas mengelus kantung mata samarnya, "Kau harus ingat, jika kau pergi dari dunia ini aku akan memberitahukan mengenai identitasmu. Tidak kepada dunia hanya kepada satu orang yang berada di negara asalmu—orang yang kupercaya. Percayalah V. Hanya _dia_ saja dapat membuatmu kesulitan."

Dahi V mengernyit heran, padahal ia tak memiliki pikiran untuk pergi— _sementara ini_. Lalu mengapa dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Namun V tahu meskipun ia bertanya, pemuda itu tak akan menjawabnya ditambah sekarang tangan mulusnya berusaha melepaskan tangan besar yang masih memegang pinggangnya. Ketika terlepas dia mendorong V agar menjauh berkata bahwa hari telah menjadi malam dan _akan lebih baik_ jika dia pulang sekarang untuk memberikan obatnya.

Di dalam dunia ini, rasa ingin tahu tidak diperbolehkan. Tidak sekali dua kali orang-orang yang terlalu ingin mengetahui mendapati kepalanya berlubang oleh peluru dan V yang memiliki status yang sangat rentan juga tak bisa menanyakan atau mencari tahu lebih jauh. Setelah memikirkannya, V memutuskan akan lebih baik jika ia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Berbalik lalu pergi. Pemuda itu hanya menunggu sampai bel tersebut berbunyi baru ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat ditundukkan olehnya, meskipun hanya kegelapan yang dilihatnya tetapi ia menatap pintu utama ruangan pribadinya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kejantanan kotormu, V—" ucapnya tanpa ditujukan kepada siapapun, hanya udara kosong, "Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun."

" _Bahkan jika itu oksigen sekalipun."_

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Nyonya Jeon telah sembuh dari penyakit yang membawanya kemari dan besok merupakan hari dimana wanita itu harus kembali menuju Korea Selatan. Dapat dikatakan beberapa bulan itu—cukup menyenangkan bagi V. Lama sekali ia tak mendengar cerewetnya seorang ibu dan itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit rindu dengan hari-hari selanjutnya tak akan mendengar sambutan ketika ia pulang ke rumahnya lagi. Harus kembali memesan makanan dari restoran karena dirinya tak dapat memasak— _sama sekali_.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap sedih wanita yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya dan insting seorang wanita membiarkannya menyadari tatapan mata tersebut. Menyelesaikan melipat baju terakhirnya baru ia tersenyum lembut dan menggerakkan tangannya dengan gestur berkata bisu 'kemarilah'. V hanya menurut dan saat Nyonya Jeon menepuk daerah ranjang di sampingnya, ia pun duduk di sebelahnya.

Lalu wanita itu memberikan kertas kecil bertuliskan dua huruf. Sebagai warga negara asli pun ia dapat membacanya hanya dalam sekilas.

"Nama putraku. Mungkin saat kau kembali ke Korea Selatan kau bisa bertemu dengannya."

V hanya tersenyum dan menyimpan kertas itu ke dalam dompetnya. Baru saja ia menutup dompetnya tiba-tiba terasa beban pada kepalanya diiringi dengan gerakan lembut seperti mengelus. Kepalanya mendongak ke kiri untuk menatap obsidian hitam yang menatapnya lembut dengan bibir yang membentuk senyuman kecil. Meskipun telah lama tak melihatnya, kepalanya masih dapat mengingat bahwa itulah senyuman khas seorang _ibu_.

" _Good boy_. Kau telah menjadi anak baik selama ini, hm?" tanya wanita itu dengan perlahan mendorong kepala V agar bersandar pada dadanya.

Gerakan itu tentunya membuatnya terkejut, ia tak menghiraukan payudara wanita itu toh sejujurnya selama ini mungkin telah beberapa kali ia melihat wanita itu telanjang karena lupa jika adanya orang lain yang menggunakan kamar mandinya. Juga V dan Nyonya Jeon sama sekali tidak keberatan—hubungan mereka bagaikan seorang ibu dan anaknya.

"Mari kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Kita dapat makan malam bersama putraku, dia pasti akan merasa senang melihat seseorang yang sangat tampan sepertimu. Ah, tapi dia membenci orang-orang yang seperti dokter dan lainnya."

Ini pertama kali sebenarnya Nyonya Jeon menceritakan putranya, selama ini yang V ketahui adalah putranya tengah akan memasuki universitas dan terakhir kali ia mendengar berita adalah putranya memasuki universitas terbaik di negaranya. Dan membenci dokter? Bagaimana mereka akan berkomunikasi jika bahkan lawan bicaranya membenci profesinya? Apa gelar dokter V dapat dikatakan profesi? Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak begitu mengerti.

"Aku akan mengurusnya nanti." Ucap Nyonya Jeon dengan nada yang terdengar _tak yakin_ , "Putraku jika dikatakan untuk menahan kebenciannya terhadap sesuatu malah akan menjadi marah dan saat dia marah itu terkadang sangat menyeramkan bahkan ibunya sendiri ketakutan."

Tawa pendek bergema dalam ruangan tersebut, entah mengapa V membayangkan penampilan putra Nyonya Jeon. Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa putranya cukup mirip terutama dalam wajah karena sejak kecil ia selalu dikatakan terlalu manis dan _cantik_ untuk seorang lelaki. Namun secara fakta saja Nyonya Jeon termasuk memiliki wajah yang manis, lalu akan seperti apa _putranya_? Mungkin jika V melihat putranya akan langsung terkena diabetes melitus.

V menjauhkan diri dari wanita itu dan bangkit dari ranjang, sebelum keluar ia berkata bahwa hari telah terlalu malam dan berhubung mereka akan pergi pada pagi hari sebaiknya mereka berhenti berbincang demi kebaikan wanita itu. Nyonya Jeon hanya menurut dan mengucapkan selamat malam untuk terakhir kalinya lalu V menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju balkon yang membiarkannya dapat melihat pemandangan langit berhubung letak rumahnya cukup berada di dataran yang tinggi. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas kemudian mengeluarkan kembali kertas kecil tersebut.

Matanya tak dapat berhenti menatap dua huruf yang dituliskan menggunakan pena bertinta hitam. Padahal itu hanyalah nama dari orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya—namun terasa spesial dalam ingatannya. Tanpa disadarinya ia mengecup pelan kertas tersebut dengan gerakan yang lembut seperti mengecup sebuah patung yang rapuh. Matanya tertutup, mengukir nama tersebut dalam ingatannya.

— _Jungkook_.

Seolah merasa puas karena benda-benda mati tersebut menyaksikan tingkah anehnya, V mendongak ke belakang seraya tersenyum. Setelah menampilkan senyum tampannya, ia berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu menuju balkon. Tidak ada yang mengetahui mengapa ia melakukannya meskipun tak ada yang dapat melihatnya.

.

.

Esok hari, dua insan tersebut telah siap untuk berangkat menuju bandara namun V berkata bahwa mereka akan mengambil jalan- _nya_ dan sama sekali tak menggunakan kendaraan sampai pada titik tertentu. Ini dilakukan agar memastikan tidak ada yang menganggu mereka, karena ada beberapa titik dimana kekuasaan _dunia gelap_ itu tidak dapat masuk karena adanya seseorang yang menahan mereka. V membawa seluruh tas milik Nyonya Jeon agar memudahkan wanita itu berjalan, ditambah salju yang turun beberapa hari yang lalu cukup membuat jalanan licin, tak mungkin seorang pria membiarkan wanita sibuk memikirkan barang-barangnya dan tak memperhatikan jalan.

Dalam perjalanan terjadi banyak debat karena si wanita merasa tak enak karena semua barangnya dibawa dan berakhir tak menghasilkan apapun. Tetapi mereka sedikit berbincang—dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka berbincang cukup lama. Sebelumnya perbincangan paling panjang mereka hanya berdurasi—paling lama adalah tiga menit.

"Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu di Korea Selatan, V. Kita akan banyak memakan makanan nanti dan membuat _abs_ -mu menghilang." Ujar Nyonya Jeon berseri-seri.

V hanya tertawa, padahal ia sama sekali tak memiliki _abs_ yang dipikirkan oleh semua perempuan. Mungkin hanya sedikit berotot dan berbentuk tapi tidak sampai seperti para atlit atau model celana dalam dan semua perempuan memikirkan dia memiliki otot yang mampu mengangkat mereka lalu melakukan posisi seks mengangkat mereka di udara. Mengingatnya saja membuat V tertawa—di dalam hatinya.

"Karena aku akan segera pergi dari dunia ini, bisakah kau memberitahukanku nama aslimu?" tanya Nyonya Jeon menatap langsung V.

Sejenak pemuda itu merasa ragu, dia telah meninggalkan nama aslinya selama lebih dari setahun. Bahkan semua orang memanggilnya hanya dengan satu abjad tersebut. Dapat dikatakan ia benar-benar hampir melupakan nama yang telah diberikan oleh orangtuanya, beserta marganya. Tapi, mungkin tak ada salahnya hanya memberitahu namanya.

"Kim Tae—"

Lingkungan yang sepi, tak ada suara apapun selain suara mereka dan hanya dalam jeda kurang dari satu menit—noda _merah_ pada _sweater_ berwarna merah muda itu muncul. Kedua pasang mata membulat sempurna. Sang pemuda menjatuhkan semua tas yang dibawanya dan memeluk erat sang wanita yang dalam sekejap menjadi lemas. Mata _hazel_ itu menatap tajam lingkungan sekitarnya berusaha menemukan alasan dari _noda merah_ tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil. Biarlah semua barangnya tak terbawa, ia harus menjauhkan mereka dari ruangan terbuka. Setidaknya V harus memaksakan diri membawa tasnya— _tas daruratnya_.

Untungnya ia mengenal beberapa tempat di lingkungan ini merupakan tempat yang kosong dan mengetahui cara memasukinya, menopang wanita itu menuju salah satu bangunan tertinggalkan dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. Setelah masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut, ia segera membaringkan wanita itu pada lantai. Baju merah mudanya bahkan hampir tak mendekati merah muda lagi karena warna merah lebih mendominasinya.

"…V—"

"Ini bukan luka parah! Aku bisa menyembuhkannya! Jangan buang tenagamu."

Wajah wanita itu hanya terdiam, pucat bukan dikarenakan emosinya tetapi karena memang efek dari rasa shok dan mulai kehilangan darah membuatnya menjadi pucat. Obsidian hitam tersebut mengikuti setiap gerakan pemuda yang sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang yang tak dikenalnya dari tas yang selalu dibawanya.

 _Pisau bedah._

 _Suntikan beserta cairan yang tersimpan dalam botol._

 _Alat jahit._

Nyonya Jeon hanya terdiam, rasa sakit pada bagian perutnya bahkan tak dapat dirasakannnya. Tak dipercaya akhirnya ia merasakan apa yang dinamakan _tertembak_ oleh sebuah peluru kecil—yang menembus lapisan kulitnya beserta dagingnya. Pada sudut bibirnya aliran darah menetes turun kepada rambutnya lalu mengalir ke lantai. Obsidian hitam yang mulai kehilangan cahaya kehidupan berusaha melihat pemuda yang sibuk mengatakan kata-kata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja—meskipun itu hanya _kata-kata hampa_.

Ketika terasa benda tajam yang hendak menusuk lengannya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil untuk pemuda yang pertama kali dilihatnya—penuh dengan keringat dan ketakutan. Berusaha mengangkat tangan berlumur darahnya sendiri dan menyentuh pipi pemuda itu meski ditutupi oleh masker steril.

" _I trust you, V._ _Jangan merasa bersalah._ "

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menyuntikkan cairan kepada wanita itu. Sebelum menutup matanya akibat reaksi obat bius yang diberikan, ia hanya berusaha untuk tetap memandang satu pemuda yang telah membiarkannya tinggal bersamanya, mendengarkan ketika ia bercerita mengenai putranya dan sekarang—membuatnya kembali repot. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, kelopak matanya turun dan menutup pandangannya.

Mengeluarkan peluru dari seseorang telah bagaikan pekerjaannya sehari-hari. Sebuah keberuntungan peluru yang ada di dalam Nyonya Jeon sama sekali tak mengenai organnya, hanya saja pendarahannya terlalu banyak. Jika saja V dalam keadaan tenang dia bahkan dapat melakukannya sambil menutup mata namun sekarang otaknya memaksa memberikan perintah untuk tenang tapi malah menghasilkan hasil yang berbalik. Ini semua sangat mudah bagi V.

 _Sangat mudah_.

Untuk seorang dokter jenius sepertinya ini bahkan tak dapat dikatakan tantangan. _Benar_. _Selain—_

 _Lukanya tak dapat tertutup_.

Secara singkat— _darahnya tak dapat membeku_. Tanpa darahnya membeku tak mungkin lukanya akan menutup dan jika lukanya tak ingin menutup ditambah pendarahan yang banyak, organnya dapat tenggelam dalam genangan darah. Ketika organ tenggelam dalam darah itu sama saja dengan—sulit untuk diselamatkan.

Tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, keringat dingin pada pemuda itu semakin bercucur deras. Berusaha menemukan cara agar lukanya dapat terpaksa tertutup namun tak memiliki peralatannya. Matanya bergerak tak tentu, terpancar rasa takut dan panik yang jelas bahkan benda mati pun dapat melihatnya. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak jelas dan sesekali seolah siap untuk berteriak karena tak kuat menahan perasaan emosional pada tubuhnya. Tangan bergetarnya terus mengganti peralatannya.

Suara benda besi yang terjatuh pada lantai, napas berat dan gumaman bergema pada ruangan luas tersebut. Oksigen di sekitarnya bekerja mengalirkan suara-suara tersebut—selain untuk mengalirkan darah untuk _satu orang_. Benar, hanya satu orang—karena sang wanita bahkan tak dapat _bernapas_ lagi, tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya bernapas kembali. Cairan merahnya sendiri bagaikan mengitarinya, membuatnya seolah tertidur di atas kumpulan bunga merah. Sang pemuda tak memedulikan jika tangannya telah menjadi merah bahkan pakaian mahalnya akan terbuang setelah ini. Dalam pikirannya hanya terdapat _keputusasaan_.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk melewati jendela kaca, partikel debu yang terlihat jelas akibat cahaya tersebut. Berterbangan dengan bebas seraya menatap bisu pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Keheningan terpecahkan saat suara pintu besi berkarat bergesekan dengan lantai bangunan tersebut, ia memandang pemuda yang tengah terduduk pada lantai—di atas genangan darah. Pria itu— _Namjoon_ —melangkah mendekatinya, dengan gerakan yang perlahan-lahan karena dirinya pun sebenarnya tak siap untuk melihat apa yang akan dilihatnya.

Tak ada kata yang dapat mendiskripsikan betapa terkejutnya Namjoon. Menatap bagaimana tangan kotor itu menggerakkan jarumnya untuk menembus permukaan kulit dan menarik kedua belahan tersebut agar saling menyatu. Namun tetap apa yang dilakukannya tak akan menghasilkan apapun—yang ia lakukan hanyalah membuka luka baru dan membiarkan darah kembali keluar, meskipun tidak sederas sebelumnya. Pandangannya bergerak ke atas dimana dada wanita itu bahkan sama sekali tak menunjukkan gerakan lagi, tak ada naik dan turun untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia bernapas. Ia hanya _terdiam_.

"…Tae."

Tangan berhiaskan cincin itu menyentuh pundak V sepelan mungkin, agar tidak terlalu membuatnya kaget. Reaksi yang didapatkannya—kedua tangan itu sekarang terdiam dan perlahan terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh wanita itu.

"Tae… Cukup… Dia tak terselamatkan lagi."

Kalimat itu terus memutar dalam kepalanya, berusaha menyadarkannya. Akhirnya saat ia tersadar, matanya membulat dan menatap tangannya hanya untuk melihat warna merah dimana-mana, di sekitarnya, pada pakaiannya bahkan pada celananya sendiri. Ketika melihat wajah manis itu tak bernyawa lagi barulah kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Tak kuasa menampung seluruh rasa sedihnya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan hanya membuat wajahnya semakin terkotori—kemudian berteriak parau. Teriakan itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan sampai Namjoon pun membeku hanya dengan mendengarnya.

Teriakan itu tak berlangsung lama, beberapa saat kemudian berganti menjadi isakan tangis. Air mata sedikit demi sedikit membuat darah pada wajahnya menjadi cair kembali dan bercampur membuat cairan bening tersebut menjadi keruh lalu menetes dari dagunya ke lantai. Ketika Namjoon berusaha untuk memanggilnya, ia malah bangkit dan kabur dari bangunan tersebut. Beberapa pria yang bersama Namjoon berusaha menghentikannya namun pria itu mengatakan untuk meninggalkan V sendiri.

Padahal semalam sama sekali tak ada salju yang turun namun sekarang salju itu turun, menambah teman-temannya yang telah sampai di daratan sebelumnya. Itu tak menghentikannya untuk berlari menjauhi bangunan itu, akibatnya salju yang dipijaknya terkotori oleh warna merah. Tak menghiraukan tetesan yang akan menunjukkan dimana ia berada. Titik demi titik menghasilkan sebuah garis terputus-putus dan akhirnya berhenti pada satu tempat—sebuah gang kecil.

V tersandung dan akhirnya terjatuh, kulitnya bertemu langsung dengan dinginnya salju. Dan dinginnya salju sama sekali tak membuatnya semakin baik karena itu hanya membuatnya teringat betapa dinginnya tubuh wanita itu saat ia menyentuhnya. Kenangan beberapa bulan yang lalu muncul kembali pada pandangannya, air mata pun kembali terbentuk pada pelupuk matanya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak namun tenggorokannya telah kering dan baru saja disadarinya— _sedikit terasa sakit akibat teriakannya sebelumnya_.

Membenamkan wajahnya pada salju. Yang ia inginkan hanya tempat menyendiri untuk menyadari kelalaiannya. V tidak percaya bahwa dirinya tak mengetahui pasiennya itu memiliki _hemofilia_ dan ia membuka luka semakin lebar—bukannya menyelamatkannya malah membuat kematian mendatanginya lebih cepat.

Matanya menatap tembok di depannya, melihat adanya retak yang disebabkan oleh cat yang telah tua. Dan—katakan ia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya karena melihat dari retakan tersebut sebuah bentuk yang mirip dengan negara asalnya.

 _Korea Selatan_.

Ah—mengingat Korea Selatan bukankah ada sebuah nama yang sangat unik dan membuatnya ingin tertawa setiap mengingatnya?

— _Jungkook?_

.

.

Awalnya pikiran untuk kabur dan meninggalkan dunia itu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong, namun sekarang ia benar-benar akan mewujudkannya. Melihat kesempatan setelah mendapatkan undangan dari universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan, memutuskan agar menggunakan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk kabur. Memberikan segalanya untuk mendapatkan bantuan dari ahli IT agar menahan semua informasi mengenai menyebar baik dalam dunia yang akan dimasuki atau dunia gelapnya. Memberikan hampir seluruh uangnya agar tidak mudah untuk dilacak ataupun dicurigai bahkan banyak diantaranya yang dibakar karena ia tak dapat memberikannya dan mengambil resiko orang yang menerimanya terkena bahaya.

Memulai kembali hidupnya menggunakan nama aslinya pada negara asalnya sendiri. Tak akan mengingat apapun selain menemukan _putranya_ untuk meminta maaf.

—Jika memang semudah itu.

Tak dipercaya, ia memasuki universitas yang sama dengannya. Saat melihatnya berjalan sendiri melewati taman universitas tanpa menanyakan namanya pun ia dapat mengetahuinya. Wajahnya yang sama persis, kemanisan yang sama—dan ekspresi yang terlihat cukup menyeramkan untuk seseorang yang memiliki wajah semanisnya.

Bagaikan dalam drama—ketika ia berjalan melewatinya seperti waktu melambat dan di dalam hatinya ingin berkata tepat di depan wajahnya,

"Aku yang telah membunuh ibumu."

 _Namun, tak bisa_.

Semua ini awalnya memang hanya untuk mendekatkan diri dengan—Jungkook. Karena siapa yang akan mempercayai seseorang yang tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ia telah membunuh ibunya, bisa-bisa ia malah dikatakan gila atau sakit jiwa. Namun di luar perkiraan—ia malah _jatuh cinta_ dengan Jungkook dan semakin berjalannya waktu semakin sulit untuk mengatakannya. Ditambah dengan penjelasan dari Yugyeom sebagai arti bahwa hubungan Yugyeom dan Jungkook disebabkan olehnya.

Setiap kali ia melihat wajah manis itu, rasa bersalah selalu muncul dalam hatinya, seolah menusuk keras. Saat mereka pertama melakukan seks pun, sebenarnya hanya terdapat perasaan bersalah pada hatinya. Mungkin ia memang menikmatinya namun—selalu ada ganjalan. Memalsukan ekspresi sudah menjadi keahliannya namun tak ada yang dapat memalsukan hati—maupun perasaan.

Oleh karena itu, Taehyung hanya akan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

 _Kenyataan yang menyedihkan_.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan antaranya dan Yugyeom, sesuai dengan tanggal yang tertera pada setiap surat Taehyung akan berpura-pura mengirimkannya. Tentu saja dengan perhitungan yang tepat agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang akan membuat Jungkook bertanya-tanya. Dan jika perhitungannya tepat, surat tersebut akan sampai pada tangan pemuda manis itu hari ini.

Taehyung—telah terbiasa bersantai di apartemen Jungkook dapat memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan olehnya. Dan alasan kedatangannya hari ini hanyalah untuk bersantai namun sebenarnya untuk melihat apa benar perhitungannya tepat. Ketika melihat pemuda manis itu membawa amplop pada tangannya, tak sengaja ia merasa sedikit lega. Jungkook terlihat senang mendapatkan surat dari temannya—yang bahkan sebenarnya tak mengirimkannya, dalam artian sebenarnya lalu berkata—

"Ada juga untukmu." Ucapnya.

Taehyung terkejut lalu menerima saja amplop yang diberikan oleh pemilik apartemen. Surat itu benar-benar ditujukan untuknya karena terdapat 'untuk Kim Taehyung' tertera pada amplopnya dan juga itu berasal dari—

 _Yugyeom_.

Berusaha terlihat tenang, ia membuka amplop tersebut dan membuka lipatan kertas yang terdapat di dalamnya namun sebuah kertas kecil lainnya terjatuh dan secara spontan Taehyung mengambil kertas kecil tersebut lalu membacanya.

Dan biarkan sekali lagi Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu— _Kim Yugyeom benar-benar bagaikan peramal._

 _Kau pasti akan membaca yang ini terlebih dahulu, aku tahu. Biarkan aku mengatakan—kau tidak bisa membaca sisa dari surat ini tanpa mencapai sesuatu dahulu. Kembalilah membaca sisa surat ini setelah Jungkook jatuh hati denganmu dengan begitu aku akan memberitahukan—_

 _Bagaimana nama V-mu dapat diketahui olehku dan sebenarnya bagaimana kepergianmu mempengaruhi kita semua, Taehyung._

 _Yugyeom_

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

MAAFKAAANNNNN ATAS BETAPA LAMANYA UPDATE

Uhh… Sebenarnya ada karena mentalku masih belum siap melanjutkan, tetapi aku sudah kembali kuat /eaaa

Terimakasih masih ada yang mau nungguin ya :")

Sejujurnya saya nangis ngetik yang ibu Jungook mati ditambah ngetiknya sambil dengerin lagu _mellow_ semua, tambah deres nangisnya. Anu… apa saya terlalu jahat sebagai author kepada Taehyung? Bagaimana Taehyung serasa disiksa terus olehku…

Banyak-banyak terimakasih atas favorite, follow dan reviewnya. Masih suka dibaca sama aku kok /tersipu

Tunggulah chapter selanjutnya bakal ada naena dan banyak _feel_. Terimakasih yang telah membiarkanku mendapatkan banyak referensi secara emosional~

Jika ada _typo_ dan beberapa kata yang rancu maafkann, karena ada beberapa paragraf yang tidak begitu ku-edit *bow*

Mari kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~

M.Y


	6. Bonus Chapter 1: Threesome with Yugyeom

**How About a Threesome, Mr. Kim?**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Pairing: TaeYugKook (?) Top! Taehyung x Top! Yugyeom x Bottom! Jungkook

Rate: **M** for _sex scene_

.

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

"Padahal aku telah menyiapkan lubangku, Tuan Kim. Tidakkah kau ingin mencicipinya? Akan kujamin lubangku tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook. Aku bahkan bisa mengeluarkan suara _'ahn'_ yang lebih seksi dibandingkan Jung—"

" _Yugyeom?"_

.

.

"Bagaimana jika melakukan _threesome_ , Tuan Kim?"

Kalimat tersebut membuat pemuda manis bergigi kelinci tersebut segera melarikan diri menuju pintu keluar, namun bahkan belum keluar dari ruangan lengannya ditarik kuat oleh pemuda pemakai _choker_ itu. Kakinya tak dapat merespon dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut membuatnya terjatuh dengan tak sengaja lengannya memeluk pemuda yang menariknya. Merasakan dada pada pipinya membuatnya tersipu malu.

Ketika ia berusaha bangkit untuk menjauh, aura di belakangnya terasa seseorang spontan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kepalanya berusaha melihat ke belakang dengan pelan dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya hanya membuat keringat dinginnya semakin turun, meskipun terdapat sedikit perasaan berdebar-debar dan mungkin sedikit—terangsang.

Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak akan merasa _panas_ dengan melihat seseorang setampan Taehyung—memasang seringai yang sialnya, malah membuat ketampanannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Ditambah dengan jari panjangnya menyentuh dagunya dan menariknya agar menatap mata _hazel_ yang sebenarnya disukai olehnya sekarang. Tangannya meremat pakaian Yugyeom bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin berpacu cepat, bibirnya bergetar dan matanya mulai sayu—benar-benar mengundang singa lapar di hadapannya. Obsidian hitam tersebut mengerjap seolah memohon untuk diperkosa oleh dua hewan buas yang menginginkannya.

"Hanya untuk kali ini. Kau adalah jalang milik kita berdua— _bitch_." Ucap Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam sesi menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Tak siap menerima perlakuan—kasar—dari Taehyung menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari mulut si pemuda manis. Tubuhnya tersentak sebagai respon refleks dari rasa geli pada langit-langit mulutnya beserta pijatan lembut pada dadanya yang masih tertutupi oleh kain kausnya. Matanya tertutup, menikmati semua rangsangan pada tubuhnya. Yang membuatnya semakin terangsang adalah—sekarang _dua pasang_ tangan menyentuhnya bukan hanya sepasang. _Dua pasang tangan,_ dua manusia bernafsu dan _dua kejantanan yang ingin dipuaskan_. Selama ini ia belum pernah melakukan seks dengan dua orang sekaligus dan meskipun Yugyeom sempat berkata akan menjadi pihak submisif dengan Taehyung, hanya dengan _Jungkook_ dia tak akan sudi menjadi submisif.

Telah menjadi hukum tertulis, apapun yang terjadi Yugyeom tak akan menjadi pihak penerima jika itu bersama dengan Jungkook.

 _Apa mereka akan berkompetisi?_

 _Apa mereka akan berlomba siapa yang dapat membuatku orgasme duluan?_

 _Akan sebuas apa mereka?_

— _Apa mereka akan melakukan double penetration?_

Pikirannya mulai terkotori dengan berbagai fantasi—membayangkannya hanya membuatnya semakin tidak sabar. Jungkook ingin segera melihat saat dua hewan buas harus membagikan _betinanya_ dengan temannya.

" _Ngh—_ Taehyung— _hh_."

Kebutuhan akan oksigennya untuk tetap dapat fokus merasakan sentuhan nikmat membuatnya dengan enggan menjauhkan bibirnya. Lidahnya sedikit terjulur dan seuntai saliva tipis tersambung pada kedua lidah mereka meskipun akhirnya terputus karena hukum alam. Mengambil oksigen melewati mulutnya dan— _sengaja_ —tetap menjulurkan lidahnya juga mulutnya sedikit dibuka sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti menunggu hadiah untuk dilemparkan ke lidahnya lalu menelannya.

Mengeluarkan lenguhan erotis ketika dua gundukan dadanya diremas gemas, dagunya ditarik lembut untuk kembali _bergulat_ dengan lawan lainnya. Sementara pemuda yang sekarang dipungginya bermain nakal dengan meraba perlahan ruas tulang punggung si submisif menggunakan jari telunjuk yang _beruntungnya_ —sangat _lihai_ dan _panjang_. Meraba turun dengan gerakan pelan menghasilkan lonjakan terkejut lengkap dengan lenguhan juga liukan tubuh berusaha untuk menghindari jari telunjuk— _sialan_ —itu.

"T-Tunggu—"

Tanpa memberikan waktu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya dibungkam kembali namun sekarang terdapat sedikit tanda _kasar_. Tangan kanan si submisif yang awalnya hendak menghentikan pemilik jari panjang itu sekarang hanya meremat keras pundak pemuda yang mendominasi mulutnya.

"Giliranku sekarang, Jungkook. Nikmati saja apa yang ada di _belakangmu_ dan _perhatikan_ apa yang ada di _depanmu_."

Mengakhiri penyatuan lidah antar lidah hanya untuk mengatakan itu lalu menyatukannya kembali. Air liur yang sempat diseka, kembali mengalir turun dari celah bibir plum Jungkook. Tidak enggan lagi untuk berusaha menutupi pergulatan mereka sekarang dengan berani menunjukkan jelas bagaimana cara benda lunak itu saling bersentuhan, mencampurkan saliva masing-masing, merasakan permukaan papila bahkan saling melilit. Betapa erotisnya. Begitu pula dengan tatapan keduanya—dengan mata setengah terbuka dan _sayu_ akan rasa kenikmatan tiada tara.

Sementara keduanya sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri, si mahasiswa kedokteran memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana olahraga Jungkook. Menggenggam erat bokong montok dan diyakini akan meninggalkan bekas merah yang kontras dengan kulit putih susunya.

" _Mnghh—!_ "

Erangan itu terdengar seperti penolakan atau penyampaian akan rasa sakitnya— _ya_ , itu akan terdengar seperti itu jika ia tidak _menaikkan_ bokongnya semakin ke atas. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat tengkuk si mahasiswa teknik dan kepalanya sedikit mendongak ke belakang untuk menatapi bokongnya yang tengah dilecehkan itu. Pipinya telah memerah karena rasa panas pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan lututnya ia angkat untuk semakin menaikkan bokongnya otomatis membuat tubuh bagian atasnya harus menurun. Terus menurun—sampai wajahnya bertemu dengan gundukan keras tercetak jelas pada celana Yugyeom. Tanpa diberi perintah ataupun permintaan, insting submisif Jungkook telah membuatnya membebaskan kejantanan yang telah tersiksa dalam ruang sempit. Menatap bagaimana lubang kecil diantara _lingkaran_ mengeluarkan setetes cairan bening, hendak turun menuju bola kembar di bawah sana namun malah masuk ke dalam liang basah bernama _mulut_.

Awalnya bahkan terasa menakjubkan. Rasa basah akibat cairan saliva pada rongga mulut membahasahi batang kejantanan, meski hanya sekilas ia dapat merasakan lelehan _pre_ - _cum_ keluar dari lubang uretranya lalu lidah yang menyapunya—benar-benar tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan rasa nikmat dari teknik lihai Jungkook. Memperhatikan bagaimana jakun miliknya bergerak naik dan turun sebagai hasil dari kegiatan menelan campuran berbagai hal di dalam mulutnya, jangan lupakan dagu yang sekilas bergerak akibat gerakan bibirnya. Sesekali sengaja melenguh nikmat saat merasakan jambakan pada surai cokelatnya.

Sibuk dengan kegiatan melayani kejantanan di hadapannya—bagian belakangnya—yang telah siap dengan posisi menunggingnya dengan dua ibu jari yang menarik daging pada bokongnya berlawanan arah untuk menunjukkan lubang surgawi yang berkedut ketika merasakan udara dingin menelusup masuk ke dalamnya. Sejak kapan celana olahraganya terlepas? Bahkan Jungkook tak ingin mengingatnya. Untuk apa ia memikirkannya kembali saat lidah basah menyapu lubangnya?

Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menggigit daging keras dengan giginya tetapi karena keinginannya untuk mendesah sebelumnya, mulutnya malah semakin banyak memproduksi air liur saking banyaknya sampai membuatnya tersedak. Tangannya berusaha menemukan tumpuan—entah untuk apa sementara pinggulnya menyentak tak karuan, entah apa itu untuk melarikan diri dari sapuan lidah _lihai_ atau untuk membuat lidah itu semakin masuk. Berusaha dengan putus asa agar ujungnya menyentuh prostatnya.

"Tak memerlukan prostat untuk membuatmu orgasme." Ucap suara rendah dan _husky_ , mengeluarkan lidahnya sejenak lalu memasukkannya kembali.

Tangan kanannya menjalar turun untuk memijat daerah antara bola kembar dan lubangnya. Rasanya cukup keras, seperti ada sesuatu di dalamnya dan itulah yang dicari oleh Taehyung. Telapak tangannya menangkup testis Jungkook dan ibu jarinya memijat, sesekali menekannya keras. Dan ketika tekanan keras itu terjadi—

" _Ngah—!_ _Ahnn!_ A-Apa— _Ini—hh?_ "

—Jungkook tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak mendesah. Sensasi baru yang tak pernah dirasakannya selama ini membuatnya gila untuk mendesah. Memperdengarkan seberapa banyak ia menikmati sensasi tersebut. Dibiarkannya kejantanan basah tersebut sementara dirinya berusaha membenamkan wajahnya pada paha Yugyeom juga untuk meredakan suara desahannya. Yugyeom mungkin tak mendapatkan pelayanan macam apapun namun ia mendapatkan pemandangan wajah _kacau_ akibat rasa nikmat, rasa basah akibat air liurnya, friksi singkat akibat bibir yang membuka menutup dan juga getaran akibat desahannya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat Jungkook mengeluarkan cairannya, tapi bukan itu yang diinginkan oleh para dominan sekarang. Tepat pada desahan dengan oktaf tinggi dan suara napas yang memburu, ia melepaskan semua jari dan lidahnya dari bagian bawah Jungkook. Si submisif mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak ke belakang dengan tatapan sayu mempertanyakan mengapa ia tak dibiarkan mencapai puncaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana prosedurnya?" tanya si mahasiswa kedokteran, "Jika harus kukatakan seharusnya akulah yang memasukkannya ke dalam lubangnya berhubung kau sudah mendapatkan pelayanan sebelumnya."

"Ambil saja. Karena aku _tak pernah_ mendapatkan _blowjob_ senikmatnya jadi aku akan mengambil _mulut atasnya_." Balas si mahasiswa teknik, jarinya menarik dagu si submisif, " _Jungkook_."

Suara panggilan itu terlontar dengan nada lembut. Hanya dengan satu panggilan tersebut membuat seluruh tubuhnya kembali sensitif.

"Layani aku dengan mulut manismu."

Jungkook memang terlalu submisif sampai perkataan dengan nada memerintah itu dapat membuatnya merengek dengan menyedihkannya. Surai cokelatnya dijambak keras oleh tangan, menariknya sampai membuat punggungnya melengkung indah. Bibir membentuk seringai itu berbisik pada telinganya,

" _Jangan lupa untuk mengetatkan lubangmu. Bagian atasmu milik Yugyeom dan bagian bawahmu mi-lik-ku_. _"_

.

.

" _Mmmhh!—Ngghh!_ "

Kulit antar kulit saling menabrak, saling berlomba mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras diantara erangan dan desahan tertahan—ah, jangan lupakan suara basah dan hisapan dari mulut yang berusaha mengikuti hentakan dari kejantanan di dalamnya. Terkadang kala suara tamparan mengiringinya seolah membuat alunan nada—

 _Nada seks_.

Si submisif hanya dapat pasrah, tubuhnya digunakan sepenuhnya. Lubang _atasnya_ digunakan untuk _blowjob_ yang bahkan jarang sekali dilakukannya sedangkan lubang _bawahnya_ merasakan rasa sebuah kejantanan baru. Ketiga insan penuh nafsu ini hanya melakukan seks, melampiaskan seluruh rasa panas mereka. Meskipun ia mengeluh pun sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai diperlakukan kasar tanpa rasa kasihan atau bahkan memikirkan dirinya. Kejantanan mungilnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan bening, telah dipastikan esok hari ia harus melakukan kegiatan membersihkan apartemennya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menerima dua kejantanan sekaligus. Sejujurnya—rahangnya mulai terasa pegal karena harus mengikuti gerakan kasar dan bibirnya pun sedikit lecet akibat gesekan ketika Yugyeom mengeluarkannya sampai hampir di ujungnya hanya untuk memasukkannya kembali dengan cepat dan sangat _memaksa_. Terkadang gigi kelincinya tak sengaja menggaruk kulit batang tersebut—membuatnya semakin mengeras dan membesar. Lubangnya pun mulai terasa menyakitkan karena Taehyung memasukkannya tanpa melakukan persiapapun apapun karena Yugyeom mengatakan Jungkook dapat menerima kejantanan meski tanpa pelumas atau persiapan.

Padahal Taehyung sama sekali belum mengeluarkan cairannya tapi tubuh Jungkook mulai merasa lelah—bahkan ia belum mengeluarkan cairannya karena terpaksa menahannya karena ibu jari yang menutupi lubang uretranya. Dan saat ia harus menahannya semua penetrasi pada _kedua_ mulutnya terhenti sampai keinginan untuk mencapai orgasme pun menghilang barulah mereka melakukan kembali kegiatan mereka. _Rasanya menyakitkan_ , secara fisik dan mental.

Menatap penuh makna gerakan pinggulnya mulai memelan, matanya memicing tak suka. Gerakan pinggulnya berhenti mengundang tatapan bingung dari si submisif.

" _How hard do you like it, whore?_ "

Tak sempat hanya untuk membalas apa maksudnya, tubuhnya ditarik dan dibawa menuju ranjangnya. Dibanting dengan kasar dan sekarang posisinya telentang dengan kepala yang disengajakan tak mendapatkan bagian ranjang sehingga tergantung bebas. Lubangnya mengetat kembali ketika kejantanan yang sebelumnya berada disana kembali masuk namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya sekarang posisinya bukankah terlalu _berbahaya_?

Dan benar saja ketakutannya terwujud ketika kejantanan Yugyeom memaksa kembali masuk tetapi dalam posisi ini rasanya hanya masuk sedikit ke dalam kerongkongannya rasanya seperti tersedak air dan tak dibiarkan untuk mengambil napas. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pinggang Yugyeom karena dirinya takut terjatuh karena dorongan dari penetrasi lubangnya. Suara batuk seringkali terdengar tetapi tak menghentikan keduanya untuk berhenti. Bahkan si submisif pun melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Taehyung—berusaha untuk memasukkan lebih dalam kejantanan sampai ia dapat merasakan bulu halus itu.

Kedua dominan memasang seringai puas pada wajah mereka, keduanya terlihat _sangat_ puas dapat melihatnya kesusahan untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka. Yugyeom pun tak dapat memungkiri kepuasan setiap kali kuku Jungkook mencakar kulitnya untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak dapat bernapas, obsidian hitam sayunya menatap bagaimana jakun itu terpampang jelas bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

 _Erotis sekali—anehnya_.

" _F-Fuck_ …."

Bertepatan sekali kedua dominan itu akhirnya mendekati puncak kenikmatan mereka. Gerakan penetrasi Taehyung mulai berantakan dan kejantanan Yugyeom berkedut hebat di dalam mulutnya. Tangan keduanya mengerat pada seprai putih sampai buku jarinya membiru, berusaha untuk menahan desahan mereka. Padahal tak ada salahnya dominan pun mendesah. Ah, tetapi—

 _Geraman rendah_.

Geraman rendah keluar dari bibir keduanya bersamaan dengan cairan putih memenuhi kedua _mulut_ Jungkook. Ia menyukai ketika mendengar geraman tersebut— _sangat menyukainya_. Ditambah dengan ketika netranya menangkap pemandangan wajah dominan tersebut penuh dengan keringat, bibir setengah terbuka untuk mengambil oksigen lebih banyak dan tatapan _itu_. Hanya dengan beberapa tetes keringat terjatuh pada wajahnya—ia dapat mendapatkan _orgasme_. Rasanya aneh sekali—tapi _nikmat sekali_.

Benang saliva terbentuk ketika kejantanan Yugyeom keluar dari mulutnya, dengan kepalanya tak mendapatkan dorongan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan rasanya— _pegal sekali_. Baru saja ia mengambil napas lega namun tangannya ditarik kembali dan dibawa ke dalam posisi _berada di atas Taehyung_. Sebenarnya ia telah memprediksikan hal ini—tapi yang tak ia prediksikan adalah posisinya menghadap langsung ke Yugyeom. _Ini terlalu memalukan_.

"Mari kita pertunjukkan bagaimana kau terlonjak-lonjak dengan dua kejantanan di dalam lubang jalangmu."

Entah siapa yang mengatakan itu—Jungkook tak peduli.

"Tubuhmu melompat di atas dua kejantanan."

Pikirannya memburam. _Dirty talk_ entah dari siapa itu sungguh-sungguh mematikan—Jungkook memang menyukai _dirty talk_ yang berbeda dari apa yang mayoritas orang lakukan dan yang didengarnya sekarang sesuai dengan apa yang _pikirannya_ dan _tubuhnya_ sukai.

" _A-Ahnngh_."

Cairan putih yang sempat meluber keluar dari lubangnya kembali masuk dengan adanya kejantanan yang mendorongnya. Desahannya keluar tanpa berusaha menahannya, lidahnya terjulur akibat rasa nikmat. Matanya menjadi tak fokus karena dapat merasakan testis di bawahnya bersentuhan dengan kulit bokongnya. Serangan bertubi-tubi pada leher dan pundaknya tak membuat keadaan semakin baik, hanya membuatnya semakin tidak tahan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Lalu Yugyeom muncul dalam penglihatannya,

" _Yugyeom_ …" panggilnya dengan suara seraknya, semakin melebarkan kakinya dan menunjukkan bahwa lubangnya _menginginkannya_ , "Masukkan… _Want two dick in me_ …."

Tak ada yang dapat menolak godaan _setan penggoda_ seperti itu. Bahkan semua lelaki yang seumur hidupnya hanya merasakan payudara dan vagina akan tergila-gila setelah melihat Jungkook dalam posisi itu. _Kaki terbuka lebar dengan satu kejantanan telah memenuhi lubang jalangnya, tangan yang terulur—mengajak siapapun yang melihatnya untuk ikut ke dalam hipnotis hawa nafsunya dan wajah yang lebih kotor daripada semua film biru Jepang_.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Yugyeom memposisikan dirinya, Taehyung tak keberatan harus membiarkan kakinya berada diantara kaki si mahasiswa teknik—satu-satunya yang penting baginya hanyalah merasakan sensasi dalam posisi seperti ini.

Mata Jungkook melebar—merasa kesakitan dengan kejantanan _tak kalah besar_ dengan milik Taehyung memaksa masuk. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali—seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Melihat tekukan alis tebal Yugyeom, Taehyung mengambil inisiatif untuk menarik si submisif ke dalam sesi melilitkan lidah juga mengelus lembut perut Jungkook. Tujuan utamanya tentu untuk membuat tubuh Jungkook merasa nyaman dan rileks dan benar—hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit tubuhnya benar-benar dalam keadaan rileks juga bertepatan dengan rileks itu Yugyeom memasukkan seluruh _inchi_ kejantanannya dengan gerakan cepat.

Ketiganya mendesah nikmat tak ada yang menahannya hanya untuk harga diri sebagai seorang dominan. Rasanya aneh sekali, padahal kedua kejantanan mereka saling berhimpitan dan hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk benar-benar melakukan penetrasi tetapi _kesempitan_ itu membuat kenikmatan _berdosa_ ini benar-benar di luar kata ' _nikmat_ '. Jungkook memeluk Yugyeom dengan erat sampai kepala mahasiswa teknik tersebut bersentuhan dengan pundak milik sang _penerima sejati_.

" _Hyaa! N-Nyaah!_ "

Tetapi Taehyung tak dapat memberikan waktu lagi bagi Jungkook untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan rasa penuhnya, tanpa senggan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas dengan keras sampai Jungkook terlihat sekilas terlompat. Meskipun posisi Taehyung cukup dikatakan sulit untuk mencapai prostat Jungkook merasakan bagaimana bongkahan kenyal tersebut memantul keras dengan pahanya— _itu lebih dari cukup_.

Yugyeom pun memperhatikan bagaimana irama yang diberikan oleh Taehyung, barulah ia memikirkan kapankah harus memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya. Setelah mendapatkan iramanya, ia mulai melakukan penetrasi beriringan dengan penetrasi dari rekan sesama dominannya. Tak ada bahkan sedetik pun lubang tersebut mengalami kekosongan, setiap kali salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkannya maka yang lainnya akan masuk dan mengenai telak prostat yang akan membuat Jungkook merasa berada dalam puncak kenikmatan seks yang sebenarnya.

Tak akan ada yang memedulikan suara berisik mereka—bahkan tetangga Jungkook seharusnya merasa diberkati karena telah dibiarkan mendengarkan alunan desahan _erotisnya_. Suara bising dari kulit bertemu dengan kulit dan jangan lupakan suara basah akibat _pre-cum_ yang terus terkena dorongan. Andaikan saja seprai ranjang Jungkook berwarna hitam akan terlihat berapa banyak cairan yang ketiganya keluarkan—mungkin itu akan terjadi lain kali.

Dapat dikatakan— _Yugyeom memenangkan banyak hal_.

Dari sudut pandangnya ia dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh pemuda manis di bawahnya terlonjak-lonjak akibat dorongan keras dari bawahnya. Bagaimana kejantanan mungilnya bergerak naik dan turun dilengkapi _pre-cum_ membuat perutnya terlihat mengkilap. Wajah kacau itu dipenuhi air liur. Bibir mengeluarkan air liur dan setiap kata yang hendak dikeluarkannya tak dapat terselesaikan akibat jutaan _volt_ listrik mengaliri tubuhnya. Hanya memanggil nama kedua dominan bergantian. Setiap nama Yugyeom dikeluarkannya maka nama Taehyung-lah yang dikeluarkan selanjutnya.

" _C-Coming—hh!_ _I-Inside… Please!_ "

" _Heh_. Satu sperma mahasiswa teknik dan satu mahasiswa kedokteran? Kuharap kau merasakan bagaimana cairan kami bersatu, _Jungkook_."

Jungkook terbutakan oleh kenikmatan tak menyadari tangannya bergerak untuk mengajak _Taehyung_ meredakan desahannya. Tentunya yang bersangkutan terkejut bukan main karena sejak awal hanya dialah yang memulai semua sesi menyatukan bibir mereka. Terangsang sepenuhnya oleh tindakan yang _kecil_ namun berarti untuknya, rasa panas bergejolak pada perutnya perlahan-lahan menjalar menuju kejantanannya.

" _Hmph_. S-Sudah saatnya kau menyerah, Kim Taehyung." Ucap Yugyeom di sela-sela menahan desahannya, "S-Sialan…" Namun rasanya klimaks pun datang tepat setelah ia mengejek Taehyung.

"Menyerahlah, anjing lusuh." Balas Taehyung dengan nada mengejek.

Keduanya saling mengejek dan seolah meninggalkan Jungkook. Si pemuda manis merasa kesal dan dengan sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya dengan kekuatan sepenuhnya lalu yang didapatkannya adalah serangan telak pada prostatnya oleh dua kepala kejantanan. Rasanya seperti ujung ususnya melebar karena serangan telak tersebut.

Jungkook mengerang keras saat cairan spermanya meluncur keluar, mewarnai perutnya dan perut Yugyeom dengan warna putih. Otot lubangnya mengetat namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, rasanya setiap ruasnya memijit lembut kejantanan mereka. Dengan itu hanya dalam beberapa gerakan masuk keluar, kedua dominan tersebut memeluk posesif sang submisif untuk menyalurkan rasa _meledak_ dalam kepala mereka. Jungkook merinding merasakan rasa panas pada perutnya, merasakan sperma kental dan panas pada perutnya memanglah yang terbaik.

" _Ungghh—_ cairan kalian _bercampur_."

Pemuda yang berada paling atas mengeluarkan kejantanannya diikuti dengan pemuda paling bawah pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika Yugyeom dapat melihat bagaimana sperma tersebut mengalir turun setelah lubang merah muda itu beberapa kali berkedut, Taehyung dapat merasakan sperma itu mengenai kulitnya. Spermanya bercampur dengan milik Yugyeom dan cairan alamiah yang dihasilkan lubang Jungkook.

Bibir merah mudanya membentuk senyuman tipis.

" _That was fun_."

Biarkan mereka yang memikirkan apa alasan yang harus dibuat kepada pihak universitas akan absen mereka hari esok.

.

.

 **END**

 **Author's Note:**

YEEYY~ Ini hanya bonus ya~ karena aku ngaret dalam mengetik chapter baru untuk cerita utamanya jadi kubuat saja bonusnya. Ehehe, maafkan ya~

Karena ini ku publish dalam cerita baru dan aku sudah pastikan tidak ada hal yang dimana kalian harus membaca cerita utamanya untuk mengerti bonus ini jadi jika memang ada yang masih kepo bagaimana cerita utamanya silahkan kunjungi Law & Order ya~

Untuk **zaet00** , maafkan ya cuman kasih bonus dulu sekarang. **homojeon,** nih sudah ku tag ya disini selanjutnya di wattpad.

Btw, ini tanpa editing ya jadi jika ada _typo_ atau sesuatu yang rancu maafkan~

P.S: di wattpad ada kok silahkan yang berkenan baca disana juga tak apa~

Cek dengan username: murakami-y

Selamat bertemu lagi~

M.Y

Edit: setelah kubaca ulang ternyata ada beberapa elemen yang mungkin memang harusnya digabungkan dengan cerita utamanya jadi dengan segan hati ku masukkan ke dalam ff utamanya ya :"))


	7. Chapter 6: Unknown Feeling

**Law & Order**

 **Chapter Six; Unknown Feeling**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Main Pairing: Vkook/TaeKook; Top! Taehyung x Bottom! Jungkook

.

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

Seiring berjalannya detik berubah menjadi menit dan akhirnya berubah menjadi hari lalu menjadi bulan, perkembangan akan selalu terjadi. Begitu pula dengan perkembangan dari tugas akhir kedua mahasiswa _berbeda jurusan_ dan berbeda materi—sangat berbeda. Telah disetujui oleh pihak dosen dan universitas, keduanya melanjutkannya untuk mencapai penyelesaian. Semakin berkembangnya tugas mereka, semakin sering keduanya berkumpul bahkan hanya untuk berteduh karena panas atau hujan.

—Dan semakin dekat mereka dalam berbagi informasi.

"Kau… berbeda dua tahun denganku? Dan kau lebih tua?"

Sang mahasiswa kedokteran hanya menatap sang mahasiswa hukum dengan tangannya membuka kaleng kopinya, menyesapnya lalu meletakkannya lagi ke atas meja. Ia menampilkan pose khasnya yaitu—membuat huruf V dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya lalu meletakkannya pada bawah matanya agar matanya terletak diantara kedua jari tersebut. Lidahnya ia sengaja keluarkan sedikit membuatnya terlihat semakin jahil.

Reaksi tersebut hanya membuat lawan bicaranya semakin pucat, mata kirinya berdenyut tak ingin menerima kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya. Jadi selama ini _alien_ tersebut ternyata lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya sekalipun dan lebih tua berarti ia harus memanggilnya— _hyung_? Tidak, Jungkook tak ingin melakukannya. Tak mungkin ia memberikan panggilan penuh hormat itu terhadap seseorang yang sama sekali tak dihormatinya. Membayangkannya memanggil ' _hyung_ ' saja membuatnya mual.

"Jika kau ingin mual, kau bisa melakukannya. Namaku memiliki ' _hyung_ ' di dalamnya, jadi selama ini kau memanggilku aku mendengarmu seperti memanggilku 'Tae _hyung_ '. Ditambah memanggilku dengan nada manja, _good times_." Jelas Taehyung tersenyum senang mengingat setiap kali Jungkook memanggilnya, "Atau mungkin kau bisa memanggilku 'Taehyung _sunbae_ '. _It's a double kill_. Aku mendapatkan ' _hyung_ ' dan ' _sunbae_ ' di saat yang bersamaan."

Membayangkan bagaimana bibir plum Jungkook memanggilnya dengan dua panggilan hormat tersebut membuatnya tertawa seperti seorang pria tua mesum yang melihat siswi SMU memakai rok sangat pendek sampai menunjukkan bokongnya. Tak menyadari Jungkook telah berada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum _jahat_ —dengan tangan siap menumpahkan isi minuman berkarbonasinya ke atas kepala Taehyung. Niatnya hanya untuk menakuti namun tak melihat tanda-tanda berhenti dari orang yang bersangkutan maka—

Jungkook menumpahkan cairan manis itu ke kepala Taehyung.

Cairan berwarna cokelat muda itu mengotori kemeja putih milik Taehyung, menghasilkan noda yang akan sulit hilang. Sebenarnya ada rasa senang karena minuman itu dingin dan keadaan panas seperti ini sangat cocok untuknya—selain fakta bahwa tubuhnya akan lengket setelahnya. Tetap permasalahannya adalah—kemejanya memiliki harga yang _sangat_ mahal dan juga cairan tersebut sampai pada lantai apartemen Jungkook.

"Bereskan sisanya." Ucap Jungkook singkat seraya melemparkan botol kosong tersebut.

Diperlakukan bagai sampah telah menjadi keseharian Taehyung jadi ia tak begitu marah. Ketika tersangka hendak pergi, tangannya menarik lengan Jungkook dan menindihnya sehingga sekarang peuda manis itu pun terkena getahnya. Kedua bola mata hitam tersebut menyipit merasakan rasa lengket pada tubuhnya, namun kembali melebar saat napas hangat mengenai hidungnya. Bertemu langsung dengan warna _hazel_.

Pipinya tiba-tiba memanas membuat rona merah muda muncul pada kulit putih tersebut, detakan jantungnya memacu cepat—bisa saja terdengar terutama dalam jarak _sedekat_ ini. Hubungan mereka dapat dikatakan lebih _sehat_ dibandingkan saat bersama Yugyeom, terakhir kalinya mereka melakukan kegiatan seksual adalah—entah, mungkin saat melakukannya pertama kali. Ini pertama kalinya si pemuda manis tak menginginkan seks yang begitu banyak, meskipun tak terhitung berapa banyak momen mereka dapat melakukannya.

Dan ini pertama kalinya Jungkook benar-benar tersipu karena jarak seseorang dengan bibirnya. Meskipun telah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari _ini_. Detak jantungnya sama sekali tak membuat keadaan semakin baik, wajahnya sekarang memerah sempurna. Dapat disimpulkan—seorang Jeon Jungkook merasa sangat _malu_.

Tak kuasa dengan rasa panas pada wajahnya, ditambah suhu udara yang memang panas tangannya mendorong keras Taehyung. Lalu segera kabur menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang juga—berwajah _merah_. Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bibirnya berusaha menahan teriakan karena— _ayolah_ , siapa yang tak akan merasa senang ketika melihat reaksi tersebut dari seseorang yang disukaimu? Bahkan putri es saja akan meleleh melihat wajah cantik nan manis itu tersipu malu.

— _Itu pertanda 'kan?_

.

.

"Ikut melihatmu membedah mayat?"

Wajah manis itu terangkat setelah berapa lama memandang layar laptopnya, ditemani buku tebal di sisi kirinya dan buku catatan di sebelah kirinya. Seperti biasa mereka akan selalu bersama terutama ketika mahasiswa hukum mengerjakan skripsinya, karena memang pada awalnya mereka harus saling megerti bidang masing-masing dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membiarkan satu sama lain ikut dalam mencari referensi. Sebagai mahasiswa yang lebih mementingkan _praktek_ tentu saja cara mencari referensinya berbeda dengan mahasiswa hukum yang berbasis _teori_ , maka akan lebih mudah menunjukkannya dibandingkan menjelaskannya.

Selama ini Jungkook hanya mendapatkan pengetahuan mengenai tubuh manusia yang di luar apa yang diketahuinya, bahkan ia baru mengetahui ternyata tulang tidak hanya ada _beberapa_ melainkan ratusan dan setiap ruasnya memiliki nama yang khas. Juga beberapa bagaimana obat-obatan dapat membuat warna darah atau organ berubah. Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya mengikuti Taehyung yang benar-benar menunjukkan mayat.

"Karena itu _mayatku_ aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana bagian dalam kejantanan." Ujar Taehyung dengan nada antusias—berbeda dengan lawan bicaranya yang malah memucat.

"Mayatmu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Benar. Mayatku. Mahasiswa kedokteran dapat meminta mayat sebagai bahan dari skripsi mereka dan itu diperbolehkan lelaki maupun perempuan atau bahkan keduanya. Tetapi mayat sebenarnya dikhususkan untuk jurusan forensik karena kita memang mengurusi _mayat_. Kedokteran umum atau bedah biasanya akan mengikuti profesor mereka untuk mengikuti praktik yang juga diawasi oleh pihak universitas." Jelas Taehyung sambil memainkan pulpen di tangannya.

Jungkook terpana dengan bagaimana perbedaan keduanya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya buku dan buku, selain buku mungkin berita namun itu bisa didapatkan melewati internet. Berbeda sekali dengan mahasiswa kedokteran, pantas saja biaya administrasi mereka lebih mahal— _jauh_ lebih mahal dibandingkan jurusan lain. Meskipun itu mayat sekalipun, tetaplah itu dibeli dengan uang dan pasti harganya mahal bukan?

Tapi menunjukkan bagian dalam kejantanan? Sepertinya ia akan menolaknya. Menonton orang dimutilasi dalam film saja membuatnya jijik bagaimana dengan bagian dalam kejantanan? Sepertinya dia akan muntah di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan menunjukkanku sesuatu yang lain—selain kejantanan?" tanyanya.

"Jika begitu, bagaimana dengan kelenjar prostat?" tawar Taehyung.

 _Dokter mesum_ —pikir Jungkook.

"Bagaimana dengan yang berhubungan dengan skripsimu, _Kim Taehyung_?"

Terlihat memikirkan perkataan Jungkook, memasang pose berpikirnya yang telah menjadi hal yang unik darinya. Pemuda manis itu hanya menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan mengetik pada laptopnya, membaca kembali catatan beserta referensi yang telah didapatkannya. Sekarang tak lupa untuk memasang _earphone_ -nya untuk mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Dan setelah terkena ampasnya berkali-kali Taehyung telah mengerti—jangan mengganggu Jungkook ketika mendengarkan lagu, tidak ada yang lebih dibencinya daripada saat ia mendengarkan lagu.

Taehyung hanya memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ingatannya tak salah bukan? Jungkook benar-benar tersipu ketika ia menindihnya. Pipinya saat itu benar-benar memerah. Jika seorang Jungkook tersipu itu hanya berarti satu hal—

 _Jungkook mulai menyukainya_.

Teringat isi surat misterius dari pemuda _itu_ mengatakan bahwa ia hanya dapat membaca sisa surat tersebut setelah Jungkook menyukainya, seharusnya tujuan itu telah tersampaikan namun insting Taehyung mengatakan keinginan mendiang _sahabat_ Jungkook tidak bermaksud hanya sampai titik itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dimaksudnya. Tetapi apakah itu?

Apa sampai pada titik Jungkook menyatakan rasa sukanya?

Apa keduanya harus resmi menjadi pasangan?

Perintah- _nya_ terlalu ambigu membuat Taehyung mencurigai apa sisa suratnya akan cukup jelas meskipun mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjelaskan semuanya. Di bayangannya Yugyeom bagaikan seorang _troll_ yang siap menghancurkan harapannya sendiri, walau cukup tak mungkin. Mengingat fakta serapi apa rencana yang telah dibuatnya. Saking rapinya seolah Yugyeom dapat melihat masa depan yang pasti.

Fakta— _Kim Taehyung_ sampai saat ini tak pernah merasakan yang namanya sulit mendapatkan _cintanya_. Bahkan tak pernah ia merasakan perasaan sekuat ini. Untuk mendapatkan teman _malamnya_ yang perlu dilakukannya hanya menarikan jari telunjuknya pada dagu mereka sembari memasang senyuman tampannya. Semuanya—dalam arti, _semuanya_ akan _basah_ hanya dengan dua hal kecil tersebut. Tetapi tidak, mendapatkan Jungkook untuk bermalam dengannya saja Taehyung harus melakukan banyak hal dimulai dari terkena hukuman bersama sampai harus memasukkan benda tajam ke dalam dada sahabatnya. Dia telah melakukan hampir semuanya hanya untuk mendapatkan lubang surgawi Jungkook.

Selain memberitahukan kenyataan yang membawanya bertemu dengannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, betapa terkejutnya orang-orang terutama dalam daerah _sains_ melihat kedatangan seorang Jeon Jungkook di dalam daerah mereka. Telah dikenal selama empat tahun membenci segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sains, reaksi beberapa orang bahkan ada yang memotretnya dan sepertinya akan memasukkannya ke dalam berita minggu ini. Terutama di sampingnya mahasiswa terkenal yang telah dianggap merepresentasikan seluruh materi sains berbincang akrab dengannya.

Meskipun dikatakan berbincang akrab pun kurang tepat karena Jungkook selalu menjawabnya dengan seadanya. Mayoritas pembicaraan mereka Jungkook tak pernah bertanya balik, sekalinya ia bertanya balik adalah ketika bertanya bagaimana Taehyung menguasai bahasa inggris sebaik itu ditambah dapat mengerti buku dengan bahasa inggris yang berat. Dan jawaban yang diterimanya membuatnya mengerti bahwa tidak ada satu pun manusia yang jenius sejak lahir.

"Sepertinya sekarang kalian berdua telah menjadi dekat sampai Taehyung ingin membawamu kemari, Jungkook- _ah_." Suara berat dan dalam terdengar di belakang mereka.

Keduanya spontan melihat ke belakang melihat Yoongi membawa tas ransel pada tangan kanannya. Hebatnya Yoongi sampai tak dapat terdeteksi oleh mereka. Mata sipit nan tajamnya menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian sampai terhenti hanya menatap si kelinci. Tatapan tajam dingin membuatnya sedikit merasa takut—Jungkook memang sejak awal sedikit takut dengan mahasiswa informatika itu.

"Berniat membaginya denganku, Taehyung? Bagaimana semalam dengan mahasiswa informatika, hm?" Yoongi memberikan seringai samar, "Belum terkekang oleh status bukan? Meskipun aku lebih pendek daripadamu, bahkan _singa_ pun akan tunduk kepada—"

"Tidak perlu."

Sebuah hukum mengatakan jika dalam situasi ini biasanya si dominan yang akan membela pasangannya namun hukum alam tak akan berlaku untuk Jeon Jungkook. Meskipun pemuda itu yang akan mendesah keras di ranjangnya, ia dapat membela dirinya sendiri—bersedia membuka mulutnya untuk menolak tegas ajakan vulgar tersebut. Tak membutuhkan bahkan gerakan tangan dari Taehyung.

Pertama kali melihat itu, kedua pemuda yang melihatnya tentunya terkejut bukan main. Yoongi mungkin masih dapat menguasai ekspresi wajahnya tetapi tidak untuk Taehyung. Jungkook menarik lengan baju mahasiswa kedokteran itu, meninggalkan si mahasiswa informatika yang masih terdiam tapi sempat melirik mereka berdua. Mata sipitnya melebar dan bibirnya membentuk seringai lebar—wajahnya terlihat _kacau_ dan menyeramkan. Untungnya ekspresi itu hanya terbentuk selama beberapa detik dan tidak ada yang melihatnya—meski ada orang yang melihatnya mereka tak akan mengatakan apapun malah akan segera menjauh.

Menjauh dari Yoongi, jari Jungkook melepaskan lengan pakaian Taehyung seraya berbalik. Dokter muda itu masih menunjukkan raut terkejut membuat si pemuda manis kebingungan.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu juga. Aku memang tak menginginkan _Suga_." Ucap Jungkook.

Yoongi dan Yugyeom tak pernah jauh berbeda jika dipikirkan dalam-dalam. Keduanya selalu merencanakan semuanya dan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana mereka. Yoongi mengambil kesempatan di awal untuk memberikan kesan bahwa 'Suga' merupakan nama panggilannya maka jika seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama itu tidak akan terjadi kecurigaan. Padahal nama panggilan itu dikhususkan untuk _sekumpulan orang_ dan menyebalkannya—jika _sekumpulan orang_ itu mendengar Jungkook memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, pemuda manis itu akan dianggap dia sama dengan mereka.

— _Kucing licik_.

Dan kucing licik itu mengerti penuh Taehyung tak dapat menghentikan Jungkook memanggilnya dengan 'Suga', jika ia mengatakan untuk tak memanggilnya dengan nama itu senjatanya malah akan menyerang balik dirinya. Jungkook akan menanyakannya—dengan detail dan hati Taehyung belum siap untuk mengatakannya.

Wajahnya diangkat, menatap wajah pemuda manis itu. _Ah—masih sama persis_. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk terlihat gelisah, Taehyung harus memasang wajah seperti biasanya kembali.

"Kita bisa terlambat." Ucapnya singkat.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh dokter muda itu. Mengikuti langkah kakinya. Memasuki gedung fakultas kedokteran dengan ratusan pasang mata yang menatapinya. Berada dalam daerah kedokteran forensik dan khusus berada dalam daerah dimana penyimpanan berada kemudian seorang pemuda mendatanginya namun Taehyung hanya berkata beberapa kata sebelum pemuda itu pergi lagi. Taehyung mengatakan bahwa orang-orang seperti adalah yang menyiapkan mayat untuk dibawa menuju ruang bedah karena memang bukan para dokter yang membawanya.

"Karena kau tidak akan begitu dekat dengan mayat tak perlu memakai pakaian khusus, tapi tetap gunakan sarung tangan dan masker." Ucap Taehyung setelah memasuki ruangan khusus untuk mengenakan pakaian khusus.

Menerima sepasang sarung tangan karet steril juga masker yang baru dikeluarkan dari plastik khusus. Saking berbedanya dengan apa yang dijual di pasaran, setiap pasang sarung tangan dan masker dikemas satu per satu tanpa digabungkan dengan benda lainnya. Masker yang masih tersimpan dalam plastik tersusun rapi dalam lemari begitu pula dengan sarung tangan. Mencuci tangannya dahulu baru menggunakan sarung tangan—terasa sangat asing pada kulit Jungkook. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia menggunakan sarung tangan karet seperti ini dan terasa sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya di jalanan umum.

Dirinya hanya menunggu Taehyung yang _katanya_ sedang mengurusi beberapa hal, obsidian hitamnya mengitari seluruh ruangan kecil tersebut. Rasanya cukup menakutkan juga. Mengingat letak ruangan ini tepat bersebalahan dengan ruang penyimpanan mayat malah membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Meskipun Jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang mempercayai makhluk halus atau hal mistis lainnya, tetap saja beberapa cerita seram dari ibunya yang diceritakan ketika ia masih kecil.

"Kook? Tenang saja tidak akan ada hantu yang menakutimu. Itu hanya mitos, arwah disini semuanya baik. Lagipula kita sedang mencari tahu mengapa mereka mati. _Well_ , seharusnya mencari tahu mengapa mereka mati." Suara Taehyung semakin terdengarnya langkah kaki bergema semakin keras suaranya.

Ketika Taehyung sampai pada ruangan yang sama dengan Jungkook, jas putih melekat pada tubuhnya dengan bagian belakangnya terjatuh bebas. Jas putih yang sama dengan saat Jungkook menganggap dokter mesum itu cukup tampan dan memang telah tetulis dalam hukum tak tertulis bahwa Taehyung menggunakan kain tersebut hanya membuat ketampanan dan tampang jeniusnya mencuat berkali-kali lipat. Satu detik kemudian ingatan saat dirinya hampir terlena dalam candu sentuhan dari dokter muda tersebut berputar ulang—pipinya memanas. Pipinya benar-benar memanas—mengapa kejadian itu yang malah membuatnya malu?

"Baiklah, mari kutunjukkan bagaimana mayat yang sebenarnya, Jeon Jungkook."

Keduanya memasuki ruangan forensik, untungnya hari ini tak banyak yang menggunakan ruangan tersebut sehingga hanya Taehyung yang menggunakannya. Yang pertama Jungkook sadari adalah bagaimana suhu ruangan tersebut termasuk dalam kategori dingin mungkin untuk kepentingan mayat. Mendekati meja autopsi dimana selimut putih menutupi _sesuatu_ di bawahnya. Pemuda yang bertanggung jawab menyuruhnya memakai maskernya baru membuka kain penutup tersebut.

Pertama kalinya melihat mayat merupakan pengalaman _tak tergantikan_ —menurut Jungkook. Beruntung sekali yang dilihatnya pertama kali tidak memiliki luka yang mengenaskan, hanya sebuah lubang pada dahinya dan masih memiliki warna darah pada sekitar lubang tersebut. Sementara alis Jungkook bertekuk tak nyaman dokter muda itu hanya mengelus kepala mayat pria tersebut dengan lembut. Meskipun samar namun dalam keadaan sunyi seperti ini dan hanya ada dua makhluk hidup yang mengeluarkan bunyi bernapas, Jungkook dapat mendengarnya—

 _"_ _It's okay. I'll find how you get killed so you can rest peacefully."_

Dilantunkan dengan kelembutan melebihi permen kapas beserta tatapan mata yang hangat. Bagaikan melantunkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk seorang bayi. Suara yang menenangkan itu bahkan dapat sampai kepada benda mati di sekelilingnya, termasuk Jungkook sekalipun meski ia tahu kalimat tersebut tak ditujukan kepadanya. Sekalipun terlihat tak waras karena berbincang dengan mayat, mahasiswa hukum sepertinya—yang tidak mempercayai hal mistis—sekalipun mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata tersebut.

Hanya satu detik yang dibutuhkan Taehyung untuk kembali menunjukkan ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Siapa di— _beliau_?" tanya Jungkook menatap serius wajah pria itu.

" _Tidak tahu_. Sepertinya beliau imigran gelap dari negara lain. Melihat dari struktur wajahnya kemungkinan berasal dari Meksiko. _Database_ pusat tidak ada yang menerimanya sehingga pemerintah Korea Selatan mengambilnya sebagai mayat simpanan." Jelas Taehyung dengan jarinya menunjukkan daerah pada pria tersebut yang menjadi keunikan setiap warga negara, "Jika beliau telah dalam keadaan tulang akan terlihat lebih jelas. Meskipun kita terlihat berbeda, sebagai warga Korea Selatan kita memiliki struktur tulang yang sama. Terutama pada wajah, hanya otot kita yang membuatnya berbeda."

Jungkook hanya pernah mendengarnya sekali bahwa dengan berkembangnya medis sekarang bahkan mayat pun berharga. Terutama mayat seorang _manusia_ —memiliki banyak organ yang dapat dijual dengan harga tinggi bahkan kulitnya pun dapat menjadi implan untuk manusia di luar sana yang menambakan kecantikan tanpa batas. Oleh sebab itu jika dipikirkan ulang, banyak sekali orang yang mendapatka uang _gelap_ dari bisnis mayat ini. Semua negara berbondong-bondong memajukan pengetahuan sains mereka dan tak akan sudi memberikan aset untuk bahan percobaan oleh negara lain.

Tak diduganya ternyata pengetahuan dari berita dapat membuatnya mengerti beberapa hal.

"Ingin melihat bagaimana pandangannya, Kook?" tawar Taehyung seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Menerima tawaran tersebut, kedua jari Taehyung menarik ke atas kelopak mata kanan mayat tersebut.

— _Kosong_.

Tak ada refleks melihat ke arah lain atau apa. Hanya diam di tempat. Pandangannya kosong sepenuhnya, menunjukkan tidak ada apapun di dalam wadah tersebut. Mata merupakan pancaran kehidupan itu memang benar bahkan tanpa diberitahu oleh Taehyung bahwa pria itu adalah mayat mungkin Jungkook akan tahu bahwa tak ada nyawa di dalam pria itu. Seperti itukah mata seorang mayat.

"Ya, beliau tidak bunuh diri. Itu berita bagus."

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Jungkook menekuk alisnya bingung.

"Pandangannya masih tidak berubah saat pertama kali kulihat. _Kaget_. Berarti beliau tak menduga dirinya akan mati pada saat itu dan karena tidak ada luka lain selain luka tembak pada kepalanya juga lukanya tidak sesuai dengan kriteria mulut senapan tepat berada di dahinya maka aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa beliau ditembak." Jelas Taehyung menunjukkan bola mata mayat itu dengan jarinya, "Lagipula—saat kau ingin bunuh diri dengan menembakkan pelurunya di dahimu pasti akan berada dalam jarak yang dekat."

Menjelaskan bagaimana jarak peluru ditembakkan dapat membuat luka yang berbeda-beda sebenarnya—cukup menarik. Jungkook tak mengerti mengapa kedokteran forensik terkadang dianggap lebih rendah dibandingkan kedokteran lainnya, padahal baginya secara materi forensik lebih berat dibandingkan lainnya. Mereka mempelajari berbagai materi sains yang lain dan harus memiliki pengetahuan yang luas karena bahkan pengetahuan yang dimiliki Taehyung bukanlah pengetahuan yang tertulis pada buku melainkan memang mengetahuinya dari media lain.

Mungkin satu-satunya perbedaan kedokteran forensik dengan lainnya hanya dalam segi material dan juga tujuan. Forensik tak diajarkan untuk menyembuhkan tetapi pada tahun awalnya tetap diberikan materi mengenai dasar-dasar mengenai kedokteran medis, tetapi tidak sampai pada titik mereka mengerti cara membedah otak tanpa membuat orangnya meninggal. Berbeda sekali dengan jurusan hukum. Ternyata menyamaratakan kedua jurusan yang berbanding terbalik memang kesalahan besar.

Terus menjelaskan betapa menariknya seorang mayat tanpa luka yang begitu mengenaskan, tak terasa keduanya telah beberapa jam berada disana. Taehyung menjelaskan dengan mata berbinar antusias dan Jungkook pun sama antusiasnya namun tidak menunjukkannya terlalu banyak tapi terus bertanya mengenai banyak hal telah menunjukkan antusiasnya. Mungkin Taehyung terlihat seperti dokter gila yang menyukai mayat tapi Jungkook tahu mengapa ia begitu senang menjelaskannya adalah karena Jungkook akhirnya mengerti dan mulai sekarang tak akan menjelekkan jurusan sains apapun.

—Percayalah, itu merupakan kebahagiaan bagi Taehyung.

.

.

Sementara Taehyung sibuk mengerjakan data untuk skripsi yang telah didapatkannya—mungkin lebih tepatnya mencatat ke dalam buku catatannya karena entah mengapa meskipun teknologi telah membantunya untuk merekamnya saja ia tetap memilih untuk mencatat dengan tangannya. Omong-omong, Taehyung dan Jungkook termasuk ke dalam mahasiswa dengan tulisan tangan paling terbaca dan terbagus karena keduanya jarang sekali menggunakan perekam suara atau menggunakan sarana ketikan sehingga rata-rata semua catatan mereka ditulis dengan tangan mereka sendiri.

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan bagaimana tangan mahasiswa kedokteran itu bergerak dengan mulus, hanya terhenti untuk melihat kembali catatan kasar pada beberapa lembar kertas lalu melanjutkan untuk kembali menuliskannya dengan rapi. Saking rapinya bahkan untuk mahasiswa non-sains seperti Jungkook dapat cukup mengerti apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hei, Jungkook."

Telah menjadi insting manusia jika nama mereka terpanggil maka kegiatan apapun yang tengah dilakukannya akan terhenti, begitu pula dengan _melamun_. Obisidian hitam itu menatap wajah pemuda itu dari samping, menunggu untuk mendengarkan apa maksud namanya dipanggil. Sejenak melirik bagaimana ujung pulpen yang digenggam oleh pemuda itu terlihat bergetar begitu pula dengan tangannya.

" _Mengapa_ kau ingin memasuki jurusan hukum?" Menyelesaikan pertanyaannya barulah ia menghadap pemuda yang ditanyainya.

Pandangan yang terpancar dari netra _hazel_ mengatakan bahwa pertanyaan itu merupakan pertanyaan serius. Tidak dimaksudkan untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka— _sangat_ serius. Menangkap aura keseriusan di dalamnya tak mungkin Jungkook akan menjawab dengan jawaban _tak serius_ —namun alasan sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab dengan tak serius adalah karena menjawabnya dengan jawaban jujur hanya akan membuatnya teringat beberapa hal _menyebalkan_ beberapa tahun lalu.

Taehyung mengerti dari gerakan bola mata itu bahwa jawaban jujurnya pasti telah menyebabkan sesuatu jika tidak, Jungkook tak akan segan untuk menjawabnya bukan?

"Lupaka—"

 _"_ _Ingin mengubah hukum dunia."_

Terkejut. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh Taehyung.

"Lucu sekali bukan? Semua dosen disini diam-diam menertawakanku setelah mengatakan alasan utamaku memasuki jurusan ini." Tawa pahit meluncur keluar dari bibirnya, "Karena keinginan itu terdengar seperti anak-anak yang ingin menjadi _superhero_. Bahkan aku sendiri sekarang berpikir bahwa keinginan itu tak akan tersampaikan, bagaimana caranya aku mengubah hukum utama dalam dunia ini jika bahkan aku tak dapat melindungi perasaan Yugyeom? Kupikir dengan mengubah hukum utama yang menggerakkan seluruh hukum di dunia ini, meski itu hanya _satu menit_ **kedamaian** maka aku akan mengorbankan apapun."

Taehyung terkesiap terutama setelah mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir kumpulan kalimat tersebut, dilengkapi dengan wajah mahasiswa hukum itu menatap ke bawah menolak untuk menatap ke atas. Rasanya menyedihkan sekali—sampai tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Lebih erat dari semua pelukan yang pernah diberikannya.

Wajah Jungkook membeku—tentunya karena terkejut dan karena berapa banyak kejadian setiap kali kontak fisik ini terjadi akan berujung kepada dirinya _dilecehkan_ membuatnya malah menjadi dalam posisi siap menendang selangkangan Taehyung.

"Kau—Kau tak perlu mengorbankan apapun. _Akulah_ yang akan mengorbankan semuanya." Ucap Taehyung dengan suara yang anehnya—parau.

 _Jika Jungkook bukanlah seseorang yang seperti itu mungkin kalimat selanjutnya tidak akan keluar dan tercatat dalam sejarah—_

 ** _"_** ** _Mengapa?"_**

Ingin sekali Taehyung kembali pada masa lalu meskipun hanya beberapa detik untuk _membunuh_ dirinya yang telah bodohnya mengatakan sesuatu seceroboh itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan bagaimana seorang Jeon Jungkook tak akan menyadari tindakan tersebut? Jungkook terlalu sensitif terhadap semua kata yang diucapkan oleh orang lain sampai membuatnya mengetahui bahwa Yugyeom selama ini mencintainya.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya Jungkook menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Taehyung, berusaha menatap wajah yang tiba-tiba menjadi pucat.

"Hei, tatap aku, Taehyung."

Kedua tangan lembutnya menangkup pipi Taehyung dan memaksanya untuk menatap obsidian hitam miliknya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Kim Taehyung memasang wajah pucat dan seperti benar-benar putus asa—jangan lupakan _melakukan kesalahan fatal_.

Mata _hazel_ -nya berusaha fokus menatap wajah manis Jungkook. Perasaan bersalah yang telah ditahannya sejak lama tiba-tiba muncul dan mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya _menyakitkan_. Merasakan bagaimana permukaan kulit pada tangan Jungkook bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit pipinya, _lubang hitam_ langsung menatapnya dengan khawatir dan suara yang berusaha agar membuatnya tetap fokus untuk menatapnya.

— _Rasanya bagaikan ditimpa oleh jutaan batu besar dan menghancurkan tubuhnya_.

Wajahnya persis— _yah, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Taehyung?_ Jungkook adalah _putranya_. _Tentu saja mereka akan mirip_.

Putra yang telah kehilangan banyak hal. Keluarganya satu-satu pergi meninggalkannya. Harga dirinya membuatnya tak ingin memohon bantuan dari orang lain dan itu terbawa sampai sekarang. Kehilangan satu-satunya wanita yang telah bersamanya sejak kecil tanpa mengetahui bahwa _Taehyung-lah penyebabnya_. _Penyebab semua perubahan dalam kehidupan Jungkook_.

 _Jangan katakan_.

Mungkin inilah saatnya—untuk mengatakan kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikannya.

 _Kim Taehyung!_

Bahkan air matanya tak dapat terbendung oleh pelupuk matanya lagi.

 _"—_ _Akulah yang telah membunuh ibumu, Jungkook."_

Menutup mata karena takut untuk melihat reaksi dari perkataannya. Jungkook tak akan menganggapnya itu sebagai candaan—mereka sudah terlalu dekat untuk mengetahui manakah bagi mereka candaan dan bukan. Mengapa dirinya yang harus menangis? Seharusnya keluarga korban yang menangis, lantas mengapa malah _dokter_ yang telah lalai pada saat itu—menangis?

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan…!"

Tangan bergetarnya berusaha memegang tangan yang masih setia menangkup pipinya. Berusaha untuk melepaskan dari pipinya karena tak kuat untuk menahan suara tangisannya namun entah mengapa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemah sampai hanya untuk melepaskan tangan. Wajahnya kusut oleh air mata dan ingus dari lubang hidungnya. Setiap kata ' _maaf_ ' yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar serak bahkan terkadang terputus-putus karena mayoritas dari suara yang dikeluarkannya hanyalah suara berusaha untuk menahan suara menangisnya.

Namun anehnya, seharusnya siapapun itu bahkan Jungkook sekalipun akan segera menjauh bahkan memarahi Taehyung tapi tidak—ia malah membawa kepala Taehyung untuk bersandar pada pundaknya. Tak memedulikan sebasah apa kemeja putih favoritnya, karena rasa kasihan terlalu mendominasi. Membiarkan Taehyung menangis pada pundaknya sembari mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut lalu berbisik dengan suara _semanis cokelatnya_ ,

" _There, there. Everything is going to be okay._ "

Itu sebenarnya sama sekali tak membantu untuk Taehyung karena hanya kenangan ketika dirinya dipeluk oleh wanita itu muncul. Lengannya memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook seolah ia benar-benar bergantung kepadanya.

"A-Andaikan aku menyadarinya... Semua ini tak akan terjadi…!"

Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepala kepada setiap kalimat yang Taehyung keluarkan. Entah mengapa sama sekali tidak ada kekesalan di dalam hatinya, mungkin karena ia mengerti sebanyak apa penderitaan Taehyung selama ini. Bertemu dengan keluarga seseorang yang _tak sengaja_ kau bunuh itu bagaikan ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum pada dadamu. Dan bagaimana keduanya menjadi dekat itu pasti merupakan penderitaan untuk Taehyung.

Dapat dirasakannya pundaknya mulai terasa basah tetapi tak mengindahkannya terlalu banyak. Jungkook hanya menunggu—awalnya begitu. Namun ketika suara tangisan itu perlahan-lahan berhenti dan dipikirnya Taehyung akan segera menjauh karena merasa malu telah menangis seperti perempuan malah berganti dengan pelukan mengendur dan—suara napas stabil. Juga, _dengkuran_?

 _Taehyung benar-benar tertidur tepat setelah menangis?!_

"Jenius apapun yang dimilikinya tetap saja ia adalah anak kecil."

Suara yang pernah didengarnya membuatnya mendongak ke arah pintu, dimana seorang pria muda pernah dilihatnya berdiri dengan tangan bersilang di dadanya. Rambut cokelatnya telah dikenalnya ditambah pundak lebar yang telah dicatat oleh otaknya tak mungkin Jungkook melupakannya. Pria itu mendekat dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku jas putihnya memperhatikan bagaimana Jungkook dan Taehyung seperti sesuatu yang terlalu cocok untuk dipisahkan.

"Tapi, masalah utamanya adalah— _mengapa_ kau sama sekali tak terlihat marah, Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook berterimakasih tak perlu menanyakan kembali sejak kapan Seokjin berada disana, namun kurang terus terang apa pria itu? Menanyakannya langsung setelah ia baru menerima informasi tersebut. Tetapi jika dipikirkan dengan logis reaksi Jungkook terlalu tidak _manusiawi_ , siapapun itu akan setidaknya marah mendengar keluarga mereka dibunuh.

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa semua rasa bersalah miliknya sia-sia karena aku tak merasa hidupku menderita sejak ibuku meninggal. Oleh karena itu aku tidak merasakan amarah apapun." Jelas Jungkook singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Kau tidak akan membawanya ke polisi?" tanya Seokjin penuh selidik.

"Hanya berdasarkan pernyataannya? Apapun yang terjadi disana pastilah semua telah ditutupi entah oleh siapa jika tidak, sebuah ketidakmungkinan dokter mesum ini dapat berada disini. Aku tak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi disana tapi ibuku meninggal karena kehabisan darah dan itu adalah titik. Itu yang telah kupercayai selama tiga tahun dan keterlibatan Taehyung di dalamnya tak akan mengubahnya." Jungkook mengatakannya dengan fasih tanpa terdapat nada bingung atau ragu—telah diharapkan dari mahasiswa hukum terbaik.

"Kembali perintah diriku untuk marah jika hidupku itu tinggal di sudut jalan, kesusahan hidup dan setiap hari bagaikan neraka." Ucap Jungkook dengan mata tajam dan dingin, menatap langsung Seokjin tanpa takut karena dalam ucapannya tidak menunjukkan sopan santun kepada yang lebih tua.

Mata cokelat tua Seokjin membulat sempuna. Tak lama kemudian malah berubah menjadi mata berbinar karena air mata. Jungkook merasa panik telah membuat seorang profesor yang dipastikan jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya menangis namun ia tak dapat bergerak karena kepala Taehyung masih berada di pundaknya sehingga hanya dapat berkeringat dingin.

 _Kenapa semua orang menangis hari ini?!_

"S-Selama ini aku memikirkan bagaimana reaksimu dan memikirkan bagaimana kau meninggalkan Taehyung itu sangat menyeramkan. Karena mungkin Taehyung memang jenius tapi tetaplah dia itu anak kecil yang rapuh." Seokjin menyeka air matanya, " _Thank you_."

Pemuda manis itu menatap wajah tertidur Taehyung, selama ini belum sekalipun ia melihat wajah Taehyung dalam keadaan tak sigap untuk menerima keadaan darurat seperti ini. Setiap kali ia terlihat tertidur dan Jungkook memperhatikannya ia akan membuka matanya lalu langsung menatap obsidian hitam tersebut. Seperti selama ini Taehyung tak ingin menunjukkan sisi _lemahnya_ sampai tidak tertidur dengan benar setiap bermalam di apartemen Jungkook.

Perkataan Seokjin memang benar, wajah tertidurnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kelelahan. Entah mengapa melihatnya membuat Jungkook menjadi gemas akan betapa manisnya dokter muda itu. Memang wajah tertidur akan selalu terlihat manis jika itu orang yang telah—

 _Menarik perhatian_.

Selama ini pemuda manis itu baru menyadari bahwa mahasiswa kedokteran itu telah menarik perhatiannya. Teringat banyaknya beberapa kali kejadian dimana ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal seperti bagaimana masa lalu Taehyung dan lainnya—namun harga diri menahannya dan malah membuatnya beranggap bahwa perasaan itu hanyalah sesuatu yang _sementara_. Tetapi sekarang ia dapat membelakangi harga dirinya. _Untuk kali ini_.

"Ceritakan kepadaku. Masa lalu Taehyung. Alasan mengapa dia dapat menjadi _seseorang_ yang bertemu dengan ibuku."

Kegigihan terpancar dari _lubang hitam_ milik seorang Jeon Jungkook. Tak mungkin melihat kegigihan sekuat itu dan Seokjin akan melarikan diri dengan alasan tak dapat menceritakannya. Pria itu memilih untuk duduk di meja tepat di samping Jungkook, melepaskan jas putihnya lalu melipatnya dengan rapi.

"Tidak ada yang spesial dari Taehyung kecil. Hanya saja orangtua kami memaksa agar kedua putranya memasuki kedokteran. Aku _pada saat itu_ telah memasuki universitas dan masuk ke dalam fakultas kedokteran namun saat itu Taehyung masih dalam masa sekolahnya. Aku—sebagai kakaknya melawan kedua orangtua kami meskipun pada akhirnya sia-sia karena dia memaksakan diri memasuki jurusan yang sama denganku. Disinilah semuanya menjadi rumit. Kuyakin mahasiswa terbaik disini dapat mengerti."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk singkat. Siap mendengar semua hal _rumit_ milik Kim Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya Taehyung telah diresmikan menjadi dokter di Amerika Serikat dengan kata lain— _telah lulus_. Tetapi dengan keluarga kami yang hancur karena banyaknya penggunaan uang gelap dan menghasilkan banyak hutang, Taehyung dibantu oleh _temanku_ untuk mendapatkan banyak uang dengan waktu singkat. Lalu aku kembali ke Korea Selatan untuk mengajar disini. Dengan posisiku yang mudah untuk membawa Taehyung dari Amerika Serikat kesini, maka aku pun membawanya dengan _mengundangnya_ atas nama universitas ini. _Lalu_ , dengan bantuan _seseorang_ kelulusan Taehyung dipalsukan bahkan dianggap ditelan oleh bumi. Dalam catatan pada detik ini dalam universitas ini Taehyung merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran jurusan _forensik_." Jelas Seokjin menuliskan sesuatu dengan jarinya di meja meskipun tak ada yang muncul.

"Siapapun itu yang menghapus datanya itu bukan hanya satu orang pastinya. Meskipun mayoritas data kita disimpan dalam bentuk _digital_ tetapi untuk mengenai kelulusan akan selalu disimpan dalam bentuk fisik. Dan itu akan disebarluaskan kepada seluruh negara agar hal seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung tak terjadi. Bagaimanapun siapapun itu merupakan seseorang dari _negara ini_." Jungkook ikut berbicara dengan nada datar dan cara penyampaiannya mengatakan jelas mengenai pengetahuan dan kemampuan menangkap informasinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat menyebutkan namanya." Seokjin merengut sedih.

"Tidak perlu menyebutkan namanya, aku tidak memerlukannya. Dari ceritamu secara singkat hal yang menyebabkan semua ini bukanlah berasal dari masa kecilnya melainkan dari _bantuan_ dari temanmu itu dan karena kau tak menceritakannya kepadaku hanya ada dua kemungkinan, kau tak berada disana atau _tak bisa memberitahukannya_." Ucap Jungkook panjang dengan mata menatap ke arah lain.

Seokjin mengagumi penampilan Jungkook sekarang. Aura yang membuatnya menjadikannya mahasiswa terbaik dalam satu universitas terlihat jelas. Pandangannya serius, tajam dan penuh selidik seperti sedang menyelidiki dan memperkirakan semua yang telah diceritakan oleh Seokjin. Dapat terlihat bagaimana matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan seolah memindai sesuatu padahal itu merupakan ingatannya— _memindai ulang_ semua pengalamannya termasuk kata-kata, ekspresi Taehyung— _semuanya_.

Memasangkan satu per satu pecahan _puzzle_ dalam ingatannya membuat gambaran lalu terangkai menjadi sebuah cerita. Membaca ulang cerita yang telah dirangkainya, mulai mengerti dalam semua teka-teki di dalamnya.

Satu-satunya teka-teki yang belum terselesaikan hanyalah—

Gerakan pada bahunya memecahkan jalan pikirannya, sesuatu yang lembut bergerak dan ketika Jungkook menatap ke bawah dilihatnya netra _hazel_ sembab memantulkan bayangannya.

 _Perasaan pada dadanya itu—_ _ **apa?**_

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

MAAFKAN~ ku sudah janji bakal ada naenanya tapi malah tidak ada. Setidaknya ada bonus trisam untuk kalian semua yang butuh NC-nya

Wayulu, dipikir ga bakal secepat ini ya Taehyung nyatain yang sebenernya~

Chapter selanjutnya (mungkin) bakal lebih pendek dari biasanya karena dengan chapter selanjutnya maka part pertama untuk law & order akan selesai~ bukan end kok cuman seperti sejenis… penjelasannya chapter selanjutnya oke?

Chapter depan bakal ada fluffnya lho akhirnya ya? Setelah berapa lamanya ff ini penuh dengan penderitaan dan emosi negatif

Seperti biasa ada beberapa paragraf no edit jadi maafkan ya~

Terimakasih atas semua dukungan kalian semua~ mungkin nanti kapan-kapan ku bakal double update dengan ucapan terimakasih atas semua reviewnya atau nanti kubales deh disana. Mungkin.

Kalau begitu mari kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~ dengan twi*piiip*~

M.Y


	8. Chapter 7: A Letter From The Dead

**Law & Order**

 **Chapter Seven;** **A Letter From The Dead**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Main Pairing: Vkook/TaeKook; Top! Taehyung x Bottom! Jungkook

Rate: **M** for _character dead_ _and mention of murder/violence_ _ & suicide_

.

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

"Selama ini kalian berdua telah mengalami banyak hal, maka aku akan memberikan hadiah yaitu—dua tiket untuk _lotte world_. Aku mendapatkannya dari mahasiswa yang ingin pergi denganku tetapi tak mungkin sekali aku mempertaruhkan posisiku sebagai dosen untuk berkencan dengannya."

 _Kenapa?_

Mengibaskan rambutnya mungkin dengan niat agar terlihat tampan namun kebalikannya rasa hormat si pemuda manis kepada dosen sekaligus dokter berlisensi itu menghilang sudah hanya dikarenakan melihat tingkah _kelebihan gaya_ tersebut. Menatapi selembar kertas tiket pada tangannya. Tiket berwarna-warni dan ditujukan untuk terlihat menarik dan unik—mungkin untuk menghindari pemalsuan—bertuliskan sepuluh karakter membentuk nama tempat bermain itu.

Si pemuda manis menghela napas di dalam hatinya karena memikirkan akan betapa canggungnya mereka, berduaan dalam tempat asing. Keduanya memang terlalu _profesional_ sampai saat waktu untuk berdiskusi mengenai tugas akhir mereka tidak ada yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak atau canggung namun berada di taman bermain itu sama saja dengan mereka berada di luar status _membahas_ mengenai tugas akhir. Jelas sekali mereka akan saling diam bahkan canggung. Hei, bukan berarti Jungkook marah akan _kenyataan_ yang menimpanya beberapa hari lalu tetapi Taehyung-lah yang seringkali membuatnya teringat kembali.

"Aku tak berpikir ini ide yang bagus, _Hyung_." Ucap Taehyung hendak menyerahkan kembali tiketnya.

Netra hitam Jungkook menangkap sejenak raut sedih pada wajah Seokjin dan memutuskan untuk menjadi pendorong—untuk pertama kalinya. Tangannya memegang tangan Taehyung yang memegang tiket dan seraya menatapnya langsung berkata, "Lakukan saja keinginan kakakmu. Aku pun manusia, harus bersenang-senang dan aku tidak _ingin pergi sendirian_ disana."

Mungkin jika orang lain mendengarnya akan terlihat cukup _mengesalkan_ karena Jungkook mengatakannya dengan nada datar dan dingin—tetapi bagi dua bersaudara bermarga Kim itu _sangat menggemaskan_. Bagaimana Jungkook mengatakannya dengan dingin namun kalimat itu bermakna bahwa dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian di tempat yang dipastikan terdapat banyak pasangan bermesraan ditambah sentuhan fisik juga tatapan matanya.

 _IT'S A DOUBLE KILL!—_ teriak dua bersaudara Kim di dalam hati mereka.

" _O-okay-okay_. A-Aku akan ikut!" ucap Taehyung terbata-bata sembari melihat ke arah lain, tak kuat untuk melihat wajah manis itu. Tangannya bergetar bukan main dan berkeringat dingin, sentuhan fisik dari Jungkook sama sekali tak baik untuk jantungnya.

Ekspresi wajah Seokjin langsung berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga dan dirinya memeluk kedua pemuda lebih muda darinya dengan erat. Ingin sekali ia mengangkat mereka satu per satu lalu berputar pada tempat saking bahagianya _terutama_ Jungkook karena betapa menggemaskannya pemuda manis itu namun apa daya kekuatannya bukan ada di _ototnya_.

"Kalau begitu kutunggu besok pukul 11?" tanya Jungkook sesegera mungkin setelah dilepaskan oleh Seokjin.

Hanya dapat membalas dengan anggukan kemudian Jungkook pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja milik Taehyung dan Seokjin. Beberapa detik terlewat setelah pintu tertutup barulah Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjongkok dengan wajah ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya. Telinganya memerah sempurna menandakan wajahnya pun tak akan jauh berbeda.

"Aku bangga sebagai kakakmu, Tae. Ini kencan pertamamu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar kau sukai." Ucap Seokjin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung sehingga empunya ikut bergerak—masih menutupi wajahnya, "Kau harus menyatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Maksudku, sejak _itu_ Jungkook benar-benar seperti melupakan semuanya. Berbincang seperti biasa, mengerjakan tugas seperti biasa _seperti tak terjadi apapun_. Manusia macam apa yang dapat setenang itu setelah mendengar bahwa penyebab salah satu keluarganya meninggal selama ini berada di dekatnya?" Taehyung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya menunjukkan raut bingungnya.

" _Manusia seperti Jeon Jungkook."_

Bagaikan kaset yang terputar ulang setiap menemui akhirnya, perkataan Seokjin terputar ulang dalam pikiran Taehyung. Sejujurnya bahkan dirinya telah mengetahui bahwa mahasiswa hukum _itu_ memang selalu berbeda dengan semua orang, ia bagaikan kelinci putih diantara kumpulan kelinci hitam— _selalu berbeda_. Namun ia berbeda bukan karena tak waras hanya karena jalan berpikirnya berbeda tetapi di saat yang bersamaan _mirip_ dengan mayoritas manusia. Jungkook terlalu misterius untuk dipecahkan dalam satu _hari._

Seokjin telah menceritakan ketika ia tertidur sementara keduanya berbincang mengenai mengapa Jungkook terlihat sama sekali tak marah atau bahkan merasa sedih atas kenyataan _pahit_ itu. Dipikirkan sejauh apapun, Taehyung tak dapat mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Jungkook sampai dapat mengambil keputusan itu tetapi mereka _besok_ akan berada dalam status tak mengerjakan tugas berarti ia dapat menanyakannya.

 _Besok ia dapat mendengarkan penjelasannya._

.

.

Taman bermain _lotte world_ terutama dalam hari libur seperti ini, pengunjung akan berbondong kemari. Membawa keluarga, anak bahkan pasangan mereka dan semakin berdatangannya orang semakin ramai tempat itu—lalu semakin ramai maka semakin sesak keadaannya. Kedua pemuda menatap datar kerumunan orang-orang berlalu-lalang, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ramai." Ucap Jungkook singkat.

"Karena ini hari libur." Balas Taehyung singkat.

Jungkook masih menatap datar kemudian seorang gadis kecil menabraknya, mengatakan permintaan maaf lalu kembali berlari kepada orang tuanya. Melihat bagaimana pemuda manis itu dapat terdorong meskipun oleh anak kecil sekalipun membuat Taehyung khawatir setengah mati. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya—dengan maksud agar mereka berpegangan tangan karena Jungkook dapat terbawa oleh arus kerumunan dan malah terpisah dari Taehyung.

Melihat uluran tangan tersebut pipi Jungkook memanas, membayangkan dirinya berpegangan tangan dengan lelaki lain di tempat umum dimana orang-orang dapat melihatnya itu sangat memalukan. Lagipula negara mereka bukanlah negara dimana mayoritas warganya tak akan memedulikan lingkungan sekitar, ketika ada sesuatu yang _tak normal_ berada di lingkungannya mereka akan langsung mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dirinya tak peduli tetapi Taehyung pun akan terkena _ambasnya_.

Menyadari keengganan dalam wajah Jungkook, ia menarik kembali tangannya membuat si pemuda manis heran dan panik apa dirinya telah membuat keadaan semakin canggung.

"Jika kau terlalu malu untuk memegang tanganku setidaknya pegang lengan bajuku. Dengan begitu ketika kau terdorong jauh dariku aku dapat merasakan tarikan dari jarimu. Tidak selalu berpegangan itu tangan 'kan?" Ucap Taehyung dengan santai dan menggerakkan lengannya seolah menawarkannya.

Sekali lagi, perkataan itu hanya membuat Jungkook semakin memerah. Kata-katanya terlalu _manis_ tetapi anehnya, bukannya merasa mual mendengarkannya ia malah _nyaman_. Dengan sangat ragu dan tangan kanannya gemetar, akhirnya jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya memegang lengan baju Taehyung. Wajahnya tertunduk karena rasa malu—bukan karena pandangan orang-orang melainkan takut wajah memerahnya dilihat oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan kecepatan sedang, cukup bagi Jungkook agar tidak tersandung karena harus mengikuti langkah terlalu cepatnya. Menyelusuri keramaian, setiap kali Jungkook terdorong rematan pada lengan bajunya akan mengerat. Rasanya aneh sekali karena untuk keduanya—rasanya sama seperti bergandengan tangan namun tak ada kontak fisik kulit antar kulit.

Berjalan menuju wahana untuk memulai rencana _bermain_ mereka.

.

.

Entah mengapa mereka berakhir memasuki wahana khas semua taman bermain— _rumah hantu_. Karena mereka harus masuk berdua maka keduanya masuk sebagai pasangan. Jungkook sebagai tipe orang yang tak mempercayai hal mistis termasuk hantu sekalipun sehingga ia sama sekali tak merasa takut berbeda keadaan dengan Taehyung yang mempercayai keberadaan hantu terutama hantu _tradisional_ khas setiap negara. Dirinya tinggal di Amerika Serikat sejak kecil dan dalam pikirannya hantu disana kalah menakutkan dengan hantu di Korea Selatan.

Tidak sekali dua kali terdengar suara teriakan Taehyung berusaha kabur dari penampakan hantu disana, terutama Jungkook pergi meninggalkannya karena menurut pemuda manis itu dirinya terlalu lamban. Merenungi nasibnya kemudian di sisi kanannya muncul seorang wanita dengan gaun putih, rambut panjang menutupi wajahnya dan dilihat baik-baik tetes demi tetes darah menetes mengotori gaunnya. Tangan wanita itu yang hampir mendekati tulang mendekati Taehyung.

"AAAAA!"

Percayalah itu bukanlah suara teriakan dari hantu wanita itu melainkan suara teriakan Taehyung yang sekarang berlari menjauh. Menempuh jalur yang telah diberitahukan oleh kertas penunjuk namun sama sekali belum menemukan Jungkook—mungkin saja pemuda manis itu telah berada di luar, menunggunya. Langkah yang diabilnya sangat lesu dan kelelahan setelah berlari dan berteriak, matanya terlihat sayu sampai telinganya menangkap suara dari pemuda yang sengaja meninggalkannya.

"Setuju. Dunia terlalu cepat berubah, bahkan aku tidak mengerti seperti baru saja beberapa tahun yang lalu internet tidak secepat ini lalu tiba-tiba saja internet menjadi terlalu cepat dan digunakan terlalu banyak oleh banyak orang."

Mengikuti darimana suara itu berasal, tungkainya bergerak dengan putus asa.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan teman satu pemikiran denganku dengan perkembangan teknologi ini."

Tungkainya terhenti ketika berada di depan pemuda yang dicarinya—tengah duduk di atas bangku yang merupakan properti dari rumah hantu tersebut. Saat pertama melihatnya, Jungkook seolah tengah berbincang dengan seseorang namun dari penglihatan Taehyung—hanya terdapat _udara hampa_ disana.

"Jungkook—kau berbincang dengan siapa?" tanya Taehyung, mata kirinya berkedut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan siapa? _Gadis kecil_ manis ini, mana mungkin kau tak melihatnya." Balas Jungkook dengan gerakan tangan kanannya seolah mengelus sesuatu, "Meskipun entah mengapa pakaiannya terlihat sedikit _lusuh_."

Wajah Taehyung memucat sempurna, dengan gerakan secepat cahaya ia menarik Jungkook untuk segera keluar dari rumah hantu itu. Sebelum terjauhkan pemuda manis itu mengatakan kata perpisahan kepada _gadis kecil itu_ sambil melambaikan tangannya. Keduanya menyelusuri sisa dari lorong itu sampai akhirnya keluar dari tempat gelap dan menakutkan itu. Taehyung kelelahan bukan main, rasanya seperti melakukan maraton ratusan kilometer sampai sekarang dia harus mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghindari rasa pening di kepalanya.

 _Catat. Jeon Jungkook bisa berbincang dengan hantu asli._

.

.

Tak teduga ternyata hari telah menjelang malam, mereka terlalu bersenang-senang sampai melupakan waktu karena rencana awal mereka adalah hanya berada disana sampai sore. Namun taman bermain ini secara khusus terbuka sampai malam dan yang paling diinginkan kebanyakan orang adalah _kincir_ _ria_ disini. Dapat melihat keseluruhan kota ini dalam ketinggian yang cukup tinggi.

Tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan berharga, mereka memutuskan untuk menaikinya sekali dengan perintah Taehyung tidak diperbolehkan melakukan hal mesum di dalam. Tentunya hanya dengan syarat sesingkat itu siapa yang akan menolaknya? _Bukan Taehyung, tentunya_.

Mereka mendudukkan diri masing-masing di bangku yang berbeda namun saling berhadapan. Setelah mesin mulai menggerakkan kincir ria tersebut untuk naik ke atas, keduanya hanya terdiam dan menunggu untuk melihat pemandangan indah selanjutnya. Namun Taehyung memiliki tujuan lain membawa Jungkook ke tempat pribadi ini.

" _You know_ , sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau dapat menganggap _hari itu_ sebagai sesuatu yang tak perlu dipikirkan." Ucap Taehyung mengundang tatapan dari obsidian hitam di depannya.

Jungkook hanya menatap beberapa saat sebelum menurunkan lengan yang digunakan sebelumnya untuk menopang dagunya. Dia telah tahu bahwa Taehyung pasti akan membawa kembali topik tersebut oleh karena itu ia sama sekali tak terkejut. Dan jika memang dipikir dengan baik, siapapun akan merasa heran dengan jawabannya—jika mereka tidak mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya.

"Alasan mengapa aku tidak marah? Satu-satunya jawaban dari itu selain bahwa hidupku sama sekali tak menderita setelah kematian ibuku adalah— _bagaimanapun ibuku akan meninggal_."

Sepasang mata _hazel_ itu melebar sempurna, mulutnya terbuka sedikit sebagai refleks dari rasa terkejutnya. Namun berbeda dengannya, lawan bicaranya hanya menutup matanya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Karena ibuku sakit dan penyakitnya tidak membuatnya lumpuh atau lainnya tetapi perlahan-lahan memakan semua antibodinya membuat tubuhnya bahkan tidak akan aman menghirup udara disini. Dia berpura-pura tidak sakit tapi hanya manusia bodoh yang tidak dapat melihat sesuatu sejelas itu." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada menyindir lalu membuka matanya.

"K-Kau mengetahuinya?!" tanya Taehyung, nada keterkejutannya masih tak hilang.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Ibuku pikir dia sangat pintar dalam menyembunyikannya, betapa bodohnya dia." Jungkook masih menggunakan nada menyindir bahkan menghina ditambahi bumbu senyuman meremehkan namun hanya dalam beberapa detik berubah menjadi senyuman hangat, " _Bodoh_ sekalipun tetaplah dia ibuku yang telah berjuang sampai tetes darahnya terakhir."

Tentunya bagi Jungkook itu merupakan lelucon kecil karena ibunya meninggal karena kehabisan darah dan dirinya pun tertawa sejenak akibat leluconnya sendiri. Mendongak ke kanannya menyadari bahwa mereka telah berada cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah. Pemandangan kilauan cahaya membuatnya terpesona sampai Jungkook hanya menatapnya, Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Pemandangan dimana mayoritasnya merupakan cahaya kuning dari gedung tinggi yang telah mewarnai ibukota negara ini sejak lama entah mengapa malah membuat si mahasiswa kedokteran merindukan pemandangan kota _New York_ jika dilihat dari atap gedung paling tinggi di kota tersebut. Merupakan tempat landas helikopter pribadi tidak sekali dua kali ia menatap dasar jalanan—memikirkan apakah lebih baik untuk melompat dan mengakhiri semuanya. Setidaknya sebelum otaknya hancur akibat benturan ia dapat merasakan rasanya terjatuh, mengenai awan dan angin dingin menusuk kulitnya.

"Aku akan memberikan dua _kebahagiaan_ untukmu sekarang."

Kata-kata terangkai menjadi kalimat bermakna itu memecahkan lamunannya, menghadapkan kembali kepalanya ke depan untuk melihat Jungkook menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya untuk menunjukkan angka dua. Salahkan pikiran Taehyung malah terfokus akan betapa lembutnya jari Jungkook terlihat.

"Satu."

Jari tengahnya diturunkan sehingga hanya jari telunjuknya yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Aku memaafkanmu atas hal _apapun_ yang kau lakukan. Meskipun sekarang kau mengerti bahwa sejak awal aku tak pernah merasa dendam karena kematian ibuku telah dipastikan—hanya datang lebih cepat."

Kemudian jari tengahnya kembali dinaikkan membuat angka dua, "Dua…"

Mungkin hanya mata Taehyung tapi ia bersumpah dengan koleksi lagunya, sekilas pipi Jungkook terlihatlah rona merah muda padanya. Entah mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak berapa puluh kali lebih cepat dan tubuhnya merasa gatal karena rasa keingintahuannya memuncak.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengatakannya tapi aku mengetahuinya." Ucap Jungkook.

Entah mengapa tubuh Taehyung memanas, tak kuat menahan perasaan _asing_ dari dalam hatinya. Jakunnya bergerak seiring dengan dirinya menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dan— _demi semua uang gelapnya dahulu_ —mengapa pencahayaan dari bulan tiba-tiba datang dan menerangi makhluk penyebab diabetes ini?

"Kim Taehyung." Napas Taehyung tertahan pada ujung hidungnya, _"Aku menerima rasa sukamu—tidak, lebih tepatnya rasa cintamu."_

Sebelum sempat berpikir aneh, pemuda manis itu telah mengambil permulaan lebih duluan dengan bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di atas paha Taehyung. Dalam jarak sedekat ini ditambah dengan cahaya rembulan di malam seperti ini, tak mungkin ada orang tak terpesona dengan wajah cantik nan manis seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Mari mengambil perkataanmu sebelumnya." Telunjuk Jungkook menyentuh bibir Taehyung seolah mengatakan untuk tak memotong perkataannya, "Tidak selalu saat kedua manusia _saling menyukai_ harus dalam sebuah status dan kita tahu bahwa kita berdua tak menyukai konsep untuk ' _memiliki status_ '."

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada satu dari mereka yang tak merasakan rasa malu, bahkan Taehyung merasa dirinya sendiri bagaikan seorang remaja manis yang beru mendapatkan balasan dari rasa sukanya setelah bertahun-tahun hanya dapat menyimpannya. Rasanya entah mengapa _membahagiakan_ —ah, mungkin itulah mengapa Jungkook mengatakan dirinya akan memberikan dua _kebahagiaan_.

"Tanpa perlu mengatakan bahwa kau kekasihku atau sebaliknya, _berjanjilah_. Meskipun mustahil untuk diselamatkan atau ditemukan, kita akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk _menyelamatkan_ satu sama lain."

Tanpa membuang waktu, si pemuda manis langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lawan bicaranya—atau mungkin sekarang dapat dikatakan _kekasih tanpa status_. Kedua lengan mereka saling melingkarkan pada dua bagian tubuh yang berbeda— _Jungkook pada tengkuk Taehyung_ sedangkan _Taehyung pada pinggang Jungkook_.

Dapat terlihat uap di sekeliling kedua insan—sekarang memainkan lidah satu sama lain. Tak ada kata _dominan_ maupun _submisif_ diantaranya, hanya ingin saling merasakan satu sama lain tanpa perlu salah satu dari mereka merasa tersiksa akan kekurangan oksigen. Saling meneguk saliva yang telah bercampur tanpa merasa jijik sampai akhirnya Jungkook melepaskan lantunan suara basah itu. Mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, menghasilkan pemandangan—cukup—erotis dengan wajah memerahnya, bibir setengah terbuka dan dada bergerak naik turun.

"Mungkin pada akhirnya akan tercerna tapi setidaknya dengan ini—walaupun sudah melakukan seks lebih dulu— _cairan_ kita telah bercampur jadi penuhi janji sebelumnya. _Apapun yang terjadi_."

Betapa beruntungnya Taehyung dapat melihat senyuman tulus tersebut. Ia bahkan lebih terpesona dibandingkan ketika melihat lukisan terindah dalam sejarah karena tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan kecantikan pemuda di hadapannya. Obsidian hitamnya lebih berkilauan daripada emas sekalipun. Bibir plumnya lebih manis dibandingkan jutaan ton gula. Tidak ada yang salah dari Jungkook. _Tak ada_.

Pemuda manis itu mendekatkan kembali wajahnya, tersenyum kecil sebelum berbisik dengan suara hanya dikhususkan untuk pemuda di hadapannya, " _Give me more kisses?_ "

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu cukup lama hanya untuk berciuman sampai kincir ria tersebut mendekati permukaan tanah. Untuk pertama kalinya, tak ada kata _nafsu_ dalam kontak fisik keduanya dan juga pertama kalinya rasa suka keduanya terbalaskan dengan baik.

.

.

Suara jelas pintu yang tertutup diikuti dengan helaan napas panjang. Mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum berjalan untuk melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke atas sofa. Menatap cahaya putih dari lampu tepat di atasnya, tanpa disadari pipinya kembali memanas dan begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya sembari menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena takut mengeluarkan teriakan akan pencapaiannya.

Maka sekarang ia dapat membaca sisa surat misterius _saat itu_.

Tangannya mengambil amplop yang diletakkan pada laci, setelah menemukannya ia kembali ke atas sofa. Sebelum mengeluarkan sisa kertas di dalamnya, Taehyung mengambil napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya dalam upaya menenangkan diri. Setelah mengeluarkan kertas yang lebih besar dari _sebelumnya_ dan membuka lipatannya barulah matanya mulai membaca.

.

.

" _Dengan kau membaca surat ini aku akan menganggap Jungkook menyatakan perasaannya, selamat. Mengapa aku memberikanmu selamat? Mendapatkan Jungkook, merupakan orang yang susah didapatkan merupakan pencapaian yang besar dan tubuh seksinya pun menjadi nilai plusnya. Baiklah, mari lupakan mengenai Jungkook dan mulai menceritakan seperti apa yang telah kutuliskan sebelumnya._

 _Mari kita memulai acara mengungkap misterimu dengan kronologi singkat. Aku bertemu dengan Jungkook pada musim semi_ _ **tiga tahun lalu**_ _. Jungkook mengetahui ibunya meninggal secara kasar bulan_ _ **Desember tiga tahun lalu**_ _. Kau tak sengaja melakukan malpraktik sekitar_ _ **musim dingin tiga tahun lalu**_ _. Kau datang ke Korea Selatan berdasarkan data dari bandara dan lainnya sekitar_ _ **musim semi setahun lalu**_ _namun baru memasuki universitas ini pada bulan_ _ **Januari di tahun ini**_ _. Ingat semua kronologis singkat diantara kita bertiga._

 _Aku akan menjelaskan semua ini sesingkat dan sejelas mungkin._

 _Aku tidak berhubungan langsung dengan siapapun dari dunia gelapmu. Aku adalah orang ketiga dari dua orang yang memberitahukan nama samaranmu—BamBam dan Jackson. BamBam merupakan pemuda tunanetra yang kau kenal sebagai seseorang yang memberikan obat rahasia tersebut dan juga si penulis sebenarnya surat yang berakhir kepadaku. Namun bahkan_ _ **sebelum**_ _ibu Jungkook meninggal sebenarnya dia telah melakukan bunuh diri._ _ **Jackson**_ _berperan sebagai_ _ **mediator**_ _apakah dia harus memberikan surat BamBam kepadaku atau tidak._

 _Hanya ada dua kemungkinan:_

 _Jika kau benar kabur ke Korea Selatan maka suratnya akan sampai di tanganku._

 _Jika kau tidak kabur ke Korea Selatan maka suratnya tak akan sampai di tanganku._

 _Tentunya sekarang kemungkinan pertamalah yang terjadi maka inilah yang terjadi. Aku menerima surat tersebut beberapa hari_ _ **setelah**_ _Jungkook mendapatkan berika dukanya jadi aku bertemu dengannya saat mendapatkan berita tersebut tak ada hubungannya dengan siapapun atau apapun._

 _Selanjutnya, isi misi tersebut berisi untuk membuat hidupmu menderita jika aku benar bertemu denganmu atau setidaknya berada di negara yang sama. Sejak_ _ **musim semi setahun lalu**_ _aku telah membuat banyak rencana untuk memberitahukan kepada dunia mengenai nama lainmu dan lainnya—namun tak kulakukan. Aku menunggu sampai kau benar-benar berada di dalam_ _ **lingkungan yang sama**_ _denganku tetapi ketika aku melihat pertengkaranmu dengan Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya, aku memutuskan untuk menghiraukan misi itu._

 _Bagaimanapun keberadaanmu tak pernah aman sejak mengetahui_ _ **terlalu banyak**_ _dari dunia gelap itu. Oleh karena itu, Jungkook yang termasuk mahasiswa hukum terbaik dalam satu negara ini mungkin dapat menyelamatkanmu andaikan kau mendapatkan masalah. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi aku percaya Jungkook dapat melakukannya. Melakukan semua cara, memprediksikan semua kemungkinan untuk membuat kalian berdua bersama. Tetapi tak kusangka Jungkook benar jatuh hati denganmu. Seakurat apapun perhitunganku, tetap saja hati manusia tak dapat kuprediksi…"_

Menemui akhir dari kertas putih tersebut, Taehyung merasa matanya sangat kering seolah tak berkedip ketika membaca isi keseluruhan teks itu. Sedikit mengagumi kemampuan Yugyeom menjelaskan dengan singkat namun jelas—sangat jelas. Mungkin karena media yang digunakannya merupakan kata-kata tak bersuara sehingga ia tak dapat bertele-tele dalam menjelaskannya. Merogoh isi amplop dimana hanya terdapat satu kertas berarti itulah surat terakhir dari Kim Yugyeom.

" _Materi selanjutnya—haha—adalah bagaimana kepergianmu mempengaruhi sekitar. Seperti yang telah kau ketahui, dunia gelap di Amerika Serikat terutama di dalam bidang pengobatan menjadi sedikit bermasalah meskipun pemerintah disana masih belum menyadari apapun. Banyak dari kalian semua kabur menuju negara kalian masing-masing. Mungkin mayoritas kalian tidak begitu dalam bahaya—hanya_ _ **kau**_ _. Karena kau mengetahui informasi rahasia bahkan lebih banyak daripada orang yang bertugas menghapus infomasi._

 _Jika pemerintah Korea Selatan mengetahui keberadaanmu, mari berharap Jungkook akan menyelamatkanmu. Secara internal hanya itu pengaruh yang disebabkan olehmu, sisanya dapat kau perhatikan sendiri._

 _Ya! Dengan ini misteri bagaimana aku mengetahui namamu telah selesai. Aku—sudah mati 'kan? Jujur, aku terkadang tidak mengerti bagaimana dirimu sebenarnya Taehyung. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu? Setelah menyatakan kenyataan sebenarnya. Apapun, itu merupakan pilihanmu dan aku tak perlu mengatakan apapun._

 _Kim Yugyeom"_

.

.

Tanda nama lengkap tersebut mengatakan bahwa surat itu berakhir. Tangannya menyimpan surat tersebut di atas meja, tangannya terasa tak bertenaga bukan karena mengalami _shock_ akan informasi yang didapatkannya melainkan karena pertanyaan di akhirnya. Televisi di depannya memantulkan bayangannya—wajah lesunya, poni menutupi wajahnya dan bibir setengah terbuka. Punggungnya melengkung akibat posisinya yang disengaja dibungkukkan dan kedua lengannya beristirahat pada pahanya.

 _Apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini?_

Meskipun tak ingin mengakuinya tetapi Yugyeom benar— _apa yang akan dilakukannya?_ Dia tak pernah menginginkan untuk hidup lama dengan seseorang bahkan jika sempat ia akan berterimakasih jika seseorang membunuhnya. Entah mengapa tak ada beban terasa pada pundaknya, sungguh ringan rasanya. Seolah seluruh pencapaian yang diinginkannya telah tersampaikan.

" _Bukankah kau akan berkorban untuk mencapai apa yang Jungkook inginkan?"_

Sepertinya Taehyung telah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat mendengar suara tersebut, meskipun ia tahu ketika mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut berasal tak akan ada apapun disana.

— _Itu hanya suara hatinya._

" _Korbankanlah semuanya, Kim Taehyung. Korbankan_ _ **Kim Taehyung**_ _dan—_ _ **V**_ _."_

Bagaikan disiram oleh air dingin ketika tengah tertidur, perkataan _sesat_ itu membuat tubuhnya menegang. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit sampai setidaknya netra _hazel_ -nya dapat melihat pantulan dirinya pada layar televisi. Secara hukum fisika, cermin hanya akan memantulkan benda nyata dan membiarkan benda tak nyata tak terbawa ke dalam hukum tersebut. Namun sekali ini, Taehyung melihat sesuatu yang selama ini tak dipercayainya.

Pantulan televisi memperlihatkan dirinya _dipeluk erat_ oleh seseorang dari belakang, meskipun hanya dapat memeluk tengkuknya karena terhalangi oleh sofa. Anehnya—seseorang itu _persis seperti dirinya_ , tanpa ada satu pun titik yang berbeda.

 _Kim Taehyung dan V._

.

.

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa minggu bagi keduanya berhubung keduanya memang diberkati dengan kepintaran yang berbeda ditambah dengan sifat rajin Jungkook yang selalu mengingatkan Taehyung untuk mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Hari ini adalah hari setelah mereka dinyatakan lulus dan hanya perlu menunggu upacara kelulusan. Sidang mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan sulit, ingat, mereka menyandang nama mahasiswa terbaik dalam universitasnya.

Saat hari pemberitahuan kelulusan mereka tidak terjadi sesuatu yang spesial— _sungguh_. Mungkin hanya merayakannya bersama Seokjin dengan meminum minuman berkarbonasi karena keduanya menghindari alkohol meskipun sang kakak mengizinkan mereka. Mungkin terjadi sedikit kekacauan karena dua bersaudara Kim antara mabuk atau mengalami _sugar rush_ malah berusaha untuk menciumi Jungkook. Tentunya terkadang kala Taehyung—dengan kalimat yang bahkan tak selesai atau terlalu cepat dikatakan sampai Jungkook pun tak dapat menangkap apa maksudnya—tak terima ketika si pemuda manis diciumi dan dipeluk oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya malam itu Jungkook hanya menjadi boneka yang diperebutkan oleh dua _pemuda_ dan hampir setiap menitnya kehilangan banyak oksigen.

Mengingat kejadian itu hanya membuat sakit kepalanya muncul kembali, ketika tangannya mengambil _smartphone_ -nya—anehnya tak ada pesan yang masuk dari Taehyung. Ia mengerti bahwa urusan resmi mereka untuk bekerjasama telah selesai namun aneh sekali karena sejak lama Taehyung mengiriminya pesan yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan tugas akhir mereka seperti menanyakan mimpi yang dialami oleh Jungkook dan lain sebagainya. Berinisiatif untuk meneleponnya tetapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Mencoba menelepon hampir puluhan kali pun tak ada jawaban, namun Jungkook tahu bahwa _smartphone_ Taehyung setidaknya dalam keadaan menyala. Berpikir adanya kemungkinan dia berada di kampus maka Jungkook dengan kecepatan kilat bersiap-siap lalu pergi.

Berpikir untuk langsung menuju ruangan milik Seokjin karena adanya kemungkinan orang yang dicarinya berada disana tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar dua mahasiswi tengah berbincang.

" _Kudengar tiba-tiba direktur menarik kelulusan Taehyung-oppa."_

" _Ehh? Bagaimana itu mungkin? Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"_

" _Saat aku berada di ruang dosen aku mendengar semua dosen membicarakannya."_

" _Tae-oppa kasihan sekali…"_

Hanya ada satu perasaan di dalam dadanya sekarang— _amarah_.

Menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras menuju ruang direktur untuk meminta penjelasan meskipun itu hanya sedikit. Dia tidak percaya direktur _brengsek_ itu menarik kelulusan Taehyung dengan seenaknya, padahal mereka baru dinyatakan lulus kemarin dan dia telah menariknya kembali? Jika itu candaan, Jungkook bukan akan tertawa malah akan memukul pria paling berpengaruh di universitas ini tanpa segan.

Tak memedulikan rasa sopan santun, ia langsung saja memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk. Si pemilik ruangan tengah terduduk di kursi dilapisi kain mahal tersebut dengan kepalanya tertunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Jelaskan. Apa maksudmu menarik kelulusan Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook sedingin es.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk semakin dekat dengan meja khusus milik direktur tersebut.

"S-Saya—"

Kebingungan bukan main dengan bahasa formal dari sang direktur, kedua alis tebal Jungkook membentuk sudut miring dengan dahinya mengernyit heran. Kedua tungkainya berhenti tak jauh dari meja terbuat dari kayu mahal tersebut, menunggu untuk sang direktur membuka kembali bibirnya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Namun yang didapatkannya adalah—

Tangan sang direktur mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya. Gerakannya kasar menghasilkan suara berisik dari kedua kayu yang bertemu dengan keras. Dan hasil dari kegiatan tersebut merupakan—sebuah pistol pada tangan kanan sang direktur. Jari telunjuknya telah siap untuk menarik pelatuk. Sebelum Jungkook sempat menghentikan kejadian selanjutnya, seolah dibius oleh obat tubuhnya berhenti bergerak ketika suara teriakan parau dari sang direktur terdengar.

— _Dilanjuti dengan suara tembakan._

Peluru telak melubangi otaknya, tak akan ada manusia yang dapat hidup setelah itu. Rintikan cairan merah terlepas bebas sampai mengenai dinding membuat _wallpaper_ mahal tersebut menjadi sia-sia. Obsidian hitam Jungkook hanya terfokus melihat tubuh tak bernyawa milik sang direktur terjatuh pada tepi meja lalu terjatuh ke lantai dengan gerakan seperti boneka yang dijatuhkan—sama sekali tak ada penolakan atau apapun.

Napasnya tercekat pada ujung tenggorokannya begitu melihat wajah dengan ekspresi mengerikan terpasang pada direktur yang berwibawa dan tegas selama memimpin universitas ini. Matanya membulat sempurna seperti melihat hantu mengerikan sesaat sebelum menekan pelatuk dan mulutnya terbuka dilengkapi beberapa cipratan darah pada sudut bibirnya. Entah mengapa rasa takut muncul dalam dadanya, kepalanya berteriak untuk pergi dari tempat itu namun kedua tungkainya hanya terdiam dan bergetar seperti akan kehilangan keseimbangannya dalam sekejap.

Entah apakah itu hal buruk atau bukan, Jungkook berhasil menenangkan dirinya sedikit dengan adanya suara keluar dari _speaker_ untuk memberitahukan mahasiswa yang dipanggil untuk segera menghadap ruang korseling. Meskipun tenang kembali akal sehatnya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya sehingga ia memilih melarikan diri dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan mayat dan _dirinya_ adalah orang yang terakhir melihat sang direktur.

Sebuah keberuntungan besar tak ada darah yang terciprat kepadanya, tidak ada faktor lain yang membuat banyak orang kebingungan melihat wajah panik dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. Berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya, melupakan alasan mengapa ia pergi ke kampus karena otaknya lebih didominasi oleh rasa takut dan _mual_. Untuk sekian lamanya akhirnya Jungkook menggunakan _lift_ , ia berpikir tak mungkin akan sampai pada apartemennya dengan kedua kaki lemasnya. Di dalam _lift_ ia hanya bersandar pada dinding, berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengungan khas sebuah _lift_ ditemani oleh napas berat—hanya itulah yang bersuara saat itu.

Berjalan lemas menuju apartemennya, kepalanya yang melihat ke bawah otomatis melihat sesuatu terselip pada kotak surat pintunya. Memasuki apartemennya, mengambil benda terselip tersebut— _amplop_ _putih._ Sejujurnya Jungkook ingin menghiraukan amplop tersebut, dirinya tak ingin membaca apapun sekarang tetapi ketika membalikkannya lalu menemukan nama sahabatnya ia berpikir,

"… _Harus membacanya…"_

Mendudukkan bokongnya pada ranjang berantakannya lalu membuka isi amplop tersebut. _Tak menyadari bahwa kenyataan yang ia ketahui selama ini bagaikan anak kecil mengetahui bahwa dibalik kostum pahlawan tersebut hanyalah manusia biasa_.

" _Jungkook. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja setelah aku meninggalkanmu? Singkat cerita, Taehyung pun mendapatkan surat sama sepertimu namun sekarang aku tidak akan menceritakan mengenai kehidupan yang selama ini kau pikir. Apapun pilihan yang Taehyung buat, itu bukanlah masalah untukku. Namun, membiarkanmu tidak mengetahui apapun itu salah. Maka dengan itu aku akan menceritakan apa sebenarnya Taehyung."_

Matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, tangannya menurunkan kertas tersebut sedikit demi sedikit dengan berakhirnya setiap ujung kalimat. Obsidian hitam itu terlihat semakin memucat, menyadari dirinya selama ini ia sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun mengenai Taehyung—bahkan sama sekali tak mencoba untuk mengetahuinya. Tidak berpikir bahwa masa lalu Taehyung akan selalu menghantui keadaannya. Bulir-bulir cairan asin muncul di dahinya mengalir turun hanya untuk dihentikan oleh alis tebalnya. Setiap kalimat selesai semakin cepat detak jantungnya—juga perasaan _buruk_.

" _Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa maksud semua surat itu, aku tahu kau akan mengerti hanya dengan aku mengatakan ini. Jika rencanaku berjalan dengan baik dan kau menerima surat ini menandakan bahwa—aku telah_ _ **mati**_ _. Aku tidak memasuki universitas lain atau apapun, aku hanya meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan tak akan kembali lagi selamanya. Meskipun kau menangis sekalipun, Jung—"_

Berkebalikan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu dalam suratnya, pemuda yang kau maksudkan tidak menangis— _pandangannya menggelap_. Bagaikan robot mainan yang baterainya habis, seluruh sarafnya serasa mati, kepalanya terasa pening tak main bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan bola mata seperti sesuatu yang sungguh sulit. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke sisi kanannya—menemui ranjangnya. Obsidian hitam—sekarang terlihat tak hidup menatap tangan kanannya di depannya, berusaha menggerakkan hanya satu jarinya namun gagal.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Jungkook bahkan tak ingat menutup matanya namun semuanya menjadi gelap. _Gelap_ namun ia masih dapat merasakan kertas pada tangan kirinya terlepas lalu terjatuh ke lantai. Setelah itu—ia tak merasakan apapun. Hanya sesuatu seolah berbisik dengan sangat pelan kepadanya.

" _Akulah yang akan mengorbankan segalanya."_

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Teaser:**_

" _Kau tak berguna lagi dan aku pun tak membutuhkanmu lagi."_

" _Russian roulette?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang."_

" _Menemukan dan menyelamatkan…."_

" _Aku tahu kamu tidak menyandang nama mahasiswa terbaik hanya karena nilaimu. Kau tak perlu merasa bahwa kau lemah karena tidak dapat mencegah Taehyung pergi, itulah pilihannya. Yang kau bisa adalah menyelamatkannya."_

" _Ingin melihatnya? Mayat temanmu itu?"_

" _Seperti apa yang diucapkan para perempuan, cermin adalah hati perempuan. Selalu perhatikan belakangmu."_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yap!** *tepuk tangan* Dengan chapter ini maka part satu Law  & Order selesai~ End? Bukan~ maksudku part satu itu karena mayoritas dalam chapter sampai saat ini hanya difokuskan dengan Taehyung _melihat_ Jungkook walau ada beberapa saat aku ngebuat dengan Jungkook _melihat_ Taehyung tapi itu minoritas. Jadi part dua itu lebih fokus terhadap Jungkook _melihat_ Taehyung. Kita sudah cukup melihat jenius dan hal lainnya dari Tae, sekarang giliran Jungkook~

Bagaimana semuanya? Confession scenenya? Jujur, ku sedikit kurang percaya diri karena kalo terus dibaca ulang rasanya kurang ngena (?) dengan ff lain tapi karena… Jungkook disini itu ga jujur dengan menyatakan rasa sukanya makanya ngegunain itu/?

Tak apa apa kan paragraf khusus isi surat dibuat dalam paragraf bentuk center?

Mungkin aku akan sedikit curhat disini mengenai beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia nyata.

Mungkin aku ngebuat sang direktur bunuh diri waktunya kurang tepat ya berhubung banyak sekali orang bunuh diri sekarang. Dan bukan sok bijak dan kawan kawannya cuman—kalian jangan melakukan itu ya? Seberat apapun hidup, janganlah kalian menyerah. Kalau susah menemukan pegangan maka temukanlah pegangan, ingatlah masih banyak lagu bangtan (atau grup lain yang kalian suka) yang belum di rilis. Masih banyak momen, meskipun rasanya tak mungkin untuk bertemu dengan bias dan kecil kemungkinannya itu bukanlah 0, pertemuan antar manusia itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dikatakan kemungkinannya 0 atau lainnya. Kalian yang sekolah SMP atau SMA semangat menjalaninya, meskipun sekarang sistemnya cukup aneh. Para senpai yang sedang kuliah atau menjalani masa skripsinya juga semangat~ meskipun aku mengatakannya tanpa mengerti masa skripsi tapi semangatlah~ hwaiting~ kalian semua mau itu readers, author lain tolong bersemangatlah menjalani hidup aku selalu menyemangati kalian~

Bukan sok bijak tapi—dengan mungkin dikatakan sok bijak sekalipun jika kata-kataku setidaknya teringat di otak kalian itu udah cukup kok. Kalo bisa mah aku kasih pelukan satu-satu biar ngerasain kalo ga semua hal di dunia itu buruk/kaya ada yang mau aja

Lalu—

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK ATAS SEMUA REVIEW, FAVORITE BAHKAN FOLLOWNYA KALIAN SEMUA. TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENGGANTIKAN RASA BAHAGIAKU MELIHAT ADA ORANG YANG MENYUKAI CERITAKU *bow* *nangis bahagia*

Aku benar-benar menghargai semua review kalian dan kalo perlu penyemangat selalu ku membaca semua review kalian lagi~ sumpah ku sangat bahagia setiap kali ada pemberitahuan gmail dari fanfiction. net. Aku akan lebih berkembang lagi! Membuat banyak cerita dengan styleku dan ini permintaanku kepada reader dan juga author lain, jika aku meninggalkan satu ff dengan alasan karena ga mood atau ga tau ceritanya bagaimana tolong kirim virtual tabok ke saya :")

SUATU SAAT AKAN KU SEBUT KALIAN SATU SATU TAPI DI AKHIR FF INI AJA YA :")

Baiklah, chapter selanjutnya memulai sesuatu yang baru~ terimakasih telah membaca author's note penuh bacotku. Oh dan maafkan jika ada kesalahan terutama tentang lotte world ku ga terlalu banyak melakukan research….

Mari kita bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya~

M.Y


	9. Chapter 8: Finding You

**Law & Order**

 **Chapter Eight; Finding You**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Main Pairing: Vkook/TaeKook; Top! Taehyung x Bottom! Jungkook

Rate: **M** for _character dead_ _and mention of murder/violence_

 **Peringatan keras** : disebutkan pemerintah atau pihak berwenang suatu negara. Semua konten tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekkan atau memberikan informasi salah kepada para pembaca. Ini semua fiksi sehingga tidak ada fakta. Tolong mengerti penuh peringatan ini karena tak ingin diklaim memberikan informasi salah kepada para pembaca dan menjelekkan atau memberi pandangan buruk terhadap semua konten di dalamnya.

Semua berdasarkan imajinasi dan tak berdasarkan atas keadaan di dunia nyata.

.

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah menemui kegelapan adalah berada di dalam apartemennya sendiri—namun sekarang _dua orang_ berada di lantai tengah berbincang. Pemuda _berchoker hitam_ tertawa ketika pemuda _bermata hazel_ itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat lucu. Gelak tawa keduanya terhenti ketika keduanya menyadari keberadaan _-nya_ , dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu sekarang hanya tertuju kepadanya. Keduanya terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lembut dengan dua senyuman yang _sangat berbeda_ dan _unik_.

" _Jungkook."_ panggil si pemuda dengan _choker hitam_.

" _Kook."_ Panggil si pemuda bermata _hazel_ tersebut.

Si penyandang nama terdiam, seluruh tubuhnya seolah hanya ingin diam dan mendengarkan kedua pemuda tersebut memanggilnya dengan intonasi dan suara mereka masing-masing. Rasanya sungguh terasa— _nostalgia_ namun terdapat setitik perasaan menyakitkan yang membuat dadanya terasa berdenyut sakit. Tetapi _dia_ tak mengindahkannya dan memilih untuk duduk tepat diantara kedua pemuda tersebut.

Berhimpitan dengan kedua pemuda—rasanya cukup sempit tapi _dia_ tak mempermasalahkannya. Tubuhnya menginginkan untuk berada diantara kedua pemuda tersebut—tidak ada yang tertinggalkan dan tak ada yang menang sendiri. Mereka semua mendapatkan _bagian_ mereka sendiri.

Setelah beberapa bincangan singkat si pemuda bermata _hazel_ mengistirahatkan kepalanya tepat pada pundak- _nya_ diikuti oleh pemua pemakai _choker hitam_. _Dia_ awalnya ingin melampirkan kalimat protes namun teringat sebuah memori buruk—ia menelan kembali kalimat protesnya. Tangannya menggenggam masing-masing tangan kedua pemuda tersebut dengan erat—tak ingin melepaskannya meskipun harus kehilangan tangannya.

" _Kenapa,_ _ **hm**_ _?"_ suara _husky_ dan berat itu tertangkap pada telinganya.

Betapa ia menyukai ketika pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu seringkali mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah ' _hm_ ' kecil. Tidak berkesan arogan maupun merendahkan—memang begitulah caranya bertanya ketika merasa khawatir. Hanya dengan suara ' _hm_ ' tersebut _ia_ bahkan dapat mengetahui siapa pemiliknya tanpa perlu berbalik dan melihat wajahnya.

" _Ada apa?"_

Betapa ia menyukai intonasi pada seluruh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh si pemuda _berchoker hitam_ tersebut. Penuh dengan rasa khawatir—tanpa berusaha menyebunyikannya karena merasa aneh telah mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang _tak akan menjadi miliknya_. _Ia_ suka setiap kali pemuda itu membisikkan kalimat tersebut dengan lembut ke telinganya sembari memberikan pelukan erat.

 _Ia_ ingin selamanya terus seperti ini. Biarlah _ia_ harus melayani dua binatang buas, biarlah harus melayani _kink_ mereka, biarlah harus terus sibuk untuk bersama salah satu dari mereka— _ia_ hanya tak ingin salah satu dari mereka menghilang dan meninggalkannya. Ketakutan terbesarnya sekarang hanyalah melihat kedua pemuda tersebut menghilang dari penglihatannya dan tak akan dapat lagi menyampaikan suara mereka pada telinganya.

Namun ia tahu bahwa _semua ini_ hanyalah ilusi karena dirinya masih belum dapat menerima sebuah fakta dari apa yang dibacanya semalam. Fakta bahwa salah satu dari mereka tidak berada di dunia _lagi_ sedangkan salah satunya lagi meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan kabar apapun. Semuanya terasa bagaikan neraka jatuh kepadanya tepat ketika pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu pergi meninggalkannya. Pertama kali melihat seseorang menembak dirinya sendiri—darah merah terciprat kepada dinding dan tubuh lemas seorang direktur yang dihormati semua orang terjatuh pada lantai tanpa dapat merasakan rasa sakit lagi.

" _Jangan menangis."_

Kedua suara tersebut berbisik kepada telinganya. _Ia_ gigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin erat mengenggam kedua tangan dua pemuda di sampingnya.

— _Ia menangis namun tak ada setetes air mata pun yang keluar._

Dagunya ditarik, dipaksa menatap ke arah kirinya langsung bertatapan dengan warna _hazel_. Tak membuang waktu bibir pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu berpagutan dengan bibirnya, memberikan kelembutan hangat dari belah bibir. Saling terpisah beberapa kali untuk memberikan tatapan intens kepada satu sama lain dengan lidah sedikit terjulur. Tangan yang awalnya menggenggam erat tangan pemuda di hadapannya berganti menjadi meremat erat pundaknya—mendorongnya untuk mendalami sesi menyatukan bibir mereka.

Terlena dalam kehangatan dari belah bibir tersebut tanpa disadarinya tangannya yang sebelumnya mengenggam tangan pemuda _berchoker hitam_ melepaskan diri untuk memeluk erat tengkuk pemuda bermata _hazel_ yang tengah menciuminya dan—pada saat itu juga _ia_ mendengar suara debuman tepat di belakangnya.

Memutuskan sepihak sesi menyatukan bibir mereka, melihat ke samping kirinya—dimana pemuda _berchoker hitam_ itu terbaring di lantai apartemennya dengan wajah _tak bernyawa_. Lelehan cairan merah menetes dari sudut bibirnya mengenai lantai tersebut, netra hitamnya membulat sempurna dan tak menunjukkan nyawa di dalamnya.

 _Ia_ melepas kasar dirinya sendiri dari pelukan pemuda bermata _hazel_ tersebut, mendekati pemuda yang tak bernyawa itu.

' _Yugyeom', 'Yugyeom'_ —panggilnya terus-menerus sembari menggoyangkan pelan pundak pemuda tersebut. Memanggilnya dengan parau, isakan pelan terdengar disela-sela panggilan namanya.

" _Taeh—"_ ketika _ia_ berbalik untuk meminta bantuan berhubung pemuda bermata _hazel_ tersebut adalah seorang dokter— _tak ada siapapun disana._

Menggerakkan kepalanya kembali ke belakang, tubuh lemas pemuda _berchoker hitam_ itu pun menghilang. Bibirnya memanggil nama kedua pemuda yang _menghilang_ tersebut seraya menggerakkan kepalanya mengelilingi ruangan itu—berusaha menemukan kemana perginya kedua orang itu namun hasilnya tetap _**nihil**_. Tidak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya— _ **sendirian**_.

Bulir keringat mulai muncul ke permukaan kulit dahinya, matanya mengecil sekarang terlihat bagaikan lubang kecil yang dilubangi oleh jarum. Tepat pada saat itu juga entah mengapa semua pencahayaan disana mati, meskipun dapat melihat tetap saja rasanya bertemu dengan kegelapan tepat setelah itu sangat menakutkan. Seluruh dinding pertahanannya seketika runtuh, tak disadari bibirnya terbuka lebar untuk menyuarakan teriakan menggema—memanggil nama kedua pemuda tersebut.

Pikirannya terlalu larut dalam rasa keputusasaan sampai tak menyadari sebuah suara memanggil namanya berkali-kali lalu—

 _Dia_ tersadar dari ilusi yang diciptakan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Butuh beberapa saat sampai penglihatannya dapat fokus akan apa yang ada di depannya, wajah seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya belum lama ini— _Seokjin_ beserta seorang pria berambut hijau lumut tak jauh dari tempat pemuda itu berada.

"Di—mana?" tanyanya dengan suara lemahnya, berusaha mengangkat kepalanya namun pening langsung menyerap tenaganya sehingga ia hanya tertunduk kembali. Seokjin langsung mengatakan untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya karena—

Menurut penjelasan Seokjin, ia kembali ke gedung universitas untuk menemuinya dan menanyakan kemanakah Taehyung pergi namun tiba-tiba Jungkook mulai seperti sebuah mayat hidup—tidak fokus dan bahkan seperti setengah hidup dan mati. Tentunya penjelasan itu membuatnya terkejut bukan main karena terakhir kali ia ingat berada di dalam apartemennya, pingsan segera setelah membaca surat dari Yugyeom.

Apa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa memerlukan dirinya sadar?

Tetapi ia memang mengingat sensasi kakinya menyentuh sesuatu ketika dalam ilusi tersebut—sepertinya dia memang dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan tidak.

"Taehyung…?" tanya Jungkook dengan lemah, sekilas melihat wajah Seokjin menjadi pucat.

Sepertinya Seokjin pun mengetahui kehilangan adiknya sendiri sampai dapat memasang wajah seperti itu karena sejujurnya dokter itu jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi negatif setelah Taehyung memberitahukan kenyataan _pahit_ itu. Dokter itu mengalihkan pandangannya—jelas menolak untuk menatap obdisian hitam Jungkook.

" _Kami pun tidak mengetahui dimana Taehyung berada sekarang."_

Suara itu berbeda dan belum dikenalnya tentu saja karena itu berasal dari pria berambut hijau lumut—sekarang berjalan mendekatinya lalu menyentuh pundak lebar Seokjin. Jungkook menatap penuh selidik dengan apa saja yang dipakai oleh pria itu, dimulai dari anting, keseluruhan pakaian sampai sepatu _bermerek_. Jelas sekali bahwa ia bukanlah sembarang orang karena sembarang orang tidak akan dapat membeli semua barang tersebut tanpa menjual organ mereka terlebih dahulu.

Seokjin mengejang ketika pundaknya tersentuh, ia mendongak ke belakang. Seolah terdapat perbincangan tanpa suara diantara keduanya, setelah pria berambut hijau lumut itu mengangguk pelan dibalas oleh anggukan dari Seokjin, dokter itu mundur membiarkan pria tak dikenal Jungkook mengambil alih perbincangan.

"Untuk sementara ini kita tidak bisa berbincang disini." Kata pria itu dibalas oleh pertanyaan menginginkan penjelasan dari Jungkook, "Direktur universitas ini ditemukan mati, kau tahu sesuatu?"

Tanpa dijawab pun pria itu telah mengetahui jawabannya berdasarkan refleks mata mahasiswa hukum itu. Terlihat jelas bagaimana netra tersebut melebar kemudian mengecil kembali dilanjutkan dengan bola mata berguling ke sisi—menghindari kontak mata. Sejujurnya itu sangat lucu karena Jungkook telah dikenal dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan baik terutama dalam ekspresi refleks matanya, mungkin karena pertama kali melihat seseorang menembak dirinya sendiri membuat kemampuannya menghilang.

Jungkook terkejut terhadap uluran tangan dari pria yang namanya masih belum diketahui. "Mari tidak membahasnya disini." Ucap pria itu dengan suara _baritone_ -nya. Ketika si mahasiswa hukum telah kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya Seokjin berkata seraya mengelus pelan lengan pria itu,

"Kuserahkan kepadamu. Jaga Jungkook—setidaknya sampai kita menemukan Taehyung."

Pria itu mengangguk tegas, menarik lengan Jungkook agar mengikutinya keluar dari daerah universitas. Sebelum kedua lelaki itu berbelok Seokjin melambaikan tangannya bagaikan itu adalah lambaian tangan terakhirnya disertai senyum pecut. Jungkook mengikuti kecepatan langkah kaki pria di depannya meskipun pria itu telah sengaja memelankan kecepatan langkahnya karena mengerti bahwa pemuda lebih muda di belakangnya masih belum memiliki tenaga penuh.

Namun sesuatu yang mengganjal pada hatinya dalam perjalanannya menuju lapang parkir adalah bagaimana keadaan secara keseluruhan berjalan seperti biasa. Mengingat fakta bahwa direktur universitas ini ditemukan mati dan keseluruhan lingkungan yang berjalan normal itu— _sangat aneh_. Sepertinya kabar buruk tersebut hanya disebarkan antara para dosen dan staff jadi tidak ada mahasiswa yang mengetahuinya _**selain**_ Jungkook tentunya.

Akhirnya dia mengerti mengapa tidak akan ada hal baik jika terus berada disana tetapi mengapa harus dengan seorang pria yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya? Dan juga jelas sekali Seokjin mengenalnya cukup dekat sampai memberikan _tatapan itu_.

.

.

Sepatu kulit hitam terhentak pada lantai keramik berwarna abu-abu, bagaimana kulit tersebut berkilau di bawah pencahayaan alami dari matahari terlihat jelas mengapa pandangan banyak orang hanya tertuju padanya. Tidak hanya wajahnya sangat asing namun juga karena seluruh pakaiannya berbeda dengan apa yang semua orang pakai dalam lingkungan tersebut ketika hampir seluruh orang memakai warna hijau ia memakai warna hitam dilengkapi berbagai emblem yang jauh berbeda.

Matanya hanya menatap ke depan—salah satu dari _mereka_ mengarahkannya ke ruangan itu untuk bertemu dengan _dia_ yang pasti mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Dia mengacuhkan seluruh tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari banyaknya lorong yang dilaluinya, satu-satunya yang ia perlu permasalahkan adalah— _penjelasan_. Pikirannya memikirkan seluruh penjelasan yang mungkin akan didapatkannya, membayangkannya saja membuat darahnya mendidih panas.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan yang dimaksud, si penuntun hanya membungkuk lalu berjalan pergi dan tanpa mengenal sopan santun ia membuka pintu tersebut. Diam di tempat beberapa saat sampai ia sengaja melangkahkan kakinya kemudian mundur kembali dan sesuai dengan prediksinya _si pemilik ruangan_ akan keluar dari samping seolah ingin mengejutkannya—dengan kejutan yang bahkan pada anak kecil tak berhasil.

" _ **Jimin**_ , kau sama sekali tak menyenangkan." Runtuk pria itu—seolah tak mengenal usia—menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengingat umur, _**Baekhyun**_." Balas sang tamu dengan nada dingin, menghiraukan total sikap sok manis dan kekanak-kanakkan di hadapannya.

 _Jimin_ melangkahkan dirinya masuk tanpa menunggu undangan dari sang pemilik ruangan, tangan berbalut sarung tangan putihnya menutup pintu dengan gerakan lembut tanpa mengeluarkan suara berisik. Netra hitam Jimin memicing melihat bagaimana penampilan _Baekhyun_ —santai, tak memakai jas sebagai penunjuk wewenangnya dalam lingkungan ini.

"Santai sekali. Tak memakai jasmu?" tanya Jimin menyilangkan kedua tangannya pada dadanya.

"Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa kita tak perlu menjadi canggung dengan posisi masing-masing jadi aku tidak memakainya. Jimin, kau terlalu kaku. Buka saja—"

" _ **Pakai jasmu."**_

Satu kalimat penuh dengan penekanan tak menyisakan ruang untuk sekedar satu kata tidak. Baekhyun tertegun dengan aura gelap pada pemuda yang selama ini telah dikenal tidak pernah marah bahkan di depan pembunuh yang telah membunuh banyak orang yang dikenalnya—tetapi ia tidak akan mendapatkan posisinya sekarang jika kalah dari sebuah _mochi_.

"Untuk apa?" pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan dengan nada bermain-main begitu pula dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Di dalam, hatinya berseri-seri melihat tatapan mata tersebut semakin menajam seolah dapat mencincangnya.

Dia sangat suka memainkan perasaan lawan bicaranya, melihat bagaimana otot wajah tersebut berubah dengan setiap perlakuannya, bagaimana warna kulit mereka akan berubah akibat kecepatan darah di dalam tubuh mereka mengalir semua itu—sangat menyenangkan. Menguasai perasaan seseorang sama saja dengan menguasai seluruh diri mereka karena sejak awal _perasaan_ menguasai seluruh hal dalam tubuh manusia.

Jimin memilih untuk tidak menjawab malah—ia berjalan untuk mengambil jas yang tergantung pada kapstok dan ketika berada di depan Baekhyun, melemparkannya tidak peduli jika pria itu tak menangkapnya. Pria itu terkesiap dengan betapa berbedanya Jimin sekarang—pemuda itu benar-benar _kesal_.

"Aku ingin berbincang denganmu sebagai _Jenderal Besar Byun_ bukan _Baekhyun_."

Tak menerima penolakan maupun kata balasan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan Jimin, memakai jas berwarna hitamnya. Merapikan beberapa letak jasnya juga beberapa emblen tersemat pada bagian dadanya lalu membenarkan dasi hitamnya barulah ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya—dengan ekspresi wajah berbeda. Tegas dan keras—hanya dua kata sifat itulah yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Jadi—apa tujuan kedatanganmu, _Kepala Kepolisian Seoul_?"

Tangannya yang awalnya disilangkan di dadanya berpindah menjadi dalam posisi tangan ketik dalam posisi tegak. Ekspresi kedua lelaki itu berubah total bahkan aura mereka pun jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya, sekarang mereka bukanlah teman melainkan dua pemimpin dalam lingkungan yang berbeda oleh karena itu tidak ada kata _akrab_ dalam pikiran mereka sekarang.

"Apa tujuan pemerintah menahan- _nya_? Saya tidak menerima jawaban berbentuk mengelak untuk menjawab pertanyaanku karena tidak mungkin seorang jenderal besar tidak mengetahui apapun." Jimin bertanya dengan nada datar—tanpa naik atau turun, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berada dalam posisi netral. Karena meskipun ia mengenal siapa yang dimaksud dalam ' _-nya_ ' tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan dalam posisinya.

" _ **Aset."**_

Jawaban yang sangat singkat, padat dan jelas. Sebelum Jimin dapat menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya Baekhyun memotongnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan,

"Tidakkah kau ingin Korea Selatan terbebas dari kecaman negara _itu_?"

 _Amerika Serikat_ —semua orang disini mengetahui kata ambigu dari ' _itu_ '. Meski Jimin tidak mengetahui banyak mengenai hal internal diantara pemerintahan karena posisinya tidak membiarkannya setidaknya dia mengetahui bahwa pemerintahan negaranya telah mencoba banyak cara untuk terbebas dari jeratan negara itu namun tidak dapat mengalahkan bahkan hanya dalam kategori pendidikan maka tak mungkin mengalahkan dalam bidang ekonomi.

Pembicaraan dengan topik itu selalu berujung hanya dengan kekesalan, selalu mengakui sebuah fakta bahwa mereka tak dapat terbebas. Mereka akan selalu terkekang dan tak akan dapat menolak ketika negara itu menginginkan bantuan. Telah mencoba untuk bergabung dengan kekuatan negara tetangga namun tetap tak menghasilkan apapun. Sebuah keberuntungan mutlak bahwa mereka masih dapat menutupi banyak hal dengan bidang _entertainment_ —selama orang itu tak terikat langsung dengan bagian pemerintahan mereka tidak dapat mengetahui apapun. Pemerintah disini selalu takut bahwa jika ada yang membeberkannya Korea Selatan akan dianggap sebagai ancaman seperti negara _bagian lain mereka_.

Padahal dari awal yang mereka inginkan hanyalah,

" _Biarkan kami terbebas dari belenggu negara itu."_

Tetapi cara ini _**salah**_.

"Tidak ada dari kita yang tidak menginginkannya. Tetapi saya berpikir ini bukanlah jalan yang tepat—"

" _Lalu apa jalan yang tepat?"_

 _Tidak ada_ —itulah kalimat yang ingin dikeluarkan oleh Jimin namun itu sama dengan mengakui kekalahannya. Baekhyun hanya menatap lawan bicaranya diam, matanya menatap ke bawah mengingat banyak memori buruk dari banyak pengalaman yang telah dialaminya. Teringat ketika seluruh sisi polosnya menghilang saat melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyakiti hatinya sampai pada sebuah titik dimana sedikit dendam muncul. Seluruh kekesalan yang telah ditahannya perlahan muncul ke permukaan, tangannya mengepal berusaha untuk menahan buncahan emosi tersebut.

"Kedamaian tidak dicapai dengan memohon, selalu berada dalam sisi putih. Seseorang harus berada di sisi hitam."

 _Dan maksudmu kau menyimpan-_ _ **nya**_ _dalam sisi hitam?_

"Apa kau tidak dapat menerimanya berhubung _dia_ adalah teman masa kecilmu?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya mengundang pandangan memicing tak suka. Jimin menjawab dengan tegas bahwa faktor itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kedatangannya hari ini begitu pula dengan ketidaksukaannya terhadap rencana pemerintah. _Lalu apa?_ Insting keadilannya yang _salah_? Tidak, bagaimanapun _orang itu_ memanglah aset namun mereka tidak perlu memperlakukannya bagaikan sebuah barang.

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Apa kalian akan memeras otaknya sampai tetes terakhir barulah menghukumnya?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak—kami akan menyimpannya sampai nyawanya habis. Tentunya dengan pengawasan ketat dalam kesehatan dan juga kehidupan sehari-harinya."

Untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya terdapat sebuah kedutan pada mata kanan Jimin, ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai keramik seraya berusaha menahan buncahan emosinya. Mereka memperlakukan _orang itu_ bagaikan seekor hewan ternak, hanya dijaga tetap hidup untuk tetap digunakan—tidak mungkin Jimin dapat menerimanya. Tetapi dia pun mengetahui posisinya tidak dapat membiarkannya melakukan apapun karena jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan prajurit biasa dalam militer sekalipun.

Di tengah pemikirannya ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar pelan, mengangkat telepon dari salah satu bawahannya. Ekspresinya datar sampai pada satu titik berubah menjadi sebuah keterkejutan dan itu tak luput dari mata tajam Baekhyun. Setelah menutup panggilan tersebut Jimin segera membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu beranjak pergi—masih tersisa sedikit ekspresi terkejut bercampur dengan khawatir. Tak lama setelah Jimin pergi pintu tersebut terbuka lagi, masuklah seorang pria yang jika dilihat dari penampilan umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

" _Direktur Seoul National University ditemukan mati."_

Mulut yang hendak memakan sebuah kue kecil itu kembali menutup, menyimpan kembali kue tersebut ke dalam toples kecil. Ia bangkit berdiri—mengambil mantel beserta topi militernya.

"Siapkan mobil. _Ada yang bermain di belakang kita._ " Ucapnya kepada pria itu dibalas dengan sikap hormat dan segera pergi untuk melakukan perintah pimpinannya.

Matanya langsung berhadapan kepada pantulannya di jendela. Sekarang ekspresinya berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya, tidak ada rasa main-main atau ketegasan lagi melainkan murni _kemurkaan_. Tak menduga bahwa ada korban lain selain _orang itu_. Tidak ada yang suka dipermainkan, ketika dia kira bahwa merekalah yang memainkan semua orang—ternyata itu semua hanyalah khayalannya.

.

.

Seperti biasa penerangan ruangannya hanya dibantu oleh cahaya dari monitor, kaki telanjangnya beristirahat pada meja tepat di samping _keyboardnya_ dengan tangan memainkan benda ilegal—sebuah peluru asli. Mata sipitnya menatap langit-langit ruangan yang ditempatinya meskipun tidak ada apapun disana. Sesekali mengintip monitornya yang sekarang tengah menampilkan video diambil langsung dari suatu tempat.

Tepat ketika seseorang muncul dalam video tersebut, kepalanya diturunkan hanya untuk melihatnya. Sekarang ia hanya diam dan menontonnya—bahkan hampir tak bernafas karena betapa terpananya dengan orang itu. Ketika debuman keras dari pintu terdengar ia menutup program penampil video tersebut, sekilas terlihat seringai kecil namun berubah cepat kembali menjadi ekspresi datar. Hentakan keras dari sepatu perlahan semakin keras seiring semakin dekatnya si penghasil suara tersebut.

"Tidak melepas sepatu? Tak sopan sekali diri—"

"Apa maksud dari direktur itu mati?!"

Pemilik mata sipit hanya melirik tak suka, sangat benci ketika dirinya tengah berbicara dipotong oleh seseorang apalagi oleh orang dengan suara keras. Dia hanya terlalu menyukai keadaan tidak bising tetapi bukan berarti membenci _keramaian_. Pria bersuara keras itu semakin kesal ketika hanya mendapatkan sebuah dengusan meremehkan, tanpa memakan waktu ia menarik pemuda bermata sipit itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai dengan keras. Pemuda sipit itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasang ekspresi seolah pria itu merupakan makhluk paling menjijikan hanya karena napas beratnya juga wajah penuh keringat.

Bukannya menjawab pemuda sipit itu malah menunjukkan peluru itu di depan mata si pria bersuara keras tentunya tindakan itu membuatnya semakin heran.

"Kita bermain satu ronde _russian roulette_ , jika kau menang aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Ucap si pemuda sipit, "Aku pastikan kau dapat menang."

Siapapun akan mencurigai tawaran tersebut bahkan jika itu adalah pria yang diberi gelar oleh si pemuda sipit ' _pria dengan otot sebagai otaknya_ '. Tetapi pria itu mengerti penuh bahwa jika ia tak mengikuti apa yang diinginkan lawan bicaranya—tidak akan ada hasil. Meskipun menonjoknya sampai babak belur pun pemuda sipit itu tidak akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya selain untuk menertawakannya.

"Satu ronde saja 'kan?" tanya si pria dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dan tangan yang memberikan pistol—telah diisi oleh peluru.

Sebenarnya dia telah terbiasa memegang pistol sehingga mengetahui bahwa—tidak ada peluru satupun di dalam benda tersebut. Tetapi sebaiknya dia menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan dirinya mengikuti keinginan si pemuda sipit. Meletakkan bibir pistol tepat di samping kepalanya dan menarik pelatuknya.

 _Tak ada yang keluar_ —tentu saja.

Dia melemparkan pistol tersebut sembarang arah barulah kembali menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya. _Ah_ —betapa sayangnya dia tidak sempat melihat senyum tipis pada bibir si pemuda sipit tersebut, tepat pada saat itu pandangannya menggelap sepenuhnya dan _tak dapat merasakan apapun_. Tubuhnya terjatuh tepat di atas si pemuda sipit— _penuh darah_ dan kepala bagian belakangnya sekarang memiliki lubang kecil menerobos masuk sampai ke organ pentingnya—otaknya.

Si pemuda sipit hanya menghela napas lalu menyingkirkan tubuh tersebut dari tubuhnya, mengeluhkan betapa kotornya dirinya karena dikotori oleh darah dari seorang manusia yang sangat bodoh. Setelah berdiri mata sipitnya menatap helaian merah muda tua itu bergerak seiring dengan gerakan si pemiliknya. Menatap datar bagaimana pemilik surai merah muda tua itu berjingkrak senang—reaksi sesuai dengan prediksinya.

"Kerja bagus, Hoseok." Ucap si pemuda sipit memberikan tatapan hangat.

Tetapi pujian tersebut tidak mendapatkan balasan, _Hoseok_ —pemuda bersurai merah muda tua itu—terjatuh di atas lantai sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, terdengar tawa kecil tertahan menyelinap dari sela-sela jarinya. Perlahan tawa kecilnya tak dapat ditahan sehingga berubah menjadi tawa keras seperti sangat puas menertawakan sesuatu tetapi telapak tangannya masih setia menutupi wajahnya—lebih tepatnya menyeka air mata yang entah mengapa muncul.

 _Hoseok kehilangan akalnya_.

"A-Akhirnya— _kau memujiku_ … Setelah seki—an lamanya!"

Diucapkan di sela-sela tawanya bercampur dengan tangisannya hanya membuat kalimat tersebut seperti kumpulan kata-kata tak jelas dan terputus-putus. Entah apa yang membuat seluruh macam perasaannya bercampur satu sama lain sampai membuat dirinya terlihat seperti orang gila yang biasa berada di bagian kumuh sebuah kota. Semua ini gila— _tidak_ , sejak awal ketika ia jatuh hati kepada pemuda sipit itu tidak pernah ada kata normal dalam hidupnya.

" _Hoseok."_

Sensor pendengarnya menangkap namanya dipanggil, menyadarkannya dari kegilaan sementara tersebut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menunjukkan wajah berantakannya, tidak dikarenakan air liur bercampur dengan tangisan dan keringat melainkan ekspresi dengan bermacam-macam emosi bercampur menjadikan sebuah _ekspresi tak dikenali_.

"Kau tahu apa yang kubenci saat ini?" tanya si pemuda sipit menyuarakannya dengan suara selembut helaian bulu burung.

Tubuh Hoseok mengejang ketika pemuda sipit itu mendekatkan bibirnya untuk berbisik pelan pada telinganya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena tak pernah merasakan rasa dekat berasal dari pemuda itu langsung—selama ini ialah yang melakukan afeksi. Menunggu tak sabar kelanjutan dari kalimat si pemuda sipit—

" _ **Suaramu."**_

Seharusnya ia tak menutup matanya dan melihat tangan kanan pemuda sipit itu menancapkan sebuah pisau berukuran kecil ke lehernya—andaikan saja ia melihatnya, mungkin ini tak akan terjadi. Seluruh sarafnya memberikan perintah kepada otaknya untuk memberikan rangsangan rasa sakit, meskipun ingin rasanya berpikir bahwa ketika lehernya ditusuk sekalipun itu tak sakit namun otaknya tidak ingin bekerjasama.

" _Ghk! Ahk!"_

 _Seharusnya ia tidak meleleh akan rasa afeksi dari pemuda sipit itu._

Dia meronta di atas lantai, berusaha menarik keluar pisau tersebut namun rasa sakit terlalu mendominasinya beserta rasa ngilu—hanya memikirkan bahwa bilahnya telah menembus memasuki tenggorokannya membuatnya semakin kesakitan. Bagaimanapun dia akan mati—tanpa pertolongan sekarang ia akan kehabisan darah. Setiap kali ia ingin berteriak sekedar untuk melepaskan rasa sakit malah tersedak oleh darahnya sendiri, tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain menunggu dirinya kehabisan darah.

Matanya menatap sayu pemuda sipit yang menatapnya dengan _rendah_. Gejolak kesedihan karena merasa terkhianati muncul, berusaha menghiraukan rasa sakit hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Ke… napa…"

Tenggorokannya bahkan tak dapat diajak berkompromi untuk mengeluarkan nada bertanya. Pandangannya pun mulai memburam, kulitnya bahkan mulai sulit merasakan tekstur dari genangan darah di sekitarnya. Setidaknya biarkan ia mendengar jawaban dari pemuda sipit itu.

" _Kau tak berguna lagi maka aku pun tak membutuhkanmu."_

— _Ah, seharusnya ia tak perlu menunjukkan kegilaan dan kesenangan sebelumnya_.

Beberapa detik sebelum nyawanya menghilang satu-satunya yang dirasakannya hanyalah penyesalan dalam. _Apakah jika ia lebih mengontrol emosinya sebelumnya—_ _ **Yoongi**_ _—tak akan menancapkan pisau itu ke lehernya?_ Sayangnya dia tak memiliki kendali lagi akan tubuhnya untuk menggerakkan bibirnya.

Yoongi menatap sekali lagi dua tubuh tak bernyawa di kakinya lalu menyeka darah yang terciprat ke wajahnya sambil melihat ke monitor yang tak menunjukkan apapun selain _dekstop_ -nya. Mendekati monitornya untuk mengklik _mouse_ , sebuah program penampil gambar muncul—foto seorang pemuda yang telah diincarnya sejak lama. Tak memedulikan jari kotornya, ia menyentuh monitornya melakukan gerakan mengelus pemuda pada foto tersebut.

"Kita akan mencapai apa yang kita inginkan selama ini." Gumamnya pelan hanya terfokus kepada foto pemuda itu.

Melakukan gerakan mengelus beberapa kali ia pun tersadar masih memiliki banyak kegiatan sebelum dapat merasa senang. Menyuarakan dengusan kecil sebelum berkata,

" _Saatnya menunjukkan diri kepadanya sebagai 'Suga'."_

.

.

Jika tempat tinggal Taehyung harus dideskripsikan dalam satu kata mungkin itu adalah ' _aneh_ '. Semuanya terlihat sangat normal seolah pemuda itu hanya kembali kesana hanya untuk tidur lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya di tempat lain. Tidak begitu banyak benda pribadi seperti perabotan atau bahkan sebuah buku pribadi tetapi mengingat itu adalah Taehyung tak mungkin dia tak memiliki benda pribadi pasti ia menyimpannya di suatu tempat. Bahkan kamar pribadinya pun tak memiliki banyak hal selain perabotan untuk tidur dan meja—tanpa ada apapun di atasnya. Namun di dekat jendela terdapat sebuah bingkai foto, tangan Jungkook pun otomatis bergerak untuk mengambilnya.

Foto tersebut menunjukkan dua anak lelaki yang tersenyum lebar dan terlihat dekat dengan tangan saling bertautan oleh sebuah tali lusuh. Sepertinya kedua anak lelaki itu bermain di tempat berlumpur karena wajah mereka kotor oleh warna cokelat tua. Obsidian hitamnya memperhatikan salah satu diantara keduanya memiliki struktur wajah yang sama dengan Taehyung dan melihat lebih jelas lagi terdapat tulisan buram.

 _Chim & TaeTae_.

Seperti nama panggilan anak lelaki satu lagi merupakan ' _Chim_ ' karena terletak tepat di samping kepalanya. Dengan kata lain—Taehyung pada masa kanak-kanaknya dekat dengan anak itu dan dia masih menyimpan foto mereka sampai sekarang. Apa _Chim_ masih dekat dengan Taehyung? Apa mungkin dia mengetahui keberadaan Taehyung?

 _Kenapa Taehyung tak pernah menceritakannya?_

Panggilan kepadanya terdengar dari Namjoon yang berada di ruang tengah sama-sama menyelidiki tempat tinggal Taehyung untuk menemukan petunjuk keberadaannya. Segera menyimpan kembali bingkai foto tersebut dan beranjak kembali ke ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Namjoon memegang beberapa lembar kertas dengan tulisan yang hampir penuh. Namjoon tak memberikan kertas tersebut dan hanya memberitahukan keseluruhan isinya berdasarkan dengan apa yang dibacanya, seharusnya Jungkook bersikeras untuk membacanya sendiri tetapi setitik rasa enggan membuatnya kembali menelan kata-katanya.

Bahkan hanya dengan kalimat bahwa kertas tersebut merupakan surat dari Yugyeom telah membuatnya kembali mengingat memori buruk itu. Lidahnya kembali terasa kelu dan matanya tak diberi perintah pun mengalihkan pandangannya, pikirannya terasa berat dan ingin rasanya kabur dari tempat tinggal Taehyung.

"Ingin melihatnya? _Mayat_ temanmu?"

Satu kata tersebut kembali membuat wajahnya memucat. Rasanya cukup menyakitkan. Dirinya mengerti kenyataan bahwa _dia_ telah tiada tetapi rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan ketika orang lain mengatakannya seolah Jungkook telah menusuk dirinya sendiri namun kemudian orang lain membakarnya di tengah kesengsaraan dari rasa sakit ditusuk tersebut.

Tapi dia ingin masih ingin mengetahui, apakah Yugyeom membunuh dirinya sendiri atau seseorang membunuhnya. Karena sampai pada detik ini pun Jungkook percaya bahwa Yugyeom bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melemparkan dirinya dari atap gedung dengan lima puluh lantai ke jalanan ramai.

 _Tunggu—_

"Kenapa Yugyeom ada di—"

Lidahnya kembali terasa kelu, lanjutan kalimatnya hanya dapat ditelan olehnya kembali karena dia menyadari—tidak, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang."

Pernyataan Jungkook tentunya membuat Namjoon heran bukan main, baru saja ingin menanyakan mengapa ingin melihatnya sekarang—mahasiswa hukum itu langsung mengelak dengan menaikkan suaranya, sama sekali tak ingin permintaannya dipertanyakan untuk sekarang. Namjoon hanya terdiam, menatap seluruh reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda manis itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak namun sepertinya itu malah akan mengundang kemarahan maka keduanya pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan pun Jungkook hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya sama sekali tak berniat memulai pembicaraan ataupun menyahut ucapan Namjoon.

Sebelum keluar dari mobil Namjoon memberikan jaket kepadanya karena ruangan dimana mayat Yugyeom berada memiliki suhu sangat rendah. Terlihat jelas betapa lemasnya pemuda manis itu sampai dia tidak berniat untuk menyelidiki bangunan tempat penyimpanan mayat tersebut, hanya mengikuti langkah si pemandu tanpa mempertanyakan apapun bahkan untuk sekedar melirik lorong yang dilewatinya pun tidak. Namjoon berbincang sejenak dengan orang yang sepertinya penjaga tempat tersebut barulah membuka pintu terbuat dari besi tersebut.

 _Ah_ —memang sangat dingin di dalam. Dinginnya terasa lebih karena sebelumnya sama sekali tidak ada kata dingin di luar selain dari beberapa hembusan angin.

"Jungkook."

Melihat gerakan tangan untuk mendekati sebuah kotak, ia pun berdiri tepat di samping Namjoon yang lalu memberikan anggukan kepada sang penjaga untuk menarik pegangan pada kotak tersebut. Menariknya cukup lama sampai terdengar suara besi saling bertemu, dapat terlihat jelas itu adalah mayat asli namun wajahnya ditutupi oleh selembar kain putih. Sebelum si penjaga membuka seluruh kain pada mayat tersebut Jungkook menangkap bekas luka tepat pada dadanya dan tidak ada bekas jahitan seperti apa yang biasa ia lihat di mayat khusus untuk jurusan kedokteran.

Meskipun menyiapkan dirinya sekalipun, akhirnya seluruh persiapan itu luluh telak. Tak dapat menahan otot wajahnya untuk memasang wajah terkejut bercampur dengan sedih saat sang penjaga mengambil kain penutup wajah mayat Yugyeom.

 _Itu benar Yugyeom—Kim Yugyeom_.

Tangan Jungkook perlahan mendekat lalu menyentuh wajah Yugyeom— _dingin_. Tidak, bukan dingin dikarenakan pendingin tapi memang tidak ada suhu tubuh padanya lagi. Obsidian hitamnya menatap bibir dengan warna pucat itu, kembali teringat bagaimana kedua belah bibir tersebut membentuk sebuah senyuman, memberikan kecupan kecil sebagai pengganti kata-kata untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang membuat Jungkook sadar bahwa Yugyeom menyukainya sejak lama. Bibir yang sebagai media untuk menyuarakan nama Jungkook.

 _Pada akhirnya itu semua hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Tidak akan ada lagi senyuman, panggilan dan suhu tubuh yang kembali dirasakannya._

Namjoon mendengar isakan pelan dari Jungkook dan melihat bagaimana tangan kiri yang memegang sisi lemari mayat itu bergetar berusaha menahan seluruh rasa sedihnya. Sejujurnya Namjoon pun dapat mengerti rasa sakit yang dirasakannya—selama ini berpikir bahwa orang yang disayangimu masih hidup dan menjalani hidup lain lalu mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa selama ini hanya diberi kebohongan hampa itu _**sakit**_.

"Bisakah aku permisi sebentar…?"

Manusia tak terpeka pun dapat menangkap suara tersebut bergetar, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk masih merangkai sebuah kalimat. Namjoon hanya mempersilahkannya tanpa sedikitpun melirik wajah Jungkook ketika pemuda manis itu melewatinya karena ia tahu wajah itu _kusut_. Sang penjaga hanya menatap Namjoon mempertanyakan apakah Jungkook akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

 _Mengapa semua ini selalu terjadi padanya?_

Tidak tahu kemanakah ia melangkah, hanya mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh kedua tungkainya. Ketika berada di dekat bangku taman entah mengapa kakinya mulai kehilangan seluruh tenaga, tanpa berpikir panjang mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku tersebut. Hari telah menjadi malam jadi tidak banyak orang yang melewati daerah tersebut— _mungkin ia bisa menangis disana?_

 _Mengapa semua orang yang disayanginya selalu pergi?_

Pertanyaan tersebut berputar ulang berkali-kali pada pikirannya. Semakin ia _mendengar_ pertanyaan itu semakin rasanya ingin berteriak ke langit dan menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut meskipun tahu tidak akan ada siapapun atau _apapun_ yang menjawabnya. Tetapi sepertinya seluruh bagian tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu bahkan kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit lalu perlahan terasa kebas. _Apa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak sebentar lagi? Atau otaknya berhenti menerima darah dengan tiba-tiba?_

 _Mungkin mati sekarang akan lebih baik—mungkin dia dapat bertemu dengan Yugyeom dan ibunya bahkan Taehyung bukan?_

Hembusan angin cukup kencang membelainya— _dingin_ , seperti wajah _Yugyeom_ ketika ia menyentuhnya.

Tak menyadari sebuah tangan perlahan mendekat dan menyentuhnya, tubuhnya terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga hanya melirik ke samping kanannya. Saat melihatnya rasanya seluruh tenaga yang sempat hilang tersebut kembali dalam waktu sekejap—mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke samping.

Hanya ada satu orang yang memakai _choker_ hitam dan jaketnya selalu berwarna hitam yang dikenalnya. Seluruh aspek dari apa yang dilihatnya sama persis bahkan rahang dan cara menandangnya pun sama. _Ah—apakah lagi-lagi ini hanyalah ilusi yang diciptakannya? Apakah dia telah mati sampai dapat melihatnya lagi?_

" _A-Apa aku sudah gila…?"_ suaranya bergetar, tak dapat lagi mempertahankan sifat tegasnya.

Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan kebisuan.

"K-Karena aku merasakannya! Tubuh dingin itu— _aku merasakannya!_ Karena tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir padamu bukan…? Karena jantungmu suda—"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika apa yang ada di depannya tertawa pelan, sedikit menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah berhenti tertawa _dia_ akhirnya melihat obsidian hitam tersebut— _sama persis dengan cara menatap Yugyeom_. Keduanya saling bertatap cukup lama sampai makhluk yang sangat mirip dengan Yugyeom memberikan senyuman yang lagi-lagi sama persis.

"Rasanya baru kemarin kau menolak dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan sains dan sekarang kau mengatakan ' _darah yang mengalir_ '."

 _Mengapa—suara itu sama persis?_

"Ternyata sains tidak seburuk itu 'kan?"

 _Mengapa makhluk itu bagaikan Yugyeom yang sebenarnya?_

Kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit, ingin melepaskan paksa tangan yang terpaksa merasakan tekstur tangan yang sama— _kasar_ hanya membuat seluruh pikirannya semakin tak terkendali dan mulai menolak untuk berpikir logis. Tetapi sebelum dapat kabur tangannya kembali tertarik dan menuntunnya ke dalam pelukan dua lengan tersebut. _Tidak—semuanya terlalu sama, bahkan cara memeluknya pun sama._

"Lepas—kan!" perintah Jungkook, memberontak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Makhluk itu malah mempererat pelukannya sama sekali tak memiliki pikiran untuk melepaskannya _untuk saat ini_ — _yah, untuk saat ini saja_. Pemberontakan tersebut perlahan mulai mereda diikuti oleh suara isakan pelan maka ia pun merenggakan pelukannya. Isakan tersebut terkandung beberapa kata yang mempertanyakan siapakah makhluk itu namun sekali lagi—hanya dibalas oleh kebisuan.

"Kau yakin—ingin meninggalkan **Taehyung**?"

Pemuda manis itu mengejang setelah mendengar nama tersebut.

"Setelah apa yang kalian lalui bersama. Kau yakin?"

" _ **DIAM!"**_

Oh, betapa terkejutnya dunia ketika mendengar bibir plum pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan suara keras dan penuh amarah itu. Itu mungkinlah pertama kalinya kejadian itu terjadi bahkan waktu pun terlalu terkejut sampai rasanya berhenti sejenak.

"Jangan—Jangan sebutkan nama lain! Kumohon, untuk saat ini—jangan sebutkan nama lain…"

" _Kenapa?"_

Pemuda manis itu berhenti bergerak sepenuhnya—membeku. Sepertinya satu kata pertanyaan darinya membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu. _Kenapa dia sampai kehilangan kontrol emosinya sejenak setelah mendengar nama tersebut?_

Makhluk itu tersenyum kecil—tidak, bukan lagi senyum pahit maupun senyum yang dipaksakan hanya merasa lucu karena pemuda manis itu sebenarnya tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Tangan kanannya naik untuk menangkup kepala belakang si pemuda manis sekaligus memberikan beberapa elusan pelan.

"Saat denganku kamu tidak pernah seperti ini, bukankah itu berarti keberadaan Taehyung mempengaruhi banyak hidupmu? Dan kau ingin meninggalkannya, begitukah?"

Pemuda manis itu terkesiap, hendak melontarkan kalimat tak setuju namun terpotong kembali oleh perkataan makhluk itu.

"Aku ingin kau bersama Taehyung, maka—seharusnya kau tak perlu merasa bersalah."

Obsidian hitam itu akhirnya dapat terlihat dan cukup terlihat basah, emosi terkejut itu perlahan berubah kembali menjadi sedih. Lalu menanyakan dengan suara lirih, mengapa _Yugyeom_ selalu mengorbankan dirinya dan membiarkan dirinya terus-menerus disakiti sampai harus kehilangan nyawanya karena Jungkook tahu tanpa dijelaskan sekalipun—dengan kepergian Yugyeom maka Taehyung akan semakin mudah mendekatinya.

"Kata siapa aku menderita?"

Obsidian hitam tersebut membulat sempurna, segera menarik dirinya untuk menatap mata makhluk tersebut. Hanya dari ekspresi tersebut jelas si pemuda manis merasa bahwa dirinya terus memberikan rasa sakit kepada Yugyeom padahal jauh—sejak awal dia tak pernah merasa sakit yang menjadi penyebabnya meninggalkan dunia ini. Semua orang pasti berpikir bahwa itulah alasannya namun juga ia memiliki alasan lain—alasan yang tak dapat diberitahu kepada siapapun bahkan jika itu Taehyung.

"Aku tak pernah menderita. Satu-satunya yang membuatku menderita hanyalah jika kamu memaksakan dirimu untuk bersamaku. Oleh karena itu—berhentilah berpikir bahwa kau seharusnya memilihku dan—kau sama sekali tak bersalah."

Andai kala Jungkook dapat berpikir bahwa itu adalah kebohongan tetapi tak bisa karena ia tak menemukan tanda kebohongan baik dalam kalimat maupun seluruh ekspresi makhluk itu. Berarti—selama ini dia hanya berpikir bahwa ia menyakitinya namun sebenarnya itu hanyalah pikirannya. Rasanya selama ini dirinya hanya melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya dan tak melihat apa yang ada di samping juga belakangnya— _hanya terperangkap dalam pikirannya sendiri._

Entah mengapa semua kesedihan sebelumnya menguap tergantikan oleh rasa kecewa besar, menimpanya bagaikan sebuah batu raksasa.

"Jadi—apa kau akan berusaha menemukan Taehyung?"

 _Mana mungkin aku bisa menemukannya dengan pikiran sempit seperti ini_ —jawaban tersebut berada di ujung lidahnya tetapi meskipun ingin berbicara entah mengapa suaranya tercekat pada tenggorokannya.

" _Aku tahu kamu tidak menyandang nama mahasiswa terbaik hanya karena nilaimu. Kau tak perlu merasa bahwa kau lemah karena tidak dapat mencegah Taehyung pergi, itulah pilihannya. Yang kau bisa adalah_ _ **menyelamatkannya**_ _."_

Kenangan sempat menghilang tersebut kembali. Kenangan dimana mereka dikelilingi oleh kegelapan dari langit malam, melihat pemandangan kota penuh cahaya dan janji yang keduanya buat diikuti dengan penyatuan bibir sebagai bentuk dari janji tersebut. Jungkook benar-benar melupakan janji tersebut, selama ini hanya dibutakan oleh pertanyaan yang tak dapat dijawab oleh siapapun, dikuasai oleh pikiran negatif dan menyalahkan semua hal kepada dirinya.

 _Ah—mata itu kembali lagi._

Obsidian hitam itu tetap bagaikan lubang hitam namun sekarang tak lagi terlihat mati, cahaya kehidupan perlahan kembali—warna hitam tersebut kembali _bercahaya_. Tubuh itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu, punggungnya tidak melengkung lagi melainkan kembali tegak. Persis seperti seorang _Jeon Jungkook._

Otot wajahnya kembali lagi—kuat dan tegas namun tetap memancarkan kecantikan. Tangan yang awalnya seolah meminta untuk dibelai kembali tak ingin menerima kebaikan orang lain. Seluruh aura yang dipancarkannya sekarang kembali seperti dahulu—seperti _Jeon Jungkook_.

"Aku harus pergi. Untuk menemukannya."

 _Ya—dia harus pergi untuk menemukan Taehyung._

Sebuah senyuman mekar pada wajah makhluk itu, senyuman bagaikan seorang ibu melihat anaknya menjadi dewasa sepenuhnya. Tangannya menangkup pipi kanan Jungkook, memberikan elusan pelan dengan ibu jarinya yang memiliki tekstur kasar.

"Ingatlah aku tapi jangan sampai membuatmu terbebani. Pergilah, jangan melihat ke belakang sampai kau kembali lagi ke tempatmu. _Aku tidak apa-apa_."

Sebelum tangan tersebut lepas dari pipinya Jungkook menggenggamnya, menikmati sensasi tangan kasar itu untuk terakhir kalinya lagi. _Tidak_ —ini benarlah yang terakhir kalinya karena dia tak akan merasakannya lagi seumur hidup. Jungkook menutup matanya, hanya berkonsentrasi pada kulit pipinya untuk menangkap seluruh tekstur tersebut.

"Bisakah setidaknya kau memberitahuku—apakah kau ilusiku atau apa?" tanyanya masih menutup matanya, tak ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari ekspresi—hanya dari suaranya.

Makhluk itu terdiam sejenak barulah kembali membuka suaranya, _"Entahlah."_

Jawaban itu lebih dari cukup, meskipun tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia menurunkan tangan tersebut, menggenggamnya dengan erat sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Terimakasih, _Yugyeom._ " Barulah melepaskan tangan tersebut dan beranjak pergi—tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Makhluk tersebut membeku lalu menertawakan bagaimana cara pemuda manis itu menyelesaikan pembicaraan.

Tak ada yang berubah, Jungkook tetaplah seperti itu.

Matanya menatap ke arah kemana Jungkook pergi lalu muncul sebuah senyum bahagia. Meskipun sekilas tapi semua dedaunan dan langit menjadi saksinya.

" _Tidak. Terimakasih, Jungkook."_

.

.

Saat ia kembali ke gedung penyimpanan mayat, Namjoon telah berada di luar tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang memunggunginya. Rambut hitam arangnya terlihat familiar begitu pula dengan postur badannya yang termasuk kecil dan jangan lupakan kaki kecil seperti kaki model perempuan. Semakin dirinya mendekat keduanya pun menyadari kehadirannya dan pemilik rambut hitam arang itu berbalik—menampakkan wajahnya.

 _Itu Yoongi_.

"Tidak. Panggil aku ' _Suga_ ' mulai dari sekarang. Dan aku disini untuk membantumu menemukan Taehyung, Jungkook."

Demi seluruh kemesuman Taehyung, dia melihat sekilas seringai tipis pada bibir pucat Yoongi dan kilatan mata penuh aura _obsesi_. Sayangnya Jungkook tak mengindahkannya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

YEEEYYY~! Chapter delapan selesai~ Perlu dikasih peringatan saja mulai dari sini kalian yang masih ngelanjutin berarti kalian maso sekali /digampar/ Jujur aku suka dengan bagaimana mulai dari sini mulai kelihatan jelas bagaimana kepribadian Jungkook yang selama ini mungkin dikira keras kepala, kuat kaya super saiyan tapi ternyata punya sisi lemahnya juga—sampai nyangka dirinya sudah jadi gila HAHA

Siapa yang heran apa itu sebenarnya Yugyeom asli atau apa? Kalau kalian teliti sebenernya udh dikasih petunjuk sesuatu lho, yang mungkin kalian kira itu adegan _filler_ tapi sebenernya itu penting buat mengerti adegan YugKook disini.

Eh? Masih bingung~? Yodah tunggu aja sesi Q&A di akhir ffnya /seenaknya sekali ni author/

Maaf ya telat karena sempat filenya hilang dan ini versi ketik ulang (tapi malah jadi lebih bagus hasilnya hehe)

Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~

 **M.Y**


	10. Chapter 9: Don't You Want To Be Saved?

**Law & Order**

 **Chapter Nine; Don't You Want To Be Saved?**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Main Pairing: Vkook/TaeKook; Top! Taehyung x Bottom! Jungkook

Rate: **M** for _some 'dark' material_

.

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

Interogasi tak pernah terasa menyenangkan. Kau diberi pertanyaan yang sama lalu kembali ditanya jika memberikan jawaban yang tak memuaskan ditambah dengan sepasang mata tajam terus memperhatikan seluruh milimeter wajah bahkan gerakan kecil tubuhmu. Bahkan hanya dengan satu gerakan yang salah dapat mengundang tatapan curiga atau mengubah pandangan interogator terhadap dirimu. Untungnya seluruh pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh pihak berwenang sangat umum, hanya menanyakan sekedar apakah orang yang bersangkutan memiliki musuh atau masalah.

"Terimakasih untuk kerjasama Anda."

Ucapan tersebut pasti telah diulang berapa kali kepada orang yang berbeda—apakah petugas kepolisian tak pernah bosan mengatakannya? Tapi dia tak perlu menanyakannya dan memilih untuk pergi membiarkan petugas tersebut kembali melakukan kegiatannya. Ketika berjalan untuk pulang kembali ke rumahnya berhubung petugas telah memerintahkan untuk semua staff, dosen maupun mahasiswa untuk tak berada dalam lingkungan universitas tiba-tiba sebuah suara berasal dari punggungnya terdengar.

Suara tersebut pernah didengarnya meskipun faktor pubertas telah mengubahnya menjadi berat tetapi ciri khasnya masih terdapat di dalamnya. Saat Seokjin berbalik, firasatnya memang tak pernah salah—wajah itu tetap sama meski telah menjadi jauh dewasa dibandingkan terakhir kali melihatnya sekarang telah menjadi seorang pria. Ditambah balutan dari pakaiannya membuat tubuh dengan proporsi yang sebenarnya cukup kecil menjadi tegap tetapi tetap saja senyuman manis itu tak berubah.

" _Jin-hyung."_

Cara memanggilnya pun sama saja dan gigi serinya yang dahulu sempat menjadi kompleksnya masih sama—tak berubah. Kedua wajah lelaki itu berseri senang, setelah lama tak bertemu satu sama lain meskipun berada di negara yang sama dan sejujurnya tak sulit untuk bertemu tetapi lelaki yang lebih muda seringkali tak mendapatkan hari libur karena posisi pekerjaannya. Keduanya saling memberikan pelukan hangat seraya mengatakan betapa rindunya mereka. Setelah melepaskan satu sama lain, Seokjin hendak memegang kepala lelaki muda tersebut namun ia berkata, "Tidak disini. Tidak lucu jika bawahanku melihatku dielus oleh orang lain."

"Bagaimana jika kita ke ruanganku?" tawar Seokjin menarik tangannya kembali.

Lelaki muda itu terlihat berpikir sejenak baru mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Seokjin menuju ruangan pribadinya. "Kebanyakan dosen pada jurusan lain tak memiliki ruangan pribadi, mengapa hanya Jin _-hyung_ yang memilikinya?" tanya si lelaki muda itu sebelum Seokjin membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Rata-rata dosen memang tak memilikinya tapi banyak profesor pada bidang sains memilikinya karena antara terlalu banyak laporan atau barang untuk eksperimen pribadi." Jawab Seokjin membuka pintu tersebut lalu memasukinya dan mempersilahkan lelaki muda itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Tamu pertama kali tersebut langsung melihat keseluruhan ruangan tersebut, telah cukup terlatih untuk bekerja dengan cepat dan penuh selidik.

Seokjin kembali mendekat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan tertundanya, tangan kanannya menyentuh kepala lelaki muda itu. Kelembutan yang dimilikinya masih sama meski rambutnya tak selebat dahulu berhubung peraturan dalam lingkungannya, sekarang lebih pendek dan poninya jauh lebih pendek. Lelaki muda itu membiarkan Seokjin mengelus kepalanya sejenak sebelum menyelesaikannya dibalas oleh kedua tangan itu membenarkan kembali tata rambutnya. Menggunakan kelima jarinya untuk menariknya ke belakang dan membiarkan helaian rambutnya terjatuh. Mata Seokjin tak luput menyadari sarung tangan putih yang dipakai oleh lelaki muda itu.

"Untuk apa sarung tangan itu, Jimin?" tanya Seokjin, pemuda muda bernama Jimin itu langsung menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di belakangnya.

Jimin menghela napas mengetahui tindakannya sia-sia karena Seokjin tak akan membiarkannya pergi sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya. "Aku hanya terluka saat menginvestigasi suatu kasus." Ucapnya sambil tetap menyembunyikan kedua tangannya.

Wajah Seokjin langsung terkejut bukan main, menyuarakan keterkejutannya dengan menanyakan apa yang dimaksud dengan luka. Jimin hanya menjawab bahwa itu adalah luka bakar karena tak sengaja terkena api dan bagi lelaki lebih tua itu bukan ' _hanya_ '. Ia langsung menarik paksa tangan kiri Jimin dan membuka paksa sarung tangan tersebut melihat— _tangan yang sehat tanpa luka sedikit pun_. Tetapi ketika melihat pada jari manisnya terdapat sebuah benda bundar mengapit daging pada jari manisnya.

Jimin menarik tangannya lalu menyembunyikan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya dengan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Matanya berkilat kesal, bibir bawahnya pun digigit untuk menahan rasa malu karena pasti sebentar lagi pria itu mengatakan,

"Kau masih memakai pemberian Taehyung?" Seokjin mengucapkannya seraya berusaha menahan tawanya meskipun ujungnya gagal—sekarang gelak tawa keras terdengar menggema pada ruangan pribadinya.

Rasanya aneh Seokjin dapat tertawa setelah mendapatkan hari yang begitu buruk, masalahnya ia sama sekali tak menduga Jimin masih memakai cincin mainan pemberian Taehyung saat keduanya melakukan tukar kado ketika masih kecil. Dan Taehyung membeli dengan ukuran yang terlalu besar sehingga saat kecil Jimin tak dapat memakainya jadi mungkin baru dapat memakainya ketika menginjak masa remaja. Tetapi melihatnya memakai pada jari manisnya itu sungguh menggemaskan juga lucu.

Dan tangannya jauh dari terluka. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menutupi jari manisnya agar tidak disangka telah memiliki hubungan resmi dengan seseorang ditambah dirinya adalah kepala kepolisian tak akan ada bawahan yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka sarung tangannya. Kemungkinan besar dia memasangnya pada ibu jari tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu jarinya pun semakin membesar sehingga harus memasangnya di jari manisnya.

" _Jin-hyung!"_

Rengekan tak suka keluar dari belah bibir kepala kepolisian tersebut, andai kala bawahannya melihatnya mereka mungkin tak akan percaya dia adalah orang yang sama. Padahal seharusnya Jimin menggunakan teknik tatapan mata tajamnya bahkan Seokjin akan ketakutan tetapi bukan namanya Jimin jika hanya murni marah kepada orang yang disayanginya. Seorang _Park Jimin_ hanya akan menggunakan tatapan membunuh itu kepada beberapa orang saja dan Taehyung juga Seokjin tak termasuk ke dalamnya.

"Sudahlah!" cetusnya, memakai kembali sarung tangannya dengan keras. "Aku disini bukan untuk ini—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Untuk elusan 'kan?" balas Seokjin masih dengan nada menggodanya.

"Bukan!"

Gelak tawa terdengar lagi. Seokjin sungguh menyukai kecepatan membalas Jimin bagaimana lelaki itu langsung membalas kata-kata konyolnya dengan perkataan seolah mengatakan Seokjin bodoh atau lainnya. Hal itu masih sama persis seperti saat kecil setiap Taehyung mengatakan hal konyol dan Jimin akan meresponnya dengan cepat baik dengan ekspresi ataupun kata-kata. Mungkin itulah sebabnya Jimin seringkali orang paling lelah karena terlalu sering spontan merespon kekonyolan orang di sekitarnya.

Begitu tawa Seokjin mulai menghilang, keduanya kembali ke dalam mode normalnya. Sepertinya Jimin ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dari apa yang didapatkannya dalam investigasi yang dilakukan oleh bawahannya—mungkin seharusnya itu sangat rahasia tetapi mengingat fakta bahwa Seokjin mungkin berhubungan dengan penyebab kematian sang direktur.

Menurut apa yang diceritakan oleh Jimin dalam komputer pribadi milik sang direktur begitu pula dengan _smartphone_ -nya sang direktur melakukan pembicaraan secara maya dengan seseorang. Tidak hanya karena namanya hanya merupakan kumpulan angka dan huruf ketika ahli informatika khusus kepolisian berusaha membuka percakapan tersebut hanya berakhir dengan mengirimkan virus dan membuat sistem pada komputer direktur rusak. Ketika ahli informatika khusus perangkat keras berusaha menemukan apakah mungkin data tersebut masih terdapat di dalam _disk_ tidak ada apapun disana selain laporan yang berhubungan dengan universitas.

Tetapi itu tak mungkin dilakukan tanpa menyentuh perangkat elektronik milik direktur—

"Tidak, sekarang semua dapat dilakukan selama mereka terhubung dengan internet. _Hyung_ mungkin tak mengetahui tetapi bahkan semua _smartphone_ milik mahasiswa disini bisa diretas karena mereka pasti terhubung dengan _wi-fi_ yang sama jika mereka tengah berada di lingkungan universitas."

Benar juga, _dia_ pernah menceritakan bahwa sejak awal koneksi _wi-fi_ tersebut tak pernah aman sejak awal dibuat karena seseorang memantau para pengguna secara tak langsung. Selain mereka yang tak mengetahui cara melindungi diri mereka sendiri hampir mayoritas pengguna dapat dipantau. Oleh karena itu hampir semua yang mengenal- _nya_ lebih memilih menuliskan informasi dalam bentuk tulisan atau menggunakan aplikasi media sosial yang telah dilindungi.

"Ditambah lagi kepemilikan senjata di kita sebenarnya ilegal." Lanjut Jimin sengaja memotongnya karena tahu Seokjin dapat mengetahui sisanya.

— _Dengan singkat, seseorang memberikan senjata tersebut kepada direktur._

Tanpa investigasi lebih lanjut di kemudian hari, informasi yang didapatkan oleh Jimin hanya itu malah Seokjin terkejut dengan kecepatan kepolisian bekerja. Ia kira kepolisian baru dapat mendapatkan informasi beberapa hari setelah melakukan investigasi pertama mereka, mungkin tim di bawah pimpinan langsung Jimin merupakan tim profesional.

"Apakah kita dapat melihat jam berapa pembicaraan direktur dengan orang tak dikenal itu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa. Anehnya, tanggal yang tertera bukanlah tanggal hari ini bahkan pada tahun ini melainkan dengan indikasi dua tahun ke depan. Bagaimanapun kita tak dapat menggunakan deskripsi waktunya sebagai patokan apapun." Jawab Jimin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kejadian seperti ini."

Jika Jimin saja tak pernah mengalaminya maka Seokjin pun tak akan mengetahui apapun namun entah mengapa penampakan pemuda itu selalu mengganjal dalam pikirannya mungkin hanya dipengaruhi oleh pemuda itu merupakan ahli informasi saat masa dahulunya. Mengingat masa dahulu ingatan mengenai adiknya kembali muncul.

Jimin pasti mengetahui sesuatu—bagaimanapun dia adalah kepala kepolisian belum lagi memiliki banyak koneksi dengan orang lain yang mungkin memiliki informasi dengan hilangnya Taehyung. Karena jika firasat Seokjin benar maka Taehyung telah—

Kepala kepolisian tersebut hanya menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin dengan anggukan pelan, surai cokelat mahoninya bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan kepalanya. Dia memilih untuk tak menyuarakan jawabannya mungkin karena jika menyuarakannya akan kembali mengingat rasa sakit tak dapat menyelamatkan Taehyung meskipun tepat berada di depannya dan semua itu dikarenakan karena posisi pekerjaannya. Tetapi meski itu Jimin sekalipun ia akan menolak menahan Taehyung dengan tangannya sendiri maupun dengan tangan bawahannya sendiri, berarti orang lain-lah yang menangkapnya tetapi menyimpannya di bawah naungan Jimin.

Berarti kemungkinan besar keberadaan Taehyung telah diketahui oleh pemerintah.

Seokjin bukanlah otak yang memikirkan rencana selanjutnya dia harus mendiskusikannya dengan Namjoon atau _Suga_ tetapi sebenarnya ia tidak begitu menyukai Suga karena jika pemuda sipit itu telah menjadi _Suga_ seluruh sifat sampai tata bahasanya pun sangat berbeda dengan _Yoongi_ —arogan dan menganggap tinggi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika mereka membicarakannya dengan Namjoon terlebih dahulu.

"Bisakah kau ikut menemui Namjoon setelah ini?"

.

.

Selama ini dia sama sekali tak mempercayai bahwa sebuah nama panggilan dapat membuat kepribadian seseorang begitu berbeda. Tetapi dia dapat mengakui betapa berbedanya pemuda sipit itu dengan panggilan lainnya— _Suga_. Meskipun _Yoongi_ memang menakutkan namun masih memiliki aura sebagai senior yang dapat diandalkan tetapi ketika menjadi _Suga_ seluruh aura tersebut menghilang tergantikan oleh seorang manusia yang menatap rendah orang lain dan menganggap dirinya merupakan orang yang jauh lebih baik dalam segala hal. Seluruh sikapnya sangat arogan seperti menyimpan kakinya di atas meja mahal di apartemen Namjoon.

" _Hei, Jungkook."_

Oh Tuhan—mengapa Kau harus memberikan suara seberat dan sedalam kepada pemuda dengan paras hampir mendekati cantik dengan kulit sepucat salju itu?

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya berjengit terkejut setelah melamunkan banyak hal lalu berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap orang yang memanggilnya. Melihat bagaimana pemuda itu sekarang hanya berbaring di sofa dengan kedua kakinya diangkat sebagai pangkuan untuk laptopnya, jari berbalut kulit putih salju tersebut bergerak di atas _keyboard_ —tengah mengetik sesuatu yang tak dapat Jungkook lihat dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau belum sepenuhnya lepas dari universitas. Oleh karena itu, jangan melakukan _tindakan bodoh_ yang membuat pihak universitas menarik kelulusanmu." Ucap Suga, sama sekali tak menatap lawan bicaranya hanya terfokus kepada layar laptopnya.

Entah mengapa meski secara keseluruhan nada bicara Suga sangat datar dan _dingin_ , kata-kata ' _tindakan bodoh_ ' terdengar— _mengesalkan_. Jungkook berpikir itu hanyalah instingnya yang salah tetapi sepertinya itu akan melekat dalam pikirannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku mengerti."

Balasnya seadanya karena tak dapat menjawab dengan jawaban lebih dari itu. Jungkook berharap Namjoon segera kembali entah darimana karena hanya berdua dengan Suga itu—sangat canggung bahkan lebih canggung daripada ketika Seokjin pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat Taehyung melakukan _gerakan pertamanya._ Tidak hanya karena Suga merupakan seseorang yang jauh lebih tua namun juga karena sikapnya _sangat jauh_ dari Seokjin _bahkan_ Namjoon sekalipun. Tetapi sikap Namjoon memang sangat ramah dan hampir seperti seorang _ayah_ membuatnya sedikit nostalgia.

Ingatan wajah ayahnya sebelum meninggalkannya muncul, bagaimana ayahnya dahulu membanggakannya di hadapan para tetangga, mengangkatnya ke atas untuk merasakan sensasi menjadi tinggi di saat dirinya masih sangat kecil. Mengelus kepalanya ketika Jungkook dikerjai karena memiliki paras yang cukup manis sehingga banyak lelaki mengatakan dirinya _tak jantan_. Teringat jelas nasihat terakhir ayahnya sebelum berakhir meninggalkan keluarganya sendiri,

" _Wajahmu memang manis dan tak ada yang dapat dilakukan. Wajahmu bisa manis atau cantik selama apa yang di dalam itu jantan. Jantan dinilai bukan penampilan tetapi kepribadian dan sikap. Jangan membenci wajah manis dari ibumu, Kook."_

 _Ah—jika diingat panggilan yang diberikan Taehyung sama persis dengan ayahnya._

Meskipun telah berjanji untuk tak mengingat ayahnya tetap saja ketika kenangan bahwa ayahnya pernah menjadi seorang _ayah_ membuatnya kembali rindu. Ingin bertemu dan menyampaikan bahwa dirinya telah menjadi putra dengan gelar _terbaik dalam skala nasional_ sesuai dengan apa yang sempat diucapkan oleh ayahnya kepada para tetangganya. Sayang sekali mereka sudah lama tak melakukan komunikasi dan juga tak mungkin mencarinya karena bahkan tak dapat mengingat nama lengkap ayahnya sendiri. Yang Jungkook ingat hanyalah wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu utama terbuka diikuti dengan pemilik apartemen masuk ke dalam beserta dua orang di belakangnya mengikutinya. Tentu saja salah satu dari kedua orang itu telah dikenal oleh Jungkook namun satu lagi belum pernah dilihatnya tetapi entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia pernah melihat wajah itu. Meskipun pakaiannya—kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam dan celana kain hitamnya sangat formal sehingga mungkin seorang pekerja yang dikenal oleh Namjoon.

"Perkenalkan, Jungkook." Ucap Namjoon setelah pemuda manis itu berada di hadapan pemuda tak dikenalnya, "Dia _Park Jimin_ dan dia adalah—teman masa kecil Taehyung."

Pemuda di hadapannya adalah teman masa kecil Taehyung— _Chim?_

Jika dilihat baik-baik memang pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan anak kecil di bingkai foto Taehyung, hanya saja telah menjadi jauh lebih dewasa namun hampir semua karakteristik uniknya masih tersimpan meskipun tak lagi memiliki pipi berisinya. Jungkook membungkuk sejenak sebagai bentuk sopan santun disertai kalimat bahwa dirinya senang bertemu dengan Jimin.

Begitu Namjoon menunjuk pemuda yang menolak untuk bangun dari kegiatan berbaringnya terlihat jelas kedua mata Jimin menyipit sekilas tetapi kurang dari satu detik kembali memperhatikan Jungkook.

"Mungkin sikapnya seperti itu tapi kita dapat mempercayainya."

Namjoon mungkin mengatakannya setelah menyadari perubahan kilat mata Jimin tapi tetap saja itu tak membuatnya berhenti memperhatikan setiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan pemuda sipit itu. Seokjin memotong keheningan diantara mereka dengan membawa Namjoon untuk melaporkan apa yang didapatkannya dari kepala kepolisian tersebut membiarkan Jimin dan Jungkook untuk saling mengenal dan bertukar informasi mengenai Taehyung.

Kedua lelaki dengan huruf awal pada nama keduanya dimulai dengan ' _J_ ' saling terdiam. Mahasiswa hukum itu masih terlalu canggung untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai Taehyung kepada Jimin begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Jari berbalut sarung tangan putih tersebut menggaruk kepala belakangnya berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari lingkarang kecanggungan tersebut.

"Ba—Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Jimin sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hanya perlu menunggu wisuda dan beberapa hal administrasi untuk terlepas dari universitas."

Jimin menarik napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya, mengatur emosinya untuk tak menjadi canggung dia harus menunjukkan sikap lebih dewasa. Setelah selesai mengatur emosi beserta detak jantungnya ia menawarkan kepada Jungkook untuk berbicara di tempat lain dan pemuda manis itu tentunya menerimanya—meninggalkan Suga yang sekarang tengah tertidur tetapi beberapa kali terbangun dan melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya. Sebelum menutup pintu utama tersebut mata Jimin melirik sofa dimana Suga berada dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Dan pemuda sipit itu pun tak akan menghiraukannya.

"Manusia konyol." Desisnya tak suka, melirik pintu utama yang telah tertutup itu.

.

.

Jimin itu _kakak yang baik_ —bagaimana dia bertanya kepada Jungkook kopi jenis apa yang diinginkannya dan mengatakan bahwa meskipun harganya mahal masih membelikannya. Ditambah membelikan kue kecil dari kedai kopi tersebut padahal uangnya sudah terkuras banyak sampai dirinya hanya membeli minuman yang Jungkook tahu harganya jauh lebih murah. Tapi masih memasang wajah normal seperti tak kehilangan uang untuk makannya beberapa hari ke depan. Mereka kembali ke gedung apartemen Namjoon namun sekarang berada di daerah atap dimana kolam renang dan tempat dimana tanaman berada.

"Jadi… Jimin _-ssi_ adalah teman masa kecil Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook, menggenggam gelas kopinya—entah mengapa merasa sedikit tak siap untuk menerima kelanjutan dari pertanyaannya.

Kepala kepolisian itu hanya mengangguk pelan dengan suara ' _hn_ ' kecil, rasanya setiap nama Taehyung muncul dalam pembicaraan mereka keduanya selalu kembali merasa canggung. Lama keduanya hanya terdiam, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengambil alih pembicaraan dengan bertanya bagaimanakah Taehyung sekarang dalam artian ketika telah menjadi dewasa berhubung dirinya belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya sejak Taehyung menginjak kembali tanah Korea Selatan. Tetapi melihat pemuda manis itu hanya terdiam—bingung harus menjawab seperti apa karena menurutnya Taehyung tak dapat dideskripsikan oleh kata-kata _karena_ dia terlalu unik diungkapkan dengan huruf.

"Apa dia masih terkadang kala seperti bocah? Seperti merasa bangga setelah memberikan nama panggilan atau lainnya?" tanya Jimin berusaha menemukan beberapa konten sehingga Jungkook hanya perlu menyetujuinya atau tidak.

"Ah—dia seperti itu ternyata sejak kecil." Balas Jungkook entah mengapa wajahnya menjadi dingin dan kesal mengingat betapa menyebalkannya wajah bangga Taehyung ketika memberikan nama panggilan ' _Kook_ '.

"Saat kami masih kecil pun begitu. Aku masih mengingat jelas bagaimana wajah bangganya ketika memberikan panggilan ' _Chim_ ' dan itu sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Jimin diikuti dengan tawa setelahnya mengingat wajah bangga dengan hidungnya seolah menjadi panjang meskipun itu hanyalah imajinasinya.

Di satu sisi nama Taehyung membuat keadaan menjadi canggung namun di sisi lain membuat keadaan menjadi hangat. Jimin dan Jungkook dapat berbincang dengan nyaman tanpa merasa canggung selama itu merupakan Taehyung. Meski mereka membicarakan kekonyolan Taehyung bukan mengenai menghilangnya atau lainnya tetapi keduanya tahu akan ada saat mereka harus membicarakannya.

Setelah hampir menertawai banyak hal mengenai Taehyung sendiri keduanya pun mencapai titik untuk membicarakan mengenai bagian pahit darinya. Jimin memulai dengan menanyakan apakah Jungkook mengetahui setidaknya sedikit masa lalu Taehyung ketika berada di Amerika Serikat dan pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk pelan, tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya tapi dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk mengalihkan pandangannya lagi terhadap hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Taehyung.

"Dan kau tetap ingin menolongnya? Meski memang ada sebuah kemungkinan dengan _keberadaan_ Taehyung akan mencapai sebuah kedamaian?" tanya Jimin dengan pertanyaan terakhirnya sebenarnya sedikit menyakiti dadanya.

Jungkook tak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jimin—semalam dia bersama Namjoon dan Suga telah membicarakan kemungkinan terbesar atas menghilangnya Taehyung dan ketiganya mencapai kesimpulan bahwa orang yang bersangkutan keberadaannya telah diketahui oleh pemerintah dan telah ditangkap lalu menjadikannya sebuah _aset negara_. Disana sebenarnya Jungkook sedikit putus asa untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung berhubung dia pun tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menentang pemerintah.

"Ya, meskipun aku pun tidak bisa menemukan caranya untuk sekarang." Jawab Jungkook memberikan senyum pecut.

Lelaki lebih tua itu mendengus geli, mengundang tatapan kebingungan dari lelaki lebih muda itu.

"Ternyata kau benar seperti apa yang Jin- _hyung_ ceritakan." Ucapnya, memasang senyum _penuh makna_. Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit berdiri, mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada pemuda manis itu dibalas dengan tatapan kebingungan seraya menatap tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih itu.

Obsidian hitam tersebut naik ke atas untuk menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya—raut ekspresinya putus asa namun juga penuh dengan harapan. Jelas terlihat dia menginginkan balasan positif—tanpa meminta pun Jungkook akan memberikan balasan positif.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat dimana Taehyung berada, tapi sebagai gantinya—jadilah penggantiku untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia tak pantas mendapatkan semua ini."

Perkataan tersebut bukan keluar dari seorang kepala kepolisian Seoul, itu murni berasal dari seorang Park Jimin—teman masa kecil Taehyung. Terdengar jelas dari kalimat terakhirnya terdapat getaran kecil dan kedua netranya pun menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Jungkook menerima uluran tangan tersebut lalu ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua tangan saling bersentuh itu bagaikan sebuah kontrak— _tetapi tak ada yang mengetahui isi kontraknya._

.

.

Mendengar rencana Jimin tentunya Namjoon terutama Seokjin merasa khawatir bukan main, keduanya memandang khawatir Jungkook yang berdiri di samping Jimin. Mempertanyakan apakah pemuda manis itu akan baik-baik saja berhubung jika Taehyung menolak untuk menerima bantuan mereka Jungkook-lah kandidat utama sebagai pembantu mereka karena hanya dia yang telah mengambil hati Taehyung. Kepala kepolisian itu bisu, memikirkan beban yang akan dibawanya dengan menjalankan rencananya. Sedangkan pemuda manis itu masih ingin mencoba untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung, mungkin saja ia dapat menemukan cara untuk menolongnya hanya dengan bertemu dengannya.

"Waktu kita semakin berkurang dengan kalian mendebatkan hal yang tak perlu." Suara berat Suga muncul dari arah dapur, tangan kanannya menggenggam gelas berisi cairan hitam—kopi.

"Tapi kita tidak dapat mengambil resiko kehilangan Jungkook." Balas Seokjin geram dengan bagaimana Suga mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Nampak pemuda sipit itu menghela napas lelah, melangkahkan tungkainya untuk kembali duduk ke sofa melanjutkan apa yang sempat dihentikannya untuk menyeduh segelas kopi. Ketika semuanya berpikir bahwa pemuda itu tak akan berkata apapun lagi, dugaan mereka ternyata salah.

"Semakin waktu terbuang semakin sulit untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung. Kalian dapat membuang waktu untuk berdebat mengenai keselamatan seseorang dan memperkecil persentase menyelamatkannya." Ujar Suga panjang lebar lalu menutup layar laptopnya dan bangkit berdiri, "Jika kalian tidak menyetujuinya, aku akan mengantarnya."

Tangan Suga menyentuh tangan Jungkook—tepat disana Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melepas kasar kedua tangan tersebut. Menarik tangan Jungkook ke dalam genggamannya bagai seorang ibu melindungi tangan puterinya dari benda kotor. Matanya berkilat tak suka, menatap geram pemuda sipit yang hanya membalas tatapan bengis itu dengan pandangan datar. Jelas terlihat Jimin sama sekali tak menyukai Suga dan menunjukkan aura murni membencinya tanpa ingin mendengar alasan mengapa Suga begitu menyebalkan.

Tentunya perlakuan tersebut membuat pemuda manis itu diam dan kebingungan meski dapat melihat aura kebencian yang dipancarkan netra kepala kepolisian itu. Aura kebencian itu sama sekali tak normal untuk dua orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu hari ini—berarti mereka telah bertemu di suatu tempat atau setidaknya mengetahui sesuatu dari satu sama lain. Salahkan Jungkook yang masih memiliki kepekaannya terhadap hal-hal ganjil. Jimin langsung mendekapnya dengan posesif, tak membiarkan aura Suga untuk menyentuh Jungkook.

"Aku yakin Jimin _-ssi_ dapat melindungiku. Maksudku—dia tidak menjadi kepala kepolisian tanpa alasan bukan?" tanya pemuda manis itu—dengan niat untuk menurunkan ketegangan diantara mereka semua.

Tentunya kepala kepolisian tersebut merasa tertegun, mendengar kalimat mengatakan secara tak langsung bahwa pemuda manis itu mempercayai dirinya dapat melindunginya. Namjoon mendengus pelan sebelum berkata bahwa mereka pun harus menerima keputusan Jungkook dan pemuda itulah yang paling mengenal Taehyung untuk saat ini. Raut muka Seokjin langsung memucat—menahan amarah merasa gagal karena gagal sebagai seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya dan gagal untuk mengerti adiknya sendiri. Tapi memang benar, Jungkook-lah yang paling mengetahui mengenai Taehyung—dialah alasan Taehyung berada di negara ini.

 _Jadi Seokjin harus membiarkan orang di luar aliran darahnya untuk menyelamatkannya?_

" _Jeon Jungkook itu berbeda dengan orang lain."—_ bukankah Seokjin pernah mengatakannya? Secara logika tak ada siapapun yang ingin menyelamatkan meski itu adalah orang terkasih mereka setelah mengetahui semua rahasia busuk mereka dan Jungkook masih ingin mengorbankan segalanya untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung. Apa dia terlalu ingin menepati janjinya atau—

 _ **Tidak.**_

Kesepakatan itu hanyalah nilai plus. Semua motifnya melakukan semua ini adalah karena _dia sudah terlalu menyayangi Taehyung untuk melepaskannya jika dapat digapai oleh tangannya._ Seharusnya Seokjin dapat melihatnya—saat pemuda itu datang kembali ke universitas dalam keadaan setengah sadar itu karena banyaknya rasa shok yang dialaminya, itu telah membuktikannya.

"Tak apa, _Joon-ah_." Celetuk Seokjin menyentuh pundak kiri Namjoon, menunjukkan raut mukanya yang meski pecut berusaha membuat senyuman lembut, "Joon _-ah_ benar, kaulah yang paling mengetahui mengenai Taehyung diantara kita semua. Maaf aku menahanmu, seharusnya aku tak perlu meragukan _kekuatan cintamu_." Diikuti dengan kikikan kecil seperti seorang ibu gemas melihat anaknya malu setelah menggoda kekasihnya.

"K-kekuatan cinta?!" ulang Jungkook, nadanya sedikit naik dan pipinya terlihat merona.

Seokjin tak dapat menahan senyum gemasnya—seharusnya dia memang berterimakasih kepada Jungkook karena masih ingin membantu menyelamatkan Taehyung. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari keduanya Jimin dan Jungkook pergi untuk ke tempat dimana Taehyung berada. Sebelum Jimin menyalakan mesin mobilnya dia terdiam sejenak sembari menatap jalanan di depannya, Jungkook belum sempat bertanya ada apa dia telah berkata,

"Terimakasih telah mempercayaiku."

Perkataan itu membutat Jungkook bungkam, apalagi begitu melihat senyuman kecil pada bibir tebal kepala kepolisian itu. Hanya membalas dengan ' _sama-sama_ ' dia pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya tanpa mengajak berbicara sedikitpun Jungkook yang tengah mempersiapkan emosinya. Entah mengapa dia selalu pergi ketika matahari mulai terbenam dan sejujurnya dia tak begitu menyukai langit malam sekarang karena hanya akan membuatnya teringat malam itu di bianglala dan itu membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

.

.

Hanya dengan menggunakan kemeja putihnya Jimin sudah cukup keren apalagi dengan menggunakan jas dipenuhi dengan bermacam-macam emblem sebagai bukti kedudukannya dalam lingkungan kepolisian—itulah yang dipikirkan Jungkook sebelum lelaki itu masuk ke dalam gedung yang cukup kecil dan tak terlihat seperti tempat penahanan yang sebenarnya dipakai oleh kepolisian. Dari dalam mobil dia memperhatikan bagaimana Jimin berbincang dengan bawahannya yang sesekali memberikan lirikan ke mobil tempat dimana Jungkook berada. Setelah memberikan sikap hormat kepada Jimin bawahan itu pun pergi ke dalam bangunan tersebut sementara Jimin menjemput Jungkook dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya ke dalam.

Dugaannya benar—ini bukanlah gedung milik kepolisian secara resmi. Terlihat jelas dari hanya terdapat beberapa meja tetapi banyak polisi membawa senapan dan— _panah bius?_ Andai kala Jimin bukanlah kepala mereka mungkin Jungkook tak akan dibiarkan untuk masuk dan bertemu dengan Taehyung. Jimin membawanya semakin masuk sampai di depan pintu _terpencil_ —hanya terdapat satu pintu tersebut di lorong tersebut.

"Kalian memang tidak akan menggunakan telepon seperti itu tetapi kalian masih akan dibatasi oleh kaca anti peluru. Tapi tenang saja, suara kalian masih dapat terdengar satu sama lain." Jelas Jimin memandang Jungkook meminta anggukan atau apapun sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

Mendapatkan anggukan baru tangannya memutar kenop pintu tersebut—memang benar terdapat kaca diantara dinding tersebut secara bisu menyatakan bahwa mereka tak boleh saling bersentuhan atau memberikan barang apapun. Begitu dia benar-benar memasuki ruangan tersebut barulah dia dapat melihat dibalik kaca tersebut— _Taehyung_ —memakai kaus putih dan celana hitam seolah itu adalah pakaian yang diberikan oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Tae—hyung…?"

Langkahnya gontai, seluruh tenaganya diserap habis hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu. Katakan Jungkook dramatis tetapi rasanya dia tak melihat Taehyung selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun atau bahkan lebih. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk setidaknya mencapai kursi untuk duduk berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda itu. Ketika mendengar suara kaki kursi bergesekan dengan lantai Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya—netra _hazel_ -nya terlihat jelas. _Warna yang paling Jungkook sukai sekarang._

Dada Jungkook berdenyut sakit ketika mata tajamnya menangkap wajah lelah Taehyung berubah drastis untuk memberikan senyuman penuh paksaan. Senyaman apapun fasilitas yang diberikan oleh kepolisian tak mungkin dia nyaman tidur di tempat dimana hanya dirinya sendiri di sebuah gedung yang sangat terpencil. Mungkin beberapa bawahan Jimin menjaganya namun mereka bukanlah seseorang yang dapat diajak berbincang dan jika dilihat dari ekspresinya—jelas Taehyung mengerti posisinya sekarang. Tenggorokan Jungkook terasa kering, seluruh bahan pembicaraannya menghilang seketika—tak ingin membawa Taehyung semakin menyadari bahwa dirinya sulit untuk diselamatkan.

" _Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Taehyung bertanya lebih duluan sebagai permulaan pembicaraan keduanya. Kedua tangan Jungkook tersembunyi di bawah meja terkepal kuat—tak kuat menahan rasa sakit karena dia tahu lelaki bermata _hazel_ itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan dia tak ingin melihatnya. Jungkook bukan datang untuk melihat senyuman pahit itu.

 _Dia datang untuk mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyelamatkannya._

 _ **Dengan cara apa?**_

Dia tak memiliki kemampuan seperti _Suga_ yang dapat digunakan untuk memberi surat gelap kepada pemerintah. Dia tak seperti _Namjoon_ yang memiliki koneksi dengan hampir semua orang di setiap negara. Dia tak seperti _Seokjin_ yang memiliki kepintaran jauh dibandingkan dirinya. Dia tak seperti _Yugyeom_ yang dapat memprediksikan seluruh tindakanya. Yang Jungkook miliki hanyalah pengetahuan mengenai— _hukum_.

" _Tidak ada yang dapat lari dari hukum."_

 _Tidak—_ bukan ' _hanya_ '. Hanya dengan itulah dia dapat menyelamatkan Taehyung tanpa menumpahkan setetes darah sedikit pun. _Dengan hukum_.

" _Jung—"_

"Hentikan basa-basi ini. Aku datang bukan untuk melakukan perbincangan hangat denganmu. Aku kemari untuk mengatakan bahwa aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini."

Kursi tersebut terdorong sampai akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai akibat gerakan yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu, semua mata langsung menatapnya bahkan para penjaga yang tengah mengawasi melewati kamera pengawas pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tindakan itu membuat penjaga di daerah Taehyung langsung besiaga untuk mengambil pistol tersimpan di pinggangnya namun Jimin memberi perintah hanya dengan tatapan matanya untuk tak menembakkan peluru. Netra _hazel_ Taehyung terkejut seraya memandang wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Tidakkah—kau ingin kuselamatkan?" tanya Jungkook sedikit serak entah mengapa.

"T-tentu saja aku ingin—"

"Lantas mengapa wajahmu mengatakan _'tidak'_?"

 _Sialan._

Taehyung lupa mengatur otot wajahnya dan sekarang dia tertangkap oleh orang yang paling ingin menyelamatkannya sekarang. Dia membuang wajahnya—tak berani untuk menatap obsidian hitam penuh dengan ketajaman tiada tara itu. Otaknya bekerja berkali lipat untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan lawan bicaranya tapi dia tak bisa—semua jawabannya antara terlalu buntu atau sama sekali bukanlah jawaban. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tak dapat membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya sejak dahulu pertemuan mereka selalu dimulai dengan adu mulut.

"Kau ingin atau tidak—aku akan tetap menyelamatkanmu, _Tae-hyung_."

Meski sibuk menemukan balasan tapi telinganya menangkap panggilan itu. Bukan hanya pikirannya yang menganggapnya tetapi karena memang pada kenyataannya Jungkook memanggilnya seperti _itu_. Akhirnya Taehyung menggerakkan tubuhnya dan _suaranya_ , meneriakkan nama Jungkook tetapi pemuda manis itu tak mengindahkannya dan memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut disusul oleh Jimin.

Sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa bersalah tak mengindahkan panggilan Taehyung tapi dia takut jika dia berbalik dan menatap wajah itu—semua pikiran logisnya akan lenyap dan memilih untuk menyelamatkannya secara membabi buta. Oleh karena itu sebaiknya ia mundur sebelum dikendalikan oleh emosinya.

"Jadi—" ujar Jimin setelah menyusul Jungkook keluar dari ruangan sebelumnya, "Bagaimana rencanamu?"

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit, rencana yang didapatkannya terdengar mudah tetapi untuk mencapainya itu sangat sulit. Tetapi hanya dengan inilah cara legal untuk membebaskan Taehyung dari pegangan pemerintah dan meskipun dia harus mengorbankan tubuhnya dia akan tetap melakukannya.

"Aku akan menjadi pengacara dan Taehyung akan mengajukan pernyataan bahwa pemerintah melanggar hak asasi manusia dengan menggunakannya sebagai aset." Jelas Jungkook berusaha mempersingkatnya agar mudah dimengerti, "Ya. Aku tahu—itu tidak akan mudah terutama jika aku hanya menjadi pengacara negara tidak ada jaminan aku yang akan dipilih oleh hakim sebagai pengacara Taehyung."

Dan sebuah keajaiban jika hakim ingin memilih Jungkook untuk menjadi pengacara untuk masalah di tingkat tinggi seperti itu. Belum lagi dia baru lulus tahun ini dan sama sekali tak memiliki pengalaman bekerja di dunia pengacara—sebuah ketidakmungkinan dia akan dipilih. Meskipun begitu mungkin gelar sebagai mahasiswa terbaik di universitas terbaik akan membawa suatu pengaruh dan memang rencana Jungkook termasuk rencana paling aman tanpa perlu mengkambinghitamkan pemerintah.

Hanya dalam beberapa hari dia dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya— _Jeon Jungkook memang berbeda_.

.

.

Lelaki itu menghela napas lelah, memakai mantel dan membawa koper sebagai tempat berbagai dokumen di bawah tanggung jawabnya. Hari telah malam—tidak, bahkan ini sudah merupakan waktu tengah malam dan hampir semua orang tengah berada di rumahnya atau setidaknya hanya beberapa yang berada di luar tetapi dia baru dapat pulang setelah menginap di kantornya selama beberapa hari untuk membereskan berbagai macam dokumen.

Ketika menyusuri jalan seseorang muncul di depannya, tangannya telah siap untuk mengambil pisau di balik mantelnya berhubung profesinya seringkali membahayakan nyawanya. Lampu lalu lintas tepat di atas orang itu terkadang menyala dan mati tapi ketika sempat menyala dia dapat melihat wajahnya dan dia langsung mengenalinya. Tangannya melepaskan pisau tersebut—mengenal bahwa orang di depannya tak akan melakukan tindakan berbahaya.

"Apa yang dilakukan mahasiswa hukum terbaik di negara ini di tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya lelaki itu menatap datar orang itu.

Orang itu melangkahkan kakinya maju, "Anda mengenalku? Jika begitu— _berkenan menyicipi tubuh mahasiswa hukum terbaik saat ini?_ "

Lelaki itu menghela napas lalu berkata, "Aku tak membawa banyak uang." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya orang itu—seorang pemuda semakin mendekat masih memasang wajah datar, tak menunjukkan tanda nafsu sedikit pun.

"Bukan uang yang kuinginkan." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Lalu apa?"

"Andai ada kasus dengan nama _Kim Taehyung_ terdapat di dalamnya, aku ingin Anda memilihku sebagai pengacaranya."

Cahaya rembulan yang sempat tersembunyikan oleh awan muncul, menerangi wajah pemuda itu. Lelaki bermantel itu terlihat memikirkannya sejenak sebelum menyetujuinya dengan,

" _ **Deal."**_

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

イエエエイイ〜 (Yeeeeyy~) Chapter sembilan akhirnya selesai setelah menemui banyak masalah pribadi uhuhu /curcol/ EAAAA Jiminnya posesif banget ya sama Jungkook, maunya ngejauhin dari Suga sampe ga mau disentuh begitu~ Ini ngetik bagian Jimin ngebeliin kopi jadi pengen punya kakak kaya Jimin, kayaknya hidupku bahagia HAHA~

Chapter depan chapter terakhir lho~ dan double update sama epiloguenya jadi memang disengajain ini lebih pendek dari chapter depan (ini cuman 5k kata) AKHIRNYA MAU SELESAI YA INI FF SEJAK DARI BULAN KAPAN COBA HUHU T^T

MAKASIH YA KALIAN MENDUKUNG FF INI SAMPAI DI TITIK INI~ SARANGHAE~ AISHITERU~ AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUAAA~~

Oh ya, sekalian saja karena katanya author's note itu tempatnya curhat. Aku punya pesan buat kalian para pembaca tertjintahku :")

Andai kala, aku memang salah tolong beritahu aku. Tolong jangan ragu buat negur aku. Tolong—ini memohon lho aku, janganlah buta terhadap kesalahanku. Jika aku memang salah beritahu aku. Salah bukan selalu merupakan apa yang tertulis di kertas atau bahkan yang engga tertulis di kertas kadang itu berasal dari hati manusia—apalagi di dunia fandom ini bukan? Tidak pernah sekalipun tertulis bahwa kalian harus mematuhi hukum ini atau itu, karena fandom sebenarnya tak memiliki hukum apapun. Jadi pokoknya! Jangan ragu buat ngasih tau aku!

OK~ sudah sampai disana curhatanku~

Mari kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~

M.Y


End file.
